Best Friends
by Miara Rigawa
Summary: Harry & Ginny are best friends. But as friendship grows and deepens, can best friends turn into lovers? Harry's confused with his feelings & Ginny meets Kyle. Will he have Ginny back in time before Kyle does? And what's up with Malfoy?
1. Whole Vacation at the Burrow

A/N: Harry Potter and all the other characters here (except for Maya and Kyle) belong to our very own, J.K. Rowling. Thanks to her, this fanfic became possible. The story begins at Hogwarts, end of the school year (Harry's fourth year). As we all know, Vol—I mean You-Know-Who is back to life and Cedric has died. And so all the students are preparing to leave, but then an unexpected surprise is bound to happen to Harry... 

***Note: Everything that happened while the three were aboard the Hogwarts Express also happened here (like the Rita Skeeter beetle Hermione showed Harry and Ron). Also their meeting with Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum (although the above-mentioned and others are not here—I didn't put it it would be too long, ^_^' ). Except for their encounter with Malfoy, (I've changed it to suit the situation,) and their meeting with Fred and George (only Harry met the twins but still almost all the lines were _a little_ the same.) I hope you'll enjoy and please… R/R!!!

Introduction:

Famous Harry Potter experienced a whole new vacation when he spent his _whole_ vacation at the Burrow. There he encountered all sorts of changes a wizard of his age must encounter—about his best friends, his whole life, and his feelings for a certain girl. A girl not so pretty, an ordinary face in the crowd, but unique in her own way—Ginny. Harry was so unknown to this feeling that he kept on pushing it away. Setting the rule that she was Ron's _little _sister, to keep that feeling aside—he chose another girl in Hogwarts but he never felt that feeling towards her. His feelings stayed just for Ginny. Realizing the truth, he came back for her. Would Harry come back just in time to find Ginny still in love with him or did Ginny get tired of waiting that she already belonged to someone else? 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Chapter 1

****

Whole Vacation at the Burrow

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


****

"Harry! Come on, you got to hurry up, or we're going to be late! I bumped into Ron a while ago and he's looking for you."

Harry turned to see who was _shrieking_ at his back. Then a familiar figure came into view; a pair of chestnut brown eyes stared at him annoyingly.

"Hermione! What are you doing in here?! You know you can't go in here! I thought you were outside looking for your cat, Crookshanks." Harry said while he pushed his trunk aside and began placing all his things inside it.

"It's all right; no one can give me detentions anymore. Crookshanks is already in my room." She reasoned out while she walked around Harry. "I thought you might need a hand with your stuff. I told you that you must have packed earlier… We really must hurry, Harry… We might be late if you do not finish that soon." She continued, eyeing Harry who was now having a hard time in closing his overloaded trunk.

"Hermione, we can't be late, the—"

"Of course, we can be late! Now, let me help you with your trunk so we can go now…" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed to Harry's side and helped him close his stubborn trunk.

The trunk was hard to close but after some of their fingers got stuck in the trunk ("Ouch! Hermione, wait my finger!" "Harry! Ouch!"), they managed to close the stubborn, bulky-looking trunk.

"At last! All packed up!" Harry announced triumphantly after that tiring task they'd just finished. Harry sank at the edge of his bed and gave Hermione a grateful smile for helping him.

Hermione shrugged at Harry and said, "Fine." Then she looked at her watch and gasped, "Harry! We're already late! Let's go!"

Then, before Harry could even say something, Hermione got him by the wrist and began pulling Harry and his trunk to the door.

"Her—mi—o—ne—," Harry protested, trying to get his wrist from Hermione's tight grip.

"Must hurry, Harry. The train will leave any minute now. What shall we do if we were left behind?" She kept murmuring while Harry was still being dragged helplessly.

"Hermione! Listen to me!" Harry shouted. 

Hermione jumped in surprise and turned to face Harry. "What?!" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her. She made a face that looked puzzled and annoyed at the same time that Harry didn't understand if she was annoyed or just making fun. Harry held his wrist with his other hand. It was burning red because of Hermione's tight grasp.

"Hermione, the train won't leave— "

"What do you mean 'the train won't leave'! You keep on saying that! Harry, it's already 10 o'clock!" Hermione bellowed, walking in circles. She kept murmuring to herself like some kind of lunatic ("We must think… what to do….").

"Hermione, calm down and stop acting like a hysteric! It's _ only_ 10 o'clock and the train won't be leaving until 11:30! Besides, the carriages haven't arrived yet!" Harry shouted, neither breathing nor pausing to prevent Hermione from cutting in.

"Oh, yeah," Harry heard her say. She sighed and walked slowly back to Harry's bed and sat at the corner of the bed. "I forgot that they changed the schedule." She sighed again. She felt relief rushing into her. "Harry! Why haven't you told me that earlier so I won't have to panic!" Hermione snapped, looking at Harry.

"I tried to tell you but you kept on cutting in." Harry replied.

"Did not!" Hermione snapped.

"Yes, I did."

"Did not!"

"Yes, I did."

"Did not!"

Harry and Hermione were now grinning at each other as they teased. "Okay, okay. So you did and I wasn't listening. Guess I am too panicky today…" Hermione said, frowning.

Then, Harry's face turned serious and looked at Hermione. "Hermione, why are you so panicky about being left in Hogwarts?" Harry asked, walking towards Hermione. He sat beside Hermione and waited for her answer.

"With You-Know-Who back with his full strength, I can't imagine staying here in Hogwarts any longer to think that we're alone in here." She answered with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You mean, you're not going to Hogwarts next year?!" Harry asked in surprise, trying to change the topic.

"No, Harry. Of course, I'm still going here," she said, shaking her head side to side, "I mean—I know Hogwarts is a safe place but—who knows? Maybe one of these days You-Know-Who might plan to attack and kill you, Harry…" Hermione explained.

"Hermione—"

Hermione put a finger on Harry's lips to silence him and flashed a weak smile. "Harry," Hermione said, trying to look serious but friendly at the same time, "just always remember that if you need help, Ron and I are always here for you." She continued to say, her voice quivering a bit. Her eyes became watery and it didn't take long before hot tears started trickling down her face.

"Hermione, you don't have to cry. You know that whenever I need help, I always call for Ron and you. Don't worry. I'll take care of myself. I promise." Harry reassured her, putting his hand over her shoulder to calm her.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried and flung her arms around Harry, giving him a tight hug. Hermione was now crying continuously at Harry's shoulder. Harry kept on patting her gently at the back to comfort her. Hermione pulled away gently and began to hush slowly.

"Um—Hermione, I think we better go down and see Ron. You told me he was looking for me, right?" Harry said, smiling at Hermione. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. "Your tears," he said still smiling, his green eyes full of warmth, "Ron might think I made you cry. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

"Thanks, Harry. You're right, we better go now." She replied, taking Harry's handkerchief and began wiping her tears. She flashed Harry a grateful smile and stood up to fix her robes. Harry also stood up and went to get Hedwig.

"Let's go?" Hermione asked, her eyes twinkling and her smile beaming.

"Okay," Harry said smiling back at Hermione. Harry gave Hedwig to Hermione for her to carry while he headed to his trunk. He and Hermione walked out of the room silently as Harry began pulling his trunk.

His trunk was certainly heavy but he managed to drag it downstairs to the Gryffindor's common room and stopped to wait for Hermione to get her trunk (and Crookshanks) upstairs in the girls' dormitory. The common room was almost empty except for two second year students who were busy looking at something ("Oh, isn't it cute!" "It's lovely!"). Harry shrugged and turned to see if Hermione had returned yet.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked while pulling her trunk beside Harry's.

"Nothing," he said, grinning, "just two mischievous girls giggling at something." He added, pointing to the second year students hidden in the corner.

"Harry! You're ruining their privacy!" Hermione scolded but she too was grinning. "I think we better look for Ron in the Great Hall." Hermione suggested with her 'I-Know-It-All' voice.

"All right, then." Hermione heard Harry answer. They went through the Fat Lady, ("Happy Vacation! Enjoy and have fun!") and then headed for the Great Hall. The corridors were completely deserted now. Everyone was in the Great Hall checking his or her things.

"Harry! Harry! Wait up!" A tall, red-haired boy called out, dashing towards Harry. 

"Ron! Where in the world have you gone?" Hermione asked, her hands in her waist.

"Harry—you must—go—to Dumbledore. Met—Professor McGonagall—told me—to look—for you— " Ron said, gasping for air. He looked like he was running for the marathon. He looked so tired and his robes were all saggy with his sweat. "The—password is—_Green Forest_." He added still gasping for air.

"Why did Dumbledore call me?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Don't know—Harry. Just told me—to call—you." Ron said, putting his hands on his knees and gasped some more.

"Harry, I think you better go to Dumbledore now," said Hermione. 

"Okay then," said Harry. "Could you please take my trunk and Hedwig with you to the Great Hall while I go to see Dumbledore?" Harry said, turning to Ron

"Don't worry 'bout your things, Harry, Ron will bring them." Hermione said, meddling. "And you Ron—you must change your clothes at once! You might get sick!" Hermione said, looking at Ron's damp clothes. She and Ron began dragging the trunks (and Hedwig's cage) towards the Great Hall.

"Bye, Harry!" Ron called out before he and Hermione disappeared in the corner.

"Bye!" Harry replied and then turned to go to Dumbledore's office. "Why did Dumbledore call for me? Does this have something to do with Voldemort?" Harry asked himself, deeply serious with his thoughts as he turned around the corner.

"Ouch!" A female voice squeaked. There was a sound of books falling and parchments rolling.

"Sorry," Harry said, bending down in front of the person he had just bumped into to pick up a book that had fallen. The girl was still holding her head with one hand and gathering her books with the other. "Here let me help you with your things." Harry said as he went to chase some of the parchments that rolled out.

The girl immediately blushed a perfect hue of red upon seeing the person she had bumped into. 

"It's Harry," the girl said to herself dreamily. The girl stood up and began to collect the other parchments out of Harry's reach. "Thanks." She said in a whisper.

Harry headed to the girl to hand her the parchments. He smiled and said, "It's nothing. I'm very sorry, here…" Harry looked up to see the girl's face. She was very angelic; she had scorching red hair tied with a green ribbon, a pair of lovely brown eyes, several freckles, —there was no mistake that she was— 

"Ginny!" Harry blurted out in surprise.

"Um…Hi, Harry…" Ginny whispered as she felt her cheeks burn again.

"Are you all right? I see you have your head a little—er—_bloody_. I'm very sorry. Um… do you need to go to the hospital wing? I could—er—escort you there if you want." Ginny heard Harry say with a mixture of concern and care. Harry felt so awkward with Ginny because she kept on blushing.

"Um… no, thanks, Harry. This is nothing. I'll just go find Fred and George and let them go with me." Ginny said, still holding her head to cover it from Harry. Blood started to ooze from her hands.

"Are you sure? Your head is getting really _bloody_." Harry asked, making sure that Ginny was all right.

Ginny nodded. 

"Okay, if that's what you want…" Harry said, handing Ginny the parchments he was supposed to give her earlier.

Ginny got her stuff, placed them back in her paper bag and turned to go look for Fred and George. "Bye." She said and began to walk away.

"Clumsy me! I wish I didn't have to look stupid whenever he's around! I always blush and I can't even find the right words to say!" She muttered under her breath, scolding herself. She still clutched her head to prevent blood from oozing down.

"Ginny! Wait!"

Ginny jumped in surprise and turned to see who called, even though she already knew who called her. Harry came dashing to Ginny then stopped in front of her.

"Anything wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked with her usual voice when she talked to Harry—soft with a hint of shyness.

Harry took out his _extra_ handkerchief (A/N: because he handed his other one to Hermione ^-^ Guys always have extra hankies, you know) and said, "Here, I have an extra hanky. This might help stop the blood from oozing from your wound." 

Ginny took it with her shaky hands and began to tie it around her head. Harry couldn't resist grinning when he saw Ginny tying the handkerchief. She couldn't tie the ends together because she couldn't see them that she kept looking at Harry for help.

"What are you grinning at?!" She asked, blushing red at Harry.

"You need help?" Harry asked, still grinning and not moving.

"Do you think I would need help if I could tie this?!" She snapped, crossing her arms in front of her. She made a face that looked annoyed that Harry couldn't help but grin even more.

"I'll help you but you need to say _please_," Harry continued to tease.

"Harry Potter!!!" Ginny shouted.

"All right, All right. You don't need to shout at me." Harry said calmly, still smiling as he got the handkerchief from Ginny. He carefully tied it and gave out a smile to Ginny. "Done! You know, you look prettier when you get mad, maybe I'll build a Get Ginny Angry Club for you and in return you can build me a Harry Potter Fan Club." He teased, grinning.

Ginny blushed once more and said, grinning, "Try that, Harry and I'll build you a Harry Potter Hater Club. I'm sure Malfoy would love to join."

"Yeah, that slimy git would surely join. Maybe Fred and George would join _my_ club." He said, walking away waving one of his hands in the air. "See you next year, Gin. Don't forget to return my hanky." And he was gone.

Ginny touched her head and felt Harry's handkerchief. It was color red. "See you next year, Harry." She whispered as she continued to walk to the corridors.

  


  


"I must have reached Dumbledore's office earlier. If only I had stopped teasing around with Ginny." Harry said as he walked faster and faster, turning to his left then to his right. "But it was my fault she got a wound in her head, she deserved to cheer up." He said to himself, smiling at the thought of Ginny. "At last, I am here. Now what was the password again?" Harry thought and thought until he finally got the answer. "Green Forest." He said and the gargoyle suddenly moved, cutting the wall into two and uncovering the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

Harry rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until finally, Harry saw the sparkling oak door ahead towards Dumbledore's office. 

"Harry, I've been waiting for you for ages. I want to discuss something with you. Now please, take a seat," said a thin, old man with silvery hair and a beard as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk. His nose was strangely very long and quite crooked but his blue eyes were sparkling behind his spectacles. 

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry as he sat down.

"Very well, Harry. I'm just going to tell you that you aren't going to stay with your Uncle and Aunt this vacation." Dumbledore said, taking a roll of parchment out of his drawer and began to write down something. "I have already sent them a letter to inform them that you're not spending your vacation in Privet Drive." Dumbledore added without even looking at Harry.

"Professor, are you sure? I mean—where shall I stay then?" Harry asked with eagerness. _Please let me stay at the Burrow, please. The Burrow._ Harry prayed repeatedly in his mind. Harry always spent his vacation with the Dursleys (his Uncle and Aunt), not to mention his cousin, Dudley. They ruined Harry's vacation every time and they didn't believe in things such as magic, that was because they were Muggles (Non-Magical Folks). He would always spend his last two weeks in the Burrow together with the Weasleys. He always loved it there and he always felt that he was part of the family.

Dumbledore's blue eyes were sparkling behind those half-moon shaped spectacles he wore and he said, "I couldn't think of a better place for you to stay, so I'll let you stay in the Burrow for the whole vacation. I'm making a letter for them to know."

Harry could have jumped in joy. He was so relieved. _At last, a whole vacation at the Burrow!_ He thought to himself happily. _I can't wait to tell this to Ron!_ He smiled to himself.

"Professor, um—why do I need to stay there?" He asked, trying to sound a little casual to hide his happiness.

"It's for your safety, Harry. Voldemort might try to get you since he's already back and powerful and it's very dangerous if I try to leave you with the Muggles. And if Voldemort will attack, I'm sure many Muggles will get hurt and so it's better if you stay here in the wizarding world. I think it will be safer for you," replied Dumbledore, who was now finished making the letter for the Weasleys. "Here, Harry. Give this letter to Mr. Weasley. This will explain to them why you're staying with them." Dumbledore added, handing Harry the letter.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said, taking the letter. 

"You may go now, Harry. Enjoy your vacation," said Dumbledore as he stood and went to the window where an owl waited. "Now, I'll send this to your Uncle so as not to worry them," He added.

"Yes, Professor, I'll surely enjoy my vacation. Thank you." And with that, he stood up, put the letter inside his pocket and started to head for the door. All the worries he felt about staying with the Dursleys were gone—but they were replaced with new worries as he closed the door. Harry's thoughts wandered to his best friends, "Maybe I could ask them…" Harry said to himself as he made his way to the Great Hall to look for his friends.

  


  


Harry reached the Great Hall gasping. He had to run all the way there so he wouldn't be late. The carriage that would take them to Hogwarts Express would be coming any minute now.

"Harry! What took you so long? The carriages will arrive soon. Here's your cart." Ron said, pushing Harry's cart to Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around for her.

"Forgot to get her books. She went upstairs to fetch them." Ron said, pushing his own cart. "There she is!" Ron pointed to a bushy brown-haired girl. It was hard to see her completely because the crowd was now rushing to the doors to wait for the carriages. "Let's go, Harry! Let's meet her!" Ron shouted to fight with the crowd's noise.

Harry only nodded and began pushing his own cart. They followed the crowd that went rushing to the doors, awaiting the carriages that would take them to the train station. "Bye, Hogwarts. See you next year—that is, if I _can_ see you again." Harry murmured gloomily. 

While waiting outside for the carriages, Harry thought of Voldemort again; he thought of Voldemort planning to attack Hogwarts. "Voldemort… This is my entire fault, if only I could have killed him, then everyone would have been safe… Cedric wouldn't have to die…" Harry told himself as he thought of his past year here in Hogwarts… Voldemort's resurrection… Hogwarts in danger… Cedric's death… All because of him and his stupid scar…

  


  


"Harry, come on, we need to hurry if we want to have a compartment of our own!" Hermione called out. She was now standing at the door of Hogwarts Express.

Harry rode the train and walked by the compartments without noticing it was even happening. He was so busy with his thoughts. Harry nodded again and followed Hermione and Ron to their usual compartment—at the train's tail. He sat down and faced the window. Crookshanks, rested beside Hermione, curled up like a furry ginger cushion. The train started to move slowly and began to gain speed. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione and saw them beginning their usual routine—to fight. Harry sighed and turned to face the window again.

"Harry, are you all right? You're so quiet since you came from Dumbledore's office. What did you talk about? If you don't like to tell us, it's all right—we understand." Hermione said, her voice full of concern. She already stopped fighting with Ron who looked victorious about the fight (_I think he won_, Harry thought, smiling to himself).

"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry said, turning his face towards them and giving them a weak smile.

"Is something bothering you, Harry?" asked Ron, still smiling sideways at Hermione. Hermione made a face at Ron and looked away. 

They really looked funny when they fought. Harry would love to watch them fight but then he would hate it when he got stuck in the middle of their fight ("Harry, tell Ron he's wrong!" "No, Harry, you tell Hermione's wrong!")

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ron seriously. "Ron, I'm—um—going to stay with you guys—at the Burrow." Harry said hesitatingly. 

Harry looked at Hermione first to see her reaction. As he expected, Hermione's mouth hung open then closed, then she looked at Ron—looking puzzled. Ron, on the other hand, was also surprised. His eyes were outrageously wide and his face showed the expression of happiness and confusion at the same time. "That is, um—for the whole vacation." added Harry.

Finally, Ron found his voice and said, still surprised, "But—how—why—I mean, Dumbledore won't allow you! Your Uncle and Aunt will get mad!"

"Ron is right, Harry. What if Dumbledore got learned of this? He might think of expelling you!" Hermione said with her 'No-Way-Harry-Are-You-Doing-That' voice.

"Calm down, you two. Dumbledore was the one who told me to stay," replied Harry. "He told me that it wouldn't be safe for me stay with Muggles and so he thought of the Weasleys to protect me, since they are my only family left besides the Dursleys (_'That is if you consider the Dursleys as a family for me_,Harry thought but decided not to tell Ron and Hermione). And besides, he also didn't want Muggles to get hurt when Voldemort (Ron and Hermione winced at the mention of his name) strikes. Dumbledore already informed the Dursleys through owl and I also have a letter from him to give to Mr. Weasley." Harry explained further, taking the letter from his pocket to show Ron and Hermione.

"Great, Harry! We could play Quidditch all day! And Mum would surely love to have another kid around!" Ron said excitedly. "Hermione can visit us on late of August, right Hermione?" He added, facing Hermione.

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry.

"Harry what's happening to you? Aren't you happy?" Hermione asked, looking worriedly at Harry. Her brown eyes were full of warmth and concern.

"Do you think I really must stay at the Burrow? I mean, I'd really love to stay but—what if Voldemort attacks. What if he kills you all just because he wants me?" said Harry. Harry's face was full of worry and hesitation.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and stared back at Harry. Harry knew that look and he simply knew what was next to that. Hermione looked back at Ron, Ron nodded and she nodded back. Then, Hermione sat beside Harry and looked at him.

"Harry… I know what you're thinking but… you can't face your problems alone. That's why Ron and I are here, to help you." Hermione said, her voice calm and smooth.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but not a single word came out.

Hermione saw Harry's mouth and quickly added, "Okay. If indeed you would not stay in the Burrow, where would you stay then? You can't go back to the Dursleys, can you?"

Harry knew that Hermione was right. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with the same expression on their faces—concern. And that assured Harry that everything would go just fine. If Voldemort would attack, Harry would just do his best to protect them no matter what. 

"I guess you're right, Hermione. Okay then, I'll stay in the Burrow." Harry announced happily. "But in one condition," Harry added, looking at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes annoyingly. Harry smiled and turned to Ron, who was looking confused with both Harry and Hermione's reactions.

"You must visit Ron and I at the Burrow as soon as you can, deal?" said Harry, smiling even wider. He extended his hand for Hermione to shake.

"Deal!" exclaimed Hermione, shaking Harry's hand.

Then, a clattering sound was heard when the same, usual woman, who brought the cart of goods, came and stopped by their compartment. "Anything to buy in the carts?" she asked, curling a smile in her mouth. 

The three ordered their food (some Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, some other candies and one Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans) and began to eat their Cauldron Cakes. The three began to talk about how they'd spend their vacations. Hermione said she'd be staying with her family in a vacation in France (not again!) so she'd go to the Burrow on late of August. The two boys planned that they would play Quidditch, wizard chess and exploding snaps and may be have some fun messing up Percy's work (_That would be fun!_ Harry thought). Hermione insisted that they should just do their homeworks and read books but the two just looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. 

"Harry," Ron said, reaching for one of the Chocolate Frogs beside him. "I heard that there will be tryouts for those who wants to join for the Quidditch Game this year. Is it true?" He continued.

"Oh, that," Harry said while he unwrapped his Chocolate Frog. "Yeah, Professor McGonagall told me that there would be tryouts. Since Wood was gone, Gryffindor's looking for a Keeper and we'll be electing a new captain too. Why?" He asked Ron, although he already has an idea of what Ron will answer.

"Well, I've just thought that may be I can try for the position of a Keeper." Ron said, his ears turning slightly pink. "Mum told me in her previous letter that a friend of hers has given her a Nimbus Two Thousand and One because his son was buying a new Firebolt and they won't be needing it anymore. Mum says I can have it as an advanced Christmas present." He explained, smiling from time to time. 

Harry felt happy for his friend. He popped another candy in his mouth and said, "That would be great, Ron! We can practice right away when we get to the Burrow." 

Hermione also feeling the same for Ron said, "I'm sure you'll make a perfect Keeper for Gryffindor!" 

With that praise, not only Ron's ears turned pink but his entire face. 

"So, Weasel's trying for the Gryffindor Keeper, huh?"

The compartment door slid open and revealed a pale boy with silvery-blonde hair and two other boys, who were fat and mean-looking, all of them wearing a smirk on their faces.

"Malfoy!" The three gasped almost at the same time. Harry's hand went to search for his wand in his robes.

"Now, isn't this nice? Weasel's joining the Quidditch next year. I guess he would be using his brother's broom, a Comet 360. Or maybe you're going to use a worse one—your Shooting Star! Oh, how pathetic!" Malfoy sneered, smirking even wider.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Ron won't be using that broom; he's got a new one—a Nimbus Two Thousand and One." Hermione snapped at Malfoy.

Malfoy's smirk was still visible and he replied, "Oh, yeah? A Nimbus? Why at least you've got a more decent broom now, Weasel! Although we all know that Nimbus are already old-fashioned… Where did you get it? Were you too desperate you let your dad steal you one from a _garage sale_?" 

Malfoy smirked even more and looked at his two buddies, Crabbe and Goyle. The two were already sniggering stupidly at Malfoy's statement to Ron. 

Ron has taken more than enough. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, "Why you—" 

But before Ron could mention any spell, Hermione answered back at Malfoy. 

"Ron doesn't have to steal because his mother's got friends that gave them the Nimbus." Hermione said, defending Ron. "How about you, Malfoy? Does your parents have friends? Oh, yeah, they've got _some._ They're the friends of your father—those _Death Eaters_. You're father's one of those Death Eaters, right?" Hermione continued as she and Malfoy exchanged shots of deadly glares. 

Malfoy's smirk vanished and turned into a thin line. "You better watch what you're saying, filthy Mudblood!" He told Hermione. "So what if my father's a Death Eater? At least we're a family of purebloods, not like _you_!" Draco glared at Hermione.

Hermione was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say nor do. Everyone knew that it was really bad to call a witch or wizard of Muggle parentage a _Mudblood._ Hermione began to fumble for her wand in her pocket and held it tightly.

Ron, on the other hand, looked at Hermione and knew she needed help. He, again, pointed his wand at Malfoy and said, "Watch it, Malfoy! Or may be you would like to spend the rest of your life as a dancing ferret?"

Malfoy only sneered at Ron. He looked at Harry and then at Ron and said, while smirking, "So, I guess I'll be seeing you next year, Potty and Weasel. That is—if the Dark Lord hasn't killed both of you yet."

"Of course, you'll still be seeing us next year, Malfoy. That is—if you're not going to join your stinking father in serving Voldemort." said Harry coolly. "Now, Malfoy, buzz off before we change our minds and turn you into a dancing slimy frog instead!" Harry warned, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"This isn't the end, Potter. I'll surely get you next time." Malfoy called out as he went off with a loud thud from their compartment door.

"And I'll be waiting for that, Malfoy. If that time would—ever come…" murmured Harry.

The rest of the trip went smoothly then the compartment door opened and revealed not Malfoy but two identical red-haired twins.

"Hi, everyone!" one of them greeted, taking a seat beside Harry. 

"Hi, Fred! Hi, George!" Hermione smiled, as she patted Crookshanks on his head.

The twins told them who they were blackmailing when Harry, out of curiosity, asked George. The twins explained that it was Ludo Bagman. After some stories, they changed their Hogwarts robes into outdoor clothes to prepare for their arrival at the train station. 

It didn't take long for their train to halt in King's Cross station. The crowd's noise started again, giggles and shouts of excitement came ringing everywhere. Hermione and Ron stood up and began their way towards the train's doors. Fred and George were about to stand up too but Harry stopped them and said, "Wait," 

Fred and George stopped and said, "What's the matter, Harry?"

Harry opened his trunk and took out his winnings (from the Triwizard Tournament). He threw the sack of money to the twins. "Take it," Harry said. "I don't want it," he added. 

"But—" Fred said.

"Now," Harry told them. "Take it. If you won't take it, I'll throw it outside the window." He threatened.

The twins looked at each other then back at Harry. 

"Are you sure? This is a big sum of money you know…" said George.

"Look," Harry said, taking out his wand, "Take it or I'll hex you. Just do me a favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you. Now I don't want any word about this anymore so would you please go now…" Harry said playfully, toying with his wand.

The two scrambled to their feet and disappeared. 

Harry let out a sigh and placed his wand back in his pocket.

The compartment door opened again.

"Um, Harry…" 

It was the twins.

"What?" Harry asked, half annoyed already.

"We just like to thank you." 

"It was nothing!" said Harry, smiling.

  


  


Hogwarts students had to go through the gateway in an obscure way so that they wouldn't attract much attention by bursting out of a solid wall at once in a shocking crowd. Harry got his turn and ran towards the gateway to the Muggle world—unnoticed. 

The station was full of parents whose necks were stretching to look for their own sons and daughters. Hermione's parents were together with Mrs. Weasley, who was now waving at Harry. Harry saw Hermione and Ron at the corner, waiting for him. Harry waved back at Mrs. Weasley and approached Ron and Hermione, pushing his own cart while Hedwig hooted happily on the top of his cart.

Hermione and Ron immediately saw Harry coming. Hermione placed her hands on her waist and scolded Harry. "What took you so long, Harry?!" She demanded. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said, parking his cart beside Ron's. "I got stuck in the crowd." Harry said. 

"Oh, well," Hermione shrugged. "Good-bye, Harry. Good-bye, Ron. I'm sure going to miss both of you," said Hermione as she gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek. "Just take care and don't make any silly things while on vacation." she reminded them.

Harry and Ron remained silent and exchanged quick glances. They grinned at Hermione and Ron said, "Of course, we won't do any silly thing. We don't want to receive any letter from the Ministry of Magic now, do we Harry?"

"No, Ron. Of course, we wouldn't want that." Harry replied, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

Hermione shrugged at the boys and sighed, "Very well then, see you in August! Happy Vacation!" She waved them good-bye and went to join her parents. Harry and Ron waved back and watched her disappear in the crowd.

Ginny, together with Fred and George, was now beside Mrs. Weasley. She wasn't wearing the handkerchief Harry tied on her head anymore (_Perhaps she went to the hospital wing already_, Harry thought). Fred and George were grinning at Harry (_I see that they're very grateful for the money I gave them…_, Harry thought to himself.) 

"Hi, Harry." Mrs. Weasley greeted, hugging Harry tightly. "So how's your year in Hogwarts?" she asked, still with her same old cheery voice.

Harry looked at Ron, who nodded, and said, "Very busy but I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. I want to tell you that I'm going to stay—"

"Where are the Dursleys, dear? Aren't they going to fetch you?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

Ron inched closer to Mrs. Weasley and said, "Mum, the Dursleys aren't going to fetch Harry. Harry's going to stay with us!"

"What?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Ginny gasped while the twin's mouths hung open.

"What do you mean Harry's staying with us? I don't understand—why?" said Mrs. Weasley, confused with the situation going on.

"Harry, give me the letter." commanded Ron to Harry, without even looking at Harry.

Harry began to search his pocket for the letter. Then, when he found it; he gave it urgently to Ron. The letter's envelope was slightly crumpled but the green ink address was still visible.

**__**

Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley

The Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole

Ron handed the letter to his mother, saying, "Open it, Mum. That's from Professor Dumbledore and it will explain everything."

Mrs. Weasley reached out for the letter. She looked at the green ink address and said, "Very well then, let's all go home. I'll just open this letter when your father arrives at home."

Mrs. Weasley led the other Weasleys and Harry into the car and they started their way home. Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the front seat while the twins, Harry, Ron and Ginny (including Hedwig and Pig) were the ones sitting at the back.

"Where did you get the car, Mum?" Fred asked curiously.

"Your father borrowed it from the Ministry, dear." replied Mrs. Weasley.

Hedwig was still in her cage, sleeping. Harry watched her sleep peacefully and adored her snowy white feathers.

Mrs. Weasley turned right around her seat to face Harry and smiled sweetly. "Now, Harry, I'm sorry to hear that you won't be able to stay with your Uncle and Aunt but don't worry, dear, we'll do our best to let you feel at home." Mrs. Weasley said, feeling sorry for Harry.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. I don't feel depressed about not staying with the Dursleys. I think, this will be my best vacation ever!" Harry said, smiling kindly.

The trip back home was a little bumpy but they arrived there just in time to prepare for dinner. Mrs. Weasley went straight to the kitchen to cook dinner and Ginny went quickly inside pulling her trunk hurriedly ("It's like her feet are on fire!" Ron said, seeing Ginny run towards the house). Fred and George started to unpack their trunks and proceeded to their room while Ron and Harry busied themselves in unpacking their own trunks.

Harry and Ron heaved their trunks upstairs to Ron's room. Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny's room while they made their way up the stairs; the room looked the same way back his last visit at the Burrow. He even remembered when he saw a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him through that door. 

Without Harry really noticing, at last, they reached _RONALD'S_ ROOM.

The room was—as it had always been—in a violent shade of orange. The posters of the Chudley Cannons were still there and Harry's bed, that was always put there beside the window when he stayed, was already there. Harry pulled his trunk beside his bed and began unpacking his clothes. Ron was also unpacking his things when—_boom!_

"Oh, well. There go Fred and George again." Ron said, shrugging.

__

Bang. Bang. Bang! Bang!!! The ghoul in the attic started its business—to bang pipes and groan. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "Pretty normal…" Harry said to Ron and grinned. Harry and Ron finished unpacking and decided to play chess.

Ron was a chess champion so it was no doubt that he would win over Harry. Harry had a wonderful time playing but he was already tired. He rested himself on his bed and faced Ron, "Thanks, Ron." he said.

"For what?" Ron asked, placing his chess pieces back in its box to be kept.

"For helping me out in telling Mrs. Weasley." Ron heard Harry reply.

"That's nothing. I saw you were too nervous, so I helped you out but really, that was nothing, Harry." answered Ron, keeping his chess box inside his cabinet.

"Well, still, I owe you, Ron." Harry said. He grinned and took the pillow he was leaning on. He aimed it at Ron's head and said, "Here, Ron! Catch!"

"Ouch!" Ron groaned. "If that's the way you want it, Harry!" he said, reaching for the pillow and throwing it back with great force.

Harry was hit on the face and Ron was laughing so hard. Harry made a face and picked the pillow up. He aimed it at Ron and threw it. Ron, seeing the approaching pillow, ducked just in time. At that very moment the door burst open and the person behind the door got hit instead.

That person squealed in pain and took the pillow off _her_ face.

"_Ron!_" shouted Ginny. "What in the world do you think are you doing throwing a pillow at me like that!" She shrieked, looking red and enraged.

Ron gulped and looked at Harry hesitantly.

"It's not my fault. I didn't throw the pillow, Harry did!" Harry heard Ron say, pointing at him. "I'm doomed!" Harry whispered to himself miserably, searching for words to say.

Ginny looked at Ron then at Harry. Her face was already calm but her eyes were still glaring. Harry gathered all the confidence he got and said, "Ginny, we're really—"

"The dinner's already done. If you want to eat, then, go downstairs." Ginny interrupted Harry. Harry tried to say sorry again but she had already left.

Harry felt worried, now Ginny was mad. "I thought I could befriend her this vacation, now she's mad at me," said Harry to Ron. 

Ron looked at Harry pathetically and shrugged. He started to go downstairs and Harry followed him quietly. On their way, they heard noises downstairs that told them Mr. Weasley was already home. They ran all the way down to greet him.

"Good Evening, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, beaming at him.

"Good heavens! Harry! Why are you here?! Didn't the Dursleys fetch you?" Mr. Weasley said vehemently. 

"Now, Arthur. Harry's staying with us for the whole vacation. Professor Dumbledore has already informed the Dursleys. They know that Harry's staying with us. " Mrs. Weasley cut in. "Here," she added, "Professor Dumbledore has sent us a letter to explain everything. You can read it later, after dinner." She continued, handing the letter to Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley nodded and said, "Okay, we'll settle this after dinner." "By the way," he added, "Percy's still in the Ministry of Magic, dear—he's busy doing some papers."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and hurried to the stove. Mr. Weasley and the others went to settle on their chairs. Harry was about to sit down when he saw Ginny enter the kitchen. Harry flashed a smile at her but she quickly looked away. Harry didn't need words to figure out what that meant—Ginny was still mad at them.

The food was—as it had always been—delicious. Mrs. Weasley cooked some roast potatoes, sausages and pork chops. They had a pudding for dessert. Harry was glad that Mr. Weasley didn't ask him to sit beside him and talk about Muggle stuffs that dinner because he was too tired. But that gladness was reduced when Harry found himself sitting in front of Ginny. They couldn't avoid looking at each other because of that.

Harry looked at Ron, who was sitting beside him, and whispered, "What shall we do? She's still mad about the pillow incident."

Ron shrugged and whispered back, "I dunno. I'm sure that would pass out tomorrow. Don't worry."

The dinner was full of Fred and George's hilarious jokes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kept on chuckling; Ron was the one laughing hardest.

Harry and Ginny were the only ones left who remained silent.

Ginny was busy avoiding Harry's emerald-green eyes that she didn't notice she had been putting ketchup on her pudding. Harry couldn't help but smile at this but Ginny glared at Harry and that made Harry stop and just look down at his food.

Just then, the laughter began to vanish and Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Time to open the letter." He said, smiling.

Everyone in the house (even the ghoul) went silent except for Fred and George who went upstairs and started the explosions—again.

Mr. Weasley took the letter out of his pocket. He opened it quickly and began to read it silently.

Time to time, Mr. Weasley would murmur to himself saying, 'I see…' or 'Ah…' Time came that he finished the letter and placed it flat on the table.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore says that you must stay here for the rest of the vacation for your safety. He was afraid that the Dark Lord might attack the Muggles and kill you. So he let you stay with a wizarding family to be able to protect you." Mr. Weasley began to explain the letter's content. "I guess that's okay with you, Harry, right?"

"It's okay, Mr. Weasley." Harry said after nodding.

"Okay then, you can do anything as long as you don't get into trouble. Be careful and always bring your wand with you. You can go anywhere you want as long as you wouldn't go near the village. That's the rules." Mr. Weasley told Harry.

Harry nodded again.

"Very well, you can now go to your rooms while I help your mother with the cleaning." said Mr. Weasley, standing up.

Harry and the others stood up and went upstairs.

Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas and rested themselves into their own beds.

Harry took his glasses off and placed them in his bedside drawer. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

The Burrow was completely still; not a soul was stirring (except for the ghoul in the attic who continued to groan). It was a long day and they all needed a long rest to gain their energies for tomorrow's activities.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N: Review please ^_^ Thank you very much for reading!


	2. Diary Entries and a Birthday Present

Chapter 2

**A Diary and A Birthday Present**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Master, the boy is with the Weasleys. He's staying there for the rest of the vacation for his safety." A voice said. A dark figure could be seen beside the chair near the fireplace, his silver hand was gleaming in the firelight. He was talking to a man, who was sitting in the chair near the fireplace. The man was wearing a black cloak with its hood covering his head.

"Old Dumbledore, he didn't want the boy to stay with the Muggles unprotected. So he made the boy stay with a wizarding family, but—didn't he ever think that even a wizarding family cannot stop me—the most powerful wizard of all!" The other person spoke—a high voice. It was cold and without life, like _death_.

"The Death Eaters are waiting for further commands, Master." The voice said.

"Let them wait, Wormtail. The time has not come yet. Patience, we will act when the time comes, when the _right _time comes." The high voice said to his servant.

"Yes, Master. I understand." Wormtail answered.

"I have already thought of a plan. We just need to wait 'til the boy is in Hogwarts then we implement it. Let them enjoy their vacation—their _last _vacation." The high voice said. "Soon, that boy who must be dead fourteen years ago—will be mine!" The high voice said victoriously.

The room was cold although the fire was burning perpetually in the fireplace.

The person sitting near the fireplace stood up and looked at the window. _A cemetery._ He looked back at his servant and said, "Soon, I'll be able to kill that boy—Harry Potter!"

The room was filled with his laughter—a victorious but cold one.

That very moment he laughed, the hood of his cloak fell down and his face was revealed. His face was _terrible_. It was white as snow with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils—like a snake. Even Wormtail shivered upon seeing his master's _hideous_ face.

A snake's face—no other than _Lord Voldemort_.

* * M * *

Harry woke up, startled. "What time is it?" Harry asked himself, reaching for his glasses. 

He stood up and looked around the room—all was still peaceful, Ron was still asleep. Harry looked at his watch; "It's only five o'clock…"He told himself.

He changed his clothes and grabbed his Firebolt.

"Maybe an early stroll to the river would do me good. Then I could practice Quidditch." Harry decided as he made his way down the stairs.

The river was just a walking distance from the Burrow. It was running between the inner village and the Burrow. 

It was still cold outside and it was still dark because the sun was not yet rising. Harry grabbed his flashlight from his trunk and switched it on.

A flash of light immediately appeared, lighting Harry's surroundings. Harry walked silently to the river and saw a dim light near the riverbank.

"What's that?" Harry asked to himself. Harry walked closer and saw a figure sitting by the riverbank.

The dim light slowly began to become brighter as Harry came closer. 

The figure was a girl; her hair was flaming red, tied in low pigtails by two green ribbons. She was holding a quill and a parchment. The light Harry saw came from a flashlight (just like Harry's) that was lying on the ground. 

The girl took her flashlight and looked at her back to see who the approaching person was. 

"Oh, Harry—it's you. You really frightened me," said Ginny, taken aback. She turned red immediately upon seeing Harry. She placed her flashlight back on the ground (_Maybe she got it from Mr. Weasley's Muggle stuff at the shed_, Harry thought, seeing the flashlight Ginny was using).

"Hi, Gin. Mind if I join you?" Harry asked, pretending he didn't see Ginny blush.

"Um—okay."

Harry sat beside Ginny on the grass and laid his Firebolt beside him. 

The two remained silent for a while. They didn't dare say a word to each other to break the silence they had gained. It seemed like both of them lost their voices.

Harry held his Firebolt and touched its twigs awkwardly. He was glancing at Ginny sideways.

Ginny continued to write down on the parchment. She kept on blotting her parchment every time Harry would sigh—she was really getting nervous whenever Harry was around. Ginny didn't dare to look at Harry nor even glance at him.

Harry heaved another sigh and finally—he found his voice, "Ginny, I'm sorry—if I threw a pillow at you yesterday. We were just having a pillow fight and I didn't mean to hit you. It's just because—"

Harry paused and looked at Ginny to see her reaction. Ginny looked back at Harry, smiling.

Harry smiled back and said, "because Ron ducked and you opened the door, just in time."

Ginny giggled and said, "It's okay. I'm sorry if I glared at you during dinner. It's just because my face was aching, and I can'r help but get mad. Maybe I wasn't in the mood."

Harry grinned. "That explains the red color all over your face, thought you were—er—blushing," said Harry.

Ginny _did _blushthat dinner, especially when she was putting ketchup on her pudding.

"I was not!" Ginny snapped at Harry.

Harry grinned at Ginny, his eyes twinkling.

Ginny blushed once more.

"See! You're blushing!" Harry accused, grinning broadly at her.

"I'm not!" Ginny snapped, blushing more. "But if that's the way you think about it, then let it be. I don't mind, Harry. To _dream_ is free."

"Yeah, right." Harry said, feeling relieved. Harry was happy that Ginny already forgave them. At least, his conscience would stop bugging him already.

Then, silence came again.

"What are you doing here anyway? With your broom?" Ginny asked, breaking the deafening silence between them.

"I was just planning to have an early stroll to freshen myself up. And I brought my Firebolt so I can do a little practice." Harry explained. "And what about you? You're here earlier than me and that means you're already here before five o'clock!"

"I'm writing a letter for Hermione; I promised her that I would write to her as soon as I have my time." she said, holding the roll of parchment in her lap.

"She's going to visit us on August." Harry replied. He was listening at the water flowing in the river—it was flowing harmoniously making a soft streaming sound.

"Yes, I know. She told me that when I met her with Ron at the Great Hall." said Ginny.

"Are you always staying here—I mean, this time of the day? It's pretty cold, you might get colds." Harry said, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered. 

"Not always at this time, but I do love staying here when I need some time alone or when I just feel like doing so. This is my favorite place, the glistening river, the soft green grass with its flowerbeds and my favorite weeping willow. But right now, I just like to see the sun rise; it's a pretty sight. And besides I make sure I have my coat with me so I won't get cold. I enjoy the morning breeze as it touches my skin—it's so relieving." Ginny answered. She looked at Harry's Firebolt and asked, "Aren't you going to practice?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll practice. Thanks for reminding me." Harry said, standing up.

"I'm finished!" Ginny declared, rolling the parchment and putting the quill and ink back in her pouch.

Harry mounted his broom and rose high in the air. Ginny looked at him for a moment, following every turn and curve he made. Then she returned her gaze at the sky. Harry lowered his broom and it stopped right at Ginny's side.

"So, aren't you going back to the Burrow yet?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I told you I'm going to watch the sun rise." Ginny replied, standing up and looking at Harry. She couldn't believe it! She was now face to face with Harry.

And for that instance, Harry saw Ginny blushing again but he thought it was just the effect of the pillow that hit her on the face. But it was in fact true—Ginny was blushing.

"All right. Want to see the sun rise in a broomstick, then?" Harry asked.

"What?!"

"I said, if you—"

"No, I heard you but—are you serious?!" said Ginny.

"Of course, I'm serious! So do you want to?" Harry asked again.

"I'd love to!"

Harry helped Ginny sit in front of his broom and they flew up and up. The cold morning breeze rushed through them as they went higher and higher. Ginny's pigtails danced with the breeze, covering Harry's face. Ginny held the broom's handle tightly while Harry did the same.

Ginny was having the time of her life! A moment ago, Harry was talking to him saying sorry and now she was actually riding in Harry's Firebolt together with him. A good start for a romantic vacation…

"Gin,"

"Huh?" Ginny asked. She felt her heart stop beating. "What is it, Harry?"

"Would you mind if you take your hair off my face?" Harry said in a muffled voice.

"Oh, —sure." Ginny replied, taking her hair off Harry's face. "I'm sorry." Ginny felt herself blush again. She started to scold herself again for being so clumsy in front of Harry.

Harry stopped the broom in midair and pointed at the sky.

"Ginny, look!" Harry said.

"It's lovely!"

The view was truly breath taking. The sky was now painted with warm colors of red and orange. And to add more beauty, shades of yellow and purple were added. The glorious sun began to rise and spread its light in the whole land. The sun's beam touched the trees and the river below making them gleam. 

It was so perfect. The beautiful sunrise, the trees surrounding the green grass fields and flowerbeds, the clear river and a big weeping willow standing just beside the river. The river glistened as the sun continued to shine. It lazily swerved left and right, following its flow approaching the opening of the tall thick trees, which circles the grass fields, continuing to flow, reappearing again at the end of the dense woods and flowing straight to the meadows and into an endless drift. The morning breeze blew softly making the flowers and grasses dance. 

Harry and Ginny were enjoying the view very much. They stayed up in the air for a while with nothing to do but admire the whole view's beauty.

"It's really beautiful!" Harry exclaimed, adoring its beauty, after what seemed to be a long time of silence.

Ginny nodded, to show she agreed. "Let's go now, Harry. Mum and the others might wake up any minute," she said, looking down.

"Okay."

Harry slowly led his broom downwards. They landed the ground safely and Ginny jumped off Harry's broom.

She looked at Harry and said, "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime, Gin."

Ginny smiled at Harry. A_ grateful _smile.

"I really appreciate that ride, thanks again." Harry heard Ginny say.

Harry held his Firebolt over his shoulder. He just smiled and walked towards the Burrow.

Ginny ran to catch up with Harry.

The two reached the Burrow. Upon entering the house, the thick aroma of bacon and sausage filled the air. The two made their way into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley by the stove with her wand.

"Good morning, Mum!" Ginny greeted as she went to her mother to give her a morning kiss.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry greeted next after Ginny.

"Good morning, sweeties! How's your sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked, flipping the bacon with her wand.

"Fantastic!" The two replied in harmony.

"Good." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. "The breakfast is nearly ready." She announced, gathering the dishes in the dishwasher.

The two scurried away from the kitchen and stopped at the foot of the staircase.

Harry, with his Firebolt held over his shoulder and his other hand place in his pocket, said, "I'm going to go upstairs to wake up Ron. What about you?"

Ginny looked upstairs and said, "Going upstairs too. I need to borrow Pigwidgeon from Ron to send my letter."

Ginny and Harry reached Ron's room and began to wake him up.

"Ron! Wake up!" Harry shouted as he sat on the corner Ron's bed.

"Try telling him that there are spiders on his bed. That would surely wake him up." suggested Ginny, who was standing next to Ron's bed.

"Okay then." Ginny heard Harry say. "Ron! There's a big pile of spiders on your bed! They're going to bite you if you don't wake up!" shouted Harry.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his blanket on the floor to sit up.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?! You two were making fun of me, weren't you?!" said Ron, pouting.

The two continued laughing and didn't bother to answer.

"I thought the two of you were having a quarrel." Ron pointed out, still pouting.

The two stopped laughing to look at each other. Ginny and Harry shrugged at each other and Harry spoke, "Nah. We didn't have a quarrel. It was just some kind of misunderstanding." Then, Harry and Ginny grinned at Ron.

Ron shrugged at them and said, "_Weird_."

Then, Ron stood up, opened the door and made his way to the bathroom.

"Ron," called out Ginny. "May I borrow Pigwidgeon so I can send my letter to Hermione?" she asked.

"Sure."

Harry placed his Firebolt back in his cabinet and told Ron, "See you downstairs, Ron." Harry looked at Ginny and grinned. Ginny grinned back and so Harry called out to Ron, "Watch out for the spiders in the toilet seat, Ron!"

"HARRY!!!"

  


  


The Weasleys together with Harry had their breakfast and were now preparing for their businesses. Mr. Weasley and Percy (he turned up late in the evening) headed to their work at the Ministry. Fred and George locked themselves inside their room and continued making noises (probably, starting another of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes). Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes while Ron and Harry were sitting on the grass at the front yard, busy playing wizard chess. 

"It's your turn, Harry." Ron said, looking really excited.

"Okay," said Harry. "Bishop to E5!"

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed. "Queen to D3!" 

The queen moved forward, raised its sword, and hit the bishop blocking its way. Harry looked at Ron as if asking for his mercy. 

Ron looked at him and smiled. "Your turn."

Harry knew what would happen next. So he made his turn and covered his eyes with his hands. Ron made his turn. Harry knew what he would say next, it was—'_Checkmate'_.

But this game was different. Ron didn't say 'Checkmate.' Instead he said, "Harry, open your eyes. It's still your turn." 

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the chessboard. His king was still—_whole_. Ron looked at him, still smiling, and said, "Go on." 

Harry thought for a moment and then made his move. Ron made his move quickly acting very sure with his moves. Ron looked at Harry and said, "Your turn."

Harry's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. He looked at Ron then back at the chessboard. Then he said to Ron, "Is that you move? I mean—are you sure?" 

Ron looked at Harry, puzzled. He looked at the chessboard and said, "Of course that's my move! I'm sure!" 

Harry smiled. "If you're so sure…then, —_Checkmate!_"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, looking at the chessboard.

"You lost, Ron! At last! I have gained my first victory against you! Imagine, I played 43 games and I only won once!" Harry said, smiling contentedly at Ron. 

"Oh, well," Ron said, shrugging. 

Harry stood up and made his way to the door of the Burrow. "How 'bout a drink of cold water at the kitchen then a game of Quidditch at the paddock?" Harry asked as he turned towards Ron's direction.

"Sure." Ron answered.

  


  


Harry and Ron went straight to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley sitting on one of the chairs, reading a magazine. It was an issue of _Witch Weekly_. 

"Great! Witch Weekly, now it brings back bad memories…" Harry whispered to Ron gloomily upon remembering the shame Hermione and he had received last school year with Rita Skeeter. 

Ron elbowed Harry and told him to keep it down. Mrs. Weasley was already eyeing them but she left the magazine open. 

"Hi, Mum." greeted Ron, trying to ignore Harry, who was now holding his stomach where Ron had elbowed him.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, trying to smile.

"Hello, sweeties!" Mrs. Weasley replied warmly, closing the magazine for a while and smiled at them. "So, where are you going now?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We're planning to play Quidditch at the paddock, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied, drinking his glass of water.

"Mum, where's Ginny?" Ron asked, putting his empty glass on the sink. 

"She's in her room finishing her sketches." answered Mrs. Weasley. "And by the way, Ron, I placed your Nimbus near your closet." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks, Mum." said Ron.

After that, the two headed to a narrow passageway and to the uneven staircase to get their brooms in their room.

Harry and Ron reached their room and got their brooms. Harry and Ron were already heading downstairs when on their way, a door burst open and a figure went out carrying sketchpads, pencils and coloring materials. The figure headed downstairs too. 

"Hi, Gin!" Ron greeted his sister. 

Ginny jumped in surprise, causing her pencils to fall down and scatter all over the staircase. She looked up to see who surprised her and she saw his brother, Ron, holding his broom with one of his hands. "Hi, Ron! So you're going to practice?" Ginny said, bending to pick up her pencils.

"Yeah," replied Ron, handing Ginny one of her fallen pencils. "Well, _we_ better go now." Ron said, climbing down the stairs.

__

"We?" Ginny asked confused. She followed Ron with her eyes and went back to gather her pencils. 

"Gin," 

"Huh?" Ginny looked up to see who it was.

"Your pencil." Harry said, handing her one of her pencils that had fallen a while ago.

"Oh, Harry, it's you." Ginny said, blushing. She got her pencil and stood up. "Thanks," she said, blushing more. "So, where are you practicing?" she asked.

"We're playing at the paddock," said Harry, "Want to come with us?"

"Can I?" Ginny asked, looking quite excited.

"Sure!"

Ginny smiled at Harry and climbed down the stairs. Harry followed her, his broom over his shoulder. The two arrived at the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was still there, reading her magazine. Harry opened the door for Ginny since she was carrying too many things. Harry and Ginny ran after Ron ("Ron, wait up!" said Harry). 

They reached the paddock after going up the hill. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from the view of the village below. Harry and Ron mounted their brooms and began to practice (using apples as balls.) Ginny, on the other hand, walked towards a tree and sat under its shade. She placed her stuff beside her and watched Harry and Ron play for some time. 

She got her sketchpad and looked for a perfect subject to draw. Then, her eyes found the most interesting subject that she could draw—Harry. With her happy thought kept inside, she got her pencil and began to draw Harry. 

Harry, on the other hand, was unaware of the things Ginny was doing. He was very busy playing with Ron aboard his Firebolt. Harry didn't notice that there was a pair of brown eyes watching him—catching every move he made…

* * M * *

One night after having their dinner, Ginny headed upstairs to her room. She locked her door and opened the drawer beside her bed. She took out a purple binder bordered with flowers and touched the chain around her neck. She took the chain from around her neck and held its pendant. _It was a tiny golden key._ She placed it inside the lock of her diary and opened it. Written in purple ink on the first page was her name. 

**_Ginny Weasley's Diary _**

She sat down on her bed and began writing a new entry.

__

Dear Diary, 

I'm sorry if I didn't write you on this past few weeks 'cause I've been very busy. I'm spending my time doing my sketches. I already have seven since May but I still need to do thirteen in order to fill my sketchpad. I'm in hurry because I need to meet with my deadline. We'll, I will give you some recap on what happened to me this past few weeks since vacation… 

By the way, Harry and Ron are also busy doing things together. Harry already spent two weeks of his vacation here at the Burrow. Sometimes they would play wizard chess and exploding snaps at the front yard. Most of the time, they're up on their brooms (Ron's got a new Nimbus!!) practicing Quidditch. 

Hermione and I have been writing each other since the vacation started. I think she likes Ron but when I ask her she would deny it and say, "No way, Ginny!" But I think I saw her, blushing. Ron, on the other hand, always enjoys having fights with Hermione. But I also think that Ron likes Hermione.

Well, so far for my brother's love life. I don't know why I can't get over Harry—especially this summer. I would always see him (since he's staying for the whole vacation here) and he even flew me on his Firebolt to see the sun rise (romantic, right?). That was on his second day here in the Burrow. But why do I always act clumsy when he's around? Like on his first dinner here, I've put ketchup on my pudding!!! He's having his 15th birthday (and first birthday at the Burrow) this July 31. I don't have money to buy him a present but I already thought of what I'll give him. I'm sure it will surprise him. 

Well, Harry and I are talking to each other already (so far, so good). But I always blush when he talks or gets near me. He even gave me his hanky to tie my head because it was bleeding (that was when he bumped me during the last day of school). Oh, I forgot! I still have it with me. Maybe I'll return it on his birthday (that would be six days from now). 

I'm tired. At least Harry has noticed me but as what? Ron's little sister? Maybe I'll let it stay that way… Or maybe not. I don't know, maybe I can tell this to Hermione when she gets here. Anyway, I know she'll understand me—she knows that I like Harry. She's a real friend.

****

Ginny

Ginny closed her diary, locked it and kept it in her drawer. She returned her chain around her neck, blew the light from the candle, pulled her blanket and closed her eyes. After having such a tiring day, she fell asleep and her mind began to drift away—dreaming about Harry Potter.

* * M * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. "Ron's still asleep…" Harry murmured. Harry felt his mouth getting dry, "Maybe, a glass of water will help." He didn't bother to change his pajamas; instead he headed straight for the kitchen. 

It was still dark. The moon was the only thing shining brightly outside. He quenched his thirst by getting himself a glass of water. He, with his glass of water, sat on one of the kitchen chairs. And then he began to enjoy the silence surrounding him. Only the flames on the fireplace crackling gleefully oppose the silence around Harry.

Harry stayed in his seat for a long time, just looking at the flames burning—adoring its magnificent glow. Then, his look changed its direction towards the window. Seeing the moon outside the window, thoughts began to arise from his mind. After a while, Harry stood up and directed towards the stairs. "I'll get some parchments upstairs. I'm going to write a letter to Sirius—and maybe Hermione too." He murmured. 

Harry arrived in his room and saw that Ron was still sleeping. Hedwig was already awake and gave Harry a soft hoot to say hello. Pig, on the contrary, was still sleeping quietly on his cage (_I like Pig when he's asleep rather than him flying everywhere while hooting continuously_, Harry thought, smiling.) He went to Hedwig's cage and gave her some Owl Treat. "You must eat. I have work for you later." Harry whispered, careful not to wake up Ron. Hedwig uttered a confident hoot and began to nibble her food. Harry gave out a smile at her and went to open his bag. He took out some rolls of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. 

With his things, he rushed back downstairs to the kitchen.

When Harry arrived at the kitchen, he quickly perched on the same chair he sat on and began his work. He dipped his quill in the bottle of ink and began to write a letter for his godfather, Sirius.

__

Dear Sirius,

I hope you're doing fine wherever you are right now. Don't worry much about me, I'm staying here at the Burrow for the whole vacation (Dumbledore was the one who sent me here.) I just wrote for you to know my condition. 

Good news, my scar hasn't hurt even once since Voldemort murdered Cedric. That means Voldemort hasn't killed anyone yet and that's a good sign for us. 

Well, the Weasleys are very nice to me here. At least I won't be spending my vacation at the Dursleys. I think they're starting a new diet for Dudley. I'm having my birthday soon, could you come? You can come as a dog and you can change back as a human when you reach the Burrow. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind.

I really enjoy it in here. Ron and I are having so much fun. We played Quidditch in their paddock. By the way, Ron's got a Nimbus (Two Thousand and One). He's also planning to audition for the position of the Keeper next year. Hermione isn't here right now; she's in France. She'll be coming here on late of August. 

And—have I told you about Ginny? She's Ron's little sister. She's also studying at Hogwarts. She's already on fourth year next year. And I made friends with her just this vacation. It was because she was too shy back on my second year. It was a good thing she's not that shy anymore (although she's still shy.) 

Please say hello to Buckbeak for me.

****

Harry

Harry looked at his letter for a moment and began rereading it to himself. "…'And—have I told you about Ginny?'" Harry paused for a moment, his hand still holding his quill. "Maybe I should erase this paragraph…." He said to himself. "But then again, maybe I shouldn't… I'm sure Sirius will be happy to know I have made new friends… Okay then, I won't erase this." He finally decided as he finished reading his letter. 

Harry started to fold the parchment and then searched for an envelope so he can already send it later. 

"I forgot the envelopes upstairs!" Harry blurted out. "Oh, well. Better start writing a letter for Hermione…" Harry said. He placed the letter for Sirius on the table.

Harry took out another parchment and thought of how to start his letter for Hermione. 

_Dear Hermione,_

How's your vacation doing? I've already written a letter to Sirius. Ron and I are having a lot of fun her...

Harry's eyes started to grow heavier and heavier until he finally allowed them to close. And so Harry slowly leaned his arms and head on the table until he fell asleep.

* * M * *

"Where am I?" Ginny asked looking around.

It was hard to see. Silence and darkness wrapped the whole place. There was a feeling of coldness in the air; Ginny felt herself shiver. Ginny felt that she wasn't alone. Then the silence broke— 

__

"Imperio." A high voice spoke out.

"Nooooo!" cried Ginny.

"Kill—_kill_ the boy! Kill _HARRY POTTER_!" 

"No! I won't do it!" 

"What's the matter, Ginny? Too kind and gentle to kill?" The voice asked.

Ginny heard the voice ringing inside her head. The voice penetrated deep down her head—deep down her very soul.

"Stop it! Stop it, _Voldemort_!" cried Ginny. She placed her hands on her ears. "Stop it!"

"Brave but _stupid_." Voldemort said, his mouth curling into what seemed to be a smile. "Maybe you need a _little_—persuasion." 

"Wormtail," Voldemort called out for his faithful servant. "Bring the boy to me!"

"Yes, master." A voice answered; it sounded afraid and cowardly.

After a few moments, Wormtail came back carrying a limp figure of a boy with him. The boy was, obviously, unconscious. His face was pale but Ginny could still make out his features; he had red hair and freckles—

"_Ron!_" Ginny gasped.

Voldemort took out his wand and said, "Place the boy over here, Wormtail." 

Wormtail hastened and placed Ron's body in front of Voldemort's feet. 

Ginny felt hot tears trickle all the way down her cheeks. "Please stop it…" she whispered.

"Stop it?" asked Voldemort. "Then you must kill Harry POTTER!" he shouted.

Ginny didn't know what to do. She just froze there and continued to cry.

"I see... You _love_ the boy._ You love Harry Potter._" Voldemort said. "But then—Potter doesn't even give you any attention!" He laughed.

"You're _wrong_!" Ginny bellowed, anger rushing into her. 

"Wrong, am I? Harry only treats you as—_Ron's little sister_." He laughed even harder.

"I still wouldn't kill Harry!" shouted Ginny.

"If that's what you like—then I have no other choice," said Voldemort.

Ginny saw Voldemort raise his hand and point his wand at Ron.

__

"Avada Kedavra."

A flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound was all that Ginny could sense that moment and then she saw Ron's body—_completely lifeless._

"_Noooo!_" Ginny screamed.

Ginny opened her eyes. It was very quiet. Her room was dark but on the window she could still see the moon glowing. "It was _just _a dream…" Ginny told herself. 

Ginny felt her heart pounding inside her chest. She felt a sweat drop from her forehead. 

"It felt so _real_." Ginny murmured, wiping the sweat on her forehead. "I think I'll just go down and continue my sketches. I can't sleep anymore," she said, putting a robe on. 

Ginny took her sketchpad and things and went downstairs.

Ginny reached the kitchen but discovered that it was neither empty nor was it dark. 

"_Harry_?!"Ginny gasped, placing her hand to cover her mouth. _"What is he doing in here?" _Ginny hissed silently to herself, walking towards Harry.

Harry was unaware that Ginny was also in the kitchen. He continued to sleep—undisturbed.

"He's sleeping," Ginny said softly, careful not to wake him up. 

Ginny sat on the chair in front of Harry and placed her things on the table. She looked at the burning flames in the fireplace then at the scattered parchments on the table and said to herself,"I guess he's doing his homeworks." 

Harry stirred in his chair. Ginny looked at him and smiled. "I think I can continue with my sketch now," she said. Ginny smiled and opened her sketchpad. She took her pencil and began to sketch the sleeping Harry in front of her.

Ginny finished her sketch in no time and laid it on the table. 

Just then, Harry started to stir again. 

"Ginny?" Harry said, his bright green eyes staring at Ginny.

"Um—Hi, Harry." greeted Ginny, her cheeks immediately turning pink.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Harry, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep," Ginny simply said. "How 'bout you?" Ginny asked.

"I was writing a letter to Sir—Hermione." Harry answered. "But then, I fell asleep." continued Harry, smiling. 

"I see." Ginny said, smiling back. 

Harry got his parchment and his quill. He began to continue his letter. 

"Harry," Ginny started. "I think you need to start another letter for Hermione—I see that one's filled with—er—blots." Ginny said, flushing.

"Oh, yeah." Harry said, looking at the parchment he'd been writing on.

After that, the two remained silent for a while. Harry was too busy writing his letter while Ginny…

Well, on the other hand, Ginny didn't have anything important to do so he drew Harry while Harry was writing his letter. 

Ginny finished drawing and closed her sketchpad. She looked at Harry and saw that Harry was already finished in writing his letter. 

Harry folded his letter for Hermione and placed it together with his letter for Sirius.

"So tell me, Gin, why can't you sleep?" Harry asked. "It's quite peaceful in here, nothing can bother you," added Harry.

"Well, you see—I had a nightmare," replied Ginny.

"A nightmare?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "It's really scary. It's about _Voldemort._"

Harry shivered for a moment upon hearing Voldemort's name. Ginny saw this and giggled, "Why did you shiver? I thought _great_ Harry Potter isn't afraid of Voldemort?" Ginny teased. 

"It's just that you're the third person I know—the first is Dumbledore and second is Lupin—that says Voldemort instead of You-Know-Who. " Harry replied smiling.

"Well, I learned to call him Voldemort ever since my encounter with him back on my first year." Ginny said, smiling back.

"So, will you tell me about your nightmare?" Harry asked.

"Okay," Ginny said. "Voldemort used the Imperius Curse on me—again. He ordered me to kill you. I felt my head swelling but I fought it and said no. Voldemort called his servant, Wormtail, then commanded for the boy. Wormtail came back and he was carrying Ron—"

"Ron?" repeated Harry.

Ginny nodded and continued, "Then he ordered me again to kill you but when I refused again…"

Ginny paused, hesitating to continue. He didn't want to tell Harry that part when Voldemort said that she loved Harry because she was afraid of what Harry would think about her. 

"And what happened next?" asked Harry, looking at her—waiting.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped. She was too busy with her thoughts she didn't notice Harry asking her. She decided not to tell that part and so she continued, "He raised his wand and—he _killed_ Ron. Then I screamed and woke up. I was so afraid to sleep again and so I went down here to continue my sketches."

Harry sighed and said, "That was a tough nightmare you had. I also have them, you know." Harry smiled at her.

"You do?" Ginny asked him, looking surprised and amazed.

"Yeah, most of the time it's about Cedric's death and Voldemort's resurrection." Harry answered. "But it's all right. I always survive those nightmares." Harry added, after seeing Ginny's worried look.

"I think we better return to our rooms and have a rest." Ginny suggested, gathering her things from the table.

"You're right," said Harry. "Let's go, then."

The two stood up and walked their way to the stairs.

When they reached the third landing, Ginny stopped and said to Harry, "So, see you at breakfast, Harry."

"See you later, Gin." Harry replied and went up to his room.

  


  


"Harry, wake up! It's already morning!" shouted Ron, tugging his best friend's pajamas.

"Ron, please let me sleep a little more. I'll go down later." Harry replied to Ron, his voice still very sleepy.

"Okay then," said Ron. He opened the door and left without another word.

  


  


"Ginny, come on, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Ron exclaimed as he pulled his sister's arm. 

"Ron, please let me sleep a little more. I'll go down later." Ginny pleaded, covering her head with her blanket.

"Wait a minute," said Ron. "That's what Harry told me ten minutes ago…" 

"Just go, Ron. I'm still sleepy." Ginny replied without even looking at Ron.

"All right, I'll go, sleepyhead." Ron sighed. 

  


  


It was already 11 o'clock when Harry and Ginny decided to go down.

Harry went down still sleepy and headed to the kitchen. He saw Ginny sitting on the table, eating her toast and milk. 

"Good morning, Gin." Harry greeted in an idle manner.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny replied in the same manner.

Harry took a seat in front of her. Mrs. Weasley served Harry his toast and milk and said, "The two of you look pale—are you sick?" 

"No, Mum, we're just exhausted." Ginny explained, taking a bite on her toast.

"You better eat then." Mrs. Weasley said. She took out her wand and pointed it on the table. Instantly, plates of eggs, bacon, ham and bread appeared. "There," she said. "I'll be in the front yard if you need me." And with that, Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen.

"Hello, guys!" Ron said, taking a seat beside Harry.

"Hi, Ron." The two replied drowsily.

"The two of you are acting strange," said Ron.

The two looked at him attentively as though he had said something really important.

"First, I woke up Harry but he said, 'Ron, please let me sleep a little more. I'll go down later.' And when I went to wake Ginny up, she also said the same!" said Ron. 

Ginny blushed immediately. She just kept quiet for a moment not looking at Harry. So did Harry—he just kept quiet for a moment, thinking for something to say.

"I'm waiting," said Ron.

"We—we just slept late last night." Harry explained to Ron.

"_Weird._ The two of you—slept late—at the same time?" Ron said suspiciously. 

"It's nothing, Ron." Ginny answered.

"Are you sure?" said Ron, elbowing Harry.

"We just had a chat late in the evening. That's all." Harry said.

"Yeah, just had a chat." Ginny agreed. 

"Okay then," said Ron. "But no more than chats, all right?" Ron pursued.

"Ginny and I are just friends, Ron," said Harry. "No more than that." 

"Yup." Ginny agreed, trying to sound untroubled by Harry's statement.

Ginny felt sad about Harry's statement but she didn't want to argue anymore about that—because of the sad truth that Harry and she were _just friends._

"Well, I think I better go to my room and continue my work." Ginny said. She stood up and placed her plate in the sink. 

Harry and Ron also stood up and went to play wizard chess on the front yard. 

Ginny stayed in her room for the rest of the day and kept herself busy with her sketches.

__

Dear Diary,

I thought this day would be perfect for me but I was wrong. But at least my day started quite right. I woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and I decided to go down and continue my sketches. Then, I saw Harry there—sleeping. I drew him when he was sleeping. 

When he woke up, he continued making his letter for Hermione and then we had a chat. I had so much fun talking to him. And after, we went back to our rooms and had a nice rest.

In the morning, I found out that both Harry and I slept too long (that was because we slept late). I met him in the kitchen then Ron came in and asked why we were acting 'strange'. Then Harry and I explained and to convince Ron, Harry had to say that we were just friends and no more than that. I think being Harry's friend is not that bad. Well, at least we're friends—just friends.

I spent the rest of my day inside my room today. I finished six sketches that afternoon. I just need five more. I'll give it to Harry as a birthday present. 

Although Harry only treats me as a friend I still can't stop thinking of him—I really love him.

****

Ginny

Ginny closed her diary and kept it. She went to her bed and immediately drifted into a deep slumber. 

  


  


"I still have to send my letters to Sirius and Hermione. I forgot to send them 'cause I overslept." Harry remembered, therefore standing up quickly. 

He opened his drawer and took some envelopes. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked, sitting on his bed.

"I'm sending some letters." Harry said, placing the letters on their respective envelopes.

"To whom are you sending those?" Ron asked. "The Dursleys?" he said doubtfully.

"Of course not! I wouldn't even think of owling them." Harry said, grinning. "I'm sure they'll be scared to death by simply seeing a single owl flying to their house. I'm sending one for Sirius and the other for Hermione." 

"Harry, can you please owl this together with your letter for Hermione?" Ron said. "Pig isn't here yet since Ginny borrowed him." 

"Sure," said Harry. "What did you say to her?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing," said Ron, "just making sure she's fine and everything." He answered, smiling. Ron suddenly turned slight pink when Harry asked the contents of his letter but he kept his feelings hidden.

"All right then." Harry said. _What's with Ron?_ Harry asked in his mind but said nothing more.

Harry got Ron's letter and placed it in the envelope. He opened Hedwig's cage (Hedwig gave a short hoot and stepped out of her cage) and tied the letters on Hedwig's leg. 

Hedwig gave her last hoot to say farewell and flew through the window into the dark sky.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N: Please submit a review and tell me what you think! ^o^ 


	3. Happiest Birthday of All

Chapter 3 

****

The Happiest Birthday of All

****

The remaining days before Harry's birthday passed by quickly. Soon, it was the night before Harry's birthday. All the people in the Burrow were already asleep, preparing for tomorrow's special event—Harry's birthday.

All were asleep except for one—_Ginny._ She was very busy finishing her sketches for Harry.

"I need to draw one more," said Ginny. She stood up, put on her robe and went downstairs to the kitchen.

With the flaming fire in the fireplace as her only companion, she began to draw the Harry she imagined—a Harry that was smiling at her. 

Ginny finished her present for Harry in no time. Then she took the paper bag she brought with her downstairs. She took a forest green scrapbook (that she bought from her last visit at Hogsmeade; she thought would come in handy for her sketches) from the paper bag and placed it on the table. She got her quill and began writing on the first page of the scrapbook.

**__**

To Harry Potter

Happy birthday! I hope you'll like this.

From, 

Ginny

After writing, Ginny cut the pages of her sketchpad and carefully attached her sketches on the pages of the scrapbook. All of them had the same content—Harry. After that, she closed the book, placed it in a white box and knotted it with a red ribbon.

She placed her present back on the paper bag and slowly fell asleep on the chair she was sitting on.

"Ginny," said a voice, tapping Ginny on the shoulder.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she opened her eyes.

But it wasn't Harry; it was Ron.

"I'm not Harry," said Ron. "I'm Ron."

"Oh," Ginny said, sleepily. "Yeah. You're Ron." She said, a little disappointed. 

"Why are you sleeping here anyway?" Ron asked, looking worried. "Are you waiting for someone? Preferably _Harry_?" He asked, eyeing his little sister.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Ginny, slightly blushing. "I was here to finish my sketches."

Ron just shrugged and said, "Yeah, right." 

Ginny didn't answer. She was still very sleepy. 

"By the way, Mum said you better dress up and help her cook breakfast later. She's at the front yard— sweeping. She's going to bake a cake for Harry later before lunch you need to help her," said Ron.

"It's still early, right?" asked Ginny, looking around.

"Yeah." Ron replied. "Only Mum and I are awake."

"Why did you wake up so early today?" Ginny continued to ask. "So excited that you can't sleep?"

"It's not that. I just don't want to be the first to greet our birthday celebrant." He simply said. 

"All right then." Ginny said. She stood up and took her paper bag with her. 

"Be careful not to wake up Harry, he's still sleeping." Ron whispered. 

"Okay," Ginny replied. 

And so she went upstairs and dressed up. Ginny looked at her mirror in the dressing table as she combed her hair again and again. Finally she decided to tie it in half with a green ribbon then combed the rest of it neatly. 

"How will I be able to give this?"Ginny wondered to herself, holding the scrapbook in her hand.

"Maybe I could sneak into Ron's room and put this on top of Harry's drawer. But then, what if Ron sees me there? What if Harry sees me there?" Ginny murmured again and again as she walked back and forth across her room. She stopped walking and sighed. "All right," She sighed again and opened her door. She heard her mother ordering Ron to fix the table. 

"Good. Ron's fixing the table. At least one of my 'what ifs' is already solved," said Ginny after taking a deep breath. "Harry can't see me; he's asleep." Ginny whispered to assure herself.

She ascended the stairs and went straight to Ron's room, carrying the scrapbook she was supposed to give to Harry.

After two flights, Ginny reached her objective—_RONALD'S ROOM_. The room was totally soundless. Ginny took a deep breath, clutched the doorknob and slowly opened the door. 

Harry was still on his bed—sleeping. Ginny gave a sigh of relief and closed the door. She carefully walked to Harry's bedside drawer. She looked at Harry and a smile appeared in her face.

Ginny heaved a sigh again and laid the scrapbook on Harry's bedside drawer. And once more, she looked at Harry and whispered, "Happy birthday, Harry." 

She was about to leave when suddenly Harry began to move. Ginny started to panic. She hurriedly headed for the door but a hand stopped her. The hand caught Ginny's hand just in time and held it so she couldn't run away. 

Ginny froze in her position and felt her heart beating faster and faster. She felt her cheeks burning already.Ginny didn't know what to do; she just stood there, her mind full of worries and her hand wanting to melt because of Harry's touch. 

Slowly, Ginny turned her head to look at Harry. Harry was still on his bed but he had already sat up. He was still holding her hand and was grinning on her. 

"Caught you," said Harry, his grin getting wider. "So what were you up to, sneaking into my room?" He asked.

Ginny's cheeks grew brighter. Harry immediately noticed this and released her hand thoughtfully. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's all right," answered Ginny. "I-I'm sorry if I slipped into your room without your permission. I-I was just leaving your present," said Ginny, looking towards the drawer beside Harry's bed.

Harry followed Ginny's gaze and said, "Oh, thank you." 

Ginny smiled and said, "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thank you." Harry said. "You're the first one to greet me." 

"That's because it's still early—only Mum, Ron and I are awake." Ginny said, smiling. "If you don't mind, can I leave now? I want to go to the kitchen and help Mum out." Ginny said, turning to the door.

"Wait," Harry said. Ginny turned around and looked at Harry—waiting. "Um—I just want to-to say thank you again," said Harry. He couldn't think of anything else to say and so he just thanked her again. 

Ginny giggled. "You're really funny, Harry Potter." She walked her way to the door, opened it and disappeared. 

Harry was left alone still sitting on his bed—smiling to himself.

He stood up and looked at Ginny's present. He wagged the box and listened to the sound it made.

"Sounds like a book to me," said Harry. "Maybe I'll just open it to see what it is," he told himself. "But then I'll just open it later." He decided, placing it inside his drawer.

Harry opened his closet and began to dress up.

Harry was currently fixing his bed when the door burst open revealing—

"_Ron!_" bellowed Harry. "You shocked me."

"Well Harry I guess I have no choice but to be the first one to greet you," said Ron. "Happy birthday!" he said, giving his present for him. It was a small box covered with orange wrapper.

Harry planned to tell Ron that Ginny came in their room but decided not to and instead he said, "Yeah, thank you, Ron." He took Ron's present and placed it beside Ginny's present inside his drawer.

"Let's go down, Harry." Ron invited, pulling Harry's arm, "Mum has already finished cooking breakfast. Dad and the others are already downstairs," he said.

"Okay then." Harry said.

All the other Weasleys were already seated when Harry and Ron reached the kitchen.

Upon seeing Harry, all the seven Weasleys (including Ron) greeted him, saying, "Happy birthday, Harry!"

Harry's heart was filled with joy. He had never enjoyed his birthday this much before. Harry thought that this was surely going to be one of his happiest days. 

He went to sit on his chair beside Ron and said, "Thank you, everyone. I really appreciate everything you did for me. This is my happiest birthday of all!"

Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry and Mrs. Weasley spoke, "That's all right, Harry. We're happy that you're staying here, dear. I hope you don't mind if we can't give you a party." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, smiling. 

Harry smiled back at Mrs. Weasley and said, "It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. This is a whole lot better than having a birthday with the Dursleys."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "I think we should start our breakfast now," he said.

For their breakfast, they had some bacon, eggs, sausages and bread and butter with hot chocolate for their drinks.

Mr. Weasley and Percy excused themselves after having breakfast. They still got some business to accomplish at the Ministry. Percy got loads of paperwork to do. Before leaving, both Mr. Weasley and Percy said "Happy birthday!" to Harry again and farewell to everyone then they disappeared with a small _pop_.

Harry and Ron stayed on their seats and played exploding snaps while Ginny, who also stayed on her seat, watched them play. Fred and George casually stood up and excused themselves to go to their room. 

Before the twins could leave the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley warned them and said, "I don't want to hear anymore explosions this day, understand?" Mrs. Weasley took out her wand, pointing it at the twins and continued, "If I hear any more explosions in your room—or any part of this house that concerns both of you, I will have no choice left but to raid your room!" 

Fred and George looked disappointed but said, "All right no more explosions." They walked lazily to the narrow passageway and called out to Harry, "See you at later, Harry. We'll give you your present by then." And they were gone. 

Mrs. Weasley sighed and pointed her wand at the pile of dishes in the sink and immediately the plates began to wash themselves with a soft clattering. She took a book from the stack on the mantelpiece and began flipping its pages. She sat on the chair in front of Ron and silently read the book.

"What are you reading, Mum?" asked Ginny, taking notice of her mother. 

"A cooking book, dear." Mrs. Weasley answered. She raised the book to show its title to Ginny.

"_Magic! —Right in Your Kitchen by Brenda Butterback._" Ginny said as she read the title of the book. 

Mrs. Weasley laid the book on the table and paused. "Good. So far—no explosions. Fred and George are behaving themselves today," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling to herself. 

She looked at Ron, who was still playing with Harry, and cleared her throat to get his attention. "Could you please de-gnome our garden, Ron? It's been a while and I think there will be a plenty of gnomes playing there if you wouldn't de-gnome it _now_," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Mum." Ron said, standing up.

"I'll go with Ron, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, also standing up. 

"All right, dear. You can go." Mrs. Weasley said.

The boys promptly went outside, leaving Mrs. Weasley with Ginny. 

"Ginny, get the bowl at the cabinet," said Mrs. Weasley. "We're going to bake a cake for Harry."

Ginny immediately complied with her mother's order. 

The two began clanging at the kitchen to bake the cake. Using Mrs. Weasley's wand, the time needed to bake the cake was cut into half. Mrs. Weasley started to cook their lunch while Ginny decorated Harry's cake with icing and ornaments.

Mrs. Weasley was right. The garden was _indeed _full of gnomes. Tiny creatures with large bald heads like potatoes were all running about like they were mad. Some were swinging on the trees around the walls, some were playing near the green pond but most of them were just lying around on the grass—sleeping. 

Harry and Ron were having a hard time catching all of the scattered gnomes. 

"Harry, what will we do? It will take us the whole day to _completely_ de-gnome this place!" said Ron. He took a couple of gnomes by their ankles and began waving them side to side. He threw them over the big rock near the hedges.

Harry looked at the scattered gnomes running around and thought of an idea. 

"Do you have your wand, Ron?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Wand?" said Ron uncertainly. Ron paused, looking at Harry's broad smile. "You mean—"

"Yup!" answered Harry. "Magic."

"But Harry, we're not allowed to use magic during holidays!" complained Ron, sounding much like Hermione.

"You sound just like Hermione," said Harry, frowning. "I know we're not suppose to do that but we have no choice. And besides—no Muggle can see us and the Ministry wouldn't notice anything—they're too busy preparing for Voldemort's attack to mind students who are not allowed to use magic on holidays. We'll just do this once." Harry persuaded. 

"Okay, okay." Ron said. "You don't need to associate me with Hermione." He said, taking out his wand.

The two started using the Summoning Charm to summon the gnomes. In a short time, the gnomes were floating on air and to their reach. Harry and Ron decided that they'd just throw them all over the hedges.

After they had thrown all the squealing gnomes ("Gerroff me!") over the hedges, they left the garden—although drained—gnome-free. 

The kitchen was looking rather messy when Harry and Ron entered. Mrs. Weasley was in the sink—cleaning, while Ginny was in the table, wiping the dirt and potato peelings.

"We finished de-gnoming the garden, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said upon entering.

He and Ron settled on kitchen chairs, looking very tired. 

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said. "Here, have a drink." She offered two glasses of lemonade to the two boys. 

Ginny went outside to throw the trash and when she came back, she was carrying three packages and several letters followed by Hedwig and Pig.

"Hedwig!" bellowed Harry, seeing her snowy white owl.

Hedwig quickly flew to her master's outstretched arms and gave Harry a tender nip. She looked quite pleased with herself. 

Pig, on the contrary, was flying around and around the kitchen while hooting loudly to get everyone's attention. He also looked happy with himself but he was showing it _too_ much. 

"Pig, shut up!" roared Ron, snatching Pig in the air and holding him tightly.

"Here, Harry." Ginny said, handing Harry the packages. "These are for you. And also these letters." She said, handing him the letters. "Our letters from Hogwarts were brought here by a smart-looking grayish owl but it already flew home." Ginny explained, "Here's yours, Harry." She said, handing Harry another letter with a purple wax seal.

"Ron," said Ginny, looking towards Ron's direction. "Letter from Hogwarts and—from Hagrid." She gave Ron a letter with the Hogwarts crest and another envelope, which was obviously from Hagrid.

Ron looked at the letters as if expecting something more but he didn't say a word. He just took the letters from Ginny and said, "Thanks."

"Now, dear, you can put those packages in your room and open them later. We'll have lunch first," said Mrs. Weasley. 

"Mum's right, Harry. Let's go." Ron said, slipping out of the kitchen. 

Harry followed Ron and carried his packages up to their room.

Harry placed his packages inside his drawer and took a peek at his letters.

"A letter from Hogwarts… Hagrid… Hermione… and Sirius!" said Harry happily. "Look, Ron, I have a letter from Sirius." Harry told Ron who was in his bed, holding his letters.

"I'll read mine later," said Ron as he kept his letters under his bed. "Open your letter from Sirius, Harry." Ron suggested. 

Harry ripped the letter open and read it aloud for both him and Ron to hear. 

"'_Dear Harry,_

"'_Happy birthday! I hope you're having the time of your life right now. I'm really sorry but I cannot accept your invitation—I can't make it there. I wish you'll understand; it's really dangerous and we cannot take the risk—not now._

"'_I sent you a parcel together with this letter. Thank you for your letter—that made me feel better. I'm doing all right in here. I'm with Remus right now. It's a good thing your scar isn't hurting anymore. Tell me if anything happens back there. Let me know the updates time to time. _

"'_Remus also wanted to say hello to you and all of your friends._

****

Sirius

"'_P.S. Use other owls when you send me your letter—not Hedwig. Too dangerous.'_"

Harry felt really happy after reading his godfather's letter although he felt sad when he learned that Sirius wasn't going to come. "I'll open his parcel together with the others after having lunch." Harry told Ron while he kept his godfather's letter.

"You invited Sirius to come here?!" asked Ron with a tone of surprise and disbelief.

"Yup." Harry answered, grinning. "Your mum already knows and I think the others will understand, won't they?" asked Harry.

"I guess they won't mind," said Ron. "I'm surely going to enjoy it if Sirius and Lupin will come. I miss them both already." Ron said, smiling. 

"Let's go down, Ron," said Harry, placing the letters inside his drawer. "Mrs. Weasley might be waiting for us."

Ron nodded and followed Harry. 

They arrived in the kitchen seeing that all the others were already seated, waiting for them. 

"Good, now we can eat our lunch." Fred announced, "I'm starving."

Harry slouched in the nearest vacant chair and Ron sat beside him.

They ate their lunch quietly then Mrs. Weasley stood up and went to the sink to get their dessert.

Harry was surprised when he saw what their dessert was. 

It was a cake with his name on it; it had chocolate icing with different candies and sweets on top. 

"Here, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "Happy birthday again." She laid the cake on top of the table and handed Harry a green sweater vest. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, beaming.

"That's all right, dear." Mrs. Weasley answered, smiling her usual sweet smile as she began to slice the cake for everyone. 

Harry was about to start in eating his slice but Fred and George called him. He raised his head to look at the two. 

The twins smiled at Harry and handed out their present. "Harry before you open our present, read our card, okay?" Fred said to Harry. 

Harry nodded and smiled. 

Then, they had a wonderful time eating their delicious slices of cake for dessert. 

Harry finished eating his cake (after having three slices) and stood up. "I'll go upstairs." He said and went rushing upstairs with the green sweater vest and the twins' present in his hand. 

Upon entering the room, Harry placed the sweater vest Mrs. Weasley gave to him in the closet together with his and Ron's clothes. He opened his drawer and took out all his letters and presents. 

"Let's see…" Harry said as he began to open his letters. 

As usual, his letter from Hogwarts was all about their schedule for the train that will bring them to Hogwarts (King's Cross station, September first at eleven o'clock) and list of books for fifth year students. 

Harry didn't bother much about his letter from Hogwarts and so after a quick look at it, he abruptly placed it back in its envelope. He tore Hagrid's letter open and read it. As usual, it was written in a direly sloppy scribble, saying:

__

Dear Harry,

How's yer vacation doin' there? Sure think that yeh're enjoyin' yourself there. At leas' yeh get ter spend yer whole vacation with a wizardin' family an' not with those Muggles. 

Forgot! Happy birthday Harry! Sent yeh some chocolates and cake fer yer present. 

See yeh at Hogwarts. Preparin' my lesson plan for the school year already. 

****

Hagrid 

Harry finished reading his giant friend's letter. He felt gratified when he learned that Hagrid will still be teaching them and that he didn't send another weird book or a vicious four-headed spider for his present. Hagrid was the gamekeeper back at Hogwarts and he loved to befriend wild spiders, take a three headed dog for a pet and even nurse a baby dragon, which was highly dangerous. It was because of this giant that Harry was able to meet his friends now and be able to study at Hogwarts.

Harry took his last letter—which was from Hermione—and opened it. 

__

Dear Harry,

I'm doing fine in my vacation here. Good thing you decided to write a letter to me. Because if you didn't, I wouldn't know how I could send you this. It's good that you and Ron are safe and having fun back there. 

By the way, I hope you weren't doing anything that would cause you trouble or get you expelled lately—like using magic, perhaps. 

Harry grinned upon remembering what he and Ron did to de-gnome the garden. "Hermione does know her friends…" Harry said to himself grinning. 

__

I'll be going there next Sunday at around two in the afternoon. My parents decided to change their schedule, they have to make an urgent trip to China. So just wait for me there. If there would be further changes in the schedule, I may arrive there earlier than expected. As early as this coming Sunday, I guess.

I hope you've done your homeworks already. I had a hard time with my essay for Professor Binns but I already finished it. How about you? I'll check yours when I get there. 

See you there and happy birthday!

****

Hermione

P.S. Please tell Ron that I can't write a reply to his letter because I'm very busy with my homework. Just tell him I'm fine and that I said hello. 

Harry felt excited about the thought of Hermione coming at the Burrow. At last, they can play more games with her and she could help them with their reports. He stopped his thoughts and smiled. After that, Harry placed Hermione's letter together with the others back inside his drawer. He opened the twins' present for him that was lying in his bed. He saw a card attached on top of the box and immediately read it.

__

Happy birthday Harry!

This box is highly dangerous especially if you open this without our consent.

This box contains all of our latest inventions and gadgets for fun and antics.

The fireworks are funnier this time—once it explodes, it shrieks like a banshee.

Be careful upon opening this because with a single mistake you might wake up one day with a bulging nose.

We didn't put a manual on how to use these stuffs so you have to figure them out yourself.

We're planning to send one of these boxes to Percy on his birthday. What do you think?

Anyway, have fun and thanks for your help!

P.S. Don't let Mum see these stuffs, okay? She'll freak out if she does.

****

Fred and George

Harry smiled at the twins' message and opened the box. "Now these will surely make Mrs. Weasley mad for a week!" Harry gasped after seeing the contents of the box. Inside were wands (that would surely appear out to be fake), another pack of unlit Filibuster fireworks, a squiggly quill, dancing pack of candies and different tasty looking treats—cupcakes, cookies, toffees, caramel pops and sugar canes.

Harry knew Fred and George so much that he wouldn't fall for their old tricks. "These things would surely be dangerous, better not to touch them anymore," said Harry. "Mrs. Weasley might see them. I'll just keep these."

He reached out for the first parcel that Hedwig had been carrying, which turned out to be from Hagrid.

Just like Hagrid had said in his letter, it contained chocolates and a delicious-looking cake (perhaps, bought from Hogsmeade). Harry grabbed a piece of chocolate from the box and began munching it. He stretched his hand out for his remaining parcels and presents and carried them towards the door. 

"Harry! So have you opened our present already?"

It was Fred and George. The two were sitting on the kitchen chairs writing something on a parchment.

"Hi!" greeted Harry. "Yeah, I've seen it. So that's the explanation of the explosions in your room."

Fred and George grinned and shrugged. 

"What are you doing in here? Homework?" asked Harry, putting the boxes he was carrying on the table.

"Nah. We're doing a list for our shop while Mum is in her room upstairs." George said. 

"Have you eaten any of those treats we included in your present yet?" asked Fred, looking excited.

"I have no intention of eating any of those. Not at all," said Harry. He took the boxes in his hands again and headed for the door. "I'm going to the riverbank to open some of my presents there. I want to have some fresh air." Harry said before the door closed.

"You know, Fred," said George while he bit the tip of his quill, "I'm happy Harry hadn't eaten any of those candies or he might come down at us laughing like a hyena."

"Yeah." Fred replied. " But I feel disappointed too. Now we don't know if it worked or not. Maybe we'll try it to someone else, Ron or Ginny. Or even Percy."

"Yeah." George sighed. 

Ginny was sitting on her bed while she read Hermione's letter. After having their lunch, he followed Harry upstairs and went to her room. The letter went like this:

__

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry I didn't reply to you earlier. I was having trouble with my homework in Potions I had to focus a week so I can do my report about the Diminishing Potion and Crying Potion. I even asked my parents to let me go to London to buy another reference book. 

By the way, Pig was really great company. He kept on hooting day and night to let you know you're not alone. That made the occupants on the nearby rooms of the hotel we're staying complain about his clamor. I always put Owl Treats on his beak whenever he hoots so he would keep quiet. 

How are you in there? I got my letter from Hogwarts yesterday. So have you given your present to Harry? I sure think he will like it. I'm going there next Sunday—earlier than what was planned. My parents got an immediate call and they have to fly to China next week. I'll be there at around two in the afternoon. 

I got something to tell you but I can't write it on my letter—too important. I'll tell you when I come there. 

Well, see you there soon and enjoy your vacation!

****

Hermione

P.S. Harry told me in his letter you're already friends—in fact, he said he's enjoying your company very much. Keep up the good work!

Ginny wondered what would Hermione tell her. She also smiled at Hermione's remark about Harry and her. And speaking of Harry….

"Oh, no!" gasped Ginny with quite a shock. "I forgot to return Harry's hanky again." She announced.

She rose from her bed and quickly looked for Harry's handkerchief inside her drawer. 

"At last!" She said victoriously, raising the red handkerchief high. "I'll just go find Harry and give him this."She told herself as she placed the handkerchief in her pocket. She walked towards the door happily.

__

"Have any of you seen Harry?" Ginny asked hurriedly to Fred and George, who were still seated in their chairs deep in thinking. 

Fred turned to Ginny's direction and said, "What?" 

"I said if you have seen Harry anywhere." Ginny repeated louder than the first, looking rather annoyed.

"Oh, Harry." George said, yawning. "I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap…" He stood up, still yawning, fixed his chair and left the two to head upstairs.

Ginny followed George with her eyes but said nothing. Instead, she shifted her look towards Fred, waiting.

"I'll go now, Gin. Got to go to my room and finish some tasks," said Fred as he stood up, fixing the parchments in his hand. Before he started his way towards the narrow passageway, he said to Ginny, "Harry's outside. Riverbank." And he left without any further statement. 

Ginny shrugged and told herself, "_Weird._ The moment I came they immediately felt like going upstairs…" She heaved a sigh then went outside to look for Harry.

Harry was already in the riverbank, sitting on one of the not so high branches of the weeping willow near the river. The flowers on the flowerbeds looked lovely together with the grass around it. 

"The whole place is so quiet and peaceful…I love it in here," Harry said, stretching his arms.

__

He took the small orange box from the pile of boxes beside him and slowly unwrapped it. Out came a small shiny ball with small wings like a bird. "A Snitch!" Harry cried happily. "A Golden Snitch!" The golden ball really looked exactly like a Snitch—in fact, it was a replica of a Snitch. Harry examined it carefully and saw that something was engraved within its surface. "Harry Potter: Youngest Gryffindor Seeker." Harry said, reading the inscription. Harry was about to return the Snitch replica when he felt that there was something else on the box. He opened the box for the second time and saw a small broom (which was no doubt—a Nimbus Two Thousand just like what Harry had before) and a small note attached on its handle. Harry looked at the note and immediately recognized Ron's rushed handwriting.

__

Harry,

Happy birthday! I hope you liked my present for you. I bought this in Hogsmeade the last time we visited there. I made the inscription on the Snitch myself. The Snitch can't fly though. And the Nimbus—well, so you'll have a remembrance of your old Nimbus that you can keep in your pocket (it floats, you know!).

Till here, 

****

Ron

"Ron's present is totally cool!" exclaimed Harry while he kept the Snitch and broom back in their box. He reached out for the second parcel Hedwig brought for him. An envelope was taped on top of the parcel and Harry took it and opened it before opening the box. This time, the note was written neatly: 

__

Harry, 

This parcel contains your present (as you already know) and I hope you'll like this. Viktor told me you'd like this because you love Quidditch and I hope he's right. He was the one who suggested that I give you this and it's a clever suggestion, if I may say so. Won't say anything else here. 

See you soon. 

****

Hermione

"Viktor Krum?" Harry said uncertainly to himself. "What's with the issue with Krum?" Harry said as he taped the envelope back on the box. He opened the box and revealed a book.

"A book? Clever suggestion?" Harry said, feeling confused and curious.

He took the book from the box and began to leaf through its pages. It wasn't a book at all; it was a scrapbook. The scrapbook contained loads of pictures and clippings about Quidditch. Some of the pictures were taken right on the field and as usual—all were moving that made the pictures look more lively and interesting. It even had some autographs of well-known Quidditch players. Harry enjoyed flipping the scrapbook page by page. At the end of the scrapbook was Harry's picture during one match of Quidditch back at Hogwarts. He was riding his Nimbus Two Thousand, flying after the Golden Snitch. Harry's name was written below the picture and a caption:

__

Harry Potter: Gryffindor Seeker

This picture of Harry Potter was taken 

on Harry's Second Year by Colin Creevey.

Harry really liked Hermione's present to him. He returned it inside its box and took the next parcel, which was somewhat smaller than the others were. He unwrapped the package and saw a note attached to it. Recognizing Sirius's handwriting, Harry read the note quickly that went like this: 

_Happy birthday! _

This was your father's when he was still alive. 

It was your mother's first present to your father

when they became a couple.

I found it lying on the floor of your parents' house

the night they died. 

I think you must have it rather than I keep it. 

_**Sirius**_

Harry opened the box and found a silver pocket watch inside. Its surface was already antique but it was still very shiny. He opened the pocket watch and saw the picture of his parents together smiling broadly at him. His father looked just like him only few years older; a man with untamed jet-black hair—that kept on sticking in every direction—and glasses. Her mother was really gorgeous with her dark red hair tied back and her lovely bright green eyes, which Harry had inherited. The pocket watch was still running smoothly and so he decided to use it. 

"Now where in the world is Harry?" A voice below Harry said, sounding a little annoyed and tired. "Fred said he's in the riverbank and now I'm here but Harry's not!" The voice complained.

"Ginny, I'm up here!" Harry called out to Ginny. 

"Is that you, Harry?" asked Ginny. "Where are you?" 

"Up here in the tree!" said Harry.

Ginny looked up and saw Harry. "Okay, I see you. I'll be up there in a minute!" She called out. 

Harry waited for Ginny and after a few moments…Ginny was already sitting beside Harry.

Ginny smiled at Harry and said, "Hi Harry! Why are you up here?"

"Just wanted to have some fresh air, I guess. I'm opening my presents right now." Harry said, smiling back. "You're a good climber."

"Thanks. I love to climb this weeping willow that's why I memorize each and every trunk of this tree," said Ginny, flushing, while she swung her legs back and forth slowly. "That's a pretty watch you have. Who gave it to you?" asked Ginny, pointing to the pocket watch Harry was holding.

"Yeah, it's really pretty. My godfather gave it to me as a present." Harry said, looking at the pocket watch. "Here. You can take a look at it for a while," added Harry as he handed the watch to Ginny.

Ginny got it and whispered her thanks, slightly blushing. She touched its shiny cover and opened it. "Harry, are they your parents?" asked Ginny, pointing to the picture in the pocket watch.

Harry nodded and said, "I got the color of my mum's eyes and I look just like my dad only years younger."

Ginny nodded to show her approval. "Your mum is so pretty…" Ginny said dreamily, looking closer to the pocket watch. "Oh!" gasped Ginny as she slipped back to reality. "I forgot that I only went here to return your hanky!" She exclaimed while she clumsily searched her pockets for the red handkerchief. "Here it is!" Ginny said. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Harry. Thanks for lending me your hanky." Ginny handed the pocket watch together with the red handkerchief. 

Harry took the watch and handkerchief and said, "Thank you, Gin. It's okay, you didn't disturb me. It's nice to have you as company." 

Ginny immediately blushed upon Harry's remark. She was about to climb down but Harry stopped her. Ginny looked at Harry, looking confused. 

"You can stay here—I mean—you don't have to go." Harry said, "Besides I don't want to be alone. I'll be opening your present next." He added to convince Ginny to stay.

"Okay then, I'll stay a little longer." Ginny said, smiling. 

Harry smiled back and took the last present unopened. Ginny kept silent for a moment while Harry opened the box. 

"It's a book?" Harry asked as he took it from its box. 

"No," answered Ginny, looking nervous. "You open it."

Harry opened it and saw the first page of the scrapbook, which was where Ginny wrote her dedication. 

"It's a scrapbook," Harry heard Ginny say after he had read her dedication.

Harry slowly flipped the pages of the scrapbook. 

__

Please let Harry like them…please, Ginny pleaded at the back of her mind. 

"Ginny, this is me when I was in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, right?" asked Harry, pointing to the drawing on the third page.

Ginny only nodded and Harry continued to flip the pages.

"This is when I was playing with Ron at the paddock and this one was when I was carrying my broom after Ron and I played at the paddock," said Harry. "I didn't know you can draw," remarked Harry. 

Ginny frowned at Harry's remark. Harry never knew anything about her. When she saw Harry's worried face, she smiled. "I had lessons last summer. Every time I have a chance to draw I practice and I decided to pile them in a sketchpad. And since your birthday was coming and you're going to celebrate it here with us, I decided to give you a present. But because I had no money to buy a present for you, I decided to draw you then compile them and give them to you as my present." She said still smiling, trying to sound cheerful. 

"They look so real and the colors are fantastic!" complimented Harry, hoping to brighten Ginny up.

"Thank you," said Ginny in return as her cheeks slightly turned scarlet.

Harry turned the pages once again and stopped. "Gin, this one was when we were in here to look at the sunrise, right? And this one when I was writing a letter and the other when—I was sleeping?!" Harry said, looking surprised about having a drawing while he was asleep. "How did you drew that?" he asked.

Ginny giggled when she saw Harry's look. "Which one?" She asked. "If you're talking 'bout the one where we were looking at the sunrise, I had it stored in my memory and after having our breakfast, I drew it and if it's about you writing a letter, well, while you were writing I drew you without you noticing it." Ginny said kindly.

"Not that, when I was sleeping," Harry said as he waited for Ginny's answer anxiously.

Ginny giggled more while she looked at Harry's eager face. "Oh, that one. Well, you remember the night when I had a nightmare and I decided to go down. I saw you there sleeping and I decided not to disturb you but instead draw you." Ginny told Harry. "You're not mad, are you?" She asked, looking worried.

Harry sighed and felt relieved after Ginny's answer. "No, I'm not mad. I mean—why should I? You made such great effort to finish these sketches. Thank you, Ginny. It's a splendid present." Ginny heard Harry say. 

Ginny was so happy that very moment. Her heart was beating so fast and it kept on leaping because of her joy. _Harry liked my sketches!_ She thought delightedly. Ginny smiled at Harry and said, "I'm happy you liked them." 

Harry, realizing how happy his remark made Ginny, smiled back. "Gin, can I ask two more questions?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. "Okay," She replied softly, looking straight at Harry's eyes. And for the first time, Ginny managed to look into those eyes without blushing.

"The first question is, I don't remember myself doing this pose. When did I do that?" Harry asked, pointing to the last sketch on the scrapbook—the smiling Harry.

"That one?" Ginny said looking at it and then back at Harry. "Actually, you haven't done that. That one was made from my imagination." Ginny explained. 

"You have a great wide imagination," said Harry. He closed the scrapbook and kept it in its box.

"Ron gave you stuffs which are related to Quidditch, right?" Ginny asked, looking to the other boxes beside Harry. 

"Yeah," answered Harry, "Hermione also gave me something to do with Quidditch." He said, taking a box from the pile and opening it. "Here's her present," said Harry, laying the scrapbook on Ginny's lap. 

"Thanks," Ginny spoke softly. She opened it and began to leaf through its pages. 

"It's a Quidditch scrapbook then," Ginny said, closing the scrapbook and returning it to Harry. 

"Hermione said she got the idea from Krum." Harry told Ginny, returning the scrapbook inside its box.

"Krum? You mean the famous Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum?" Ginny asked. 

"Yup. That guy." Harry said. 

Ginny was unhappy for Ron now that Ron was going to have a rival for Hermione. She only hoped that Ron would realize his feelings soon before it was too late. 

"Gin I think we better go down and return to the Burrow. It's getting late," Harry said when Ginny didn't say anything anymore, looking towards the setting sun across the grass fields.

Ginny nodded and helped Harry with his presents. In no time, the two were both on the ground and on their way towards the Burrow. 

"Best friends?" Harry said after what seemed like such a long period of silence.

"Huh?" Ginny said as she glanced at Harry, looking perplexed with what Harry had just said.

"That's my second question," said Harry, stopping. 

Ginny stopped beside Harry and looked at Harry, more perplexed than a while ago.

"I said if we could be best friends." Harry said, explaining more. 

Ginny looked at Harry but didn't say anything. 

"You know, best friends. Just like me, Ron and Hermione." Harry said when Ginny didn't answer him. He couldn't help but smile upon Ginny's look. "So, best friends?" he asked again, holding his hand out to Ginny.

"Best friends!" Ginny answered happily, shaking Harry's hand.

And together they walked back to the Burrow—both, wearing identical smiles on their faces. 

A/N: Again, review please. ^o^ 


	4. A Quarrel and Its Solution

Chapter 4 

****

A Quarrel and Its Solution

****

After having dinner that very same day, Ginny hurriedly went upstairs and straight to her room. She opened her drawer, took out her diary and got a quill and a bottle of ink. She took a candle and a chair near the window of her room, opened the window and there she wrote on her diary.

__

Dear Diary,

It's Harry's birthday today. I finished my present on time and gave it to him. He caught me sneaking in his room (because I wanted to give him his present), and he held my hand. I felt really good but then I felt nervous I thought I was going to faint. 

Anyway, before having our lunch, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon arrived with Harry's packages and some letters (including our letters from Hogwarts). Hermione wrote to me and told me she'll be here next Sunday. I'm sure Ron will be happy if he learns about it. I also learned from Harry that Hermione and Viktor Krum are—I guess—talking to each other through owl. Ron's going to have a tough rival when it comes to Hermione by now. 

By the way, Harry and I are already best friends. Can you imagine that?! I guess being his best friend isn't so bad after all… When I looked for him to return his hanky, I saw him sitting on one of the branches of my favorite weeping willow and we talked. He opened my present and he liked it. I hope he wasn't lying 'cause that really made me happy. And then he asked me all about the drawings and lastly—if we could be best friends. 

This day was really, really happy!

****

Ginny

After writing to her diary, she closed it and locked it. She looked around outside. Although it was already dark, the huge outline of the weeping willow was clearly visible on her window. 

Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened. Being close to Harry. Did that mean she could have a chance on Harry? She really didn't understand what was going on, things were too fast for her. All she understood was that her love for Harry grew even more. 

Ginny smiled at her thoughts and listened around her. The whole surrounding was already silent and the bright moon shone together with the twinkling stars in the dark skies. 

While deeply entranced in the moon's magnificence, Ginny didn't know that that very moment she was looking out on her window, two floors up, Harry Potter was also looking at the moon above him on _his _window upstairs.

"Harry, what are you staring at?" asked Ron, lying on his bed, preparing to sleep.

"I was just thinking," Harry reasoned. He closed the windows and sat on his bed. "Where were you the whole afternoon? I haven't seen you anywhere," said Harry, taking out a box and envelope from his drawer. 

"I have done an errand for Mum," said Ron. "Had to go to the town and do her marketing. She said she's too tired." Ron continued to say. 

"By the way," said Harry, "Hermione told me to tell you that she's very busy with her homework that she can't reply to your letter. She said that I tell you she's fine and that she said hello. She gave me a pretty nice present." He took the box and handed Ron the scrapbook. "You can read her letter if you like." He added, also giving the envelope to Ron.

Ron sat up to take them and he, at once, read Hermione's letter—silently.

After he finished reading Hermione's letter, Ron looked at Harry and said, "Is she reading books about Divination or what? How did she know we used magic?" 

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. "Maybe, she just knows us very well." He said, grinning.

"Yeah, very, very well." Ron agreed, looking back at the letter. "So she's going here next Sunday, earlier than expected?" Ron looked happy about it and Harry could clearly see that. 

Harry only nodded but Ron didn't mind Harry. He was just too happy that Hermione would come earlier. Ron gave the letter back to Harry; he turned to the scrapbook and opened it.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed as he flipped the pages of the scrapbook. "Hermione managed to get all these pictures and autographs of famous Quidditch players! How did she do that?" asked Ron, his eyes gleaming, telling Harry that he simply loved the scrapbook too.

"Simple. Hermione got help from Krum. Krum was the one who suggested that Hermione must give me a scrapbook since I loved Quidditch very much." Harry said, looking at Ron's amazed face.

Instantly, after hearing Krum's name, Ron snapped the book close and handed it quickly back to Harry as if he saw a spider on it. 

The amazed expression on Ron's immediately wore off and was altered with sudden bad temper.

"I'm already sleepy, Harry. I'll just go to bed." Ron snapped as he pulled his blanket over his head.

"Don't want to finish the scrapbook?"

"No." Ron said firmly.

"Okay, good night, Ron." 

And Harry too fell asleep, wondering what had gotten into Ron after he mentioned Krum's name.

Harry woke up just in time for breakfast the next day. He—and also Ron—were very thankful that they didn't receive any warning letter from the Ministry of Magic or worse have the Ministry knocking at the very door of the Burrow to punish them.

"Harry, guess what?" Ron said beaming at Harry, his smile reaching both ears. 

"What?" Harry asked yawning, his voice still very sleepy. He stood up and fixed his bedding.

"We have a good news and a not that bad news," Ron told Harry. "Which would you prefer to hear first?"

"The good news." Harry connoted, looking at Ron.

"Okay. The good news is we didn't get any warning letters and we won't be getting any." Ron said to Harry. 

"I guess the Ministry didn't take our case seriously because there's no Muggle involved." Harry noted, feeling relieved and happy about the news.

"Yeah, but the not so bad news is that Dad knew about it," Harry heard Ron say, "and he talked to me a while ago when I was in the front yard sweeping."

"Did he scold you?" Harry asked uncomfortably to Ron. 

"No, but he warned us not to do it again." Ron answered. "He didn't tell it to Mum though, he didn't want us to get scolded—not after your birthday." He added, smiling again. 

"By the way, Mum told me to call you for breakfast," said Ron.

"I'll be down there in a minute, I'll just change." Harry said as he opened the closet.

"Oh, Harry, come here. Breakfast is ready to be served." Mrs. Weasley said upon seeing Harry. 

"Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley." Harry greeted as he took a seat beside Ron.

Mrs. Weasley began to fill their plates with pancakes. While they were eating, Ron talked to his father.

"Dad, Hermione's going to come here next Sunday around two in the afternoon." Ron declared, taking a big bite out of his pancake. "She said that if there will be any changes in her parents' schedule, she may come here as early as this coming Sunday." 

"Okay then, we will prepare her bed in Ginny's room," said Mr. Weasley. "You two will bring the bed in Ginny's room after breakfast." Mr. Weasley commanded to the twins.

"Dad, can we put a wooden bench outside our front yard?" Fred said.

"We're planning to make one this morning," said George.

"Go ahead, boys." Mr. Weasley answered. 

After having their breakfast, all of them busied themselves on their particular activities. 

"Molly, did you see the parchments I left here last night?" Mr. Weasley asked, searching the shelf under the kitchen mirror.

"No, dear." Mrs. Weasley answered, her wand pointed at the plates that started clicking and rattling in the sink.

"Dad, I have it in here." Percy said, waving the parchments he was holding. 

"Let's go then." 

After saying good-bye to the family, they Apparated to their working place with a soft _pop_. 

Fred and George stood up and went upstairs to bring the bed in Ginny's room. Ginny went with them to finish her remaining homeworks for Potions and Divination.

"Ron, did you finish your homework in Potions?" Harry asked while on their way to their room. 

"Not yet, but I'm sure Hermione can help us." Harry heard Ron reply.

"That's the only homework I haven't done yet," said Harry. He opened the door towards their room and entered. He took out some of his books from his trunk. "I don't know why Snape gave us this homework after all." Harry complained, taking out a piece of parchment and his quill.

"Yeah," Ron said in consent. He followed Harry and took his own books out together with a roll of parchment. "Make a report about the Diminishing Potion and Crying Potion. Discuss their uses, their ingredients, etc. One roll of parchment each topic." Ron groaned and started flipping the pages of his books.

Harry started nibbling his quill as he read the page about Diminishing Potion on his book. 

__

(See next page for the ingredients and page 43 for the instructions and measurements of each ingredient.)

The Diminishing Potion is commonly used to shrink a person's size. Witch and wizards who were in hiding used this in early 16th century. They shrink themselves as small as a rat and hide in the gutters for safety. They prefer using this potion rather than be an Animagus which is highly dangerous for inexpert wizards and witches. 

Doctors who repair faces and other body parts also used this potion in the late 17th century. Just by dropping a few drops of this potion on the certain part you want to diminish, the former big nose you have will shrink into the perfect nose you dream of. 

Precautions were given by the Ministry of Magic that to achieve its effect best; you have to follow the right measurements and instructions. Many cases have proved that because of simple negligence of the instructions before drinking the potion resulted into shrinking your nose or teeth too small that it seems that it has never been there at all.

Harry read the page over and over again but still he had no idea how to start his report.

"Ron, do you know how I can start my report about this Diminishing Potion?" Harry asked, hoping Ron would answer him.

"I dunno, Harry. What did the book say?" Ron replied, not taking his look away from his book.

"It's nonsense. Only people who went hiding and those who wanted to reduce the size of their noses used this potion." Harry said looking at the book once again. "The ingredients are weird though. You need a piece of skin of a yellow toad, a shinpherlite, some dust powder of wishing cottontails and powder from a pixie's wing." He read in the book.

"Mine's no good either," snarled Ron. "Crying Potion is used by people who need tears to roll from their eyes, mostly stage performers." Ron said, scratching his nose.

"You make your report on Crying Potion while I make mine on the Diminishing Potion. Then we'll exchange and read our works. I'll just revise your report on Crying Potion while you revise my report." Harry instructed Ron. 

"That's all right with me," Harry heard Ron reply.

The two became silent afterwards and went on with their work. Harry kept on grouching every time that he found his report too lousy. He would quickly crumple the parchment and throw it on the trash bin. Ron would, time to time, tell him to keep it down because he was losing his concentration. 

They went on doing that for a few more hours and stopped to go to the kitchen for their lunch.

"Mum, Ron and Harry are coming." Ginny said when she heard footsteps going all the way down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"Hi, Mum!" Ron greeted, sitting on the chair in front of Fred. 

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, filling Ron and Harry's plates with some fried potatoes and pork steak. 

"Mum, we finished transferring the bed to Ginny's room." George announced with his mouth still chewing his steak.

"Stop talking when you're chewing your food, George!" Mrs. Weasley muttered to George. 

"I'll fix Hermione's bed after finishing my homeworks," said Ginny softly.

"Thank you, Ginny. That's very sweet of you." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.

"We've already finished the bench, Mum. It's already outside. You can look at it later." Fred told Mrs. Weasley.

"I've seen it already, Fred. It's very lovely. You can sit there on the afternoon and relax." Mrs. Weasley said happily, enjoying her iced tea. 

"So Harry, how about a game of Quidditch at the paddock after lunch?" George asked invitingly.

"I'd love to," said Harry, "but we got to finish our homeworks."

"Maybe we can play tomorrow." Ron suggested.

"Okay." 

Harry and Ron (after finishing their lunch) went upstairs and continued their work. 

"I'm already finished my Crying Potion report!" Ron said, after about three more hours of writing and thinking (and crumpling parchments). 

"I'm also finished with mine," said Harry, feeling his burden lessen. "We can exchange reports now." 

"Okay." 

The two exchanged and began to do their second report for Potions silently. 

"You made a great report on the Crying Potion." Harry praised Ron after he finished reading it.

Ron's ears slightly went pink and he mumbled, "Thank you. You did great on yours too."

They continued their work for at least four or five more hours. It was already dark outside when they managed to finish. The two didn't bother to go down and instead they just ate Harry's cake and sweets from Hagrid. After eating, the two immediately curled up in their beds and slept without bothering to keep their homeworks and change their clothes.

"Ron? Harry?" A female voice from outside their door called. "It's me, Ginny. Aren't you going to eat your dinner? We already finished eating and Mum would start cleaning if both of you don't have any plans of going to the kitchen." 

Ginny pushed her ear hard on the door. No answer. The whole room was dead silent. She quietly turned the doorknob and pushed it open. 

The room was dark except for the dim light coming from the window. Ginny looked around and saw the two boys' figures lying on their beds—sleeping.

She walked across the room to look some more. Ron's bed was scattered with books and rolls of parchments. Ginny gathered the books and scattered parchments and fixed them neatly on one corner, placing the parchments on top of Ron's books. 

She walked a little more to Harry's bed and saw the same things she saw on Ron's bed. She sighed and muttered, "Boys, boys, boys. Always messy with their things… I guess they finished their homeworks already." She collected every book and parchment on Harry's bed and placed them neatly on top of his drawer. She opened one parchment and saw his work on the Diminishing Potion. 

"He's not that bad in writing reports," Ginny said, returning the parchment and looking at Harry's face.

"I'll tell Mum they fell asleep and they can't go down for dinner anymore," Ginny told herself, walking towards the door. 

After one more glance at their room, Ginny left the room without any trace of those scattered books and parchments lying on their beds. 

* * M * *

Days passed quickly and Harry and Ron enjoyed each day playing Quidditch at the paddock together with Fred and George. Sometimes, Harry and Ron would even play a game of wizard chess on the bench outside. Before they knew it, it was already Sunday. Last Sunday of July. One more month and vacation would be over. Harry and Ron couldn't wait any longer to play Quidditch on the real Quidditch field—especially Ron. 

They were on their way to the Burrow after their long practice of Quidditch from the Weasley's small paddock up the hill. The four were already tramping up the hill, talking about their long but fun game of Quidditch.

"That was a remarkable block you did, Ron!" Fred applauded, giving Ron a sharp tap at the back.

Ron looked pleased with himself. "I wish I could make it to the team this year." He said.

"I'm sure you'll make a splendid Keeper just like Wood." Harry said reassuringly to Ron.

The four reached the Burrow and were now seated on their chairs eating lunch. 

Then suddenly—_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," said Mrs. Weasley as she stood up, heading for the door.

The others stopped eating and looked at the door.

"Hello, dear! We didn't expect you'd come today." They heard Mrs. Weasley say followed by a short chuckle. 

Mrs. Weasley turned to them and said, "Look who's here, everyone."

Mrs. Weasley moved aside to show the person on her back. It was none other than—

"_Hermione!_" All of them cried out together then stood up to approach her.

Hermione gave them a warm smile. Her trunk and stuffs were all resting beside her. 

Fred and George immediately caught her things and said, "We'll bring them up now. You can eat already and then take a rest afterwards." And they were off, stomping their way to the stairs.

"Thanks." Hermione called out, before their stomping died away.

"So how are you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione as she lead the four children back to their seats.

Hermione sat on an empty chair beside Ron. "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley." She answered politely.

Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a plate and started filling it with some sausages, peas and carrots. 

"By the way, how did you get here?" Harry said.

"I rode a Muggle cab and stopped a block away from here then I walked all the way here." She explained, taking a spoonful of peas.

After they finished, the four children went upstairs and decided to go to their respective rooms. While on their way, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were nonstop on telling stories to each other. Ron kept silent and away from the others. Hermione, who was the first one to notice this queer behavior of Ron's, stood beside him and whispered in his ear, "What's the matter, Ron?" 

Ron's ear felt hot when Hermione's breath touched it. Ron looked into Hermione then looked down. He didn't know what to tell Hermione. 

Hermione looked worried but she didn't know the words to tell Ron either. 

Both fell silent while Harry and Ginny, who were still talking to each other, laughed at their own jokes.

Hermione followed Ginny into their room. The two boys continued their trip upstairs to their own room. 

Ginny helped Hermione with her things. After they finished unpacking her stuff, the two sat on their respective beds, facing each other.

"So, I see that Harry and you are getting pretty much at ease with each other. Looks like he's falling for you little by little…" teased Hermione, smiling to her best friend.

"It's not what you think, Hermione. Harry and I are just best friends. But I wish it would be more than that," Ginny said, slightly glowing pink on her cheeks.

"I'm sure it will. Did he like your present?" Hermione said.

"Yup. He said it was a splendid present." Ginny replied, swinging her legs. "What were you saying when you told me you'd tell me something important?" 

"Oh, that," Hermione said, biting her lips. "Ginny, I guess you heard about Krum from Harry by now." She started.

"Yes, but only a bit. I know that you and him are talking," Ginny said, turning serious with their talk.

"You see, Krum began owling me ever since vacation started. And—"

"And?" Ginny asked, looking excited with what she was about to say.

"And he began courting me." Hermione said in a fast manner. 

"Did you answer him already? What did you tell him?" Ginny said, getting more interested on the topic.

"I told him I'll think about it. And he said he's willing to wait. But then I know I can't say yes 'cause I don't love him and then this letter came." Hermione said. She took an envelope from her pocket and showed it to Ginny.

In front of the envelope a single word was written: _Hermione_

"From whom is it?" Ginny asked, reaching for the envelope and opening it.

"It's from Ron." Hermione simply answered.

"_What?_" Ginny squealed in surprise, nearly tearing the parchment inside. "Ron? But what did he—I mean—did he tell you?" 

"Open it." Hermione said firmly.

Ginny unfolded the parchment and immediately saw the familiar penmanship of Ron. 

Hermione watched Ginny read the letter. Hermione would see Ginny's eyes widen and her mouth gasp but both of them remained silent.

Ginny placed it in her lap and told Hermione what she had read so far.

"It's a _love_ letter." Ginny began.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"And he said that _he loves you_… He said that he likes to court you," continued Ginny, looking at the letter again. 

"And it also said here that he wants you to be—his_ girlfriend_?!" Ginny exclaimed. She looked again on the letter and up to Hermione's face.

Hermione only shrugged and said, "That's what I think the letter said, right?"

Ginny grinned at Hermione. "I guess he has finally realized what he feels for you."

"I don't know, Gin. I really longed for this but now that it's here, I don't know what to say." Hermione said emotionally. "Ron's acting very weird since I came. He just stares at me with this look I can't understand. It's like he wants to tell me something but he hesitates," She recalled the look on Ron's face on their way up the stairs.

"Just give him time." Ginny advised, sitting beside her friend. "He'll surely make it up with you."

Hermione sighed. "I wish you're right, Gin. I wish you are." Hermione said hopefully.

"Come now, Hermione." Ginny said warmly. "Let's go outside and pick some flowers near the riverbank!"

"We can put it in a vase afterwards and give it to Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said, trying to cheer herself up. 

"I already gave some flowers to Mum yesterday. She still have them in a vase near the sink, she used her Refreshing Spell for plants on them so they won't wilt easily." Ginny told Hermione. "Let's just pick some for our room. We can put them on a vase and place them near our window." Ginny suggested to her. 

"Okay."

The two girls went downstairs and headed for the door outside when—

"Where are you going?" A voice from behind them asked.

Both knew who exactly the person was and they turned around—looking straight at Harry.

"Harry." The two said, sounding annoyed but both were smiling at him.

"Hello," said Harry. "Want to come with us for a walk at the riverbank?" He said smiling at Ron. 

"Sure." Ginny replied.

And soon Hermione was walking side by side with Ron, Harry and Ginny towards the riverbank.

"Hermione and I are going to pick some flowers. You two can go walking around if you don't want to pick with us. We'll catch up as soon as we finish our picking." Ginny said, running to the nearest flowerbed to start picking some flowers.

Hermione looked at the two boys and followed Ginny.

The two boys decided to walk along the riverbank to explore. 

"Did Ron talk to you already?" Ginny said while she picked a red flower. 

"No," Hermione answered, feeling bad. "He just kept looking at me sideways."

"That's bad." 

"Pretty bad." 

The two finished gathering flowers and decided to look for Harry and Ron.

"So finished picking?" Ron asked Ginny, looking at the flowers in her hands.

"Yup." Ginny said smiling, pushing the flowers to Ron's face.

"Gin, take them off." Ron grumbled, pushing the flowers aside. "Why did you pick those flowers, anyway? Mum still has those flowers you gave her yesterday, right?" 

"I know. We're not giving these to Mum. We're going to put them in our room." Ginny said, fixing the flowers she was holding. 

"What did you do while we were picking?" Hermione asked Harry, her hands also full of flowers.

"We walked and walked and had some talk." Harry replied.

"Why don't we take a walk again before going home." Ginny suggested.

"Okay." The three replied in unison.

Hermione was walking silently beside Ron. The two just walked without any word to each other. They would just glance at each other and sigh. Harry and Ginny, on the contrary, were laughing and telling stories at their back.

Harry, who was also conscious about Ron and Hermione's quaint behaviors, felt bothered too but he didn't know what exactly must he do to help them.

Ginny, on the other hand, knew what they could do. They had to give Hermione and Ron some time to be alone and so she made an excuse to Harry so the two could be left alone.

"Wait! I dropped my hanky." Ginny squealed, pretending to search her pockets for her hanky.

"Harry, can you help me find it? I know I dropped it here somewhere." Ginny said, pulling Harry with her, walking back where they had walked a while ago.

Harry didn't know what was going on until Ginny looked at him and winked. 

"We'll be back soon. Just stay there, okay!" Harry called out as he and Ginny walked farther away.

"You didn't lose your hanky, did you?" Harry asked, walking slowly beside Ginny.

"Nope. The truth is I forgot to bring one." Ginny said, grinning at Harry.

"Why are the two acting weird? They didn't talk to each other ever since Hermione came. _Normally_, the two would start fighting but now they just look at each other but don't talk at all." Harry said, looking back toward Hermione and Ron.

"Didn't Ron tell you anything?" Ginny asked. 

"He told me while we were walking a while ago that he gave Hermione a love letter but I didn't believe him. I mean, he's not the guy I imagined to write one," said Harry sarcastically.

"But it's the truth. He gave Hermione one and he said there that he loves Hermione. Hermione wasn't sure either if he was serious." Ginny said.

"So that's the letter he told me to give Hermione." Harry said, remembering the letter Ron gave him.

"I think they had enough time already," said Ginny. "Let's go back."

They were already near Hermione and Ron when they heard angry voices swelling from them. They stayed on their position, not able to move, listening to every word Ron and Hermione threw to each other.

"Alibi? At last! You admit that you just used that line 'you were too busy with your homework' as an alibi! You were never busy with your homework. You were busy because you were writing love letters to that Krum!!!" Ron shouted loudly, not minding the two, who were staring at them.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny but turned back to Ron. Her lips were shaking with fury and her eyes were blazing. "You were never serious with what you said to me in that letter, were you?!" She said, her fists clenched on both sides. The flowers she _was supposed_ to be carrying were already lying on the ground—forgotten. 

"I _was_ serious. But now I doubt it! I think that letter has been the greatest mistake in my whole life!" Ron roared, his whole face red with anger.

Hermione had taken enough of Ron's insulting words. She raised her hand and sent it flying into Ron's cheek. 

_Slap!_

Ron couldn't believe that Hermione had just slapped her. Ron looked at her, his face feeling sorry but mixed with anger. 

Hermione's face looked very hurt because of Ron's words. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Loving you—Ron—was the greatest mistake—I have ever done—in my life!!" Hermione yelled at Ron, making every word she said audible. "I thought we could work it out this summer but…" Hermione's tears fell faster and faster down her eyes. "I tried to explain but you never gave me a chance," She tried to speak between her sobs. 

Ron didn't know what to say. He just continued to look on the ground, his fists clenched on both sides. 

"Well, that alibi I told you? It's true that I wasn't busy with my homework. Happy? But I was busy for a worthier reason—which was thinking about that stupid letter of yours! I didn't reply shortly 'cause I was waiting for you to tell it to me personally. To tell me that _you_ love me! I thought you weren't serious and so I didn't reply to give you more time to think. And the least that I was expecting from you when I come here was to accuse me of writing love letters to Viktor! Viktor and I are just friends! No more than that!" Hermione said, still yelling but a little softer than before, trying to control her anger. Tears just continued falling down her cheeks. 

For the last time, Hermione glared at Ron and went running back to the Burrow, not minding Harry and Ginny or the flowers she had left.

Ginny looked at Ron, her eyes telling him that she felt sorry for everything that had happened. Then, Ginny looked at Harry, as if telling him to talk to Ron, and went running to catch up with Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry and walked slowly to him. 

"I didn't want that to happen to us. I also thought we could work things out but—I lost my chance. Just because of my stupid envy towards Krum. I misinterpreted their closeness to each other. Now, I know that they're just friends but now I don't know if Hermione and I will even be friends anymore." Ron said sadly. He really felt ashamed and sorry for what he had just done. 

"I know you didn't mean it, Ron." Harry said to comfort his friend. "You were just carried away by your emotions."

Ron sighed and started to walk back home. 

Harry instantly followed Ron and patted his shoulder gently. "Don't worry I'll try my best to help you. I'll talk with Ginny later."

Ron was really devastated about what had happened a while ago. He didn't answer Harry but just sighed and continued walking towards the Burrow.

"Hermione, can I come in?" Ginny said, knocking gently on the door. 

"Yes, please do come in."

Ginny sighed and opened the door slowly. She saw Hermione sitting on her bed, wiping her tears with a white handkerchief. She laid the tray she was carrying on the table between their beds. "I brought you a cup of hot milk. Maybe it can help you." She said, handing the cup to Hermione. 

Ginny returned to her tray and got the vase of flowers she also brought with her upstairs. She walked towards the window of their room and settled the vase there. 

The sun was already starting to descend. The whole place was beginning to get dusky. 

"Nice flower arrangement," said Hermione smiling weakly, her hands were still shaking as she held the cup of milk. 

Ginny smiled back. "Mum helped me arrange those flowers in the kitchen." Hermione heard Ginny say. Ginny walked back towards Hermione and sat beside her. "I'm sorry this has to happen, Hermione. I thought I could help you if Harry and I would leave you alone so you can talk to each other." Ginny said mildly, tears were starting to grow on her eyes. 

"Don't cry, Gin. It's not your fault." Hermione told Ginny, handing her handkerchief to Ginny.

Ginny took it without hesitation. "Thanks." She said, smiling.

"You know, this was not what I expected to happen." Hermione said, sniffing.

"What happened when we were gone? Why was Ron so furious?" Ginny asked.

"I started the talk. I just told him that I was sorry that I didn't reply to his letter. And I told him that I was never busy with homework and that I only used that as my alibi. But he interrupted me when I was about to tell him that I was confused about what he had written to me." Hermione said. "Then he started linking me with Viktor and he didn't listen to my explanation anymore. All he did was talk and never listen. I wish I never told him that I was never busy with homework. I wish I hadn't started the talk anymore." She continued, her eyes began to get soggy again as tears started to form once more.

"It's okay, Hermione. At least you tried your best. My brother was—I guess—confused too. He must have been carried away too much." Ginny said, trying to soothe Hermione.

"My expectations of this summer was way too different from what had happened," said Hermione. "I thought of a fabulous meal outside the Burrow. Ron and I will spend the day there just looking around the surroundings and being happy that we are together. You know, after having our meal we can take a walk or just stay there, even though we're not talking I can feel that he loves me. I'll tell him how much I love him and I wish he'll say the same." Hermione said, her eyes drifting into a faraway dreamland as if imagining Ron and herself together.

Ginny looked at Hermione and suddenly smiled. She returned Hermione's hanky to her and stood up. She took her tray with her and walked towards the door. "You can stay here, Hermione. I'll bring your dinner here later. You don't need to go down. I'll just see if I can help Mum with our dinner." Ginny said cheerfully, opening the door.

"Thanks." Hermione said, smiling weakly.

Ginny smiled back at Hermione and was gone.

Mrs. Weasley was already finished preparing their dinner and she was already setting the table.

"Hi, Mum." Ginny said upon entering the kitchen.

No one was there except for her mother.

"Is everything all right with Ron and Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"I think they're going to be all right as soon as I finish my plan." Ginny said, smiling. 

Her mother looked confused but she just nodded and smiled back. 

"Your father and Percy are coming home soon." Mrs. Weasley told Ginny, pointing to the clock on the wall. The hands where Mr. Weasley and Percy's names were written were currently pointing at the edge where the word _ Traveling_ was written.

"I'll help you set the table, Mum." Ginny said, gathering the plates on the sink.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry greeted. "Is dinner ready?" 

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and said, "Almost."

"Ron won't go down for dinner. He's feeling bad." Harry said as he pulled a chair and sat down. "I'll carry his dinner upstairs after I finish mine." He said.

"Hermione also doesn't want to go down." Ginny said. "I'll carry hers when I also finish my dinner." She said, smiling at Harry.

"Hello, everyone!" 

"Dad!" Ginny cried out. "You're just in time for dinner." She said, giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Percy!" Ginny said, looking at her older brother. "How's work at the Ministry?" She asked.

"Very busy." Percy said gravely and sat down.

Ginny giggled at her brother's serious attitude. She also went to her seat and sat down.

Fred and George came down afterwards and joined them. 

After having their dinner, Mr. Weasley and the others went upstairs immediately to finish their tasks. Mrs. Weasley was already washing the dishes while Harry and Ginny carried Ron and Hermione's dinners upstairs. 

"Harry," said Ginny.

"Mhm?" Harry said, looking sideways at Ginny.

"I was just wondering if we could talk about what had happened .to Ron and Hermione," Ginny said carefully.

"I really wanted to talk about that. So how about I meet you outside—at the bench?" Harry said. 

Ginny and Harry had already reached the third landing. "See you later then." Ginny said, marching towards the door of her room.

"Hermione?" said Ginny, taking a peek inside their room. "I brought your dinner." She saw Hermione sitting on her bed, blowing her nose on a tissue.

"Hi, Gin," Hermione replied, sniffing. "Thank you."

"You've been crying again." Ginny said, noticing the wrinkled tissue papers on the trash bin beside Hermione's bed.

"It's all right. I just wanted to forget him." Hermione said, sniffing again.

"You can eat now." Ginny said, placing the tray on the table. "I'll just leave the tray here, okay." She continued. 

"Gin, do you know any vanquishing spell? I want to use one on myself so I won't have to feel this pain anymore." Hermione said, trying to sound serious although Ginny knew she was only kidding.

Ginny laughed at Hermione. "Hermione, don't be silly. You wouldn't want to vanquish yourself just because of that, would you? I mean it's very ridiculous to do that." Ginny said, still laughing.

"I know." Hermione said. She was already eating her salmon slice. "I guess I wouldn't vanquish myself anymore. Not worthy, but I think Ron's the one worth vanquishing!" She said, shouting Ron's name angrily.

"Don't worry, you don't need to vanquish Ron anymore." Ginny said cheerfully. "Everything will be fine by tomorrow, you'll see." She went to her closet and got her coat.

"That wouldn't be easy. I'm telling you," said Hermione, waving her fork in the air.

"We'll see." Ginny smiled and winked at Hermione. "I'll be right back, okay. I'll just have a walk outside. Good night and sweet dreams!" Ginny said, turning the door's knob.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight!! All because of your brother!" Hermione called out before Ginny could close the door. 

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Ginny said as she neared the bench Harry was sitting on, her wavy hair bouncing with her as she walked. "Hermione keeps on chattering about Ron, vanquishing spell, Ron, having a bad day tomorrow and having nightmares tonight because of Ron." Ginny explained. She sat beside Harry and smiled.

Harry smiled back. "Vanquishing spell?" He said uncertainly.

"Yup. She thought of vanquishing herself then after a few thoughts, she thought of vanquishing Ron. I don't think she's serious, though." Ginny answered, still smiling.

"So what shall we do to transfigure those two into a couple? I don't know any good spell to make them friends again, do you?" said Harry.

"I know just what to do!" Ginny said determinedly. "Is Ron willing to do anything just to save their relationship?" asked Ginny.

"More than willing. He would die just for Hermione's forgiveness." Harry said, grinning broadly.

"Okay. Then it's all settled. We'll have a picnic tomorrow morning at the riverbank. Harry you tell Ron about this, okay. You tell him that he'll apologize to Hermione tomorrow and no more excuses. I will take care of Hermione. I'll tell Mum about our picnic first thing in the morning." Ginny said, serious about her plan.

"Your mum?" Harry repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah. She knows all about Ron and Hermione. My Mum knows everything that goes on our family even though we won't tell her. She just keeps silent about it." Ginny said.

"Okay. So what else will I do?" Harry asked.

"You and Ron will be going there at exactly nine o'clock in the morning. You must bring Mum with you. She'll be the one to carry the picnic basket and arrange the picnic on the riverbank. You help Mum too." Harry heard Ginny say.

"Okay." Harry answered.

"I'll help Mum prepare the picnic in the morning. You help Ron with his lines." Ginny said. 

"I hope this works." Harry said hopefully.

"That will depend on Ron and Hermione," said Ginny. 

"Let's go back inside, it's getting late." Harry said, standing up.

"Okay."

The two went back inside to the Burrow and slept peacefully—hoping that tomorrow would be much, much better for all of them.

A/N: Again and again, review please. Thanks to those who left some reviews on the previous chapters! 


	5. New Couple and New Feelings

Chapter 5

****

New Couple and New Feelings

****

"Good morning, Hermione!" 

"Gin?" Hermione said, trying to figure out who was pulling her arm.

"Yup. It's me all right! I've got a surprise for you. You're going to have the most perfect day of your life!" Ginny said, still pulling Hermione out of her bed.

"And since when did you start predicting one's day?" asked Hermione, sitting up on her bed.

"I just started today. And when I predict I make sure my prediction does come true." Hermione heard Ginny say. "You must wear something splendid today because this day is special. You go to the bathroom now. I'll pick your clothes." Ginny said while she opened the closet door.

"Ginny, I don't need to wear something splendid today. This isn't any special day. It's just an ordinary day." Hermione complained, standing on her bed.

"But this _is_ a special day." Ginny urged, looking at Hermione's clothes in the closet.

"This isn't. In fact, I'm not even going outside today!" Hermione argued.

"Now, now, now. _This _is a special day. _Today_ is a special day." Ginny impelled even more. "Besides, who told you that you're not going outside?! You _ are_ going outside. We're having a picnic this morning!" 

"We're going to what?!" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"I said we're going to have a picnic this morning. So you better be off to the bathroom now." Ginny said, pulling Hermione towards the door. "You go there and I'll see what to dress you."

"Okay, I'll go. But promise me Ron's not there," said Hermione.

"I don't think he'll come. He's having colds and headache last night." Ginny lied. 

"Okay." Ginny heard Hermione answer. "You wait for me here." 

Ginny nodded and Hermione was gone. Ginny turned back to the closet and began searching again.

After a few more seconds, Ginny finished searching and found the perfect outfit for Hermione. 

"Ginny, I'm finished." Hermione said as she entered their room.

"Now, you're going to wear these!" Ginny said, raising the clothes she had found earlier. A white blouse with long sleeves and a round neck collar, a crimson pleated skirt, white stockings and a pair of red doll shoes. 

"That's too fancy!" Hermione said, looking at the skirt and stockings. 

"That's the point! You'll look ravishing in these clothes." Ginny explained.

"But we're just having a picnic!" Hermione replied stubbornly. 

"I know, but I want you to remember this day." Ginny said.

"Why do I have to remem—" 

"No more time. You dress now." Ginny said, handing the blouse and skirt to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged and started dressing. ("Don't forget to tuck in your blouse!" Ginny reminded)

"Hermione, you're simply stunning!" Ginny gasped when she saw her friend dressed. "Now all we have to do is to add the finishing touches." 

Ginny looked inside Hermione's trunk and found a very elegant-looking accessory to fit in with her outfit.

"Here," said Ginny. "You wear this." 

"But that's—" 

"The most magnificent necklace I've ever seen." Ginny intruded, smiling.

Hermione sighed and sat down in front of the dressing table. Ginny followed her and attached the necklace on Hermione's neck. 

"There!" Ginny said after she finished placing the necklace.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said, touching the pendant with her hand. It was a silver-chained necklace with a deep red ruby pendant shaped like a teardrop. 

"We'll fix your hair now," said Ginny.

"We can't use magic to straighten my hair," Hermione reminded Ginny.

"I know. We'll just have to use my magical hands." Ginny told Hermione.

Ginny decided to style Hermione's hair in a braid. She braided Hermione's hair from top to bottom. After, she placed a small red ribbon to fasten it and sprayed some magical hair gel on Hermione's hair to help it stay put. 

"Let's go!" Ginny said.

"Okay." Hermione replied.

"The picnic's ready, dear. It's already set." Mrs. Weasley said when the two appeared in the kitchen. "My, my. You look great, Hermione." She added, smiling warmly when she saw Hermione.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

"We better go now, Mum. The picnic's waiting for us." Ginny said to her mother and winked.

Hermione and Ginny were already nearing on the riverbank. 

"Hermione, I want to tell you something but please say you won't be angry," said Ginny, trying to figure out how to tell the truth to Hermione.

"Mhm." Hermione said, still walking fast. She was already excited about the picnic and Ginny could see that. 

Ginny sighed and started to talk. "I want to tell you that R—" 

"Ron?!" Hermione gasped, suddenly stopping. 

"What? How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"There!" Hermione said in horror, pointing to Harry and Ron, who were now seated on the blanket under the weeping willow. "I thought you promised me Ron wouldn't come!!" Hermione hissed silently to Ginny. She didn't want the boys to hear them.

"I didn't promise. I said 'I think he'll not come'." Ginny explained. 

"Then I won't go there anymore." Hermione said.

"You'll come with me." Ginny said, pulling Hermione by the wrist.

"Ginny! I don't want to come! Ron's THERE!" Hermione shouted loudly, trying to pull away from Ginny's tight grasp. 

Harry and Ron looked around and saw them immediately. 

Harry waved at them and called out, "Hermione! Ginny! Come and join us!"

Ginny looked at Hermione. "They've seen us already. We have to go there." She said, releasing Hermione.

"I'll come but I'm not obliged to talk to Ron." Hermione said.

"Okay, you're not." Ginny said.

Hermione felt satisfied with Ginny's answer and started walking again towards the riverbank.

"But you're obliged to listen to him." Ginny murmured quietly to herself.

The four of them ate their breakfast silently. Ginny and Harry were just the ones talking time to time. 

"Gin, can you help me clean these apples by the river. It's very delicious to eat these after breakfast." Harry said. 

Ginny nodded and stood up instantly. Hermione was also about to stand up but Harry stopped her.

"I think Ginny and I can do these on our own, thank you," said Harry smiling at her. "We'll be back."

And Ginny and Harry started walking away from them.

"So far, so good." Ginny said, washing the apples by the river. 

"Yeah," Harry agreed, looking back at the Ron and Hermione. 

"Now, we have finished our task. It's Ron's turn." Ginny said, placing the apples back on the bowl.

"Don't worry, Ron will do fine." Harry said in assurance.

After a few more minutes, Harry and Ginny just watched the other two while they hid themselves behind a tree.

Harry and Ginny would hear Hermione raise her voice but suddenly it would become calmer. They kept on hearing Ron's apology. How sorry he was that he had hurt her and how he loved her all this time. Hermione looked really touched by the way Ron had apologized. She knew Ron was being sincere to her. And at last, they saw Ron and Hermione entwined into a very sensational hug followed by their very first kiss. 

_At last it's finished_, Ginny thought, smiling contentedly. 

Harry and Ginny returned to the two and cheered them.

"At last, you two have finally made up!" Harry exclaimed, giving his two best friends a tap on the back.

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink while Ron's whole face burned red. 

"Hermione, I forgot to tell you but you look really fantastic!" said Ron to his first ever girlfriend.

"Thanks," Hermione said, flushing again. "It's Ginny's fault. She told me to wear these and she even fixed my hair." She explained as she held Ginny's hand.

"Wow!" Harry said. "You'll make a perfect beauty agent someday, Gin." He commented.

Ginny smiled at Harry. She tried hard not to blush but she failed. Her cheeks couldn't help but turn furious pink. Ginny was so happy whenever Harry would compliment her. She kept on hoping it would go better someday…

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if Harry and Ginny hadn't helped me." Ron said, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I want to thank both of you."

"The credit belongs to Ginny. I only helped her," said Harry, smiling at Ginny.

"You mean, this was all your plan?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other worriedly. Ginny looked at Hermione and held her hand. "I'm sorry if you didn't know about this." She began. "Harry and I talked last evening and we were very bothered by your quarrel. So we thought of fixing it and I got the idea of a picnic from you. Remember?" Ginny explained further. 

"Oh, that." Hermione said, remembering their talk last evening.

"I hope you're not mad, Hermione." Harry said, a bit worried. 

"Why should I? You made this for us. For Ron and I to be happy." Hermione said, standing up. "I love you both!" She said, giving Harry and Ginny each a hug.

"Hey! That's unfair! Why are you hugging them and not me?!" Ron grumbled but he was smiling.

"Don't worry, Ron." Hermione replied, also smiling. "You're going to get my hugs more frequently from now on." She said.

Ron looked satisfied and started to peel himself an apple.

Harry and Ginny just shrugged at each other and smiled.

The four stayed there for a couple of hours more playing, eating apples and talking to each other. The sun was already high on the sky when the four started to pack up and decided to head home already. Ron carried the picnic basket while Hermione walked beside him happily.

Ginny and Harry stayed behind, watching the couple. 

"They're happy now," said Ginny, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah." Harry said in approval. 

Ginny smiled and showed Harry the sketchpad she was carrying with her. 

"I finished my drawing already." Ginny said.

"Like your other drawings—it's superb!" Harry said, smiling. He looked at the drawing and smiled. It was the four of them on the riverbank a while ago. The enormous weeping willow on their back and flowerbeds that surrounded them were also included in the drawing. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess while Hermione made a crown of flowers. Ginny was also there but she was a little away from the others. Her hair dancing freely through the wind as she held her sketchpad and drew them. Harry stared at Ginny's figure on the drawing longer than any other figures in the picture. Ginny's red wavy hair that kept on moving whenever the air struck it. Her twinkling brown eyes that matched her hair perfectly and her smile that was the sweetest Harry had ever seen.

__

What am I thinking! Harry scolded himself. He shook his head rapidly and handed the sketchpad to Ginny. Harry shrugged the thought out of his head. He looked in front of him and saw the Burrow's door.

The four children, Mrs. Weasley and the twins ate their lunch happily. Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes (they also told her about what had happened on their picnic) while the twins went outside with their usual grin when they were up to something.

"Mum, Harry and I will go upstairs." Ron said. "We're going to recheck our homeworks."

"Okay, dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

The two had gone and Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "You've made Ron very happy today, Hermione. I hope the two of you will last till the end." Mrs. Weasley said while she dried her hands with a piece of cloth on the sink.

Hermione just smiled softly at Mrs. Weasley. 

"Mum, can we go up now?" Ginny asked to her mother. "I like to change my clothes. It's a little wet." She said, showing her wet clothes.

"You can go now, dear. Anyway, we've finished cleaning." Her mum replied.

The two scampered all the way up the stairs to their room. Hermione waited for Ginny in their room while Ginny changed in the bathroom. 

"I've got a brilliant idea!" Hermione announced when she saw Ginny enter the room. 

"What?" Ginny said as she combed her wet hair. "I'm sorry I took so long. I took a shower too." She said.

"That's okay." Hermione affirmed Ginny. "Why don't we go outside and let's check each other's homeworks there. We can have a nice time talking and at the same time we get to enjoy the bench in front of the Burrow. We can even invite Ron and Harry to join us!" Hermione suggested. 

"That would be great! Let's go!" Ginny said to Hermione. She opened her own trunk and gathered her books and homeworks and walked quickly for the door.

"Ginny! Wait for me!" Hermione yelled, closing the door behind her.

"Ron, do you think this phrase is correct?" Harry said, reading his homework in History of Magic. "It doesn't have sense to me." He added.

"I'm having troubles with this essay on Transfiguration." Ron mumbled. "Professor McGonagall might not like this one." 

Both looked at each other and sighed. 

"I think we need Hermione's help." Harry said, closing his _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ book. 

"Ron? Harry? Can we come in?" A feminine voice from behind their door said.

"Wish granted, Harry!" Ron smiled, jumping out of bed. He opened the door for Hermione and Ginny.

"Hi, guys!" Hermione greeted, placing her books on Ron's bed.

"So how 'bout we study outside on the bench. It's a pretty day today." Ginny invited.

"Sure," Ron answered instantly as he gathered his stuffs.

Hermione also gathered her books on Ron's bed and they were off.

Ginny preferred to sit on the grass rather than the bench. So, Hermione and Ron sat on the bench while Harry also sat on the grass with Ginny.

"Ron, this isn't quite right. You can read my homework on Transfiguration," said Hermione, searching for her homework on a pile of parchments she had brought. 

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny's parchment.

"I'm rewriting my Divination homework." She answered, not looking at Harry.

"You did a good report on Potions, Harry." Hermione said after she had finished reading Harry's work. "You too, Ron." She added to her boyfriend.

Ginny smiled and enjoyed the afternoon breeze. She finished her homework quickly and got her sketchpad again. She decided to draw some more sketches before the afternoon ended. 

Ginny looked at the couple sitting on the bench and grinned. _I'll draw them_, She thought.

Ron and Hermione were a perfect couple to draw. Ron was looking happy as he played with Hermione's hair. Hermione, on the other hand, was reading a book on her lap but a smile was painted in her face. She was enjoying herself too.

"Finished!" Ginny said in delight. She stood up and sat beside Hermione on the bench. She showed the sketch to them and said, "I drew you two. You look very sweet!" Ginny giggled.

Ron instantly turned red whenever they teased him. But he smiled when he saw the drawing. It was Hermione and him sitting on the bench together.

Hermione gave Ginny a hug for such a wonderful picture. 

"You can keep it, Hermione!" Ginny said, gasping for air but smiling.

Hermione saw Harry and immediately handed the drawing to him. "You want to see it?" She said.

Harry got the sketch and looked at it. Ginny stood up and sat beside Harry—_very near_ Harry. 

"You like it?" Ginny asked, smiling at Harry.

Harry felt his breath caught inside him for a moment. Ginny smiled at him, her warm brown eyes gleaming in a special way. Harry felt his hands get numb and his heart stopped beating.

"Harry?" Ginny repeated, leaning her face closer to Harry's face, looking at his very eyes.

Harry leaned back, feeling his cheeks burn. Then his heart began to beat faster and faster that it seemed like it wanted to explode. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Ginny's face. Ginny, on the other hand, just stared at him, smiling as she waited for Harry's answer.

Harry forced his eyes to look at the drawing. "I-I like it." He managed to say after some time.

"Good!" Ginny said, smiling. Then, she noticed that she had been leaning her face too much. "I'm sorry." Ginny whispered, leaning backwards. She sat a little farther from Harry and looked at him again. She felt herself blushing furiously and looked down. 

Harry felt awkward to Ginny that instance. He also looked down and looked at the drawing again. The drawing had somehow changed. It wasn't Ron and Hermione on the bench anymore but Ginny and him already! Harry closed his eyes and shook his head rapidly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked again. The drawing was back to normal—it was Ron and Hermione again.

__

What's happening to me?! I must have dozed off because of the sun, Harry thought. Harry returned the drawing back to Hermione and looked down again. He reached for his book, _Unfogging the Future_.

Harry began flipping the page to take his mind off Ginny. He read how to read one's palm for their fortune, how to know your destiny just by looking at the stars and even came through a silly topic: how to know if your teachers are rotten just by simply looking at their hair.

Harry smiled as he read that page. 

Harry continued his reading not aware that Hermione was observing him keenly like a hawk. Hermione knew those looks Harry gave Ginny. She was very familiar with those looks but she didn't want Ginny and Ron to know what she had just seen in Harry's eyes—especially not Ron, Ginny's brother. She just smiled to herself and continued to read her book. 

After reading, Harry closed his book and decided to review his own homework on Divination. Harry was already rummaging his own stack of parchments for his homework when Ginny called his name.

"Harry," Harry heard Ginny call. "Your parchment. I saw it roll away when the wind blew so I caught it. Your homework's well written. I think you don't need to bother and review it." She said, handing the parchment to Harry.

"Thanks, Gin—"

"Ginny!!" A voice from somewhere near them called.

"Fred!" Ginny squealed, instantly springing up and advancing to her brother. 

"Hello, Ginny." Fred said, smiling at his little sister.

"So what are you up to this time?" Ginny said suspiciously to her twin brothers.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. 

"We have a surprise for you." George said happily.

"I hope it doesn't include tricks this time." Ginny said, still suspicious of her brothers' surprise.

"This is a serious surprise." George replied.

"So where is it?" Ginny asked.

"On the weeping willow!" Fred replied.

"My weeping willow?" Ginny said uncertainly.

"Yup! Come on! We'll show you!" George said and the twins began running towards the riverbank.

Ginny looked back at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You want to come?" She asked them.

"You go ahead, I need to finish this book I'm reading. Besides, no one will guard the parchments and books." Hermione said and returned her gaze on her book again. 

Ron, who wanted to stay near Hermione, also decided to stay. 

"You go with her, Harry. Fred and George might try to pull a prank on her. She needs someone to guard her," said Ron, looking at his sister.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Ron. I can guard myself, don't worry!" Ginny muttered, her hands on her waist. "But at least I can have some company. Going, Harry?" Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"Sure." Harry replied at once.

Ginny and Harry were already far from the Burrow when Ginny started to hop her way to the riverbank. She enjoyed hopping and humming a tune to herself.

"I've observed that you're very happy today," Harry said, walking slowly while Ginny hopped merrily in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm very happy 'cause everything's so perfect today!" Ginny explained and continued her humming. 

"You know, this was the happiest vacation I ever had!" Harry told Ginny, smiling at her.

"I thought so. Ron always told me you never get along much with your Muggle family." Ginny said.

"They never understood me." Harry said, looking at the clouds above him.

"If you have any problem, we're here. You just need to talk to us. Don't try solving problems on your own," said Ginny, smiling at Harry.

"You sound like Hermione and Ron," Harry said, smiling back.

"Because we're your best friends." Ginny said and she ran quickly towards her favorite weeping willow. 

Harry shrugged and watched Ginny run—just like a free butterfly moving around the wide flowerbeds. He followed Ginny and began running too.

When Harry arrived, he saw Ginny sitting on a swing. Its strings were tied on one of the branches of the weeping willow.

"Harry! Look what Fred and George gave me. It's their surprise for me." Ginny said to Harry as she went up to the air and down. "They made another one for Hermione." She said, pointing to the other one beside hers.

Harry smiled as she watched Ginny on the swing.

"Mum might be looking for us already," George said, looking at his watch. "Let's go, Fred." He told his twin brother as he started to head for the Burrow.

"Harry, can you look over Ginny for us. We're going back to the Burrow," Fred said, following his twin.

"Bye, Fred! Bye, George! Thank you for the surprise! I loved it!" Ginny yelled to the two Weasleys running back to the Burrow.

Ginny continued her swinging, each swing higher than before. 

Harry sat down on the grass and silently watched Ginny on the swing. _She looks lovely on her yellow flower-printed dress,_ Harry thought, picking a pink cosmos from the flowerbed he was sitting on.

"Harry, why don't you join me here?" Ginny said, slowing down.

"Okay," Harry replied. Harry sat on the swing but didn't swing right away. Ginny stopped swinging and looked at Harry's face curiously. 

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Harry answered. "Here," he said, holding the pinkish flower he had picked earlier in front of Ginny.

Ginny simply looked at the flower and looked back at Harry. "For me?" She said, her heart racing faster.

"A thank you gift." Harry replied.

"Thanks," Ginny said blushing, "but for what?" She asked but she accepted the flower whole-heartedly. She looked at the flower and she felt her cheeks blush even more. 

"For fixing my scattered parchments and books and also Ron's." 

"You knew? How did you know?" 

"I heard you knock and saw you enter."

"Why didn't you answer me when I called?"

"I was too sleepy, I guess." Harry smiled. "First, I thought it was only a dream but when I woke up the next day and saw my stuff, I knew it was real." Harry said. He started to swing slowly.

Ginny stood up and placed the cosmos on her pocket. She rushed to the flowerbed nearby and started searching for something there. Harry watched her curiously and when she found what she was looking for, she returned to Harry with a wide smile on her lips. She handed Harry a four-leafed clover.

"For you," said Ginny. "A thank you gift for being my best friend and for always going with me." She said, grinning at Harry. "I saw that clover last time, when Hermione and I were picking some flowers. My mum said it brings good luck," She added. 

Harry took the clover from Ginny and kept it in his pocket. "Thank you." He said in a low voice.

Ginny and Harry continued to talk for some time about any subject that popped in their heads. They talked about their favorites and their hobbies. Ginny told Harry that she loved to read books about adventures and love besides her fondness in drawing. She even had a collection of books she already read in her room. 

"I'm into reading Muggle novels right now—novels about girls, their dreams and their love. Dad gave me a book that's titled _The Princess Diaries._ Since then, I've started reading them. I've just finished reading _Web of Dreams _yesterday. I only got that two but Hermione told me about a few of the other books I wouldn't want to miss like _The Girl from Nowhere _and _Little Women_! I wish I could look in Hogwarts' library about those books. Hermione told me that Madam Pince might have some of those copies stacked on the Muggle Books Division." Ginny told Harry, smiling. 

They also talked about their teachers in Hogwarts and they both agreed on two things—Snape was their least favorite teacher and Trelawney was the weirdest. 

Harry and Ginny enjoyed their talk very much that they hadn't noticed that time was passing quickly. The two only stopped talking when they noticed the sudden darkness enfolding the whole place.

"I haven't noticed it's already night," Harry said, stopping his swing and immediately jumping off. "Let's go, Gin. They might start a search party if we don't come home soon," he said.

Ginny smiled and also stood up. "Okay, let's go then." She said wearily.

"Want a race all the way home?" Harry asked, seeing Ginny's eyes slowly closing. "Or maybe you want me to carry you all the way home. You look like your going to fall asleep any minute." Harry teased.

"I think I can walk on my own. But I think I'll enjoy a race even more," Ginny said, her eyes starting to glint in excitement. "I'm warning you, I'm not a bad runner." She added, grinning at Harry.

"On the count of three then," Harry said coolly. 

"Sure," Ginny said, preparing to run.

"One…" Harry started.

"Two…" Ginny continued.

"Three!" Both said and the race began. 

Ginny and Harry ran to the grass fields carelessly. Ginny ran like a tiger after its prey. She kept on giggling whenever she saw that she was leading on their race. But Harry was determined to win. He ran faster and faster like a train that can never be stopped. He was already tying with Ginny and the Burrow was already in sight. 

__

I'm going to win, Harry thought to himself. 

"Okay, Harry you win. Can we stop the race now?" Ginny said, slowing down and sitting down on the grass.

Harry also slowed down and sat down beside her. "We're almost at the finish line!" Harry complained but he too was glad the race was over. He was very tired of running.

"Let's just walk starting here," Ginny said, gasping for air. "I can't run anymore." 

Harry grinned when he looked at Ginny's worn out face. "Okay," he replied. "You _look_ tired already."

"Now look who's talking!" Ginny muttered, standing up and placing her hands on her waist. She looked at Harry with her accusing eyes as if telling 'You too look tired!'

The two reached the Burrow laughing and teasing each other—just in time for dinner.

"At last, you finally knew that it was already time to go home!" Mrs. Weasley said in relief.

"Mum, we just went to the swings Fred and George gave me." Ginny reasoned.

"And what in the world did the two of you do to take you the whole afternoon before going home?! Swinging? You didn't even notice the time!" Ron grumbled.

"Exactly!" Ginny said. "We didn't notice the time because we were swinging and talking and enjoying ourselves very much." She answered.

"And what's with the wet clothes?" Ron said, looking at Harry and his sister from head to foot.

"We had a race all the way home," said Harry.

"That's all that we would ask." Fred said when he appeared in the kitchen. 

"Interview's over!" George announced with delight. 

All of them looked at the twins _annoyingly _except for Harry and Ginny but they too were looking at them only their looks were different—theirs were _grateful_.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Fred asked with his innocent voice. "Come on, Mum. I'm hungry. Can we eat our dinner already?" Fred said, taking a seat.

Before the dinner began, Ginny sat beside George and whispered, "Thanks."

George just shrugged and began eating his pasta.

Later on the dinner, Mr. Weasley and Percy arrived and ate with them. The topic they were discussing before dinner was not spoken anymore and was never brought up again. 

After their dinner, Ginny and Hermione were left with Mrs. Weasley to clean the dishes. Harry and Ron went upstairs quickly to change their clothes and sleep.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet, Harry?" Ron asked, preparing his bed for sleep.

"You go ahead, I'll just have some thinking," said Harry, opening the window in their room.

"Harry," 

"Huh?"

"Do you like my sister?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with accusing eyes.

"No." Harry said sharply.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Harry. "Why are you asking me?"

"Nothing." Ron said. "Just having a hunch." 

"What if I said yes?" Harry said curiously.

"I'll bite your head off." Ron said, his eyes told Harry he wasn't joking. "I don't want my sister to get hurt, Harry, and you know that." He said.

"But I'm not hurting your sister." Harry reasoned. "We're just best friends."

"But you will hurt her if you'll love her."

"I can't understand you, Ron." That was the truth; Harry didn't understand a word Ron had said.

"You're famous, Harry; a lot of girls will want you. And my sister is just—well, a common girl—and I think a famous guy like you won't choose an ordinary girl like my sister. She's very important to us, Harry," said Ron.

"She's also important to me, Ron," said Harry, smiling.

"I know," Ron smiled back, "but—"

"Ron," said Harry, "I think it's not because I'm famous, am I right?"

Ron didn't answer; he looked down on the floor.

"It's because of Voldemort." Harry didn't say it as a question; it was a statement. "If I come too close to Ginny, Voldemort might try and kill her. Don't worry Ron, I will die before he can even touch Ginny's hair. I promise that I won't hurt Ginny in any way."

"Thanks, Harry." Ron said. "But you don't like my sister, do you?"

"She's just a sister to me," said Harry. After saying that he felt a sudden guilt inside him. Did he say something wrong—a lie? He didn't know anymore.

"Good," Harry heard Ron say. Ron already went to bed afterwards, sleeping and forgetting their talk.

Harry looked outside and began to wonder. The whole Burrow was almost silent except for the soft clattering of plates on the kitchen.

__

The girls are still washing the dishes, Harry thought as he looked to the moon outside his window. The shape was utmost perfect—a half-crescent moon. _Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny are still awake, _he thought. He went searching on his pockets and found the clover Ginny gave him. 

"My good luck," he told himself. He took his pocket watch out and opened it. He placed the clover inside it and looked at it again. _I don't know what's happening to me whenever I look at Ginny. And when she talks or when she just smiles at me…_ Harry began wondering about that peculiar feeling he felt. "I always feel something I can't understand nor describe…" He told himself, looking at the clover on his pocket watch. "That feeling was the same feeling I got whenever Cho's around, but this time—it's _weirder_. _Maybe I'm just adjusting with her or something. I can't actually love her or even have a crush on her—can I? _Harry was having trouble with his thoughts already. Thoughts kept popping out and got all crammed up in his head. He remembered everything Ron had told him. Ginny was important to Ron, to every Weasley—to Harry. 

"Remember—she's Ron's little sister. Ron's little sister. You can't do that. She's just your best friend. _Just_ your best friend." Harry kept on murmuring to himself. He always reminded himself about that thought and he needed to keep that thought in his head or else—he'd get Ron mad. He remembered what Ron told him if he'd like Ginny—Ron would bite his head off. He knew Ron was always protective over his _little_ sister and if Ron knew about it—he'd get killed before Voldemort could even kill him. He couldn't fall in love with his best friend's _little_ sister—also his best friend. That was the rule or was it just a rule Harry made himself to keep Ginny away from him? He was getting very flustered with all the thoughts in his head. "Ron's right," Harry told himself, looking at Ron. "I mustn't risk Ginny's life, she's not just any girl; I can't afford to hurt her. Better choose another girl or die rather than get Ginny killed—I won't let Ginny die—never." Harry closed the window and went straight to his bed. He remembered the promise he made to Ron: HE WOULDN'T HURT GINNY. Together with that promise he made another one—a promise to himself; _I will always protect Ginny and guard her happiness._ He thought determinedly. He closed his eyes and slept peacefully that night—the thoughts he had were all buried and carried to full oblivion. Two things were left in his mind: One, Ginny was his best friend and she was very important to him; two, his promise to Ron and his promise to himself. 

"Aren't you finished with your diary entry yet?" Hermione asked grumpily at Ginny, who was sitting on her chair, her head buried on her desk with a quill on her hand and a candle lying on her desk. 

"You've been asking me that question ten times already. I've counted them," Ginny muttered, still not lifting her head. "I told you I'm almost finish." She said stubbornly. 

"But that's the answer I always get from you fifteen minutes ago," Hermione complained even more, looking at her watch. 

"Okay, I'm done!" Ginny finally declared. "What's with the hurry?! Got something to tell me?" She asked Hermione, sitting on her bed and facing her. "Don't tell me Hogwarts made you a prefect!" Ginny joked.

"It's not that," Hermione said, "but I was disappointed when I wasn't made a prefect. I thought I could be a good prefect." She said in distress. 

"That's all right, Hermione," Ginny assured her friend. "If you were to be a prefect you'll have to make a good student example to everyone, meaning you can't be involved with trouble. And trouble is the twin brother of your two best friends, Harry and Ron. Especially now that Ron's your boyfriend, you can't keep on taking points off Slytherin just to save Ron—because he's always in trouble with Slytherin—you'll probably lose your relationship because of that." She told Hermione, smiling warmly. "Besides, you'll just spend your whole school year being a boring student who can't even do a prank even just for once. Look at Percy, he's never done any prank when he was a prefect instead he was the one being bantered by our number one pranksters, Fred and George. He always corrects people and tells people not to do that and this." She added, trying to make her friend feel better.

Hermione smiled. "I think you're right." She said cheerfully.

Ginny smiled back and began searching her pockets. She took out the pink cosmos Harry gave her that afternoon and showed it to Hermione. 

"Pretty flower," Hermione said, looking at the flower Ginny was holding.

"Harry gave it to me," Ginny said, flushing.

"He's courting you already?!" Hermione asked in jolt.

"No," Ginny said in a denying tone, blushing more. "He just gave it to me as a thank you gift." She explained, also looking at the flower.

"I think he already likes you," Hermione teased her friend.

"What makes you think he does?" Ginny asked defiantly. 

"By the way he looks at you." Hermione simply said, smiling confidently. "I know those looks very well…"

"You're just exaggerating it, Hermione." Ginny said, taking her diary and opening it. She placed the flower inside and locked it with her key. "Harry will never see me more than his best friend." She said, trying to say it with ease but the words came out bitterly, leaving a pain inside her heart.

"We'll just wait and see then," Hermione told Ginny, smiling.

"We'll just wait and see…" Ginny sighed and went to her bed to sleep.

A/N: So far, so good. Thanks for all the wonderful feedbacks, keep them coming! Review please! ^-^ Bye.


	6. End of Vacation, Back at Hogwarts

Chapter 6

End of Vacation ~ Back at Hogwarts

"Anybody who wants to come with me to London? I'm going to buy your books and stuff today." Mrs. Weasley said after having their breakfast.

No one seemed interested in going to Diagon Alley that morning so Mrs. Weasley decided to go alone. She took the lists from her sons and daughter and included the lists of Harry and Hermione. After collecting the lists, she set off alone, Apparating and disappearing with a small _pop_. 

Harry and Ron decided to play their last Quidditch practice at the paddock that morning. Tomorrow morning, they would be off to King's Cross station to go back to Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione went with them.

Ginny and Hermione began laying their blanket on the grass under a big tree and sat down. Harry and Ron were already on their brooms, playing. Ginny was reading another Muggle book, _Beauty and Fame_. Ever since she started reading Muggle books, she searched every corner of their house for a Muggle book. And at last she found one piled together with other books on the mantelpiece at the kitchen. 

Hermione, on the contrary, was busy reading the new reference book her parents bought for her from London: _Potions of All Sorts: The Perfect Reference for Students_. 

"Why don't we go to the swings and eat our lunch there. I want to spend the rest of my afternoon there. Then, we can start packing after our dinner." Ginny said, her hands still clutched on _Beauty and Fame_.

"That's a great idea." Hermione said, closing her book. "Why don't we ask the boys to come!" She said excitedly.

"You can ask them now, here they come." Ginny said, closing her book and placing it on her side.

"Finished your reading?" Ron said to Ginny, sitting immediately beside Hermione.

"Not yet," Ginny replied sluggishly.

"What are you reading, Gin?" Harry asked, also sitting on the blanket. 

"She's reading another Muggle book." Ron said tauntingly.

"Shut up." Ginny snapped at her brother. "I'm reading a book about a girl who's got everything—money, beauty and fame—but never gained a true friend. Her friends only stick to her because she's rich and everything." Ginny explained happily to Harry. 

Harry only nodded and smiled. 

"Why don't we spend the rest of our afternoon at the swings?" Hermione said, changing the topic. "We can eat our lunch there." She continued. 

"Okay, we'll go there." Ron said. "Besides, this is the last day of vacation. Might as well get the best out of it."

The four talked a little longer and they started for the Burrow afterwards to pack their lunch.

Mrs. Weasley was already back from Diagon Alley when the four arrived. She was already finished cooking their lunch in the kitchen.

"Mum, can we eat our lunch on the riverbank today?" Ginny asked her mother. 

Mrs. Weasley turned around and looked at Ginny. "I hope Ron and Hermione aren't quarreling again." Mrs. Weasley said, looking troubled.

Ginny giggled and said, "No Mum. Ron and Hermione are doing fine. We just want to have a picnic." 

Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief and started packing the lunch in a basket.

"I'll be back, Mum. I'll just get my sketchpad upstairs." Ginny said, immediately going to her room upstairs. 

Mrs. Weasley merely nodded in assent while she continued the packing. 

"There, dear." Mrs. Weasley said when she finally finished packing and saw Ginny by the sink. She handed the basket to Ginny and Ginny quickly went outside to her three friends waiting on the bench. 

"Okay, all set." Ginny announced merrily. 

The four went to the riverbank and laid their blanket near the weeping willow where the swings were tied.

Harry and Ron hurried to the swings and played there. Ginny and Hermione stayed seated, fixing their lunch. They brought sandwiches, sausages and potato salad and a big pitcher of orange juice. For their dessert, they had raspberry gelatin.

"Lunch is served, guys!" Ginny yelled, waving her hand to the two boys on the swings. 

Harry and Ron immediately ran toward Hermione and Ginny. Both were smiling broadly.

The four started eating their lunch. Ron and Hermione were very sweet to each other (no distance in between them) that Harry and Ginny kept on avoiding looking at them. Then there was an instance that Harry and Ginny saw Ron putting a spoonful of potato salad on Hermione's mouth. Harry immediately looked away and so did Ginny consequently their eyes suddenly met. 

Harry felt himself redden and his heart beating faster and faster as he got lost in Ginny's chestnut brown eyes.

Ginny too was experiencing the same things—blushing and having a hard time to breathe. Ginny managed to snap back to herself again and she forced to smile to make things appear more relaxed. 

Harry smiled back and controlled himself. _Calm down. She's just Ginny, _Harry thought, trying to breathe regularly again.

The two looked away from each other since that instance, trying very hard to avoid each other's gaze. 

Ron didn't seem to notice what had just happened—he was _too_ busy—but Hermione was the opposite. Even though she enjoyed herself with Ron, she saw what had happened—everything that had happened. She just kept silent about it and smiled to herself, feeling happy for her friends.

After finishing their dessert, the two girls returned the plates inside the picnic basket then they went to the swings to play. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, stayed and played wizard chess. 

Hermione and Ginny left the swings for a while and collected some flowers on the nearby flowerbed. When they returned to the swings, they started decorating the swings with the flowers they had picked. 

"Look at those two," Ron said, looking at Ginny and Hermione. "They're _ruining _the swings!" He said, looking at the flowers attached on the strings of the swings.

Harry smiled when he looked at the swings. "I think they're _decorating_ it, Ron. Not ruining it." He said with a laugh. 

"Yeah, whatever." Ron said, shrugging. 

The two girls went back to the two boys and sat down with them. 

"You liked the décor?" Hermione asked Ron, smiling. 

"Yeah," Ron answered quickly. "It's _very lovely_," he added. 

Hermione and Ginny reached for their books and ran again to the swings. Before leaving, Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on his cheek. 

The two girls perched themselves on the swings and began reading their books again. 

Ron and Harry stopped playing wizard chess and decided to just sleep so Harry and Ron rested on the blanket. Harry couldn't really fall asleep that afternoon so he just rested there watching the sky. 

Very peaceful, Harry sighed. He always liked to watch the sky; it reminded him of Quidditch. Flying up there, the wind blowing on your skin… He loved that feeling very much. How he wished he could go back to Hogwarts already. 

"At last, I'm finished!" Harry heard Ginny exclaim. He couldn't resist her voice; he turned around and looked at the two girls at the swings. Ginny was hopping around the flowerbed joyfully. Hermione was already swinging on her swing, her book settled on her lap. 

Harry focused his look at Ginny. Running around, her vermilion red wavy hair that ran past her shoulders danced in a pretty way as it played with the mild wind blowing that afternoon. Her brown eyes that looked very enchanting as it glimmered and her enticing laugh whenever she found something funny or fascinating. Her white skin and freckles blended with the sun's beam precisely as it reached her. Her hand holding her long summer dress as she hopped about the flowerbed—giggling—while the other swayed freely on her side holding her book and a bunch of wild flowers. She slowly stopped hopping and collapsed in the soft meadow full of flowers. Harry instantly felt alarmed when Ginny suddenly fell. But he felt relieved when he heard Ginny giggle and saw her sit up. Harry sighed and looked back at the sky but Ginny's giggle still streamed through his ears.

"Ginny," Harry murmured, closing his eyes to think.

"Mhm?" Harry heard someone reply. Harry quickly opened his eyes and found himself looking straight at Ginny's mystified face. 

"What did you say?" Harry said as he immediately sat up and looked away from Ginny. 

"You said my name. Want to tell me something?" She asked, sitting beside Harry—waiting.

"Did I say your name?" Harry asked indefinitely, looking at her already.

"I heard you," Ginny replied.

"But I didn't say anything." Harry fibbed. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Harry said, trying to change the topic. He couldn't believe Ginny could walk so fast that one moment she was on the swings and the next she was already beside him.

"I've finished my book already." Ginny said, smiling and showing Harry the book. "I went here to get my sketchpad." She continued, still smiling. She got her sketchpad and left her book and bunch of flowers beside the basket. "What's Ron doing?" She asked, pointing to Ron's still figure.

Harry smiled and said, "He's just sleeping, tired I guess."

Ginny nodded and stood up. "Want to come with me to the swings?" Ginny said in friendly tone.

"Okay," said Harry, also standing up.

"Hi, Hermione!" Harry greeted as they reached the swings. 

"Hi." Hermione responded warmly.

Ginny already sat on the vacant swing while Harry stood beside Ginny. 

Hermione—noticing that she shouldn't be there—excused herself. "You can sit here, Harry." Hermione said, standing up. "I'll just go and check Ron. I think it's already time to end up his dreams." She said, a smile twisting in her mouth. She immediately left the swings and headed towards the dozing Ron on the blanket.

After Hermione left, Harry sat on the empty swing and started swinging languidly. 

Ginny started humming while her pencil made scribbling sounds as she drew. 

Harry would sometimes glance at Ginny to see what she was up to. But Ginny didn't look up nor did she ask why Harry was looking at her. She just continued humming and drawing. Harry once caught view of what Ginny was drawing. It was about their picnic that afternoon.

"There, it's done!" Ginny cried out, raising her sketchpad. "Here Harry, take a look." Ginny said, tearing the page that contained her drawing from her sketchpad and handed it to Harry.

Harry stopped swinging and reached out for Ginny's sketch. He was right—it was about their picnic. Harry and Ron were playing chess back on the blanket, Hermione was on the swings decorating it with flowers and Ginny was hopping merrily on the flowerbed like the way she did when Harry was watching her. The colors were perfect and the vast weeping willow that served as their background looked excellent. 

"So, what do you think?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Well, every angle looks perfect…" Harry started, still looking at the picture. _Every angle, especially you_, Harry's mind wanted to say. _No! You can't do this. Remember Ron and your promise to him._ Harry scolded his mind. "I like it very much." He said instead. 

"Well then—It's yours." Ginny said, happy that Harry liked it.

"Thanks." Harry said, looking at Ginny and then back at Ginny's drawing.

Ginny grinned at Harry and began swinging; her sketchpad resting on the grass. 

Harry folded Ginny's drawing and placed it in his pocket. 

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron called out. "Let's go. The sun will set soon. Mum might be waiting for us already." Ron said. The blanket was already gone (probably stored in the basket already). Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry and Ginny—their hands held together.

"Coming," Ginny said to Ron as she stood up and got her sketchpad on the ground. She turned to Harry and smiled. "Let's go?" She said, looking straight at Harry's verdant eyes.

"Y-yeah." Harry stammered, looking straight at Ginny's eyes. He immediately stood up to break their eye contact and looked away from Ginny.

"Let's go then." Ginny declared, walking towards Ron and Hermione. 

Harry heaved a sigh of relief and slowly followed Ginny. 

Ginny collected her book and flowers from Hermione. "Thanks, Hermione." Ginny said as they walked closer to the Burrow.

Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch while Ginny and Hermione talked about some Muggle books on their way home. They still got some packing to do after their dinner.

"Harry, are you finished in your packing?" Ron said, his hands full of books and parchments.

"Not yet," Harry answered, "but I finished packing my school things already; all my potion ingredients are in my trunk. I just need to pack my clothes and some other stuff and I'm done." He said, stuffing some of his shirts and underwear in the trunk.

"Mum's going to bring our newly-laundered uniforms by the time she finishes the washing." Ron told Harry.

"I think she's already here." Harry said when they heard the knock on the door. He stood up at once and opened the door.

"I've brought your Hogwarts robes and socks." Mrs. Weasley said, placing the neat pile on top of Harry's bed. "Here's yours, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley as she separated the pile into two. "Have you opened the parcels I left here already?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. We have packed them already." Harry replied, pointing to his trunk.

"Good," said Mrs. Weasley, "by the way, I've got you some money from your vault in Gringotts." She said, handing Harry a small bag of money.

Harry opened it and took a peek. Gold Galleons silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glittered intensely inside the pouch. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry beamed. 

"Did Hermione and Ginny get their things already?" Ron asked his mother.

"They're packing their things too." Mrs. Weasley replied, smiling. "We'll be going to the station by the Ministry cars this time. Arthur didn't seem to approve on us taking another Muggle taxi to the station. He urged the Ministry to let us borrow two of the Ministry cars. Besides, Harry is with us and with You-Know-Who around—"

"Okay, Mum. We're going to ride on the Ministry car. You don't need to scare Harry about You-Know-Who!" Ron told his mother.

"I'm sorry, dear." Mrs. Weasley apologized to Harry, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That's all right," Harry said to Mrs. Weasley, smiling. _At least we don't have to worry about getting scratched by Crookshanks again, _Harry thought happily.

After finishing their packing, Mrs. Weasley left their room and Harry and Ron started to sleep. They still needed to wake up early tomorrow for their trip to Hogwarts.

All the people in the Burrow were already awake at daybreak. Mrs. Weasley kept on bugging Fred and George to finish their breakfasts so she could start washing the dishes. Harry (and everyone else) could hear Ginny shouting at Ron to go out of the bathroom ("Ron! You're already there for almost an hour!" She yelled.) Mr. Weasley was already taking the trunks outside to wait for the Ministry cars together with Percy. Hermione was in her room still checking if she had done all her homeworks.

After a couple of hours of going up and down the stairs, looking for the missing pair of George's socks and looking for Ginny's sketchpad, they were ready to go. Two unfashionable dark emerald cars were parked at the front of the house; the drivers were private looking and they wore velvety green robes.

After the trunks had been loaded, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny rode on the back of the first car. Mrs. Weasley sat on the front seat. Percy decided not to come with them but instead go to the Ministry so only Mr. Weasley and the twins rode the second one.

The trip to the train station was quick. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny hadn't even finished eating the sweets Hagrid had given to Harry when the Ministry car stopped in front of the train station.

"Good! We still have thirty minutes left to pass the barrier and find yourselves a compartment," said Mrs. Weasley as she went down the car. 

Mr. Weasley and the twins came to them with their trolleys. The drivers began unloading the trunks and after giving Mr. Weasley a salute, they drove off in a flash.

Harry couldn't believe that he was still going to Hogwarts this year—alive. He pushed his own trolley as he walked with Ron and the others into the train station. Now, all they got to do was pass through the solid barrier between the platforms nine and ten to get to platform nine and three-quarters. But they had to do it cautiously so that the Muggles wouldn't notice them vanishing into the wall.

"The four of you go first," Mrs. Weasley said, looking towards Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

The four nodded and pushed their trolley slowly towards the barrier. They leaned on the barrier and pretended they were having a conversation. Slowly, they felt themselves sliding sideways through the solid wall and they were looking straight at a scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express. At last, they were already on platform nine and three-quarters. The platform was crammed with a big crowd of wizards and witches. Parents were escorting their children onto the doors of Hogwarts Express. 

In a moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared followed by Fred and George. They started their way to the end of the train and packed their trunks onto the vacant carriage at the train's tail. Harry and Ron left Hedwig and Pigwidgeon on the luggage rack while Hermione placed Crookshanks' basket on the seat. Then, they all went back outside to say good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After a few more reminders given by Mrs. Weasley (especially to the twins), all of them said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and went back to their compartment. Fred and George met their friend, Lee Jordan, on the corridors. The twins followed Lee Jordan to his compartment, probably to do some pranks or tell some stories.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (Hermione invited Ginny to stay in their compartment) had the compartment all to themselves. The train began to advance then slowly it started to increase its speed. Ron sat beside Harry and they began to talk again about Quidditch. Ron was asking Harry for some tips so he might get on the team; he was very nervous about the tryouts for the Gryffindor team. 

Hermione buried her head on her new book, _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_. She kept silent to herself but once in a while she would glance at Ron, then at Harry and lastly, Ginny, who was sitting beside her. Ginny was playing with Crookshanks on her lap. Crookshanks seemed to be happy with Ginny, he never complained instead he kept purring affectionately whenever Ginny stroke his fur.

Luckily, the trip was going peaceful—so far, no one had come to their compartment _yet_ to ruin things out. Hermione stopped reading her book already and she got Crookshanks from Ginny, placing him on her own lap.

"Do you know who's going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this time?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry and Ron both shook their heads but Ginny looked like she knew something.

"You know?" Hermione said.

"I think I have an idea." Ginny replied. "I met Cindy at the corridors awhile ago and she said that there are rumors that the one who'll be teaching us is a witch. Cindy said she just came back from her trip from Egypt. Her name is Professor Leila S. Langley. They say she is the daughter of one of Dumbledore's old friends. They have never seen her yet but some say she must look stern and weather-beaten because she always traveled on foot." Ginny told them.

"Langley, eh?" Ron said. "I wish she's not worse than Snape." Ron derided.

"Ron, you mustn't say that." Hermione said. "I wish she's a great teacher. I've started reading our book for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's very interesting." She said, her eyes twinkling.

The four's conversation was interrupted by the soft clanking of the food cart as it stopped in front of their compartment. Their compartment door slid open and the stout witch pushing the food cart came into view. Harry bought some Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs for them to eat during the remaining hours of their trip. 

The witch gave Harry's change and she slowly slid the door close and went on to the next compartment.

Harry started distributing the Cauldron Cakes to all of them. 

Ginny took the Cauldron Cake Harry handed her and said while blushing slightly, "Thank you."

Harry gave out a smile at her and began to chew his own food.

Ron also handed Hermione a Chocolate Frog and smiled.

Ginny saw Hermione flushing that very instant. 

"Well, well, well." A cold voice said as the compartment door slid open again. Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, was standing in front of their compartment.

Ron groaned annoyingly upon seeing Malfoy's face. "I thought I wouldn't see anything that could spoil my day. Too bad I've seen three right now, tsk…tsk," Ron said, shaking his head side to side slowly.

Malfoy just glared at Ron and smirked. "I see that you and the Mudblood have finally decided to become a couple." Malfoy said, sneering at Ron then at Hermione. His two allies snickered stupidly behind him. 

Ron's fists were clenched and he was ready to punch Malfoy if Harry hadn't stopped him. 

"So what if Ron and Hermione _are_ already a couple?" Harry asked very seriously. "You just leave them alone, Malfoy." He said firmly.

"So, it's true—a Weasel and a Mudblood!" Malfoy said, sneering again. "I see, this compartment is for couples; I guess you also got yourself a _girlfriend_, Potter," said Malfoy, giving a miserable look at Ginny.

Ginny slightly blushed but she gathered her courage, stood up and glared straight at Malfoy. "Shut up, Malfoy!" She snapped, sliding the compartment door hard, hitting Malfoy's nose and making it bleed.

"Way to go, Gin!" cheered Ron to his sister.

Ginny smiled weakly and sat down. _I think I mustn't have done that, _Ginny thought anxiously. Harry looked at her worriedly, seeing that she was fearful about what would happen next. 

The compartment door slid open again revealing a deeply enraged Malfoy. He was reaching for Ginny, saying, "Why, you stupid—"

But Harry was too quick. He punched Malfoy hard on the face knocking him off. Crabbe and Goyle looked shocked at the scene. They couldn't believe that Harry had just punched their ultimate leader, Malfoy. Somehow shaky, they collected the disheveled Malfoy lying on the floor and pulled him away, muttering curses under their breath. 

Harry smiled at Ginny and Ginny smiled back. The rest of the trip became more peaceful for the four. They didn't see nor hear Malfoy walking by their compartment anymore and they were very thankful for that. 

It was already dark when the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. The students started to make their way to the doors of the train. The four were already wearing their black Hogwarts robes and they followed the crowd going down the train. The air outside was dead cold and it was hard to see. Then, a gigantic outline appeared carrying a lamp over the heads of the students. Harry immediately noticed his giant friend, Hagrid. 

"Hagrid!" Harry called out.

Hagrid raised his lamp over Harry's direction. "Harry! Good thing seeing you here!" He greeted, rubbing his chin, which was _very hairy_. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid called out. Hagrid was assigned to bring the first years to Hogwarts through a traditional trip to the black lake by small boats. Hagrid bade good-bye to Harry and led the bewildered first year students to the boats.

The four went on with the remaining students onto a craggy mud track, where the horseless carriages were waiting to bring them to the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had their turn on the stagecoach and right after the door had been closed, the coach began moving all by itself. Ginny and Hermione talked non-stop about the new teacher; Ginny wasn't bothered anymore by the thought of Malfoy. The carriages wheeled continuously and no sooner, they were already passing the grand iron gates, sided by stone pillars peaked with winged boars. 

Ginny and Hermione looked out of the window to enjoy the view of the castle as it trailed nearer. The carriage gained speed as it wheeled on the long, askew drive up to the castle. And finally, the coach halted in front of Hogwarts castle. The trip had finally ended.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny clambered down the carriage and into the stone steps towards the castle. Next, they found themselves in the entrance hall together with the other students.

"Ginny!" A girl with blonde hair called out.

Ginny looked back and squealed, "Claire!" Ginny walked towards her and gave her friend a hug. "I missed you already!" She said. 

Claire smiled. "Come, let's look for the others. Maya's been looking for you. You didn't show up in our compartment!" She said, pulling Ginny into the crowd.

"Hermione, I'll go now. Thanks for inviting me to join you. I had so much fun!" Ginny said to Hermione before the tremendous crowd swallowed her.

"Where's Ginny going?" Harry asked Hermione when he heard Ginny left. 

"Don't know," said Hermione, shrugging.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the rest of the school as it made its way through a pair of double doors and into the Great Hall. The place was very warm; thousands of candles floated in midair over four long tables. The ceiling looked just like the night sky with twinkling stars in it. Passing the long tables (Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff), they sat themselves on the Gryffindor table; the tables were laid with sparkling golden plates and goblets. Harry sat beside Ron while Hermione sat on the chair in front of Ron.

The traditional ceremony began. The first years trudged silently, staring at almost everywhere (especially upward), and stopped in front of the staff table. Professor McGonagall modestly placed a three-legged stool in front of them and placed a shabby-looking hat full of patches. And the Sorting began. The hat sang its song and Professor McGonagall started calling the names written on her list. The student would wear the hat and the hat would say what house he or she would belong. 

The Sorting finally finished after calling the last name ("Zilter, Maurice!" "RAVENCLAW!"). The first year students had all been Sorted. Albus Dumbledore stood up and beamed at the crowd. 

"Welcome! Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, his arms outstretched to them. "Before we start our feast, I want to tell you a single announcement, that we have—again—another new teacher for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. She, (there was a loud gasp from the crowd) is not here for some reasons that she alone knows. But she will be here tomorrow for your first classes." He continued. "Her name is Professor Leila S. Langley, daughter of a very dear friend of mine." Dumbledore said, looking at the vacant chair on the staff table.

"That's all I have to say, let the feast BEGIN!" 

Instantly, the dishes in front of Harry were filled with different food that were never before served in the Dursleys house. He helped himself with everything his hands could afford and he thanked the house elves for another dinner well done. Hermione and Ron kept on smiling at each other and Harry didn't want to interfere so he went to talk to Nearly Headless Nick. The dinner went on and on, the students kept on chattering about their vacations and laughing; it was even matched by the feeble sound made by knives and forks drumming their plates. 

After finishing their desserts, the plates and goblets on the tables magically disappeared. Dumbledore made the usual announcements about the Forbidden Forest being forbidden for the first years as well as Hogsmeade village was to students below third year. Before they went off to their beds they sang the school song and dragged themselves sleepily up to their respective houses where their dormitories were located.

Up and up, Harry and the other Gryffindors, yawning and stretching, climbed the marble staircases; the portraits on the walls were all staring at them, some were even waving. Peeves was floating in the middle of the corridor murmuring something—but to their luck, he didn't even pay attention to the students passing, instead he walked away silently still murmuring to himself. Harry only caught two words Peeves was murmuring, "Bloody Baron". 

At last, they reached the very end of the corridor. At the wall hung a portrait of a very fat woman wearing a pink chiffon dress. 

"Password?" She said, smiling at them.

"Crescent Beam!" Hermione said with aplomb. 

The portrait moved aside and revealed a round hole on the wall. Harry and the other Gryffindors clambered drowsily into the hole, finding themselves in the comfortable, round Gryffindor common room.

"How did you know the password?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Passed by a prefect a while ago." Hermione answered apparently.

Harry was too sleepy to care about the password. After saying good night to Ron and Hermione (Ron stayed longer with Hermione to kiss her good night), Harry climbed the spiral stairs to the boys' dormitories. He reached the door with the sign pinned on it: FIFTH YEARS. Harry entered the usual, circular dormitory with five four-poster beds draped with scarlet, velvety curtains. He saw his trunk already placed beside his bed. He gave out a yawn and walked towards his bed. After changing into his pajamas, Harry slept peacefully knowing that he was at last back at Hogwarts— back at home.

A/N: Once again, I only have two things to say. Review and thank you! ^0^


	7. Finding a Girl for Harry

Chapter 7

**Finding A Girl for Harry**

****

Harry, Ron and Hermione woke up early the next day and went straight down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry hadn't seen Ginny since last night in the entrance hall. He wished he would be seeing her at breakfast and to his luck—Harry immediately saw Ginny's flaming red hair. She was sitting on the Gryffindor table, with her friend, Claire.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny said, smiling when Harry, Ron and Hermione passed by her. Harry saw that Ginny's face was somewhat red; he thought it was only the effect of a good night rest.

"Hi, Ginny!" Harry greeted, smiling back.

"So what's with the 'Hi, Harry!' line today, Gin?" Ron said, looking at Ginny suspiciously. "You didn't even said hi to your big brother." He complained sulkily. 

Ginny giggled at her brother's protest. "Okay, okay." She giggled. "Hi, Ron. Hi, Hermione. Happy?" She said, her eyes glinting with charm.

"I know that look very well, Ginny Weasley. But I'm not going to fall for it!" Ron said, seeing Ginny's eyes looking at him. "I still won't forgive you. You didn't greet me first, I was only the second." Ron said, feeling rejected by his sister.

"Oh, Ron," Ginny groaned. "I promise that whenever we see each other I'll greet you first and not second." Ginny said, looking at her brother with pleading eyes for his forgiveness.

"Okay." Ron said, smiling contentedly. 

"At last, discussion finished!" Ginny said, giving her brother a hug. "_Ron,_ Harry, Hermione, this is Claire, my friend." She said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Of course, you already know Harry and my brother, Ron," Ginny added with a laugh. 

Harry nodded and gave a smile to Claire. 

"Claire, this is my brother's girlfriend, Hermione." Ginny said, introducing Hermione.

Hermione blushed when she was addressed as Ron's girlfriend. Ginny giggled at Hermione and so did all of them—including Hermione. 

After their talk, the three excused themselves and sat on the vacant chairs on the Gryffindor table, somehow distant from Ginny. Harry sat next to Ron while Hermione perched across Ron. Tables were all filled with crocks of chicken soup and plates of toasts and dishes of ham and bacon. 

"So, have you seen our new teacher already?" A round-faced boy said, sitting beside Hermione. 

"Hello, Neville," said Hermione, smiling then taking another bite on her toast. "No, we haven't seen her yet." 

"I heard she arrived here early in the morning," said Neville as he forked the ham on his plate.

Harry was about to take another toast when there was a sudden sound on the enchanted ceiling (it was sky blue this morning). Harry and everyone else looked up to see hundreds of owls flying in and hooting as they flew around, looking for the owners of the letters or packages they were carrying.

A brown owl dropped a parcel in front of Neville (almost on his very plate) and flew away. 

"I thought so," Neville said when he saw the contents of the parcel. "Gran sent me the homeworks I've forgotten." He said, checking the rolls of parchments. 

Ron didn't notice that Hermione also received a letter not until he saw her opening it and reading it. 

"From whom is it?" Ron asked curiously, trying to sound casual.

"It's from Krum," said Hermione, looking happy about the letter. 

Ron scowled immediately.

"Now, now, Ron." Hermione said, calming her boyfriend. "I was only happy because he already informed me that he'll stop writing me already. You don't have to be jealous about that." She said, smiling.

"I'm not jealous!" Ron disclaimed, his ears turning pink.

Hermione giggled at the way her boyfriend acted, she simply loved the way Ron said he wasn't jealous although it was very obvious that he was. 

Then, Professor McGonagall started rounding the Gryffindor table, giving out their course schedules. When Harry got his own, he looked disgruntled. Hermione went to look at hers and knew the answer immediately—they had double Potions first with the Slytherins.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall and headed for their first class in the dungeons. The three passed by Malfoy on their way; his nose looked perfectly normal again, he must had gone to the hospital wing earlier. 

Potions was truly the least favorite subject for Harry. He—again—lost five points for his house but luckily, Hermione's homework got a perfect score earning their house five points. Snape was surely frugal when it came to giving out points for Gryffindor. Harry waited impatiently for the class to end; Malfoy kept on throwing crumpled parchments on Harry's cauldron. Harry just kept silent and tried very hard to control his temper so he would not lose any more points for his house. Thankfully, Potions was over. Harry immediately collected all the parchments banked on his cauldron and went to Malfoy's bag, tipping all the crinkled parchments into his bag. Malfoy wasn't able to see Harry because Snape was talking him into doing something for him. 

Ron grinned at Harry and said, "That will serve him right!" He took a plastic bag from his bag and threw the contents on Malfoy's bag, which was another heap of crumpled parchments. "Another pile for his collection," said Ron, grinning wickedly.

Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder. "I think we must go now. Malfoy's already finished talking to Snape." She whispered hurriedly. The three walked away from the dungeons hurriedly before Malfoy could even see what they had done in his bag. They headed towards their next subject, the most boring class—History of Magic.

"I want you all to turn your book into page 56." Ginny heard Professor McGonagall say. "You are to turn yourselves into a wooden chair. If you'll read the book carefully, you can even select if you wish to add carvings in the wooden chair you'll become." She continued.

Ginny was nibbling her quill because of boredom. She had been waiting for the lunch bell to ring ever since she went to her classes. She wanted to see Harry again. 

"Gin, Professor McGonagall's coming." Claire whispered to Ginny.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, looking at her friend.

"Miss Weasley, I told you to turn your book into page 56. Aren't you listening?" Professor McGonagall said sternly. She was looking at Ginny's nibbled quill. "I do hope you stop chewing your quill too," she said, walking away to check the others' works.

Ginny somberly turned her book to page 56 and started reading it; she clasped her wand tightly in her hand and pointed it to herself. She didn't have any difficulty in transfiguring herself, unlike Ron, because she was good in her subjects—almost as good as Hermione. At the end of their Transfiguration, Ginny earned Gryffindor ten points for making an elegant-looking wooden chair out of herself. At least she had made up for the mistake she had done for not turning her book.

"Gin," A girl called, approaching Ginny.

Ginny was fixing her books, preparing to leave for the Great Hall. She turned back and smiled at the girl. "Hi, Maya! How did your transfiguration go?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"Fine, although my chair still has my black hair on it." Maya replied, grinning. 

"That's all right."

"Can we go to the Great Hall together to have lunch?" Maya said, helping Ginny with her books.

"Sure. We can chat on the way."

Ginny and Maya were like sisters, their classmates always teased them as twins—although they didn't have the same color of hair, Maya's hair was straight, long and black while Ginny's was wavy and in a violent shade of red—no one would go without the other. Despite their differences—Maya was a rich girl while Ginny was not—Ginny and she had the same kindness in them making them best friends since their second year at Hogwarts and up until now. 

Ginny and Maya reached the Great Hall after going down some stairs and meeting Nearly Headless Nick. To Ginny's disappointment, Harry didn't seem to notice her; he was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

After she finished eating the last spoonful of mashed potato on her plate, Ginny followed Maya into their dormitory. 

"Did you finish feeding Pouncer?" Ginny said as she entered the room. 

"Yes, he's already taking his nap." Maya replied, stroking the fur of her black Persian cat, which was resting on her lap—asleep.

"Did you have a nice vacation?" Ginny asked, sitting on her four-poster bed, which was placed beside Maya's bed. 

"Yeah," Maya said smiling. "My parents and I went to visit my Granny in Japan."

"You already forgot all about Jeff?" Ginny asked worriedly to Maya. 

Maya and Jeff had been going steady back on their third year, but on the later part of April, Maya broke up with Jeff because of Jeff's inappropriate jealousy.

"I think I have, although I still remember him. But I think I'm over him already," Maya replied, smiling to reassure her friend. "How 'bout you? Did you have a happy vacation?" she asked, changing the topic.

"I had the most terrific vacation in my whole life!" Ginny replied, hugging her pillow.

"It's Harry, am I right?" 

Ginny nodded silently. "He spent his whole vacation with us. But it's not what you think; we're only best friends. And I'm already contented with that." She said, smiling.

Maya knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry; Ginny always told her about Harry—everything about Harry. Everything that Ginny knew about Harry, Maya knew too. But Ginny didn't tell her one thing, that that vacation her feelings became deeper, Ginny already loved Harry—and she really didn't have plans of telling her until she finally made sure to herself that she really did love Harry. 

"You still have a crush on him, don't you?" Maya teased.

"Yeah, well—I still have." Ginny said honestly. "But I'm planning to get over him already." She told Maya—but actually Ginny didn't have any plans of getting over Harry—not any.

"Getting over Harry, huh?" Maya said with a hint of doubt in her voice. "I doubt that."

The two burst into fits of laughter afterwards.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to their Transfiguration class. When they entered the room, they saw Professor McGonagall in her usual emerald-green robes, waiting for them. 

"Good afternoon, Professor." Harry greeted, taking a seat in front next to Ron.

"Good afternoon, Potter." Professor McGonagall answered, giving a solemn nod. "I wish to talk to you after classes," said the strict professor.

Harry gave a nod in answer. They were going to have a break afterwards anyway, so he was free to talk to Professor McGonagall.

Their classes ended shortly after they copied long notes in their parchments and practiced transfiguring themselves into a small tree. Neville was able to transfigure himself but when the whole class had returned to normal, he still got some leaves sticking out of his head. 

"Meet you at the Great Hall," Harry told Ron and Hermione. "I still have to talk to Professor McGonagall."

"Okay." Ron said as he and Hermione went to the door along with the other Gryffindors.

"You wanted to tell me something, Professor?" Harry said when he reached Professor McGonagall's table.

"Yes, Potter." Professor McGonagall said, looking at the room and making sure that no one was around. "I want to tell you that since Wood isn't here anymore, I've decided to make you Quidditch captain for Gryffindor team. You must make contacts with Madam Hooch; I already told her that you're the new captain. You help her with the trials for the new keeper; trials start next week." She told Harry.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said with a smile. "I'll speak to Madam Hooch as soon as I can." He said, still happy with his new position. He had never expected such would happen to him. 

"You can leave now, Potter."

Harry was about to turn when he remembered Ron. "Professor, can I pick the keeper already? I already have someone in mind and he's simply wonderful." Harry said, hoping that she would approve with Harry.

"No Potter, we must be fair. If no one else auditions then you may choose him." She answered. 

"I understand," said Harry, his voice sounded a little disappointed though. Harry turned, hurriedly collected his bag and walked towards the door. 

"One more thing—" Professor McGonagall said before Harry left. Harry turned. "I want you to do your best for the team, Potter. I'm expecting much from you, I hope you won't let me down." She said, peering at Harry over her spectacles. 

"I'll do my best, Professor," said Harry, beaming. 

Professor McGonagall nodded and gave out a smile to Harry—a thing that was very rare to her. "Good." She said.

Harry was now on his way to the Great Hall to tell his friends the good news. 

"Harry!" Ron called. "Over here!" He shouted, waving a hand to Harry. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the Gryffindor table; Hermione reading her book again.

"So, what did Professor McGonagall say?" Hermione asked in excitement. She already closed her book and looked at Harry yearningly for his answer.

"You wouldn't believe what she just told me!" Harry said with a grin. "She made me the captain of Gryffindor team! I'm replacing Wood." He told his friends.

Hermione looked in shock at Harry and grinned. "Congratulations, Harry!" She said, giving Harry a friendly hug. 

Ron also looked happy for his friend. "I'm sure you'll make a good captain, Harry." Ron said as he congratulated Harry, giving him a light pat on his back.

"Hey, hey, hey! Harry, congratulations!" Fred said, seizing Harry's hand and giving it a shake. 

"Professor McGonagall told us everything and we started looking for you." George explained, shaking Harry's other hand.

After another minute, Fred and George had announced Harry's new duty as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain to the whole crowd on the Great Hall and Harry found himself later, shaking hands and smiling around a crowd of Gryffindors (and non-Gryffindors) applauding him. Harry even saw Malfoy and his two allies on the corner, throwing deadly glares at him. Maybe Malfoy had seen his bag already or even worse—he had already learned about Harry being the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Harry felt himself grin at the thought of the infuriated Malfoy glaring at him. 

The crowd finally diminished when the bell had rung; students needed to find the rooms of their next class quickly or they'd get detentions. Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried along the corridors to go to their next subject, Charms. 

After their Charms, they still needed to attend their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Langley. Hermione got another bag split so when she finished fixing her bag, they needed to run in a flash for them to arrive in time. 

The three finally reached the room, and to their relief—class hadn't started yet, their teacher wasn't anywhere around the room. 

"Where's Professor Langley?" Harry asked Dean, who was sitting behind him.

"Haven't seen her yet," answered Dean. "Is it true that you're the new Quidditch captain?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." Harry heard himself answer. Dean congratulated him like the others had, then footsteps were heard from outside the room. The door opened and a slim, lofty witch wearing dark turquoise robes entered. She looked quite young with her dark brown hair loosely tied at her back having not a single strand of white or gray.

The class immediately fell silent and stared at the teacher. The teacher didn't look a bit of what they had expected; she didn't have the slightest look of a weather-beaten traveler instead she looked like she never went to Egypt at all. Her skin was not tanned and her face didn't have any trace of fatigue. 

"What's the matter? Didn't you have any witch teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts before?" She said, placing her handbag on the teacher's table.

Some of the class nodded but the rest just kept silent. 

"I don't think we'll learn many things if you just keep your mouths shut," Professor Langley said, smiling. "I think we'll start our class with a simple introduction. I'm Professor Leila Langley, as I think you already know. Anyway, I've also studied here in Hogwarts, if you like to know." She began. She took a parchment in her bag and began a roll call.

"Potter, Harry." She said as she went on with her list.

Harry raised his hand for a while and withdrew it afterwards. 

Professor Langley paused and looked at Harry closely; she smiled at Harry then went on finishing her list.

The class didn't do much; they just read two pages from their new book then had a discussion about it but they had _fun_. Professor Langley was a different teacher—she was great and a LOT more different from Snape. The bell had already rung and the Gryffindors were preparing to go to the Great Hall to eat their dinner. 

"Come on, Harry. I'm starving," said Ron, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder. 

Hermione didn't look a bit bothered when Ron placed his hand on her shoulder; she was already used to it. "I wonder what we'll eat for dinner." Hermione said, smiling at Ron.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Professor Langley placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Yes, Professor." Harry answered, smiling.

"You do have the same eyes," She said, smiling back.

"I'm sorry Professor, but who?" Harry said, pushing his glasses to his nose. 

"Your mother, Harry. Lily Potter." 

"You know my mum?" Harry asked in a tone of wonder and thrill.

"Of course. Lily and I were best friends back when we were still studying here at Hogwarts. James and Lily were one of the finest students here," Professor Langley said. "Not to mention—one of the best couples too." She added, smiling at Ron and Hermione, who were flushing.

"By the way, your twin brothers were very funny," she said to Ron. "Sent a pack of fireworks sparking in my class. They remind me of James and Sirius, both pairs are noted mischief-makers." She laughed gracefully. "I didn't give them any detention though, but tell them to be careful, I'm not strict but when I have taken enough I'll give them something worse than detention." Her eyes glinted in a strange way; Ron thought she wasn't a person to annoy. Then she smiled, shaking Ron's thought aside. 

Professor Langley returned her look at Harry and looked into his green eyes, smiling. "You'll be a great Quidditch captain, Harry. If only your parents were here, they'd have been proud of you—especially James." She said.

"I know, Professor." Harry said, smiling too. 

"Very well, let's go. I'm starving too." She winked at the three and they headed to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was already packed with blabbering students when they arrived. Professor Langley said good night to the three and then she treaded away towards the staff table. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked the other direction and seated themselves on the Gryffindor table beside Fred and George. 

"Hello, Captain!" Fred and George said together.

Harry smiled and began filling his plate with food. 

"I like Professor Langley, she seems nice." Ron said, he was ready to take his second slice of lasagna. 

"And very smart too," said Hermione with a smile. She scribbled all the things Professor Langley had discussed and she consumed four rolls of parchments for that matter. 

"She didn't even give us detention when we sent fireworks in her class." George said happily.

"But you better be careful, she's not a person to cross." Ron said as he pronged his lasagna with his fork.

"We know that, but we're just having fun." Fred replied, elbowing George, then grinned.

Harry learned that they were not the only one talking about Professor Langley, when they finished talking, they heard the other Gryffindors talking about her as well. Seamus and Dean were also talking about her with Neville; almost _all _the people on the Great Hall were discussing about her. Harry saw the Slytherins at their table; they were also talking about her and to Harry's opinion, they weren't happy with her disposition—weren't happy at all that she was at Hogwarts.

The conversation about Professor Langley faded as the dinner ended later after eating their chocolate cake. Harry, Ron and Hermione went straight to the Gryffindor tower to finish their remaining homeworks.

"Are you sure you still want to stay here—alone?" Ron asked his girlfriend uneasily. "I could stay with you if you like." He offered.

"It's all right, Ron." Ron heard Hermione answer. "I won't stay here long, I'll go up as soon as I finish this." She said, referring to her Arithmancy homework. "You go up now and have a good sleep." 

Ron sighed and finally agreed. "Okay then." He bent down and gave Hermione a good night kiss. "Let's go, Harry." Ron said to Harry, who was on the corner, pretending to read a book so he wouldn't see Ron and Hermione kiss.

"Okay." Harry said.

The two boys trudged silently to the staircase leading to their dormitory.

"I forgot to tell you something, Ron," Harry said. "I was supposed to tell you this earlier but I forgot." 

"What is it?" Ron said, yawning.

"You want to join the team, right?" 

"Yeah."

"You must sign up if you want to join. You must go to Madam Hooch and inform her; trials start next week." Harry said, also yawning.

"I'll sign up after breakfast then." He said, slumping into his bed.

Hermione was still in the common room, finishing her homeworks. 

"Hi, Hermione."

Hermione jumped in surprise then looked to see who greeted her. "Hi, Ginny." She said, seeing a girl wearing a purple bathrobe. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking back at her homework.

"Nothing," Hermione heard Ginny say. "I just saw you alone and I decided to come and join you down here." Ginny sat on a vacant chair beside Hermione and glanced at the parchment in front of her. "Doing homeworks?" She said.

"Yeah, Ron and Harry finished theirs already." 

Ginny winced at the mention of Harry's name.

Hermione noticed this. "How's Harry doing?" She asked, writing down something on her parchment.

"Huh?" Ginny said, not being able to understand what Hermione meant. 

"I mean how's Harry behaving upon you?" She rephrased her question.

"Not much of an improvement," said Ginny, sighing. "At least, we're still best friends." 

"Best friends?" Hermione said uncertainly. "I think that's not what he treats you, he treats you more than that and you know that. He just needs a little more time to realize what he feels—like Ron." She continued, smiling at her friend.

"So, I'll have to wait?" Ginny said.

"I think so." Hermione said, nodding. "Don't worry, it won't take long unlike mine. I'll help," She added.

"It's all right, Hermione. You don't need to help me," Ginny paused. "I don't want you to force Harry, I can wait even if it takes forever." Ginny said, looking at the floor.

"It won't take forever—and who says I'm going to _force_ him?" Hermione said, "I won't be forcing him, I'll just guide him." Hermione smiled heartily.

"Thanks, Hermione." 

"That's just my way of thanking you and Harry for doing Ron and I a great favor." She replied, fixing her things.

"You're finished?" 

"Yeah, let's go up now, I'm sleepy." Hermione said, stretching her arms in the air.

"You're a real friend, Hermione." Ginny said, smiling.

"And soon to be your_ sister-in-law_," Hermione joked while yawning.

Both broke into fits of giggles until they reached their rooms. 

Harry and Ron had just finished going to Madam Hooch to sign up. Now, Ron was to audition next Wednesday for the position of Keeper.

"I'm really nervous, Harry." Ron said as they headed to the library to meet Hermione.

"Ron you're training is still next Wednesday! You still have a whole week to practice." Harry said, looking at the coat of armor on his side. He thought he saw it move. "And besides, you were the only one who signed for the tryout," said Harry.

"That's what I'm worried of, what if I'm not qualified and no one else signed—no one will take the position of Keeper." Ron said, his voice sounding nervous.

"If no one else signs, I'll chose you immediately—besides you'll qualify, trust me!" Harry said, assuring Ron.

Immediately, Ron saw his girlfriend's fluffy brown head from the bunch of heads in the library. She was sitting on the corner with a book on her hand. 

"Got another reading to do?" Harry said, looking down at the book in her hand. 

"It's not for me," said Hermione as they went to the librarian to borrow the book. "It's for Ginny."

"My sister?" Ron said.

"Yeah, another Muggle book I saw earlier. Maybe she wants to read this." Hermione said while they walked in the crammed corridors. 

Harry and Ron went to their Divination class while Hermione attended her Arithmancy.

Like as usual, Professor Trelawney's room was the same eerie room as the teacher was also weird. She was giving them a quick review of their past lesson last year on tarot cards. Harry and Ron were chosen as volunteers. Professor Trelawney told Harry to pick a card from the deck; lazily, Harry took the card on the top and gave it to her. Professor Trelawney gave a short gasp then closed her eyes. She looked at Harry as if she was going to cry. Her hand was shivering as it held Harry's card, "My dear boy, you're very hapless… you have—"

"The Grim," Ron finished for her. "Harry already knows he'll die, don't worry he already has his funeral services prepared." Ron added drolly. Seamus and Dean snickered at the back. "Can I pick my card now?" He said impatiently. 

Professor Trelawney looked quite displeased with what Ron had said but she just kept quiet. She offered the stack of tarot cards to Ron and Ron picked one in the middle.

"I see a girl, a girl close to you…. will be hiding something from you when time comes. Better watch out what's going around you…" Professor Trelawney whispered. The whole class gave sudden murmurs; Ron could hear one specific name—_Hermione_.

Ron took his seat again beside Harry. 

"Don't worry, I bet she only said that because you intruded in her reading about my _death_." Harry whispered, not minding what Professor Trelawney had said.

"But how did she know about Hermione and me?" He asked, looking troubled.

"Of course, she'll know!" Harry said. "The whole castle knows about the two of you, even Peeves!" Harry laughed.

"All right." Ron sighed. "But don't tell this to Hermione anymore." 

Harry nodded. Both Ron and he knew it would be better if Hermione didn't know anymore. 

The bell rang afterwards and immediately, Harry and Ron took their bags and raced to the ladder and into their next class. Professor Binns gave them another long list of names like Gregg the Ogre and Hathy the Bat Witch and important dates in 18th Century Revolutions and Wizard Renaissance of the Twenties.

Harry and Ron almost fell asleep only if Hermione didn't keep on elbowing them on the side.

After copying, Professor Binns dismissed then and they headed towards the Great Hall to eat lunch.

"So what did you learn for Divination this time?" Hermione said, mixing her salad.

"Just the same things—tarot cards, Harry, the Grim and his death." Ron said smoothly. 

Hermione giggled. "So what did you do, Harry?" She asked.

"Nothing," said Harry. "I'm rather used with her predicting my death." He continued, placing a block of chocolate in his mouth. 

"I think I need to go to the library and borrow some books about Quidditch. I need to read so I can prepare for my tryout." Ron said, taking his bag with him. 

"Want me to come with you?" Hermione said, standing up to reach for her bag. 

"No," Ron said. "I'll not be able to concentrate if you're beside me. Better set off alone." He grinned at Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione said, smiling. "We'll follow you as soon as I finish my salad." She added. She sat back again and continued with her salad.

Ron nodded and walked away, carrying his bag over his shoulder.

"You know, I'm very lucky he's my boyfriend." Hermione said to Harry, watching Ron walk farther.

"And he's very lucky you're his girlfriend." Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "Why don't you find a girl for you, Harry?" She said casually.

Harry looked down at his plate. _A girl…_ Harry thought for a moment. "I can't go for Cho anymore, not after what happened to Cedric," said Harry, frowning. 

"I didn't mean Cho," said Hermione sharply. "There are lots of girls here at Hogwarts, find one that suits you and date her or something. Then if you like her, court her." Hermione pursued.

"Yeah, a girl. That will make my life completely happy," said Harry. "Then, if Voldemort comes, he'll kill her and I will be left feeling miserable. I endangered another life of a beloved." Harry gave a hollow laugh. "That would surely be _sensible_." He added ironically. He had finished his lunch and stood up, heading for the library. 

Hermione also stood up and gave Harry a smirk. She and Harry walked together, passing the empty corridors towards the library.

"You're just exaggerating things; you're making your life miserable just because of You-Know-Who!" Hermione said, trying to snap Harry out of his stupid torment.

Harry stopped walking, realizing what Hermione had just said. "You're right," Harry said. "I think I'm just being troubled with Voldemort's resurrection; I never get to enjoy my life any more, all I want to do is wait for my fate to come—dreadfully." Harry frowned. "But last vacation, I got the chance to spend my life without worrying of what would happen to me and you know what? It felt really great; for once I didn't have to worry about Voldemort or what might happen tomorrow. Ron and you helped me, but most of all, Ginny was there to cheer me up and brighten up everything for me." Harry smiled to Hermione. 

__

Now this is getting easy, I didn't even have to mention Ginny, he just mentioned her all by himself! Hermione thought, smiling at Harry.

"You know, Hermione, I think you're right. I must find a girl for myself," Harry said. "And I think I already found her." He said, his eyes concentrated at—Ginny, who was walking with Maya at the corridor, both talking to each other. 

Hermione looked at Harry's eyes and immediately saw who he was looking at. _Mission completed!_ She thought, smiling. "I'll go to the library already, Harry. You just follow, okay?" Hermione said, turning around the corner. 

Harry nodded. He began walking towards Ginny and Maya.

A/N: Well, well, well... review please.


	8. Try Getting over Harry

Chapter 8

**Try Getting over Harry**

****

"Hi, Ginny!" Harry greeted, stopping in front of her. 

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny replied, smiling. She immediately saw Harry's curious look at Maya.

"Harry, this is Maya. Maya, this is Harry." Ginny introduced them to each other.

"Hi!" Harry beamed, reaching out his hand for Maya to shake. His eyes looking straight at Maya's eyes which were the same color as Ginny's.

Maya smiled back and shook his hand. "So you're Harry Potter." She said.

"Yeah. What's your family name, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'm Maya Chan. I came from Hong Kong." Maya answered with a smile.

Harry smiled back again. "Where are you going?" Harry asked Ginny but his look was still upon Maya.

"We're going to the Gryffindor tower." Ginny replied, looking at Harry, who was looking at Maya. Ginny felt heart-broken but she tried to hide it and just be happy for Maya—her best friend.

Soon, Ginny found herself walking towards the Gryffindor tower; Maya was walking beside her—talking to Harry.

"Ginny was right about you, you're so funny!" Maya giggled. 

Harry looked pleased with himself, blushing slightly.

The conversation between Harry and Maya went on and on. Ginny was feeling it stronger and stronger—she already lost Harry. When they reached the Gryffindor tower, Harry said good-bye to them. Maya already entered the hole on the wall, leaving Ginny alone with Harry. 

"Ginny," said Harry.

Ginny stopped walking towards the hole and looked at Harry.

"Can you eat dinner with Ron, Hermione and me later?" 

Ginny felt her hope rising again. "You mean sit with you at the Great Hall?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ron and Hermione won't mind. They're too busy with each other anyway." Harry grinned. 

"Sure," Ginny said happily. _I thought Harry likes Maya already, thank goodness I was wrong,_ thought Ginny.

"And—um—can you tell Maya to come too?" 

Ginny was shattered into little pieces. Harry's voice kept on repeating inside her head; she could not deny the truth anymore—Harry would never love her—never.

"S-sure." She faltered, trying hard not to cry.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed. "Thanks, Gin. You're a real friend." And Harry walked away; feeling happy that life was going well. 

Ginny sighed. "Friend…" She murmured as she went through the hole on the wall.

Dinner was already served in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already seated waiting for Ginny and Maya.

"So Harry, Hermione told me you found a girl. Hermione said it would really surprise me. Who is she?" Ron said, not starting with his food yet.

"You'll really be surprised," said Harry. 

Ginny and Maya arrived soon. Ginny sat beside Hermione, facing Harry, while Maya sat beside Ginny. 

"Who's the girl?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"She's Maya, my best friend." Ginny whispered back.

"Hi, Maya!" Harry greeted. "It's good you can sit with us here." He added.

"Ginny said you invited us, there's no reason I will say no." Maya replied, smiling.

"This is Ron, by the way." Harry said.

"Yeah, he's Ginny's brother." Maya said, smiling.

"And this is Hermione."

Hermione smiled politely at Maya and Maya did the same.

Ginny started eating her dinner gloomily; Hermione too seemed to be not enjoying hers. Harry and Maya talked the whole dinner about Quidditch and other stuffs, enjoying themselves very much.

After finishing her dinner, Ginny stood up. "I'm not feeling well. I'll go already," said Ginny.

"I better get going then," Maya said, standing up.

"No, Maya. You can stay here if you like. Besides, you're not yet finished with your dinner." Ginny said, trying to sound all right.

"Yeah, you can stay longer." Ron added. "We'll escort you to the tower later." 

Maya looked at Ginny, still hesitating. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

Ginny smiled.

"I'll take her to her dormitory." Hermione volunteered, standing up.

"Okay then." Maya said. 

Ginny and Hermione walked away from the Gryffindor table.

"It's all right Hermione, you can leave me now. I can go to the tower alone." Ginny said while they continued walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I won't," Hermione said resolutely. "I'm sorry Gin. This wasn't supposed to happen, I thought the girl Harry was talking about was you. I saw him looking at you and Maya but I didn't think he would like Maya instead. I'm really sorry," she said, putting an arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"You don't need to be sorry, Hermione. None of this is your fault, it's just that I'm expecting too much." Ginny said in a low, dull voice.

They reached the fat lady's portrait ("Crescent Beam.") and sat on two of the armchairs near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. 

"You mustn't feel depressed about it, Gin. There are a lot of boys here," said Hermione.

"I don't know, every time I look for another boy, all I can do is compare them with Harry." Ginny answered. She placed her elbow on the armrest and placed her chin on her hand, staring at the fireplace.

"Try getting over Harry," Hermione advised.

"I'll try," Ginny said. 

"You know, I hate Harry for being so blind!" Hermione said. 

Ginny looked surprised with what Hermione had just said. She never expected Hermione to speak something bad about her best friend. She turned her head and looked at Hermione. "Huh?" She said as if she didn't hear Hermione speak.

Hermione sighed. "Don't you get me?" She asked impatiently. "Come." Hermione pulled Ginny off from the armchair she was sitting on. She pulled her up to the spiral staircase and into Ginny's dormitory. Hermione faced Ginny in a full body mirror inside the dormitory. "What do you see?" Hermione asked.

"Me?" Ginny answered skeptically, looking at Hermione for the correct answer. She was quite sure that by the way Hermione looked at her that she didn't give the correct answer nor was her answer brilliant.

Hermione groaned. "I know it's you but how do you describe yourself." She said, looking back at the mirror.

Ginny looked back at the mirror too. "I see a young lady with wild, wavy red hair and brown eyes that looked so plain that's why Harry can't notice her." She stated, looking again at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "Good answer, but I have a better one," She placed her hands on both Ginny's shoulders and said, "In front of the mirror, I see a see a young, pretty and graceful woman that can compete with any other beautiful women here at Hogwarts." She smiled at Ginny. "That is why I say that Harry's so blind 'cause he had spent his whole vacation with this lovely lady and he still didn't notice her!" 

Ginny smiled. "Hermione," she said. "Thanks. I feel better now."

"I'll be going then," Hermione said. "You can start thinking of ways how to get over Harry right now." She suggested. "Here." She handed Ginny a book. "Got that from the library, great story." And she left.

"Thanks." She whispered and looked down at the book in her hand. "_Little Women_." She read the title; this was the book Hermione had been telling her to read. She was about to open the book when she closed it again and stared at her reflection on the mirror. "Hermione's right, I have to get over Harry. Harry will be happier with Maya anyway. I'm Harry's best friend—and Maya's too—so I just have to be happy for them and find another guy for myself." She told herself. "Bye, Harry Potter." 

* * M * *

On Saturday morning, Harry and Ron went down to breakfast together. Hermione already went down ahead of them to save seats for them. 

They were half-through with their breakfast when the mails arrived. Hedwig came down beside Harry's plate and gave Harry a small piece of note. Harry gave his leftover breadcrumbs to Hedwig while he opened his letter. It was from Hagrid saying:

__

Can yeh come by me place this af'ernoon fer tea? Send yer reply through Hedwig. Yeh can brin' yer frends too. I want to hear some stories from yeh.

****

Hagrid

"Great! We can all go to Hagrid and stay there the whole afternoon!" Hermione squealed in delight, looking at Harry, who was already writing a reply to Hagrid (_Yeah, we'll come. See you at three o'clock._) "And then we can invite Ginny to come with us." She added, looking happier about the idea.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, watching Hedwig fly off. "Then we can also invite Maya." He said, clapping his hand with Ron's.

Hermione sulked immediately but when Harry looked at her she immediately smiled with them. She just hid the sad thought she had for Ginny.

Harry always invited Ginny and Maya to sit with them in the Great Hall ever since he met Maya—soon the five of them always sat together every time they ate their meals. 

"Speaking of Ginny and Maya, where are they?" said Ron, looking around for any sign of the two. 

"I think they're in the library," said Hermione, "met them earlier in the corridor." 

"Let's go there and tell them." Harry said, smiling. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately set off for the library.

They saw Ginny and Maya sitting on a table at the corner, books and parchments laid on the top of their table. 

"You stay here, I'll go there and tell them," said Harry.

"Can we leave you here, Harry? Hermione will just borrow a book here and we'll go to the tower already. I need to read one more book for my Quidditch tryout," said Ron.

If Harry knew better, he'd say his two best friends only wanted to have some time _alone_. He didn't want to ruin things for the two so he said, "Okay then. See you at lunch?" 

"Yeah." 

Harry walked his way to the crowd of people and tables in the library.

"Hi, Ginny!" said Harry, sitting beside her. "Hi, Maya!" He smiled at Maya, who was sitting in front of Ginny.

Maya smiled then returned to the book she was reading; Ginny said a dull hello without even looking at Harry or closing the book she was reading.

"Can we talk?" Harry said to the two.

Maya nodded and closed the book she was reading; she focused her attention to Harry. Ginny sighed then she also closed the book she was reading and also looked at Harry.

"Hagrid sent me a note a while ago inviting me for tea in his house. He said I could bring some friends and so I'm inviting the two of you." Harry said, looking at Maya then at Ginny. 

Maya also looked at Ginny as if the answer was all up to her. Ginny looked like she was going to say no any minute so Harry immediately added, "Ron and Hermione will come."

Ginny looked at Maya then at Harry. She sighed again. "Okay, we'll go around three o'clock. I still need to finish this book," she said simply.

Harry smiled at Ginny. Ginny just shrugged and opened her book again to read. Maya stood up and went to a nearby shelf to look for another book.

"What are you reading?" asked Harry, breaking the thunderous silence between them.

"Another Muggle book," replied Ginny casually. _That's it! Don't show him any emotion; don't talk to him until he talks to you, _Ginny's mind told her.

"That's good," said Harry. Silence again. Harry sighed. "Gin," He said, his voice was full of worry and emotion—and Ginny could feel that very well.

"Hm?" She said softly. Her eyes were still looking at the text written on the book but she couldn't read a single line. Her mind seemed to be blocked by Harry's voice.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Harry, looking at Ginny's face.

Ginny wasn't expecting him to say that to her. She looked at him; his face showed deep sincerity. She forced a smile. "Harry, why are you saying that?" She giggled nervously.

"I know I don't know you that well but I can feel you're mad about something," Harry said, looking into Ginny's eyes; although Maya and Ginny had the same eyes, Ginny's eyes were warmer and brighter.

"I'm not mad at you," said Ginny, smiling loosely for the first time, "in fact, I'm not mad at all." 

"Good," said Harry. "At least, I still kept my promise." 

"Promise?" Ginny repeated uncertainly.

"I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you," said Harry, smiling. 

__

But you already did, thought Ginny. 

"And that I will protect you and your happiness." He said. 

Ginny giggled again. "You're joking me!" She exclaimed.

"No, I'm serious." Harry said. 

"Well then, thank you." She said, smiling appreciatively.

"That's all right, so what's the problem of my best friend?"

"Nothing serious, I'm just sad about something." She said hazily, looking down at the table.

"What are you sad about? Did anyone hurt you? Did Malfoy insult you again?" Harry said worriedly. "Just tell me Gin who is it, I'll go straight to him and punch him even if I get a whole week detention from any teacher!" He said, punching the air in front of him.

Ginny couldn't help it; she giggled freely at Harry. "No, Harry, it wasn't Malfoy." She giggled again. She felt really important to Harry when he said he'd take a whole week detention just to punch that person who hurt her. Then, she stopped again and looked down. _It was you._ She thought sadly. _How could you punch yourself?_ She thought. "It's okay, Harry. I can handle it myself." She said instead.

Harry still looked worried. "Are you sure you can handle it yourself?" He asked.

"Of course." Ginny grinned as she playfully messed Harry's _already messy_ hair.

"Hey, Gin, cut that out!" He said grinning. He took Ginny's hand in his to stop her from messing his hair again. Their hands just stayed like that while their eyes met and their lips curled into grins. 

Ginny felt warmth in Harry's touch; blushing furiously, she wished it could go on forever. She could well understand why she felt like that to Harry's touch—she loved Harry. 

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't understand why he was feeling very much at ease with Ginny. Could it be because they were best friends? Or could it be more than—no. It couldn't be. Harry shook the arising feeling in his mind away again. _You already have Maya and she's really fun. Not Ginny—she's your best friend and your brother's best friend._ He reminded himself."I-if you need any help, I'm just here, Ginny. I'll help you in the best that I can," He said, smiling. "Anytime and anything, for my best friend."

Ginny knew she was doing it all wrong. She mustn't talk to Harry just because he talked to her; she simply couldn't resist the boy. All she could do was stay happy about their friendship and treat Harry as her best friend and nothing more—no, she couldn't treat Harry only as her best friend because she knew deep inside it was something more. All she could do was continue loving Harry and just try to take the pain lightly; she must do all that she could to make everyone believe she was all right. _I know I'll be all right when the right time comes,_ Ginny thought. _I'll be able to forget Harry someday._ She smiled softly at Harry. Maya had already returned, carrying a bulky book. 

"Why don't we go now and eat our lunch," said Harry, looking at his watch. "It's almost twelve o'clock, then we can all go to the lake or somewhere to spend our time. Then at three, we'll all go to Hagrid's." 

Ginny and Maya nodded. Harry helped the two girls with the books they were carrying and went to the Gryffindor tower.

"You wait for us here," said Maya as she followed Ginny up the staircase. 

Harry nodded, sitting on one of the chairs in the common room. He thought he could see Ron and Hermione there but they already went downstairs. 

"We're ready!" Ginny squeaked, making Harry jump off his seat. Maya was beside her, smiling.

"You scared me!" Harry said to Ginny, beaming.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Let's go?" Harry said.

"Yes." Ginny and Maya answered together.

They saw Ron and Hermione already seated when they arrived at the Great Hall. The five started eating and discussing what they would do for the afternoon. After finishing their ice creams, they all went to the Gryffindor tower to get the two boys' brooms. They planned to go to the Quidditch stadium and watch Harry and Ron practice Quidditch. 

"We're ready," said Ron when he appeared at the foot of the stairs. He only saw Hermione waiting at the common room. "Where's Ginny and Maya?" 

Hermione smiled at them; she was holding a book in both hands. She looked at the staircase towards the girls' dormitories and said, "Up there." 

Ginny and Maya appeared later; Ginny was carrying her sketchpad with her.

Many students were found on the grounds when the five left the castle, some were reading books, some were chasing each other and some were just sitting on the soft green grass, looking at the big lake. The five went straight to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione, Ginny and Maya found seats for themselves on one of the thousand bleachers. Harry and Ron mounted their brooms and went flying into the heavens.

Harry had been practicing dives while Ron was trying some of the techniques he had read for effective guarding of goal posts. Harry had only finished his fifth dive when his eyes caught the three girls below. Hermione, Ginny and Maya were all laughing at the drawing Ginny was holding. "Maya…" Harry murmured. He focused his look at Maya, grasping the handle to steady his broom in the air. "Is it Maya that I'm looking for?" Harry asked himself. _Yeah, she is the one for you, _Harry's mind said. _Not her. _ His eyes were looking at Ginny. "Ginny," He mumbled. Then he remembered his promise. _I can't hurt Ginny. If I'll love her, I'll just hurt her. She's just a sister to me—just that. This is for the better..._

Harry was absent-minded for the whole afternoon—he nearly fell off his broom when he made his seventh dive. Luckily, he was able to grip the handle quickly; no one saw him though, all were very occupied with something.

Three o'clock came and they went to Hagrid to have some tea and treacle fudge. Luckily, Hagrid didn't offer them any rock cakes anymore. Hagrid listened to every story the five told; about Ron and Hermione, Ron's trying out for Gryffindor Keeper, Maya and Ginny joining Harry's group and Harry being the Team Captain of Gryffindor team.

At sunset, the five left for the castle happily. 

**M** 

_Dear Diary, _

Today, I had two important experiences I wouldn't forget for the rest of my life. First, my attempt to get over Harry—that's what Hermione told me to do. I thought it was easy enough but when I tried doing it, I only made Harry worry and I couldn't stand it. It feels good when I know he worries about me. He's very sweet and well, caring to me. 

Second thing is Harry's promise to me. To protect my happiness and me—and never to hurt me. I felt important to him when he told me that promise—but that promise was already broken beyond his knowledge. 

I can never get over Harry—that's the truth. I still love him but I must accept that Harry doesn't love me but instead he loves Maya. I can't forget him now but maybe when another boy comes—who knows.

The five of us visited Hagrid in the afternoon; it was so fun! Hagrid gave us some treacle fudges; Fang (Hagrid's boarhound) ate most of Ron's fudges. I think Fang likes Ron very much. We talked a lot and I forgot to tell you, Harry nearly fell off his broom (he doesn't know I saw that). I don't know what happened to him but he seemed preoccupied the whole afternoon. Nobody saw him when he nearly fell (except for me) and nobody also seemed to notice that he was busy thinking about something—I wonder what it is, 

"Ginny,"

"Hi, Maya." 

"Can I sit on your bed?" 

"Sure," said Ginny as she continued writing on her diary. 

"Writing again?"

"Almost done." Ginny said, followed by the sound of writing quill. "Finish!" She announced and smiled at Maya. She was fumbling for the key of her diary on her neck.

"Are you mad at me?" Maya suddenly asked.

"Why should I?" 

"Because of Harry." She answered in a low voice almost like a whisper.

Ginny paused. "No," She said. "Don't worry, I understand if he likes you. Because you're very pretty and kind." 

"Gin," Her voice was quavering.

"It's all right, really. I'm almost over him already," She lied to convince Maya. "Just give me time. I'm not mad at you and will never be mad." She said, smiling. "If you love him, then don't worry about me." 

Maya smiled. "Harry's been kind to me and he's very funny too. I like him because he always makes me smile," Maya said. "But I'm not yet sure if I really love him." 

"That's okay," said Ginny. "Give yourself some time to think, I'm sure Harry can wait."

"Okay." Maya nodded. "Now I can sleep peacefully." She smiled kindly.

"Me too," Ginny yawned. "After a long day for both of us, at last we can now sleep."

Ginny immediately fell asleep, a smile protruding from her lips.

__

__

A/N: Thanks for the beautiful feedbacks! Please review! ^_^'


	9. An Act of True Friendship

A/N: Heeeelllllloooooooo guys!!!!!! I'm back after a thousand years of absence (I mean a week's absence)!!!! I'm really really sorry about not updating lately. I'm too busy with my studies. Here's the next chapter… If you like me to write faster PLEEEZZEEE review!!!! I really love to know what you think. 

Hey Lil! How's my fanfic doing? Wish you'll review soon. I also love the _sunrise thingy. _It's one of my favorite. Thanks for your reviews I'm really happy you liked my fanfic. Animalcrackers… thanks for the compliment I really appreciate it too. It must be your lucky day today because I uploaded a new chapter. To Danielle, hey I like your name and thanks for the review. D.G. Revlis, well I'm trying my best to write the next chapter fast and you can help me if you send me some reviews (",) Don't worry I'll make Harry and Ginny closer next chapter…Harry'll get jealous about something…. That's the next chapter! Soon to be posted. I also like Hermione and Ron—and my friend, Lil has done a great one which is Not On Foundation Day! It's Humor/Romance, Hermione and Ron by Lil. Please see it if you have the time too… (Hey Lil, I got you some readers!!)

Chapter 9

****

An Act of True Friendship 

Three weeks had passed by quickly and most of the days, the rain poured continuously. The month of October came full of promising activities for Hogwarts students. The most awaited first visit of the year at Hogsmeade on the middle of October always thrilled the students (especially the third years) and the upcoming Quidditch season on the end of October. Harry, as the Gryffindor team captain, had been busy arranging the Quidditch practices (for the Quidditch season) after their classes. Ron, as the new Gryffindor Keeper, was also busy training with Harry and the rest of the team every other night after dinner (that was, every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays).

Although Harry and Ron were always busy with their practices, the two didn't find it as an excuse to miss any chance of seeing Hermione, Maya and Ginny. Every night, the five would always stay up late in the common room just to chat and do their assignments together.

"I still can't believe I'm already the Gryffindor Keeper!" Ron said in a tone more likely to be gloating than surprised. "I mean—I thought I wasn't that good but here I am!" He continued a smile on his face while waving his Divination book in the air.

Harry and the others were all laughing at Ron's statement all except Hermione who was telling Ron to shut up ("Ron shut up or you might wake the whole Gryffindor!" She hissed in a low tone.) 

It was always that way for the five of them. They just stayed there on those soft, comfy armchairs reading their books.

"So are you finished with your Potions essay Ron?" Hermione asked, trying to change the topic to stop Ron from talking in his loud voice. "Let me check it." She demanded.

"I still can't figure out the third ingredient of this potion…" Ron grumbled, flipping his book abruptly.

"You won't find it if you'll keep on flipping it that way, Ron." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, Hermione, you should stop telling me what to do, you know." Ron grinned, sticking his tongue out.

Harry smiled at the two. Even though the two were already a couple, they still had their normal routine of fighting. Harry wished that if he were to have a girlfriend, he and the girl would just be like the two—living a normal life as a couple. Harry sighed then returned to the parchment he was reading.

"Any problem, Harry?" Maya asked, looking at Harry.

Harry looked up and met Maya's eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. _Funny,_ Harry thought. _If I were in this same situation and I were looking into Cho's eyes I feel myself blushing. But I'm not feeling anything right now…_

"Nothing." Harry said after a long silence. 

Maya smiled and returned into her own parchment.

"Have you heard that the first visit to Hogsmeade will be coming this next weekend?!" Ginny said suddenly.

All of them looked at her excitedly. 

She smiled. "Just nine days more and were going to Hogsmeade!!!" She said.

"Yes!!!!" Everyone cheered. 

"Shhhhh!!!!!" Everyone said together suddenly, noticing the noise they were making.

Everyone fell silent then stared at each other…. then a burst of laughter. The whole common room was filled with the five's joyous laughs.

"I can't wait to drink a big cup of butterbeer!" Harry said after the laughter died out.

"Yeah, and the candy shop. We got to visit that again! I liked those candy quills!" Ron said, yawning.

"And the bookstore! I want to buy the book Professor Vector recommended!" Hermione said, her eyes sparkling.

"Can I go with you, Hermione? I'm going to buy another Muggle book—it's a collection of stories made by what Muggles call 'Walt Niney'…" Ginny said.

"What 'Walt Niney' are you talking about, Gin?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry laughed. "Ginny's talking about 'The Walt _Disney_ Collection'." He said.

"Yeah, that's it, Walt Disney!" She said happily. "I thought Muggles call it Niney…" She said absentmindedly. (A/N: Can't blame Ginny… She's not a Muggle but I'm sure you know Walt Disney, right?)

"Oh no! It looks like we got two book worms in the group already!" Ron said, his face terror stricken. 

"Shut up, Ronnie boy!" Ginny sulked, throwing a crumpled parchment straight at Ron's face. 

"Yeah, shut up, Ronnie boy!" Hermione agreed, elbowing Ron.

"Hey, stop calling me Ronnie boy! I'm not a boy anymore okay?" Ron grumbled.

"But it suits you just right…Ronnie boy!!" Maya said, giggling.

"Maya!!!" Ron groaned. "Come on, Harry you know me better. Tell these girls to stop calling me that. Go on Harry." Ron said, pleading to Harry.

Harry grinned. "Okay I'll tell them to stop… Ron_—_nie boy!" He said, grinning wider.

"Gee, thanks Harry. I appreciate your help," said Ron, pouting.

"Rise and shine, Harry!" Ron said, throwing a pillow at Harry's face.

"Ouch!!" Harry cried. "Ron!! What are you doing?" He said, sitting up.

"Getting my revenge, twerp!" Ron said with a grin. "You should stop calling me Ronnie boy, you know."

"Okay, okay, _Ron._" Harry said, opening his trunk. "You wait for me downstairs while I get ready for breakfast." He said with a towel on his shoulder.

"I get a feeling I'm going to have a tough day today… I hope Snape won't mind if I sleep in his class…. I'm still sleepy." Harry said, yawning.

"I think he won't mind Harry," said Ron, "he'll just get a _big_ chunk of points from Gryffindor if you do that. He will not mind taking points because of you, I'm sure he won't." Ron said as he headed for the door.

"Yeah, I think you're right… Ronnie boy." Harry said a little louder so Ron could hear him.

"I said stop calling me Ronnie boy!!!!" Ron's voice echoed from the staircase.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny greeted as Harry sulkily sat in front of her for breakfast.

"Hello." Harry said blankly.

"You okay?" Maya asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Harry replied, still in the same manner. "I'm just a little dizzy. That's all."

"You should eat then," said Ginny, handing Harry some toast and pouring some milk into his goblet. 

"Thanks, Gin." Harry said, flashing a grateful smile.

Slightly blushing, Ginny smiled back. "That's all right." She said.

"Ginny, we better leave or Professor McGonagall will turn us into clocks or something!!" Maya suddenly said, looking at her watch.

Panicking, Ginny hurriedly ate her toast and snatched her bag. "Okay." She said.

"Come on, Gin. Hurry!" Maya called out. She was already walking hurriedly to the doors. 

"Bye guys! See you later!" Ginny said and ran to her friend. Her vermilion hair bouncing merrily as she ran.

Harry felt his lips curling into a soft smile as he looked at Ginny run away. _She's really funny…,_ Harry thought as Ginny disappeared through the soaring crowd.

"What's with the dreamy smile, Harry?" Ron said suddenly, looking at the direction Harry was looking at. Fortunately, Ginny was already gone so Ron didn't see anything. 

"Huh?" Harry asked. "Umm… nothing." He said.

"Let's go then," said Hermione, placing her bag over her shoulder and getting some of her books from the table.

"I'll carry your books, Hermione." Ron offered, getting them immediately.

"Thanks, _Ronnie boy_." Hermione smiled.

"I'll appreciate it very much if you'd stop calling me _Ronnie boy_, please…" Ron said through gritted teeth. 

Hermione giggled. "But I like to call you that…. It's really cute!!" She giggled again.

Ron sighed helplessly. "Girls…. They always get it their way." He mumbled to himself.

Harry smiled, watching the two as they headed to the dark dungeons of Hogwarts.

"I'll just give this to Professor McGonagall, okay? You go straight to the Great Hall. I'll meet you there." Harry said to Ron and Hermione as he ran through the corridors.

__

I hope I've done this report right, thought Harry. _Professor McGonagall likes to know how the team is doing and I think we're doing fine. I'm really nervous about the upcoming Quidditch season already… _He thought, walking faster and faster through the corridors.

"So, how's Potter's girlfriend doing?" Harry suddenly heard a cold voice from the nearby aisle. 

"Shut up!" A girl's voice replied.

It was Ginny and she was talking to—no other than—Malfoy!

"So, Potter dumped you, eh?" Malfoy continued to tease.

Ginny didn't answer for a while. "Leave me alone, Malfoy!" She shouted, her voice quaked a little.

Harry knew that from Ginny's voice she was already going to cry. "Damn, Malfoy! Stop pestering Ginny," Harry muttered under his breath. He was already going to go for Malfoy but Malfoy talked again and Harry stopped in his place.

"For a Weasley, you know…you're cute." Malfoy said with a dead serious tone. (A/N: Oh my gosh! Draco likes Ginny!!! Harry do something!!!!) "You're not suited for Potter, he stinks!" Malfoy said, full of hatred as he pronounced Harry's name. 

"Yeah right, Malfoy." Ginny said, laughing coldly. She knew Malfoy was only fooling around. Just thinking that this was true gave Ginny the _shivers_. So she played along with his game. "And who do you think suits me?" She asked, looking uninterested with the topic. 

Malfoy smirked. "Why… I thought you already know the answer to that, _Ginny._" 

"Oh, yeah." Ginny said, raising her eyebrow. "Well, it so happens that I don't know the answer, Malfoy!"

"A guy like _me_," said Malfoy coolly. "A guy that's better than Harry Potter or any body else out there. We'll make a remarkable pair."

"Yeah right." Ginny said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Think it's funny?" Malfoy asked. "Well, I think what's funny is that you're hoping that Harry will like you!! I think I know why Harry doesn't like you, you're just a simple girl that's why. You're not as attractive as Cho or as brilliant as your brother's Mudblood girlfriend." Malfoy said, pointing his wand at Ginny's face.

Ginny looked really hurt and Harry could see that so he came to her aid.

"Stop it, Malfoy!" Harry shouted, standing beside Ginny. Ginny jumped in surprise to hear Harry's voice.

"Ooohh." Malfoy said, trying to sound scared. "Your boyfriend came to save you, Weasley." He smirked at Harry, who was now pointing his wand at Malfoy. Ginny looked from Malfoy to Harry; Harry's eyes were glaring straight at Malfoy.

"So how come you're protecting Weasley now, Potter? I thought you already _dumped _her?" Malfoy said, smirking wider and looking at Ginny.

"Just leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry said, still not changing the mood in his eyes.

"I'll leave her alone when I want to, Potter." Malfoy replied.

"I said leave her alone NOW!" Harry shouted, his wand was already giving out red sparks at its end.

Ginny never saw Harry that mad about something even with Malfoy, usually Harry would take Malfoy lightly. She was already afraid for what might happen next. She slowly reached for Harry's robes and tugged it softly. "Never mind, Harry. Let's just leave." She said in a low whisper.

Harry's eyes slowly turned its shade from the furious green into its normal warm emerald as he looked at Ginny. He lowered his wand and sighed. "Are you all right?" He asked Ginny.

"I'm all right." Ginny answered, flashing a smile to reassure Harry.

Harry smiled back and turned back at Malfoy. "Just do this again Malfoy and I'll cut your throat into pieces." Harry said in a threatening manner.

Malfoy's smirk wasn't that wide anymore but just a thin line, his face paler than ever. "As if, Potter." He said. 

Harry ignored what Malfoy had said. All he wanted was to get Ginny away from Malfoy—a hundred miles away from Malfoy. "Come on Gin," he said as he took Ginny's hand. 

"You know Potter, you and Weasley are fit for each other… you look pathetic!" Malfoy shouted.

Harry just continued walking still holding Ginny's hand. After they turned the corner, Harry stopped walking and looked back at Ginny. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked with a trace of deep concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ginny said softly.

"Why aren't you with Maya?" Harry asked.

"Well, she went off to feed Pouncer." Ginny replied. "Then when I was on my way, Malfoy blocked me and started bothering me." She explained.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Harry asked, trying to make sure everything was all right. He still held Ginny's hand in his.

Ginny smiled. "I'm all right, Harry." She said. She squeezed Harry's hand and said, "Thanks for the help." She really liked it when Harry held her hand. It was like her body was full of warmth and she knew she was completely safe whenever Harry was around.

Harry smiled back. "That's all right." Then he took his hand away from Ginny's hand softly. "Where are you going now?" He asked, looking at the book on Ginny's hand.

"To the library. I'm going to return this book Hermione lent me." Ginny answered.

"Another Muggle book?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "You love reading them, don't you?" 

"Well, I really like the stories and I keep looking for more." Ginny said with her happy tone. She turned her back and started walking again. "I'll just see you around, Harry. Thanks for the help again." She said, walking away.

Harry just stayed there for a moment watching Ginny leave, her bag over her shoulder and her lovely scorching red hair dancing as she walked.

"Ginny! Wait up!" Harry suddenly said.

Ginny stopped walking and saw Harry running towards her.

"What's the matter, Harry?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"I'll go with you." Harry said, gasping a bit. "Malfoy might try to follow you again or something." He said.

"Okay." 

The two walked slowly through the corridors, Harry and Ginny walking closely to each other. Ginny noticed that almost everyone that was passing by was staring at them. 

__

What's the matter with these people? Ginny thought. Then she heard a group of girls nearby blabbering and looking at them. 

"Oh, Harry's so cute!!!" One of the girls said.

"That's the youngest Weasley right? What's her name..er.. Vinny?"

"That's Ginny."

"What does she got to do with Harry?" Another girl said.

"Is she his girlfriend or something???" Another one said.

Ginny was already blushing and she started walking faster.

"Ginny's so lucky he's got Harry…" 

"I wish I was Ginny!!!"

"She's not Harry's girlfriend!" Ginny heard one of the girls remark. "I mean—she can't be!" The girl continued.

"You're just jealous, Hailey." Her friend said to the girl.

"Ginny's not Harry's girlfriend and I'll prove that." Hailey said. 

And the rest of the conversation, Ginny did not hear anymore; she was already too far to hear any of their conversations. 

Part of her was happy to be with Harry right now but the other part was doubtful—wasn't she really fit for Harry?

A/N: Please review (",) and tell me if this fanfic's useless or something. Please give me a review… I really need them to keep going!!!! Thanks to all of those who reviewed last time. Please review again.


	10. Wishes and Heartaches

A/N: Heeeeeelllllllooooooo guys!!!!! After a thousand of ages of absence I'm back (I mean a couple of weeks)!!!! I'm really sorry for the delay, please forgive me. Well, I want to thank those who keep on reviewing. D.G. Revlis and Animalcrackers... love you guys and thanks for the compliments. Lil, keep on reading too. You know I need you. I want to acknowledge my new reader Azalea (Roadmap rulezz!!!!), keep on reading girl and please.... review every chapter if possible!!!!1 Thanks to all and may you enjoy this one!!!!! 

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but J.K. let me borrow them so let's just have fun! Thanks again J.K. You're the BEST! Nothing is mine except Maya Chan. (",)

Chapter 10

****

Wishes and Heartaches

"Hey, Gin. You okay?" Harry asked as they continued walking to the library.

"Huh?" Ginny said. "Yeah I-I'm fine. Just thinking about something…" She explained to Harry.

Harry placed one hand around Ginny's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry about those girls… They don't know anything. They're just a bunch of no good girls trying to flirt and all. You're not like them so just don't mind them." Harry said in a soft voice.

Ginny was surprised that Harry knew what she was thinking of. _Thank goodness he wasn't even bothered by those girls,_ thought Ginny. "Thanks, Harry." She said as they neared the library.

"That's all right." Harry replied.

"Here's the library." Ginny said, stopping in front of the entrance. "So, where are you going now?" She asked.

"Oh no!" Harry cried. "I forgot that I was supposed to give this report to Professor McGonagall!!!" Harry said, looking at the parchment in his hand.

"I'm sorry you had to go to all that trouble because of me…" Ginny said apologetically. 

"That's okay." Harry said, smiling. "I'm sure McGonagall won't mind if I'm a little late." Harry turned his back to leave.

"Harry?" 

"Huh?"

"Thanks for your help again. You were always there when I needed you. Thanks." 

"You're welcome." And Harry began walking away.

"Ginny!" 

Ginny turned her back and saw Maya running towards her. She immediately hugged Ginny and said (after letting go), "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for almost two hours!" 

"Sshhhhhhh!!!" Ginny said. "Maya, we're inside the library. Do you want Gryffindor to lose any points?" She said as she went on scanning the Muggle Division Area.

"I was just worried about you." Maya said in a whisper. "So where were you?" 

"I was just…. Never mind!" Ginny said, trying to forget all about Malfoy.

"So now you don't want to tell." Maya said, trying to make Ginny say it.

"Yup. I don't want to tell and that's why I'm not telling anything." Ginny smiled.

"By your smile I can see Harry's involved in the story...." Maya teased.

"No," Ginny immediately denied. 

Ginny was good at pretending and that was the reason she could easily fool anyone… even her best friend. 

"I told you Maya, Harry's already my past." She said those words without any feelings but deep inside, her heart was crumbling slowly.

"Harry and I just met a while ago. He told me you're in here." She said, changing the topic. "So, do you have plans for the Hogsmeade weekend already?" Maya asked. 

"Well…. Just the bookstore actually. And a butterbeer and the candy store. I'll just plan it tomorrow with the rest of us, I guess." Ginny answered.

"Okay then. Just tell me when's the meeting." Maya said and went off. 

"By the way, " said Maya, getting back to the shelf where Ginny was scanning for books, "we don't have any classes with Professor Binns today. He began to cry again about his dreadful death… you know." She winked at Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Maya. So where are you going?" She asked. 

"I'm going to return my cousin's book to him." Maya said, showing the book in her hand.

"You have a cousin at Hogwarts?" Ginny said in disbelief. "How come I didn't meet him yet!" She complained.

"You'll meet him soon…" Maya said, smiling softly. 

"What year is he in? Is he also in Gryffindor?" Ginny asked curiously.

"He's in fifth year like Harry and Ron." Maya answered. "And he's in Hufflepuff." 

"I see." Ginny said.

"Well got to go now." Maya said. "Bye, Gin."

"Bye, Maya." 

Ginny didn't find any interesting book so she headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

_Might as well write to my diary now… I'll be busy later with my homeworks,_ Ginny thought as she turned the corner.

"Hi, Ginny." 

"Hello, Harr—" Ginny stopped walking and looked back. She thought it was Harry because of the way his voice sounded and his black hair but it couldn't be him because of his eyes. They were gentle purple while Harry's eyes were green… warm green.

"Who was that then?" She asked herself. The corridor was already empty when she looked back.

Ginny sighed and tapped her head lightly. "Must have imagined it. But it felt so real…." 

Finally, she arrived at the tower still thinking about the mysterious guy.

The girl crept slowly to her bed and reached for her purple diary. She opened the lock and took out her quill. Another diary entry was about to start in Ginny Weasley's Diary….

__

Dear Diary,

Harry was very kind to me this day. He saved me from Malfoy and even escorted me to the library to assure that I'm all right. He is really a true friend.

Best of friends, that's what we are right now. All the girls who have a crush on Harry envy me I guess. Just like that girl… I think her name's Hailey but I really don't know her. Being Harry's best friend is great. Better than being known to Harry as Ron's little sister. But it also has its bitter part… Being Harry's best friend made me closer to his heart. Just one step away from being more than his best friend but I can't make that one last step. Why? Harry had fallen for my best friend instead. Maya Chan has been my best friend since our second year. She's like my sister already that's why I can't get mad at her because Harry likes her and not me.

Those girls who envy me doesn't know anything; they don't know how hard it is. To be close to Harry but not close enough… Sometimes I wish I never became Harry's best friend. Then he won't meet Maya and I can still continue sharing my secrets about Harry with Maya. Now I live a life full of lies. The biggest and painful lie is to Maya—that I don't love Harry anymore. But being Harry's best friend is also great since I feel that he gives importance to me.

Sometimes, I like to get mad at Maya. She keeps on telling me stories about Harry and herself. "Hey, Gin. Guess what? Harry greeted me today and he even carried my books!" "He's so sweet. He kept on offering me some candies." "Gin, Harry smiled at me." "Ginny, look Harry has given me this. Isn't it nice?" Those stories kill me little by little. But I can't blame her… I was the one who told her that I was already over Harry. I was the one who told her to give Harry a chance. She's just giving herself a chance to love again after that tragic moment of breakup with Jeff. She wasn't really the one to blame. I was the one to blame! All of these sufferings were my fault. 

But there were stories that made me smile too… Hermione kept on telling me Harry's just confused and afraid of Ron. Ron was always protective on me and Harry didn't want to hurt me so Harry just avoided me. That's what Hermione kept on telling me. There was this instance that I caught Harry looking at me every meal at the Great Hall since I was sitting in front of him. But what if he wasn't looking at me but at Maya who's sitting beside me… I really don't know anymore…

Always, I'll dream of him. Wishing that our friendship will grow and become more than friendship. That wish is very impossible but I like it to come true anyway. Harry and me having fun and having the same moments like Ron and Hermione. Everyday he'll help me with my problems and assure me that he's just there to help. Just like a best friend. I know we're already best friends but it's still very different if you're the one that makes Harry Potter live. You're the one who makes him strong and you're the one who'll stand up with him until the end… That's what I want to be but I guess that's going to be Maya's role soon… I'll just stay as Harry's best friend…forever.

Anyway, a strange thing happened to me today… I met a guy. Not actually met properly but he just said hi. I really don't know him but I thought he was Harry… It's really strange. 

I wish I can know him better… Maybe a guy will change things for me. I still can't forget Harry but still I have to find ways to lessen the pain…. 

Hogsmeade weekend is getting nearer. I can't wait! I'll be buying the Muggle book I told you I saw once last year. I've been saving for it all year!

I'm starving already. Might as well say bye-bye and eat downstairs. Bye!

**Ginny**

P.S. I'm really confused right now. Harry likes Maya that's obvious but he's not courting her; just keep on being nice to her. Does this mean I have a chance? No, I think not. He's really for Maya….

She closed her diary and placed it back in her drawer. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and headed to the Great Hall.

"Where's Maya?" Ginny asked. "I can't believe she left me!" 

She walked faster and faster towards the Gryffindor table, still searching for Maya or Harry.

Immediately, she saw the two sitting with Hermione and Ron on their usual spot. 

She walked faster and faster; the noise of the Great Hall was very loud. All the students were chattering continuously. Food was already served in the tables.

"Hi, Ginny." 

Ginny turned to see who was it this time. But again, she didn't see anyone at her back. All the Gryffindors were eating and talking but not to her. The Hufflepuff table which was at the right side of the Gryffindor table (A/N: or is it left? In this fanfic the Hufflepuff table is in the corner of the Great Hall.) was also the same. No one was looking at her but she knew someone _did_ call her. 

__

Who was it? Ginny thought. She sat in the Gryffindor table without any clue who it was.

Poor Ginny. Her problem with Harry was enough for her head to crack up but now there was this mysterious guy to deal with too. 

Ginny didn't know one thing about Harry. That Harry _too_ was having his own problems… Harry was also confused about his feelings actually. But Harry was sure about one thing_—_he was willing to give Ginny his life just to protect her.

A/N: Isn't it sweeeettttt????? Anyway that's chapter 10. I'm really sorry it took so long. PLEEEEZZZZZEEE don't get mad. Don't click the close button yet! Not until you finished submitting a review….. Thank you!


	11. Ginny Meets the Mysterious Guy

A/N: Hi, this is the usual me again! Again, please review and tell me if you want to have the chapters faster so I can make some adjustments on my schedules… It's really tough to be a high school student! I'm staying at a dormitory so it's hard to have a computer (you have to rent it, you know). By the way, I like to point out that Maya's surname isn't Chang it's _Chan_ so she's not a relative of Cho or what so ever. I just made it close to Cho's because of some reasons you already know. To Bucky… well I also hate Cho for being who she is to Harry!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews, Animalcrackers, Lil, and D.G. Revlis!!!! I love you all!!! Thank you very much! Aya, hello! I'm happy you liked it too!!! To my new reviewers!!!! I'm happy to have new ones and thanks for all the comments! Please do keep on reading for me. Tsutsuji, what does that mean? I agree that Ginny is really _kawawa_. To SHAR, the twins (Fred and George) still go to Hogwarts. The setting is in Harry's fifth year that means they're in 7th year so they still go to Hogwarts. Am I right? Sweetmegs, Ginny and Harry will get together in the end, don't worry. I just want to give a little thrill and suspense. Kirstie, I'm very happy you liked it please continue reading and reviewing so I may know if you still like it as you go on with the upcoming chapters. D.G. Revlis, I'm sorry if I can't put Harry and Ginny together now but they will be together when time comes, promise. Just need to make Harry jealous so he can feel the pain Ginny feels when he goes for Maya… hehe. Don't worry I'll put Ron and Hermione more when I make the Hogsmeade chapter. To Bucky, nice to hear from you again. And lastly to you didn't put any name so I don't know how to call you, you read this chapter and you'll know the answer to your question…. 

I LOVE THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!! Do you know how I can get more reviews??? Any suggestions? Email me if you want… purple_treiz_08@yahoo.com. Thanks again… 

My Author's Notes is getting longer every chapter. I hope you don't mind… : )

Disclaimer: I always want to forget putting this thing on my chapters! But of course I can't! Anyway, none of these characters are mine except for Maya… This is all to our great author.. J.K. Rowling! Hail J.K. I really like her books!!! Enough of the disclaimer thingy and let the chapter begin! Happy reading!

Chapter 11

Ginny Meets the Mysterious Guy 

"Good evening everyone," said Ginny sulkily as she sank slowly into her seat.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked passing her some potatoes.

"Just a little tired…." Ginny replied.

Harry gave a small smile when Ginny suddenly glanced his way.

What's with Ginny? Harry thought, feeling a little worried. _I hope Malfoy's not the reason. If it's him, he'll be dead tomorrow morning, I swear. _Harry thought to himself.

Ginny didn't say anything that dinner, her mind was completely occupied with that mysterious guy. 

Who is he and what does he want? Ginny thought. 

The dinner ended afterwards and she, with the rest of her friends, went straight to the tower. Harry and Ron didn't have any Quidditch practice that night (because it was raining very hard) so they stayed at the common room like the usual nights.

"Why do I have to make another chart when I already passed one a while ago?!" Harry complained as he reached for another parchment (he already crumpled about ten parchments saying exactly the same words).

"Potter I didn't like your chart very much. Excuse me for being rude but it was _too lame._ I suggest that you concentrate very well and acquire strong will for you to perceive what lies in your future." Ron said, imitating Professor Trelawney's voice.

"Great impersonation Ron! You really mimic well!" Harry congratulated Ron. 

"I say Harry that you quit that stupid subject and take Arithmancy instead." Hermione said in her 'You-Should-Obey-Me' voice. 

"I say Harry that you just predict your death in that chart or something nasty is about to happen to you and Trelawney will give you 50 points for Gryffindor!" Ron said, imitating Hermione's voice.

"Stop imitating people, Ron. It irritates them, you know." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I love irritating people, you know. Especially if it's _you_." Ron said with a wide grin on his face.

"You hold a grudge on me, don't you?!" Hermione said, trying to look hurt but she was smiling.

"That's how I express my deepest and undying love for my princess…" Ron answered and smiled.

"Why, that's the most unexpected way of showing your love _Ronnie boy_." Hermione replied.

"Here we go again with that name…" Ron sighed heavily.

Harry, Maya, Hermione and Ginny laughed at Ron heartily.

"That's what you get for imitating me." Hermione grinned.

"You always like to tease me." Ron pouted.

"That's because you tease me first." 

"I only tease you cause you look prettier when you're mad." Ron reasoned out like a kid.

"Yeah right." Hermione said, trying to hide her smile. She felt her cheeks blush slightly to her boyfriend's statement.

"Can you please stop calling me that name already?? It sickens me!" Ron said.

"But it's cute." Ginny spoke for the first time, setting aside her thoughts about that mysterious guy.

"Finally my sister talks!!!" Ron cheered. "But that name isn't cute."

"I'll stop calling you that if you'll treat me some candies in the candy shop." Ginny offered.

"Okay, okay. It's a deal!" Ron said. "If I hear you saying that name to me again…. I'll read your diary." Ron said with an evil smile on his face.

"Try to do so, Ron and I'll kill you." Ginny said with a grin. "You won't be able to open it even if you have it unless it's left open. I have the one and only key to it and it won't open even if you use the unlocking charm." She said. She stuck her hand out and held it to Ron. "Deal?" 

"Deal." Ron said, shaking Ginny's hand.

Harry wasn't paying any attention to the two's deal. He was busy writing something on a piece of small parchment (it's not his Divination chart). 

"Hermione, come on. You do this essay for me so I'll be finished with all my homeworks then, Harry and I can have a long nice practice for our Quidditch match." Ron said to Hermione.

"That's the Saturday after the Hogsmeade weekend, right?" Maya said. 

"That's right. That's why Hermione must help me." Ron said, still having a hard time convincing Hermione.

"I still think you need to do it on your own, Ron." Hermione said, insisting her decision.

"Hermione please! I beg you." Ron said.

"Because you asked me politely this time and you begged so much…. Okay I'll do it." Hermione said, reaching the parchment Ron had been handing her.

"Thank you, Hermione."

Ginny just smiled at the two. They looked wonderful even as they fought and they looked sweet even if they didn't kiss each other much. 

Then she noticed a parchment near her book. It had her name on it. She reached for it and read it silently.

Ginny,

Can I talk to you tomorrow in private… I mean, just the two of us. How about I meet you at the Quidditch field tomorrow in the morning around 5:30 in the morning? I'll be meeting the rest of the Gryffindor team there at 7 so why not watch us afterwards? 

Can you come? 

Harry

Ginny looked at Harry then back at the letter. _I wonder what Harry will tell me, _she thought. She dipped her quill in the bottle of ink and wrote a single word: _Okay**.**_ Then she placed the parchment back near her book and continued writing her assignment.

Ginny was already lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She still didn't know who that mysterious guy was. She was so eager to know the guy that it was killing her already. The rain was still pouring hard outside. She stood up and went to the window to take a look outside. It was dark but the moon's light was enough for Ginny to have a view of the outside. The lake was glistening black and the giant squid swam languidly in the surface. 

"Can't sleep?" A voice behind her asked. 

"Yeah." Ginny replied and smiled at Maya. "You too?"

Maya nodded and stood beside her. "What's bothering you?' She asked.

"It's this mysterious guy that kept on greeting me but when I look back he's not there. Weird huh? He greeted me twice this day." Ginny explained. "It's really killing me already."

"I think I have an idea who he is." Maya answered.

"You have?" 

"Yup."

"Why—I mean, how?" Ginny was getting excited already.

"Tomorrow you'll meet him." 

"Huh?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"I said you'll meet him tomorrow so you go get a nice rest. I'll introduce someone to you tomorrow before lunch. He might be the mysterious guy you're looking for…" Maya said and smiled. She returned to her bed and left Ginny still confused if not more confused.

The wind was blowing hard that morning but the rain stopped pouring already. It was dim but Harry could see the whole place was full of mud puddles. He stood in the corner, waiting for Ginny; his broom was positioned over his shoulder.

Another strong wind blew; Harry closed his eyes, feeling the wind kiss his face. Then he opened them and saw a beauty that only a goddess could acquire. Her face was dazzling with her brown eyes glinting in a manner he couldn't quite explain. Her smile that looked so innocent but charming and her hair that always danced when the wind touched it. His breath was caught in his mouth and his heart raced like he was after the Golden Snitch. 

"Ginny," He gasped.

"Sorry I'm late." Ginny said, smiling softly. "I can't get my hair to follow me. It just keeps on flying away." She said as she ran her hand into her red hair.

Harry smiled. "Your hair's fine." He said.

Ginny smiled politely. "Thank you." She said.

Harry and Ginny went up to sit on the stadium.

"So what are going to tell me this early in the morning?" Ginny said, sitting down.

Harry sat beside her and looked at her straight into the eyes. Her brown eyes stayed lovely as usual. 

Ginny too was looking straight at Harry. She tried very hard not to blush but she did (_Thank goodness it was still dim,_ she thought). 

Harry sighed. 

"So?" Ginny said.

"Well…umm… I was just going to ask if…. I mean… what do you think… will _Maya_ like for a present?" Harry said, his tongue twisting in the process.

Ginny's heart ached. It was like she was under the Imperius Curse_—_only more painful. "It's not her birthday, she just finished her birthday last April." Ginny said in a serious tone.

"It's not that…" Harry said, feeling more uncomfortable as the conversation continued. "It's just that I like to give her one." He continued.

"Why are you asking me?" 

"Because you're the one who knows her best." 

"Why not ask her?"

"Ginny! You know I can't do that!! It will be _obvious_!" Harry exclaimed.

"Obvious what?" Ginny said impatiently. _Why can't Harry just say he's going to court Maya?! _She thought.She was already getting irritated but she controlled herself.

"Let's just say I want to welcome her for being a new member of our group. Yeah, that's it! A welcome present." Harry said. 

You didn't give me any welcome present when I joined your group, Ginny wanted to say to Harry. "Well, she likes to collect bracelets and stuff toys especially cats. Why don't you give her a set of those." Ginny said.

"You think she'll like them?" 

"Of course she will. You can even add a bouquet of flowers." Ginny said.

"Okay." 

"Is that all?" Ginny asked. She already wanted to go back to her room and forget she ever talked to Harry.

"Will you give them to her?" Harry asked.

"Why me? Give them to her directly." Ginny said. "Don't tell me you're shy all of a sudden, Harry Potter?!"

"…." 

"You _ are_ shy." Ginny said, looking away from Harry, then looked at the sky instead.

More silence.... 

Harry also looked at the sky, thinking for words to say. He felt like he did something wrong that Ginny was answering her coldly already.

Then a yellow line began to cross the sky. 

"The sun will be rising soon." Ginny suddenly said to break the silence between them.

"Yeah." Harry said. Silence, then, "I'm sorry, Gin."

Ginny was surprised with what Harry had said. She looked at Harry, his face showed that he was really sorry.

Ginny smiled. "Why are you saying that?"

"I don't know." Harry said, still not taking his eyes from Ginny. "I just suddenly felt that I did something to upset you then my mouth suddenly opened and said that."

"Weird." Ginny said, also still looking at Harry.

"Yeah, weird." Harry agreed.

Silence again. Both looked at the sky once more.

"I'm sorry if I was cold to you." Ginny suddenly spoke again. She didn't look at Harry but continued staring at the sky.

"No," said Harry. "It is I who should be sorry 'cause you think that I was going to… take your best friend away from you, right? Don't worry I won't do that, remember… I don't want to see you cry so why will I take someone so dear to you?" Harry wasn't looking at Ginny either but to the sky. But he was dead serious when he said that, Ginny knew that.

"…."

"Thank you for your time, Ginny. You were always there when I needed you." 

"That's all right." 

"Not yet going back to the castle to sleep?" Harry asked, standing up. He looked at Ginny; Ginny was still looking at the sky as if waiting for something.

"No. I'll watch you guys practice." She answered softly, still looking at the sky. 

"Waiting for the sunrise?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded softy. 

"I remember the first time I talked to you. That was at the Burrow. It was like this, you were waiting for the sun to rise." Harry said, watching the sky too.

"Yeah, you even gave me a lift on your broom." Ginny said, also remembering that day. She would never forget that day, Harry was so close to her… She loved that feeling.

"How 'bout watching the sunrise on a broomstick again?" Harry said.

Ginny looked at Harry. 

"So?" Harry asked. He was already riding his broom, reaching his other hand for Ginny to take.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Dead sure." Harry said. "Come on, Gin. It will be fun!" He continued.

Ginny took Harry's hand and Harry helped Ginny climb his broom. She held close to Harry and embraced him around his waist. 

Harry and Ginny raised up and up into the sky. Soon, they were a hundred feet above the ground; the stadium looked so little from their point of view.

"I love the view from up here." Harry said.

The wind blew hard. Ginny tightened her embrace to Harry. 

Harry and Ginny froze that very moment. 

Harry's heartbeat stopped. He felt completely at peace with Ginny hugging him. 

Ginny too felt at peace that she felt like no one could ever harm her when Harry was near her. 

The wind stopped blowing already; Ginny loosened her embrace and said while slightly blushing, "Sorry." 

The almighty sun shone at last. Its beauty began to shower the whole place. The two just floated in the air, adoring its beauty silently. 

Harry lifted one of his hands to brush away the hair on his glasses. They stayed a few more minutes floated in the air. 

Another wind blew, much stronger than the first one. Ginny felt cold then accidentally she lost her balance and before she knew what to do, she started falling down the muddy ground.

All happened in a slow motion.

"Ginny!!!!" Harry shouted.

Immediately running to Ginny's aid, Harry took a dive that could beat the most remarkable dive any Quidditch seeker had done in the history. His speed was like the lightning's, his heart racing faster and faster. 

He reached his hand to the falling Ginny. 

Three more seconds and Ginny would reach her doom.

Three…

Please don't let Ginny die… No, please…

Ginny felt her body getting colder and colder. Her heart stopped beating already.

Two…

I'll save you, Gin…Just a little more…

Ginny saw Harry reaching out his hand to her.

Harry, she thought. She reached her hand out, trying to reach Harry's outstretched hand. But it seemed so far. Her body felt weak. Slowly, her eyes closed… and she knew it was the end.

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up! Please!" 

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw Harry's face. She was still alive. Harry saved her.

"Harry…"

"Shhh…" Harry said, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'm just glad you're all right. You scared me to death, you know." Harry smiled.

Ginny found herself lying on one of the beds in the hospital wing. She sat up and looked at Harry, who was sitting beside her bed. 

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"I got so worried, I took you here." Harry said. "Madam Pomfrey said you'd be all right." He smiled.

"Thank you again, Harry." Ginny smiled back. "You saved my life once again."

"Again?"

"Remember my first year here at Hogwarts?" Ginny said.

"Oh, that." Harry said, remembering Ginny being kidnapped by Tom Riddle.

Madam Pomfrey entered and muttered, "Stupid kids… riding brooms during such windy day… then they come here when they fall or get hurt…" 

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other while Madam Pomfrey entered her office. "You may go now. The girl's finished her rest. I hope you'll stop riding broomsticks for today." Madam Pomfrey called out.

Harry and Ginny went out of the hospital wing and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Harry, I told you I'm okay. You go ahead and meet your teammates so you can practice Quidditch." Ginny insisted.

"I told you Gin I'm not leaving you. Not until I escorted you to the tower." Harry insisted too.

"Okay, you win." Ginny sighed, giving in to Harry.

"I'm sorry, I got you into trouble because of my stupid ideas." Harry said. "I promise I won't let you ride any broomstick anymore."

Ginny stopped walking and looked at Harry. "Don't say that!" She said. "I was the one who chose to ride that broom. It's not your fault I fell."

"But—"

"And don't promise that you'll never let me ride any broomstick. I love riding broomsticks. Just promise me, we won't ride broomsticks when it's windy…" Ginny said, smiling as she continued walking again.

"See you at breakfast later?" Ginny said when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

Harry nodded and started walking away.

"Harry," Ginny called out. "Thanks for the ride." She said, smiling.

Harry gave a small nod.

"And Harry?"

"Huh?"

"Will you do me a favor? Please do not tell this to Ron or any of them already? I don't want Ron to make a big fuss about it anymore." 

"That will be all right with me. Your brother would have killed me if he knew about it." 

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, he would have done that." She said. 

"Now, you go right upstairs and take a rest, okay?" Harry said and he walked away.

Ginny watched him walk away, his broomstick over his shoulder. 

"Another thing which will keep me from getting over him…_ He saved my life_." Ginny said to herself as she went past the hole on the wall.

"Maya, so where is the guy you've been telling me?" Ginny asked, following Maya outside the castle to the lake.

"There he is!" Maya said as she pulled Ginny behind her. The guy was looking across the lake, his shiny black hair dancing as the soft wind blew. _He has the same color of Harry's hair, only his hair's much more tamed,_ Ginny thought as she compared him with Harry. 

"Kyle!" Maya called out. The guy looked at his back to see who called him.

His face was very handsome. His neat hair matched his gentle purple eyes perfectly. His eyes were very friendly and his smile was dazzling. Ginny had to admit that he was charming and undeniably cute. 

"Kyle, this is Ginny. Ginny, meet Kyle." Maya said, introducing one to the other.

"Hello." Kyle said, reaching his hand for Ginny to shake. "I'm Kyle Tatterson. I'm very happy I met you at last." He said, smiling.

"I'm Virginia Weasley but everyone calls me Ginny." Ginny smiled back as she shook his hand politely. "Can I know if you're the one who keeps on calling me yesterday?" Ginny asked. 

"Yeah, it was me. I'm sorry if I scared you or irritated you but I just heard so much about you from Maya." Kyle answered. 

"That's all right. But you sure did irritate me. At least now I know, you're not a bad guy." Ginny said. "By the way, how did you know Maya?"

"Well, she's my cousin." Kyle answered.

"What???" Ginny gasped in surprise. "Maya, this is your cousin from Hufflepuff?!" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

"How dare you not to tell me after all these years…" Ginny said, looking betrayed.

"You never asked." Maya smiled innocently.

"Maya, I need to go now." Kyle said, looking at his watch.

"Okay." Maya said.

"Nice meeting you Ginny. See you around." He bade good-bye as he ran towards the castle.

"Where's he going?" Ginny asked, still looking at him running farther.

"Don't know."

"How did he know me, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"We went to his house last vacation and he saw the picture we took at Hogsmeade, you know, the one near the jewelry shop." Maya explained. "Since then, he kept on bugging me about you, you and you. I think he likes you." Maya said, smiling at her best friend.

"Yeah right." Ginny said. "Let's go eat our lunch, I'm starving." 

"You don't believe me, do you?" Maya said. "I really think Kyle likes you, Gin."

"Maya, that's impossible!" Ginny said. "How can you say that Kyle does like me?" 

"By the way he looks at you. I think he doesn't like you… he _loves_ you!" Maya said.

"You and Hermione are the same… you keep on telling me impossible things." Ginny said, smiling as she walked back to the castle.

"Impossible?!" Maya said, raising an eyebrow. "What's impossible with that? I'm telling you Gin, you're attractive and cute too. Not to mention, you're also sweet and fun to be with. So why is it impossible?!" She said, catching up with Ginny.

Ginny just shrugged at Maya and smiled. 

"You'll see Gin. In a week or two, he'll court you…" Maya said.

"We'll see then…" Ginny sighed.

Deep inside, Ginny was having second thoughts. What if Kyle really did have feelings for her? Would paying attention to Kyle help her forget all about Harry? 

A/N: Review please...


	12. The Meeting of the Rivals

A/N: I'm sooooooooo happy today!!!!! Thank you so much people for making my day!!!! This chapter starts the conflict between Kyle and Harry. A rivalry for Ginny…. Do you think Harry will win or will Kyle win??? Actually I haven't decided yet if it will be Harry and Ginny in the end. I might end up doing Harry/Maya and Ginny/Kyle. What do you think??? 

Wait! Hold those things you want to throw at me!!! I was JUST kidding. Of course it's still Harry and Ginny (they rule!!!). We'll just see how Harry handles this situation, seeing Ginny with Kyle and all… At last, Ginny gets her sweet revenge!! Gwahahahaha!!!!!

To all my reviewers, thank you soooo much!!! Please continue reading and I'm sorry for the delay… 

Disclaimer: This thing always gives me a headache—I really don't know what to put! Anyway, as usual, these characters aren't mine (except for Maya and Kyle) 'cause they belong to JK. Rowling. Well, the plot is mine and the Muggle books are also mine but the whole Hogsmeade… I just borrowed it from JK last night… I left a note on her desk… hehehe! Have a nice day everyone! 

Chapter 12

****

The Meeting of the Rivals 

"Harry!" 

Harry looked above and saw Ron floated in the air with his broomstick. Ron maneuvered his broom to the ground and ran towards Harry.

"What took you so long?" Fred asked, smiling.

"I went to the owlery to owl Sirius." Harry lied. He promised Ginny he wouldn't tell anyone about the accident. _And speaking of Sirius, I haven't heard about him lately…_ Harry thought as he climbed on his broom and kicked hard on the ground.

Their training went on and on. Harry focused his mind on the game but no matter how hard he tried, at the back of his mind was Ginny. He still felt guilty about Ginny. He nearly killed her. If that happened he didn't know what to do anymore. He felt his body getting cold as he thought about it more and more. _At least she's safe now… _Harry shoved away the scary thought of Ginny's death and shouted, "Team! The Quidditch Cup is ours! Hufflepuff will eat dirt on our match!"

After eating lunch, Ginny decided to go to the lake to draw. She sat on the green grass and looked across the lake. Many of the students stayed inside the castle to get some rest after the heavy day of school yesterday. 

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened that morning.

__

Harry and I were riding his Firebolt to watch the sun rise. It was very peaceful. The wind blew hard and I lost my grip. I began to fall down to the muddy ground below. 

Harry, what did he do?

I remember that he called out… my name. Yes, he called my name.

Then he took a dive trying to go after me and help me. It was scary but I felt peaceful as I closed my eyes… It was like I'm at peace already…

"Ginny," 

"Huh?" Ginny turned her head and saw Kyle smiling at her. "Hi, Kyle." She smiled back.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?" 

"No, not at all." Ginny replied.

"Thank you."

"…."

The silence grew more and more. Ginny couldn't find any words to say right now. It was like nothing was to be said to him.

"It's very peaceful here," said Kyle, looking across the lake too.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed.

"What's that you got there?" Kyle asked, pointing to Ginny's sketchpad.

"It's my sketchpad." Ginny said. "Want to take a look at it?"

"May I?" He asked.

"Sure." Ginny handed him the sketchpad and waited.

"You're drawing landscapes." Kyle said as he flipped the pages.

"I like to draw different things not only landscapes." Ginny explained.

Then Kyle saw the last drawing and smiled. "Harry Potter. You drew him well." He said.

Ginny immediately blushed. "Thanks." She whispered. 

"I also draw when I don't have things to do." Kyle said to her.

"Really?" Ginny said. "Maya didn't mention you to me so I don't know much about you." 

"She's a sweet girl. My mother told me Maya will be successful someday." Kyle said.

"I agree completely. She's like a sister to me." Ginny said. "Maybe you can show me your sketches sometime." 

"Why not?" Kyle answered. "So what's your plan for the Hogsmeade weekend?" 

"I still haven't decided about it." Ginny said. "But I'm planning to buy a Muggle book in the bookstore there."

"Muggle book?" Kyle repeated.

"The Hogsmeade bookstore sells Muggle books too in the Muggle Section." Ginny explained.

"You love reading them?" Kyle asked.

"Yup. I've waited for so long to buy that Walt Disney Collection Book." Ginny smiled. "So what's your plan for the Hogsmeade weekend?" 

"I don't know yet, actually." Kyle answered. "How about I meet you tomorrow after lunch here? I have something to give you." He said.

"Okay." Ginny replied. 

"Let's just say, it's a gift for my new pretty friend." Kyle smiled warmly at Ginny.

__

His smile reminds me so much of Harry, Ginny thought. She shoved the thought away and reminded herself, _He is not Harry, he's Kyle. Don't go and compare Kyle with Harry, they're different._

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked to Maya.

Maya shook her head and said, "Haven't seen her inside the castle."

"Maybe she's outside." Ron said. "Let's just split and find her. Maya, you will search the Quidditch stadium. Harry, you go to the lake. Hermione and I will go to Hagrid's cabin. We'll meet each other at the Gryffindor common room."

"Why do you have to go with Hermione?" Harry asked suspiciously to Ron.

Ron's ears went pink but he found a reply_—_although it wasn't really that sensible. "And where do you suggest will I look for Gin?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay." Harry smiled. "You don't have to reason out. I thought you just wanted to be with Hermione…_alone_." He said in a teasing manner.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron and Hermione snapped together.

"Excuse me but, we're looking for Ginny here. Can we just get on with it?" Maya said impatiently.

"Sorry." Harry said.

Maya smiled. "That's okay. I just want to finish this so we can plan our Hogsmeade weekend already." She said to Harry. 

Harry walked towards the lake looking for any sign of Ginny. 

Immediately, he saw her flaming red hair. She was sitting on the lake talking to—a _guy_?!

Harry walked faster towards the two. _What does this guy have to do with Ginny? Is he even Ginny's friend? _Harry was already standing at their back.

He cleared his throat to let them know he was there.

"I think Harry wants to talk to you already, Gin." Kyle said, standing up. He offered his hand to Ginny to help her get up.

"Thank you." Ginny said, slightly blushing.

Kyle looked at Harry and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Kyle Tatterson." He said, looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry shook his hand stiffly and said, "Harry. Harry Potter." Harry was also looking into Kyle's eyes. 

Ginny wasn't sure if the two were just not in the mood or they were really not happy to meet each other.

After a minute, the two broke their handshake.

"I'll just see you around, Ginny." He said, smiling as he gave Ginny's sketchpad back. 

Ginny smiled back and nodded.

"Nice meeting you, Potter." Kyle said with one last look at Harry and walked away.

"You too, Tatterson." Harry said rather coldly, as he followed Kyle's progress with his eyes.

"So why were you looking for me, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Harry said suddenly.

"Huh?" 

"I mean… we were looking for you because we're going to plan the Hogsmeade weekend this afternoon." Harry answered. 

"Okay, let's go then." Ginny said.

"So…. who's the guy?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

Ginny giggled at Harry.

"What's funny?" Harry asked, getting irritated.

"He told you his name, Harry. He said he's Kyle." Ginny explained.

"I know that!" Harry said. "I just want to know why you're talking to him."

"And why do you have to know?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry.

"Well… because I am your best friend and I don't want you to get hurt." Harry replied defensively.

"Is that so?" Ginny said with a tone of disbelief. "I thought you were jealous of Kyle." Ginny said, teasing Harry.

"Why should I?" Harry said.

"Because he might get your best friend from you." Ginny said, smiling at Harry.

"I'm not worried about that." Harry said coolly. "My best friend won't leave me… willyou?" His voice doubted already.

Ginny smiled. "I wouldn't exchange Harry Potter even for a thousand Kyles!" She declared happily. "Because you are my most special best friend." She reached for Harry's hand and squeezed it softly. "Best friends forever." She said.

Harry felt his heart skip when Ginny held his hand. "Thank you, Gin." He said, holding Ginny's hand. But then Ginny's last line had struck him hard. Best friends _forever? _What if he didn't want to have Ginny as his best friend forever? What if he wanted her to be more than his best friend…

A/N: Harry's getting really confused at this moment… Poor Harry. What do you think will happen next. The Hogsmeade weekend comes next… Just wait for it. By the way, please don't close this window unless you reviewed chapter 11 and 12. That's it! Those who haven't reviewed chapter 11 yet should go back and review it. Then you review this chapter too. I need lots of reviews from you guys… Thank you very much. Au revoir! (Good-bye!)


	13. Jealousy Fills the Air

A/N: Me so glad that you all liked my fanfic! (gets my 100th tissue paper and blows). I'm deeply touched that I'm determined to continue this fanfic 'til the end. Anyway, thanks a million to those who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. Thanks for the checking tsutsuji and I'm really flattered by your comment (blushes). To ginny5 and ginnyweasleygurl, first time I saw your names, thanks for dropping by and wish you'd become my regular reviewers. Danielle, long time I haven't heard of you! Thanks! DG Revlis, you are simply the best! Bucky, this chapter's for you… (Harry's getting jealous!). Kirstie, don't worry I'm going to make another as soon as I finish this fanfic. And Lil (or Ellis if you prefer)!!! Don't shout at Kyle like that! (Just joking…) He's not ugly (in fact, he's cute)  **but** I still want Harry for Ginny so I'll shout with you… GO TO HELL KYLE!!! Hehehe! What am I doing??? I'm the author here... Ahem ahem. Let's just go back to normal. I think my screw's loosening up again (hehehe). 

I love you all guys! Thanks to you all I am willing to continue typing until late in the evening!!!

I thought of doing this chapter before the Hogsmeade. I hope you will like it. 

Disclaimer: What shall I put in here this time??? You all know what disclaimer means. I guess I'll just tell you again that I don't own Harry Potter but I can borrow him and the others. So I made this fanfic for you to enjoy! 

Chapter 13

****

Jealousy Fills the Air 

Ginny crept quietly out of bed and pulled her robes. She went downstairs and sat on her favorite armchair by the fire. The five of them had planned their Hogsmeade weekend well. She really couldn't wait for that day to come. Her brown eyes focused at the cracking fire as her mind drifted away.

__

Harry.

He's going to start courting Maya soon. He's starting to give her presents. Maya's so lucky to have Harry. But then, why was Harry jealous when he saw me with Kyle. His eyes told me he didn't like Kyle very much. Maybe he just didn't want me to get hurt and all. He always told me that. But Kyle's kind to me and he's Maya's cousin so I think there's no problem with that…

Kyle.

Well, he's cute and nice. I like his eyes very much… purple, they look so gentle and warm. But Harry's eyes are far better than Ky—Wait a second! Here I go again. Comparing the guys I meet with Harry. Harry and Kyle are different. I think I must stop comparing Kyle with Harry so I can see him for what he is. Maybe, just maybe, I can forget Harry…

Ginny felt someone was behind her that disturbed her from her thoughts. She looked back and saw Harry looking at her.

"Harry?!" Ginny said, a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Same to you. What are you doing here?" Harry answered, sitting on the armchair close to Ginny.

"I can't sleep again. Just having some thinking about something…" Ginny replied, looking back at the fire. 

"Thoughts about… let's say, Tatterson?" Harry said, looking at Ginny with a teasing smile.

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "Kyle?"

"Yup, that guy." 

"He's kind and nice to me." Ginny said, breaking their eye contact. 

"You like him?" Harry asked, his smile was now invisible. Ginny knew by the way Harry was looking at her, he wanted an honest answer.

"Well… he's cute, that's obvious." Ginny replied.

"So you do like him?" Harry impelled. 

"I dunno yet." Ginny answered honestly. 

"Yes or no."

"No… not yet I guess." Ginny said, still not looking at Harry's eyes. _Not yet because I still love you, _Ginny thought sadly.

"So… you're not yet sure?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. 

"What if he courts you?" Harry asked.

"That's not going to happen." Ginny said.

"Really?" 

"Wait a minute. Why are you asking me those questions all of a sudden?! What makes you have the right???" Ginny said.

"Just be careful. I don't like that guy much." Harry said then smiled.

"And why is that so?" 

"Just a hunch." Harry shrugged and smiled again.

"If I can say so, I think my best friend's just jealous." Ginny teased.

Harry's mouth felt dry and his heart began to race. "I-I'm not jealous." He blurted out. 

"Maya wouldn't like it if you were the jealous type." Ginny said.

"Why?"

"Jeff, her former boyfriend, was the jealous type and they broke up because of that." She explained. "I'm just curious, what happened to Cho Chang? I thought you liked her." Ginny asked.

"She's had enough of pain already after Cedric's death. I don't think I ought to court her after what happened to Cedric. And besides, I don't feel anything for her anymore." Harry answered with pure honesty. 

"I understand." Ginny smiled. "How about Maya? You have plans of courting Maya, right?" She asked. Ginny really didn't know why she was asking all these. She knew she would just get hurt if she'd hear the answer but her heart told her she must still ask.

Harry didn't know what to answer actually. He was not sure if he wanted to have any relationship with Maya. 

"If I ask you, Gin, do you think I should court her?" Harry said.

"Well, I don't know. Do you like her?" 

"She's very nice and undeniably beautiful too." Harry answered. "But I'm not sure if I do like her that much."

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't answer your question. You must decide for yourself regarding that matter." Ginny said, smiling softly.

Harry smiled back and looked at the fire. "Thanks, Gin." He said.

Then silence ruled over the two of them. A couple of minutes more, Harry decided they must go up already. 

"Gin I think we should go—" He turned to Ginny and saw that she was already sleeping on the arm of her chair.

__

She must be tired, Harry thought, smiling. He thought of waking her up but seeing her sleep so peacefully, he didn't want to disturb her anymore. 

Harry continued to watch Ginny sleep silently. Her face was so young and pretty. An angel. Harry admitted to himself that Ginny was pretty and very attractive too but no matter how pretty she was Harry still kept on thinking about Ginny as his best friend and nothing more. 

"Ginny. I'm really confused, you know." Harry whispered to her. "I don't know if I just want you as a best friend. Ever since that Tatterson came, I always feel jealous when he talks to you. But then, I know I can't love you because you're my best friend and I will only hurt you if we try to. Maya is also cute and nice but she's never made me smile like you always do. But Maya seems to be the one for me—that's what my mind tells me." He looked at Ginny as if waiting for an answer.

"Harry…" Ginny suddenly mumbled. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

Harry smiled back and said, "At last, you're awake Sleeping Beauty."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." She said.

"That's all right. Let's just go upstairs already so that we can both rest." Harry advised.

"Okay." Ginny said.

"Good night, Sleeping Beauty." Harry said, going to the boys' dormitories.

"Good night," Ginny said, "my beloved prince." 

"Where are you going, Ginny?" Maya asked Ginny while she finished her lunch. 

"I'll be off to meet Kyle, he's going to give me something." Ginny answered then took her last slice of cake. 

"Who's Kyle?" Hermione asked. "Your _friend?_" She asked suspiciously.

"He's Maya's cousin. My new friend." Ginny told Hermione. She stood up from her chair and looked at Maya. "If Ron and Harry are looking for me, just tell them I'm by the lake." She smiled and bade good-bye to the two girls then headed to the large oak doors to the Entrance Hall. 

After a couple of minutes, Harry and Ron arrived looking tired and worn out after their Quidditch practice.

"How did your practice go?" Maya asked.

"Fine. Much better than before." Harry said, sitting down; his broomstick stayed beside him.

"That practice really swept my energy." Ron said, helping himself with some pumpkin juice.

Hermione waved her wand and out came two towels. "Here, Harry." She said, tossing one to Harry. She got the other one and started wiping Ron's face. "You need to change your clothes after you eat," said Hermione.

"Say, where is Gin?" Ron said, looking around for any sign of his sister.

"She's on the lake to meet my cousin." Maya answered with a smile.

"Cousin?" Harry repeated.

"Ginny said you already know my cousin. He's Kyle Tatterson." Maya said.

"Kyle?!" Harry and Ron both said at once.

"Kyle's your cousin?!" Harry said in shock.

Maya nodded.

"And what does this Kyle have to do with my sister?" Ron asked earnestly.

"I introduced Kyle to Ginny and they're friends now." Maya explained.

"Is this guy nice?" Ron asked, his protective brother image showing.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Don't worry about Ginny, she can handle herself. She's grown up and she's not a 9-year old girl anymore!" Hermione said.

"I know, Hermione, I know. But she's still my _little_ sister and she's my responsibility." Ron pointed out. 

"You're too protective on her." Hermione complained.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." Ron reasoned out.

"I'm finished." Harry said, quickly standing up. "I'll just go take a walk outside." And he went away.

"He's finished?" Ron said. "He only ate two slices of sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice." He said.

"Maybe he's on diet." Hermione shrugged.

"Harry, on diet?" Ron repeated. "No way!"

At the same time, when the four were talking in the Great Hall, Ginny was already at the lake.

The lake was very peaceful indeed. The black calm water glistened as the bright sun reflected on its surface. The giant squid was nowhere to be found, probably taking its lunch down the lake. The trees across the lake were green and lively, they even danced when the wind blew. On the lakeshore, Kyle was standing and looking across the lake as he waited for Ginny. 

"I'm sorry I was late." Ginny said. 

Kyle turned around and looked at her. He smiled and said, "That's all right. I just arrived here a couple of minutes ago." 

"I'm really sorry. I got stuck with Peeves because he kept on playing with my hair." Ginny said as she tried to fix one of her pigtails.

"That explains the—er—look of your hair," said Kyle with a smile. "Want me to help you?" Kyle offered, taking out his wand.

"Okay." Ginny said, giving up on her hair.

Kyle walked closer to Ginny and pointed his wand on her hair. After mentioning few selected words, his wand sparked and Ginny's hair was good as new.

"Thank you." Ginny said, touching her hair. "You did a great job. You must be good in your magic and all." She smiled.

"Not really." Kyle said.

"You're very modest." Ginny complemented.

"Thank you." Kyle replied. "And before I forget, here's my gift for you." He handed Ginny a box with red ribbon. 

"Thanks." Ginny took the sketchpad. "Can I open it?" 

"Sure." Kyle smiled. "Hope you'll like it."

Ginny opened the box and saw a Muggle book inside. _A Little Princess, _that was the title of the book. "How did you know I like reading Muggle books?" Ginny asked.

"Umm... you told me about it." Kyle answered. 

"I see." Ginny said, looking down and feeling a bit embarrassed that she forgot about it. 

The two sat down on the soft green grass and watched the giant squid that was now gliding in the water surface.

Ginny took the book out of its box and a slip of parchment fell out of the book. She took the parchment and examined it.

It was a drawing of her. She was sitting on the lake smiling softly. 

"You draw very well." Ginny said, smiling.

"That's because my subject is very beautiful." Kyle smiled back.

Ginny immediately blushed at this but said nothing. 

"I wonder how you can make your drawings move. Pictures in the wizarding world move when you dip them in the correct potion." Kyle said.

"I don't know how to make them move too. But with your drawings, they don't need to move to look realistic. I like them very much even though they don't move." She said.

"I also like your drawings." Kyle replied.

Harry was watching the two from the very start. He hid himself behind a tree near the lake, still holding his Firebolt. 

__

Why am I doing this to Ginny? Sneaking and watching her without her permission. She might think I don't trust her. But this Kyle is getting into my nerves already. Why does he have to ruin everything?! He's taking Ginny away from me, Harry's mind said. Then another voice inside him said, _And why do you care so much if you lose Ginny? She's just your best friend. You have Ron and Hermione and even Maya._

__

But Ginny's Ginny. She's not Hermione or Ron. She's different. I care for her because… because—This isn't right! Harry scolded himself._ How many times do I have to tell myself that I don't love her?! _

__

But you do love her, his heart whispered. _But you'll just hurt her if you'll love her, _his mind said. _Are you afraid that she doesn't love you? _His heart asked. Partly, Harry _was _afraid of what Ginny would say. _ But what if she also loves you and the happiness you bound to protect is already gone because you keep yourself from noticing her, _his heart pointed out.

Harry looked back at Ginny and Kyle. They were laughing together. Ginny looked so happy with Kyle.

__

If you really love Ginny, you mustn't interrupt her happiness. If she's happy with Kyle, well, you just have to give her up, his mind said.

But I can't give her up just like that, Harry thought and without thinking any further, he walked towards the lake.

"Hi, Harry." Kyle greeted immediately, noticing Harry's presence.

Ginny turned around and met Harry's eyes. His eyes were not the same old eyes she used to adore so much. It was like it was in deep sadness, like when he thought about Cedric's death.

"Hello, Harry." Ginny said cheerfully, trying to cheer up Harry.

Harry nodded and said, "Your brother's looking for you, Gin." 

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I don't know." Harry answered. He really didn't know why he told Ginny that but it was too late to take it back.

"Just finished practicing?" Kyle said, trying to make a conversation. He was looking at Harry's Firebolt.

Harry nodded. 

"The first match is between your house and mine, right?" Kyle said.

"You're in Hufflepuff?" 

Kyle nodded. "I hope the match will be fun for both our houses." He said.

"I hope so too." Harry agreed.

"Well, I think I must go now." Kyle stood up. "I hope to see you around. I'm glad you liked my present Ginny." And he hurried back to the castle.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Probably in the common room." Harry answered.

And the two started walking back to the castle together.

"You look good together." Harry said after what seemed like ages of silence. 

"Huh?" Ginny said, puzzled.

"Kyle and you." 

"…." 

Ginny didn't know why Harry kept on pairing her with Kyle. Ginny sometimes wanted to slap Harry and tell him that she didn't like Kyle but him. He was so blind not to notice it! 

"You and Maya look good together too." Ginny said, trying to change the topic. 

But Harry didn't seem to hear what she had just said. 

"What did he give you?" Harry asked instead, not looking at Ginny as they walked through the corridors. Instead, he just glanced at her sideways.

"A Muggle book and a drawing." Ginny answered casually.

"That's sweet." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. _But I'd appreciate it more if you were the one who would give me a present…_Ginny thought.

They arrived at the common room after passing through the Fat Lady's portrait.

Hermione was sitting on one of the armchairs, reading a book. 

"I'll go upstairs and keep my broomstick." Harry said, excusing himself.

"So where's Ron?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione closed her book and answered, "Upstairs, taking a shower. Why?"

"Harry told me Ron's looking for me." Ginny explained.

"He did?" Hermione said uncertainly. "I don't remember Ron telling me he wants to see you." She said.

"But Harry went to the lakeshore and told me that Ron was looking for me…" Ginny said.

"Wait a minute, I think I get it." Hermione said, smiling. 

"Get what?" Ginny asked, looking confused. 

"Let me get this straight. He went to you on the lakeshore while you were talking to Kyle, am I right?" Hermione said, sounding more like a detective.

"Yes."

"I think I smell jealousy filling the air." Hermione concluded with a confident smile.

"Jealousy?" Ginny repeated.

"Harry's jealous of Kyle." Hermione said.

"Jealous? Why should he?" Ginny said in a 'Hermione-Give-Me-A-Break' tone.

"Because he likes you." Hermione said it as a statement and not as a question.

Ginny gave a hollow laugh. "Yeah, right. Harry likes me. And how about Maya?" She said.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe he just realized the truth." 

"You're just exaggerating it too much, Hermione." Ginny said.

"Am I?" Hermione said. "Or are you just _being blind _of the truth like he did?" 

Ginny paused. Harry was jealous? He liked her? This was getting too complicated for her. She wanted to drink a glass of butterbeer fast. She only wished the Hogsmeade weekend would arrive quicker. 

A/N: At last! This chapter's finished. It's long, I know. And I really promise the Hogsmeade chapter will come next. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to make this chapter to emphasize Harry's jealousy. Please do review for me and tell me what you think. I wish I'd see new reviewers again. The more reviewers the more I am inspired to continue this fanfic! Please keep the reviews coming. They help me a lot. If you don't have anything to do, I'd appreciate it if you re-read some of the chapters and give some reviews (that is if you're not yet reviewing certain chapters) Thank you! I'm going to eat now. I'm starving. (Miara: Hey! A cup of butterbeer please!) Ciao!


	14. At Hogsmeade

A/N: Again, I am so happy to have reviews!!!! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! I'm happy I got new reviewers again! This is really a happy day! Don't worry too much, about Ginny and Kyle… I just want them to have time with each other but they're just friends… I'm sorry for the grammatical errors… I promise I won't make this Ginny/Kyle…. Really, thank you for the reviews! 

D.G. Revlis, danielle and tsutsuji. The new ones, LilDoodle, Casual Reader, Ms. Raye Simic, ginny5, Tinabedina, Kermit the Frog, CousinItt, Meli S and Liz….. THANKS!!!

Love and peace to all!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me. But I borrow them to have fun! So don't sue me or anything… I just borrowed Harry and the others. Well, enough of this… Here's the next chapter…. At Hogsmeade (at last!)

Chapter 14

****

At Hogsmeade 

Ginny sat on her favorite armchair in the Gryffindor common room. The common room was dead silent. Everyone was still in their dormitories, having dreams. Ginny looked at the direction of the boys' dormitories and then looked down. She had her legs hugged by her arms, her chin resting on her knees. 

It was the day of the Hogsmeade weekend, Saturday. After a few more minutes the whole Gryffindor tower would be awake and it would be noisy already. She really woke up early to have a time of silence all by herself…. 

It was already six days since the day that Kyle had given Ginny a present. That was also the same day, Hermione told her that Harry was _jealous _of Kyle. But even though it was already six days ago, Ginny still didn't understand what Hermione had said.

Harry was jealous? Ginny kept asking that question to herself everyday. Everyday, she kept on praying for it to be true but everyday, it seemed to be more impossible. In those six days, she had always met Kyle in the hallways or in the Great Hall on the way to eat their meals. When she looked at Harry to see if he was jealous or anything, he wasn't even looking at her! Harry was instead talking to Maya! 

__

Well, what am I expecting? That Harry will really be jealous? She thought as if speaking to herself. _I'm just fooling myself, he'll never notice me as anything but his best friend…_

Then, the silence broke. 

"At last!!! Hogsmeade weekend!!" A voice from the girls' dormitories shrilled.

"Yahoo!" Another voice shouted from the boys' dormitories.

Ginny knew her time of privacy had ended. She slowly dragged herself upstairs to her dormitory to take a shower. Well, she herself was happy that it was Hogsmeade weekend already. She smiled to start her day cheerfully, setting aside the thought she had a while ago.

After taking a shower, she took a checkered black plaited skirt and a matching red turtleneck shirt and changed. Her shirt perfectly matched her hair, which she braided into two pigtails with her favorite ribbons. 

While she was wearing her stockings, Maya appeared at her back and said, "Ginny! Hurry up! Harry and the others are already downstairs in the common room!" 

"I'm almost done, Maya." She said, as she slipped her feet into her shoes. 

The two went downstairs shortly. 

"At last! The two of you are finished!" Ron sighed, looking at the newcomers, Ginny and Maya.

"You two look great!" Hermione commented, looking at the two.

Harry looked at the two and said, "I agree." After saying that, his eyes seemed to focus on Ginny alone. He just simply loved Ginny's look today. Her hair was really cute and she looked more cheerful than ever. Her outfit was gorgeous; Harry would kill the likes of Malfoy who dared to touch Ginny. 

"Harry, we're going already! Are you coming or you want to stare there forever?" Hermione called out as the four went to the portrait hole.

Harry shook his head to snap out of his thoughts and smiled. "I'm coming."

The five were now walking at the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. 

"How about we check out the candy shop and buy something to eat?" Ron suggested as they arrived at a small building near the bookstore and gift shop.

"Okay," said Hermione.

"Aren't you coming, Harry?" Ginny asked to Harry, who was still fixed on his position.

"You go ahead, I'll just buy something around here." Harry said to Ginny. 

"Okay," said Ginny with a smile, following the others inside the store. _He's probably going to buy a present for Maya… _Ginny thought.

Harry walked slowly to the gift shop to buy Maya a stuff toy. He entered the shop which was warm and well-lighted by dozens of candles glowing brightly. 

He walked around the shop for two or three times, looking at the stuff toys and other gift articles in the shop. Harry couldn't decide if he was going to buy that or that or maybe that one. He didn't seem to know what Maya would like.

He went out of the shop still empty-handed. He decided to go back to his friends already. Passing by the bookstore, his eyes caught something on their displays that he simply couldn't resist. 

He went inside to take a look around. 

"Good morning, sir!" A cheerful sales lady welcomed Harry as he stepped inside the store.

Harry smiled at the lady.

"Are you interested to buy that book in our displays? I've seen you outside and you seem to be staring at it for a long time." The lady said, still in her same cheerful voice.

The lady was right. Harry _ had been staring_ at that book for quite some time. 

"Umm… well, can I take a look at that book?" Harry said, not yet sure if he wanted to buy the book at all. 

"Sure. It's the last copy of the book, and it's sure very expensive too." She said, taking the book from the display window.

Harry nodded to what the sales lady said.

"Hi Harry!" Maya smiled, as he saw Harry enter the candy shop.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked, eating a red candy that looked like an apple.

"Just walked around." Harry said.

"Let's go check out the bookstore!" Hermione invited, pulling Ron and Ginny outside the store.

"I'll wait for you at the Three Broomsticks. I want to eat now. I'm starving." Harry said, walking away.

Harry seated himself in the corner of the room. The place was busy as usual with so many customers joking and having fun. Harry felt really warm as he began to drink his soothing butterbeer. 

Then, the doors of the room opened revealing Ginny and Maya.

Ginny looked upset about something Harry could clearly see it in her eyes. 

"Hi, Harry." Maya sat in the chair opposite Harry while Ginny sat beside her.

"I really can't believe it!" Ginny suddenly burst out. "I've been saving for that book since vacation. You know that, don't you, Maya?!" She continued, looking at Maya for approval. 

Maya quickly nodded.

Harry quickly called for Madame Rosmerta. Someone really needed a glass of butterbeer fast.

"Two glasses of butterbeer, please." Maya said politely to the owner.

"What happened, Maya?" Harry asked.

"It's the Muggle book she wants to buy." Maya explained.

"I went there with complete money. I'm willing to add a few more Sickles if they'd just give me that book but they didn't have any copy anymore." Ginny said, sulking.

Madame Rosmerta arrived shortly giving them their orders.

"The lady there said a guy bought the last copy already just a few minutes ago!" Ginny said, taking a sip of butterbeer. "If I see that guy who bought _my_ Muggle book, I'll curse him!" Ginny said seriously.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Umm, so where are Ron and Hermione?" He said.

"We left them alone. You know how couples are…" Maya said with a giggle.

"Let's go to the Shrieking Shack." Ginny said. "I really want to forget all about this already." 

"Okay." And the three left afterwards.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on a bench down the street—far from the crowd or anyone at all. Hermione's hand held in Ron's hand. She rested her head on Ron's shoulder. They both felt at peace looking at the sky. 

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" 

"Do you think, we'll last forever?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron.

Ron also looked at her and said, "Well, You-Know-Who is still there somewhere and what if he comes and plans to kill all the Muggles…" He sighed. "I don't want to lose you, I'm afraid of what may happen."

Hermione smiled softly. "Look Ron. Do you love me?" She asked this with full sincerity, never leaving Ron's eyes. 

Ron smiled back and said, "Hermione, I love you. You just don't know what I'll feel if I'll lose—" 

Hermione placed her finger on Ron's lips to silence him. "I love you too and that's what matters most. I don't care about tomorrow until I meet it face to face. As long as I know we're still together and we love each other, we'll last… not forever… 'cause nothing last forever… everything passes by, but I promise that until that time comes… we'll be together." 

"I'll die if I'll lose you, Hermione." Ron said. 

"Me too, " Hermione agreed.

Ron placed his hand in his pocket and took a small box out. "I want you to have this." He said.

Hermione opened it and saw a shining silver bracelet with a heart-shaped diamond stone as its pendant.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said in amazement.

"That's what my father gave to my mother when they were engaged." Ron explained, playing with Hermione's hair.

"Wait," Hermione looked at Ron. "You're proposing to me?!" She said.

Ron laughed. "Not yet. It's too early." He said and smiled. "But I want you to have it already. When time comes and I'll propose to you, I'll give you a ring not a bracelet. As long as that bracelet is with you, you must keep in mind that I'll always love you." He said.

Hermione smiled back, looking at the bracelet. 

Ron took the bracelet from its box and took Hermione's hand gently. He slowly placed the bracelet around Hermione's wrist and locked it. 

He looked at Hermione and said, "If the time comes and I want to break up with you, I'll just go to you and ask the bracelet back. But, that won't ever happen…"

"Make sure it won't happen, Ron."

"I promise."

"And what if it happens?"

"It won't," Ron smiled. "That bracelet is charmed. Once you placed it and locked it on a girl's wrist, it could never be taken off not even by spells." He took his wand and waved it. "_Alohomora!"_ The bracelet sparked but still it wasn't opened. "See?" 

"Then how come your mother isn't wearing it anymore?!" Hermione asked.

"The only way that bracelet will come off is if we are already married..." Ron said, slightly turning red. "And besides, I wouldn't ask it back anymore. I wouldn't give it to anyone but you."

"You're simply wonderful, Ron."

"And so are you." 

The couple watched the sky again. The bracelet sparkled in Hermione's wrist—a place it truly belonged.

As usual, the Shrieking Shack was always full of spectators. Even though, Harry knew there were no ghosts in the structure, it was always his habit to pay a visit every time they were in Hogsmeade. 

Many Hogwarts students were packed around the house, looking around. 

"It's crowded here, isn't it, Maya?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Maya agreed. "But it's always fun to visit this place. Ginny and I love this place so much."

"Hey, look guys," Ginny said cheerfully. "Look who I've bumped into." She looked at her back and smiled at Kyle.

"Kyle!" Maya said in surprise.

"Hi, cousin." Kyle smiled, his purple eyes sparkling.

__

Great, Harry thought gloomily, _another factor to ruin my weekend._

"Why don't we go to the joke shop? We might run into George and Fred there." Ginny offered, pulling the three out of the crowd.

"Here, Gin." Kyle said, handing Ginny a bunch of red roses. 

"They're so beautiful! Thanks." Ginny smiled as she took the flowers. "At least, I can forget my depression."

"Depression?" Kyle repeated.

"It's the Muggle book she wanted to buy. She wasn't able to buy it." Maya said.

"Poor girl." Kyle said, looking at Ginny and feeling sorry for her.

"That's all right." Ginny said. "I guess that book isn't for me after all. I enjoyed reading the Muggle book you gave me. It was lovely."

"I'm glad you liked it." Kyle replied.

__

Giving flowers to Ginny to impress her, Harry thought. _Flowers wilt, I think Ginny didn't like them much because of that._

But to Harry's misfortune, Ginny was_ very fond_ of the roses Kyle had given to her. Poor Harry. 

Harry didn't enjoy his visit to Hogsmeade much. Kyle and Ginny talked too much together. But Maya was not a bad company at all, but he still didn't want Kyle being _too _close to Ginny. 

And after buying another heap of candies to bring back to Hogwarts and visiting the joke shop, they all went home tired and sleepy.

All were finished eating their dinner. The plates and goblets on top of the long table magically cleaned themselves. Students started to go up to their houses to rest.

"Gin?" Harry said while they were on their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Huh?"

"Do you have a minute?" 

"Sure." Ginny stopped walking and waited for what Harry had to say.

"I was just wondering if you could go down to the common room later. I just wanted to give you something." Harry said, looking at Ginny. "But if you're too sleepy, I understand. Maybe I'll just give it to you tomorrow…" 

"I'll come. Wait for me." Ginny smiled and walked off.

"Thank you." Harry murmured, watching Ginny walk away and disappear in the crowd in the Great Hall. 

Harry sat on the armchair near the fire, waiting for Ginny to arrive. He had a paper bag beside him.

Then, soft footsteps on the staircase told Harry that Ginny was coming. 

She was wearing her robes on top of her nightdress. Her wavy crimson hair was already untied, reflecting the glow of the fire in the fireplace. 

Harry smiled as she sat down on the armchair in front of him.

"So you gave her the gift?" asked Ginny.

"Who?" Harry asked innocently.

"Maya." Ginny said.

"Oh, Maya," said Harry. "No, I didn't give her any gift. Actually, I didn't buy her any gift." Harry confessed.

"But why?" Ginny said, looking surprised.

"I didn't feel like giving her. It felt like I couldn't find something she would like." Harry said. That was the truth, Harry didn't find anything that Maya would like. It was like she was a queen and you must find something special to give her.

"Harry! I can't believe you just did what you did! Maya is very simple. She'll like anything given to her!" Ginny said in disbelief.

"…."

"So, why are we here then?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well…" Harry took the paper bag and handed it slowly to Ginny. "I wanted to give you this." 

Ginny stared for a moment at the paper bag. "For me?" She said, sounding like it was impossible.

"Yeah." Harry said.

Ginny took it and whispered her thanks. She opened it carefully and took out a—book? Ginny couldn't believe what she had in her hands that very moment. It was the Muggle book she wanted to buy back at Hogsmeade, _The Walt Disney Collection! _ That meant that Harry was the one who—

"Oh!" Ginny gasped. She looked at Harry and bit her lips. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to curse you or anything. I was just so upset back then…. I don't know what to say." Ginny looked down at the book in her hands.

"You like it?" Harry asked.

"Better than anything, Harry." Ginny said with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much!" She stood from her chair and did what Harry least expected her to do. _She hugged him_. 

Harry didn't know what to do right that moment. 

Then, Ginny broke the hug and sat back again. "I'm sorry." She said, blushing furiously.

Harry smiled at Ginny. "It's okay." 

"Wait, you mean you paid for this book?!" Ginny asked. 

Harry nodded. 

"I'll just get my money upstairs and I'll pay you." Ginny stood up but Harry stopped her.

"You don't have to, Gin." Harry said. Ginny sat back. "I really wanted to give you that book, anyway."

"But this is too expensive. In fact, this is too much." Ginny said.

"But not as much as what you've given me." Harry said with a truthful smile.

Ginny felt her heart leap upon Harry's statement. She blushed again. "I didn't give you much, Harry." She said.

"Just to see you happy every day," Harry said, "that is worth a thousand Muggle books to me, Ginny." 

__

I love you, Harry. Those were the words Ginny wanted to say to Harry that very moment but she couldn't. She still felt uncertain about it. Harry was just nice to her because they were friends…. Just because of that.

"Umm… I'll go up now Harry. We must take a rest already. I think you're already tired." Ginny said. "You still have a Quidditch practice to worry about. Remember, the match's just a week away." 

"You go ahead, I'll just have some thinking before I go to bed." Harry said.

"Okay, good night." Ginny said, climbing the stairs.

"Good night," said Harry. 

__

If only I can tell you, Gin. That I'm afraid of losing you. That if I see you together with Kyle, I feel like dying. But if I do tell you that I love you, what if I lose my best friend? I can't afford to lose my best friend too… Harry thought. 

He went to sleep that night, still not knowing what to do.

He was thinking of so many things… being Ginny's best friend, Ginny being his best friend's sister and being the boy who lived. 

***M***

Before he knew it, days passed by quickly and it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season. 

The morning was gloomy. It just rained hard last evening but at least it stopped raining already. The air was still misty and very chilling. The clouds were still gloomy, Harry only wished the rain wouldn't pour this morning.

He went to take a shower, focusing his concentration about their opponent--Hufflepuff. And now that he had thought about it… Who was their new Seeker now that Cedric was gone?

__

A/N: Who do you think would it be??? Well, I know you already have a good—even great guess but you won't know 'til I update. I just want you to REVIEW this chapter PLEASE.

I've been looking at my previous reviews and I am really happy about them. But then, I've seen that only a few (or even none) reviewed my first nine chapters… that's upsetting me lately. Can you do me a favor and drop me a few lines about those chapters, folks? I'll really appreciate it if you will. And besides, this fanfic wouldn't reach this chapter if it weren't for those first nine chapters, right? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you.


	15. Just an Inch More

A/N: Yipee!!! I just can't believe many are enjoying this fanfic as much as I do!!! I even got more reviews than expected!!! Thank you so much to you guys! I love you all!!! Person, horsegirl, mandy and jenny. Wow! I have new reviewers again! Welcome to my fanfic and I hope you're enjoying yourselves… Bucky, at last I've heard from you again! I thought you already left my fanfic…. I'm glad you're back. Tinabedina, I hope so too. Harry keeps on denying his feelings, poor Ginny… Danielle, I really would like to do your suggestion but I think Ginny will be sad about it (don't you think?) so… just check the author's note after this chappie. Jenny, I am so flattered *blushes* Thanks. Mandy, same comment as Jenny's *blushes a little more* ginny5, I'm glad you appreciate how I upload so fast. I'm glad too because you reviewed my fanfic. LilDoodle, guess what? I think what you did is DEAD cool! Thanks! Appreciate it very much… D.G. Revlis, I really love you! You reviewed *almost* all my chapters… I'm so touched! From the bottom of my heart, I want to extend my deepest thanks! Liz, I'll email you again next time so don't worry. Thanks! Tsutsuji, don't worry about your problem with "you-know-who", I'm sure that you two can work it out sooner or later (winks). Thanks for the compliments! Horsegirl, that was soooo many exclamations in your review! Does that mean you like my story very, very much??? If you liked it so much, I'm very flattered (again). Thank you. And to Person, Wow! I'm happy you liked my fanfic! Please continue reading… 

What a long author's note! Anyway, thanks to those who read AND REVIEW my story. I really love you all! LOVE AND PEACE!!!!

Disclaimer (I KNOW WHAT TO PUT THIS TIME! *grins*): What is in here that is familiar to you is not mine, definitely NOT MINE. But if you see something, rather weird and unfamiliar… think about it, maybe it is mine! The plot is mine!!! Gwahahahaha!!!! 

By the way, the song in this chapter isn't mine (it's from Hercules if I'm not mistaken) but since it fits the story here 'cause Ginny's reading Muggle Walt Disney, I decided to put it. I think I read a fanfic with this song too (Kiss the Girl), I'm not copying the fanfic or anything but for the sake of Walt Disney (which I really love) I hope you don't mind if I also put that song. I really want to put it 'cause it suits this chapter!!! Please don't sue me… 

WARNING: I think this chapter is a little mushy… ^ _ ^' I guess. 

Although some of my beloved reviewers wished that Kyle would die I couldn't kill him 'cause I still have other plans for him. I'm sorry but Kyle didn't fall 75 feet above the ground. But guess who fell??? *grins* 

Chapter 15

****

Just an Inch More... 

Harry entered the locker room and made an announcement to everyone. 

"Okay, team. This is the time. Like what Wood would have said if he were here, win or die trying. But just take it easy, okay? Don't pressure yourselves but don't underestimate them, either." He said. Harry looked at everyone and nodded. "Let's go then." He took his Firebolt and walked out of the locker room and to the field. 

Ron followed him closely and said, "You know who the Hufflepuff Seeker is, Harry?" 

Harry shrugged and looked into the crowd, immediately spotting Ginny, Maya and Hermione cheering loudly. "Haven't heard any news about it." Harry answered, looking away from the crowd.

"Well, I have." Ron said with a smile. 

"So, who is it?" Harry asked, his heart beating faster as they neared to Madam Hooch. His stomach felt like it was filled with small butterflies fluttering in every direction. 

"You won't believe it but it's _Tatterson_. _Kyle Tatterson,_" said Ron.

Harry's stomach lurched and the butterflies fluttered faster and faster. _Great! Now I'm feeling sick,_ thought Harry as he looked at the other side of the field.

Seven people were walking towards them all in yellow robes. Harry looked at their seeker and Ron was right—it was Kyle.

"Okay, I want this game to be smooth and fair. No cheating or whatsoever." Madam Hooch said once the fourteen players were around her. 

Kyle looked at Harry and smiled kindly. "Good luck, Harry." He said as Madam Hooch ordered them to mount their brooms. 

Harry mounted his broom and nodded to Kyle. "Same to you." 

And they were off. The bludgers were released and the Golden Snitch flew out of sight. 

Harry soared immediately into the skies. He felt so better now that he was up in the air again. But then, he still couldn't believe Kyle was Hufflepuff's Seeker. 

__

I can't believe Ginny didn't even tell me all about it! Harry thought as he circled the fields, ducking from a bludger that tried to hit him square on the face. _But I think Ginny doesn't know about it either, _He thought. _That explains why he's interested with my match against Hufflepuff. _

Harry had been so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice that the game was getting tenser. "Angelina! What's the score?" He shouted to Angelina, who was the nearest Gryffindor to him. 

"50-40 to Gryffindor!" She shouted back as she caught the Quaffle thrown to her by Katie Bell. 

Harry knew he must find the Golden Snitch fast or the Hufflepuff was going to tie with them. If he had anything to wish for that very moment, he'd only wish one thing—that they win this game with a large difference in the score. He felt very determined to win the game. Especially now that he knew that Kyle was the Hufflepuff Seeker. He didn't want them to win, he really didn't want _Kyle's_ team to win. 

Harry looked around for any sign of the Snitch. Kyle was doing the same on the other side of the field. Then, Kyle immediately sped downwards, was it possible that he saw the Snitch? Harry couldn't take any risk, he followed quickly and was soon on Kyle's tail. Kyle continued to dive towards the ground and Harry knew exactly what Kyle was trying to do—the famous Wronski Feint (what Hermione calls Wonski Faint). He immediately pulled his broom and sped to the left as if he saw the Snitch. Kyle also pulled out of the dive and followed Harry. 

_Now let's see how well you play the game 'Follow the Leader',_ Harry thought as he saw Kyle at his back. Harry flew up then to the right. Left, right, down, right and up. Kyle was a pretty good Seeker; Harry couldn't lose him. Then, on the top of the Gryffindor goal post, Harry saw a glint of gold flashing just behind a Hufflepuff Chaser. Harry didn't want Kyle to see this so he just continued to make swerves and turns around the field. But Kyle got tired of following Harry, now was Harry's chance. 

Harry flew instantly to the Golden Snitch. But Kyle followed him just like lightning. The two were now racing for the Golden Snitch. 

The crowd knew what was happening and they began to cheer for the Seekers.

"Potter! POTTER! Go get the Snitch,POTTER!!!" 

"Go Tatterson GO!! Get the SNITCH!!!" 

The crowd was getting louder and louder. The Slytherins were all shouting, "Go, Potter!!! Fall from your broom!!!"

Harry didn't mind the shouts of the crowd. All he knew was that he must win. "I must win." He told himself. And then he reached out his hand and reached for the Snitch. _Just a little more, _Harry thought. His broom was already unsteady and he knew that any minute he could fall if he wouldn't steady his broom. The Snitch was very near to him…almost in his reach. 

His broom couldn't take it anymore. Harry lost his balance and he was dropping fast to the cold muddy ground. 

***M***

Harry opened his eyes and looked around.

__

Where am I? Harry asked as he adjusted his eyes to the dark surrounding. He was on one of the beds of the hospital wing.

Harry placed his hand on his head. He felt bandages wrapped around it. 

Then, Harry noticed that there was something (or someone) holding his other hand. He looked at his hand and saw a girl. The girl was seated beside Harry's bed, leaning forward on Harry's bed and sleeping peacefully. It was Ginny Weasley who was holding his hand.

Harry looked at Ginny. _She looks tired, _Harry thought as he looked at her face. He didn't take his hand off Ginny's touch instead he preferred it to be there forever. 

"That girl had been here ever since you got in here." 

Harry turned and saw Madam Pomfrey standing on the other side of his bed. 

"The others were here too a while ago but Professor McGonagall told them to go to bed already." She continued.

"Why is Ginny here then?" Harry asked.

"She insisted very much and Professor McGonagall didn't have any choice but to say yes. That girl is very smart." Madam Pomfrey said. 

Harry smiled as he thought about what Ginny had done to make Professor McGonagall say yes.

"By the way, you want something to eat or drink?" 

Harry shook his head and said, "I just want to sleep, that's all." 

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Very well, I'm in my office if you need me." And she went back silently. 

The silence in the hospital wing seemed music to Harry's ears. He felt at peace and he forgot all his worries. He began caressing Ginny's scarlet hair with his other hand and began singing subconsciously:

"If there's a price for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No girl is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history—

Been there, done that!"

A voice seemed to reply to Harry's singing…

__

Whody'a think you're kidding

She's the Earth amd Heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey we can see right through you

Boy, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel and who you're thinking of….

Harry looked down at Ginny and felt blood rushing to his face… Was it possible? He continued to sing:

"No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no!"

But Harry's heart was persistent…

__

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it uh-oh!

Harry mind fought back…

__

It's too cliché 

I won't say I'm in love

Harry's heart continued to insist…

__

You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

And ya gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad

Harry continued to sing:

"No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no"

But his heart was insisting more and more…

__

Give up, give in

Check the grin—you're in love

Harry mind fought back too…

__

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love…

"You're doing flips 

Read our lips: you're in love," 

Harry looked at Ginny, who was already singing with him. Harry smiled and continued the song,

"You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it"

Ginny smiled back and sang:

"Boy don't be proud 

It's okay you're in love"

Harry and Ginny sang together:

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"

"I'm glad you're already awake!" Ginny said to Harry.

"Me too. I'm glad too that _you're_ already awake." Harry replied.

Ginny blushed when she saw that she was still holding Harry's hand. "Sorry." She murmured, retrieving her hand immediately.

"That's okay." Harry said with a small smile. "You know that song too?" 

"Yes, I've read it in the Walt Disney Collection you gave me and I asked Hermione if she knew the tune. She even taught me how to sing it. It's one of my favorite songs in the book." Ginny answered.

"Finished reading the book?" Harry asked.

"Not yet." Ginny smiled. "By the way, why are you singing that song?" She looked at Harry curiously. 

Harry felt himself blushing and looked at Madam Pomfrey's office. "I just wanted to. That's all." 

"Are you sure?" Ginny said in a teasing manner.

"Come on, Gin!" Harry said, blushing more. "I just wanted it." 

Ginny giggled. 

"What's funny?" Harry said, pouting.

"You're blushing!" Ginny laughed.

"No, I'm not!"

Ginny grinned and said, "You look cuter when you're blushing!"

Harry's face turned a perfect shade of red just like Ginny's hair. 

"See!" Ginny said and giggled again.

After Ginny's giggles died out, Harry changed the topic.

"So, what exactly happened in the match? I can't remember anything after I fell." Harry said, fixing his glasses.

"I felt shocked when I saw you falling. I followed Hermione and Maya who went down immediately to see your condition." Ginny told Harry.

"Did we—_lose?_" Harry asked, looking intently at Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "No, we _won_." She said. "You got the Snitch just before you fell off."

"I can't remember anything, but I do remember myself falling. And what happened next?" Harry said.

"Kyle dived immediately and saved you." Ginny said, smiling.

"He saved me?" Harry said with a tone of disbelief.

"Yes." Ginny said. "I didn't even know he was the Hufflepuff Seeker. He never told me about it," she looked at the other beds in the hospital wing—all of which were empty.

"He was here a while ago with Ron, Hermione, Maya and me." She added.

"I also didn't know he was Hufflepuff's Seeker. It was quite a shock to me." Harry said. 

"He's so kind, you should thank him as soon as you get out of here," said Ginny, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Harry said. "If it weren't for him, I'd probably be dead by now." He smiled at Ginny.

Ginny smiled back. 

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and went to them. "I think we can take the bandages now. The wound is healed already." She said, looking at her watch. She took out her wand and went close to Harry.

"Umm…Madam Pomfrey, can I do that for you? I've been reading books and I think I can handle this myself." Ginny said, taking out her own wand. 

Harry smiled as he listened to Ginny. _She sounds a bit like Hermione_, Harry thought. 

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny. "Are you sure you can do this _right_?" She asked.

"Positive," said Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry, who was sitting on his bed. "So what do you think?" She asked Harry.

Harry smiled. "I think she can do it." He said.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Okay, I'll leave it to you then." She said to Ginny. "If something happens to my patient, I'll tell this to Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Madam. I'll take care of everything." Ginny said. 

And so Madam Pomfrey returned to her office with a yawn.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. "This is just easy, just relax, okay?" 

"Okay, I trust that I won't end up with a blasted head." Harry said.

"Harry!" Ginny scolded. "I'll just take off your bandages, it's just very easy." 

Ginny stepped a little closer to Harry and pointed her wand to Harry's head. Magically, the bandages started to unwind on Harry's head until all the bandages were off.

"See? It's finished!" Ginny exclaimed, showing Harry the bandages on her hands. She smiled while looking into Harry's emerald green eyes.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and leaned forward. Closer and closer, Harry's lips inched closer to Ginny's. Their eyes weren't blinking, they just stayed like that—looking at each other. 

Ginny's heart began beating faster and faster. She didn't know what to do. 

Just an inch more…

Then a voice inside Harry's mind shouted. _Harry! That's Ron's sister!!! _Immediately snapping out of his trance, he stopped inching forward and blushed furiously. 

"I'm sorry, Gin." Harry said, leaning back to his bed. He couldn't look into Ginny anymore so he looked down instead. 

Ginny's heart began to beat normally again. 

"That's all right." Ginny smiled, but Harry still didn't look at her. "I think you ought to take some rest already." She said.

Harry really felt stupid that very moment. "Umm…Gin. Thanks for visiting." He managed to say.

Ginny placed the bandages on the table and said, "You're welcome." She started walking towards the door. She held the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

"Gin?" 

"Huh?"

"I'm really sorry about what had happened." Harry said, looking firmly at Ginny. "And I-I promise it won't ever happen again." 

Ginny smiled. "I know." And she went out to the cold castle's corridors. 

Ginny looked back at the hospital wing. "Just and inch more…" She murmured. _I couldn't believe Harry was going to kiss me, _Ginny thought. _He had probably thought I was Maya or something… perhaps because Maya and I have the same eyes…_

If he had kissed me, I don't know what I would have done. Maybe I would have slapped him or even cursed him. But what if I kissed him back? Ginny felt shivers as she looked around the dark corridors.

"It's not safe to be wandering the castle past your bedtime, Miss Weasley." 

Ginny looked around to see who had spoken. 

Then she saw a pale boy with silvery blonde hair. It was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked, sounding really irritated.

"And what are you doing here?" He returned the question to Ginny.

"It's none of your business." She said, walking faster to get away from Malfoy.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Malfoy said, blocking her way. "You just went to visit your boyfriend, am I right?" He smirked.

"Harry's not my boyfriend, okay?" Ginny said, feeling sleepy already.

"Well, if that's what you want." Malfoy said with a _smile_. (A/N: Malfoy smiled at Ginny?!?!)

"What do you want exactly?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Malfoy replied.

"Then why are you here?" 

"Waiting for you." Malfoy said. "That Potter's making you suffer, I think you should forget him." 

Ginny gave out a cold laugh. "And now you're acting that you know me?!"

"You're right. I don't know you, but I'm just giving out my opinion." Malfoy replied.

"If you don't mind, I'll be going to bed now." Ginny said, walking past Malfoy.

"I'll walk you to the Gryffindor tower." Malfoy offered. "It's too dark to walk alone." 

"You think I can't find my way there?" Ginny said in a sarcastic manner.

"It's better to walk with someone." Malfoy said, walking with her silently.

The conversation between them died out. None of them could find any word to say. 

But Ginny was partly happy Malfoy escorted her to the tower. The castle was truly scary at night. 

"We're here." Malfoy said.

"Okay, now you go to your own room and sleep." Ginny said, walking towards the portrait. 

Malfoy started walking away.

"Malfoy?" Ginny said.

"…"

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Just don't tell this to anyone." Malfoy said. 

"I won't," said Ginny. "Who would believe me?" She smiled.

"No one." Malfoy smirked. And Ginny slipped into the hole to her dormitory.

Malfoy smiled to himself and walked back to the icy dungeons.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital wing, Harry still couldn't sleep. Looking at the ceiling, he probably had counted every crack there was in the ceiling. He kept on thinking about Ginny. _I bet she would have slapped me if I continued that._ He thought. _Imagine, just an inch more and I could have broken my promise to Ron…_ He closed his eyes and tried to sleep once more.

__

Just an inch more…

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. It's getting hotter, isn't it? Please review this chapter okay??? By the way, Malfoy is getting soft to Ginny, what do you think about that? Well, I hope you REVIEW THIS!!!

To Danielle, I really APPRECIATE it 'cause you did the favor I asked my reviewers to do. Thank you so much! If you have any favors to ask from me, don't be shy and I'll be happy to do what I can for you. Just don't ask me to kill Kyle, okay? We'll get rid of him in some other way…

So to those people who HAVEN'T reviewed my first NINE chapters yet… PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SAKE. I'm not doing this as a threat but, if I don't get at least 5 reviews on my first nine chappies, I won't post the next chapter… Hehehe. I'm evil. Please review them, and I'll appreciate it so much that I'll do you a favor too. (^ _ ^') Of course, you need to review THIS chapter too. Sorry if I'm too demanding but hey I'm the one spending time to type this. (Best Friends Reviewers: But hey, we're the ones spending time reading this, you know!) I know but please be kind and do me that small favor. Even though just one review for chapters 1-9 or if you're very kind, which I'll really appreciate, you can do separate reviews for chappies 1-9! Thanks! 

I'm already working on the next chapter… Kyle's going to court Ginny. What will Harry do about this? Will he tell Ginny that he also loves her? A ball is about to happen before Christmas vacation… and well… just read my next chapters. But you'll be able to read them if only you would review my first nine chapters… so… go on and push the buttons!!!


	16. A Confession from Kyle

A/N: I know it took me soooo long… I'm really sooorrrryyy!!! Please forgive me guys! Here's the next chappie!

But before that, I just want to say my deepest gratitude to Temporary Insanity (great pen name! Cool!) for the reviews you gave me. I know the story's chapters are long and they extend too much but I want to emphasize every detail step by step so I hope you don't mind at all… But I changed my summary already and I really appreciate your suggestions. Please continue reading. I'm sorry if I'm not as good as any writer here in Fanficton.net I'm only a beginner and it's my very first story. I'm really sorry. 

To mo, yes, don't worry it is a H/G fanfic. I just liked to play around with Malfoy and Ginny… To the others who are my constant reviewers… thanks for all your help and I hope you wouldn't mind if I wouldn't show up for a week (that's the maximum) I need to study for my grades to be higher… D.G. Revlis, love you so much (as usual), ginny5, I'm happy you liked the scene with Ginny and Malfoy. Thanks for giving me the role as the author. To Bucky, I really like your reviews so much. Please don't hate Kyle that much (although I'm annoyed with him too) cause he's –umm—sweet (that's what Ginny would have said). And I know Malfoy's weird but I think I still like him. Next, to georgethegreen (you're a girl, right?) I'm really happy I saw a new reviewer again… Please just stay tune (like you're watching TV) and I'll upload the next chappie soon! To LilDoodle, love you too! You're so wonderful thank you. To lan, I'm sorry I can't make the next chappie yet. Promise I'll make some adjustments. And you have to wait for Christmas (of my fanfic… it's already Halloween on my next chappie) before Harry and Ginny get together because of a ball but it will be romantic! I promise so pleeeaaseee wait a little longer. It will be fun don't worry!!! 

To danielle, I really LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! I'm so touched you liked my sunrise _chuchu_ very much!!! I liked it too. Like to watch sunrise every now and then. You were so great! Thanks for reviewing it and please continue reading. 

To everyone who reviewed last time thanks a million!!!

Harry's feelings are getting more complicated… I'll fix it when time comes… but right now… his feelings must be complicated… Poor Harry (and Ginny too)

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this thing?!? Anyway, I admit with all my heart and soul that the characters in this fanfic aren't mine! The only characters that are mine are Maya and Kyle. And I don't have any plans or whatsoever to take J.K.'s right as the owner of Harry Potter. I just borrowed them okay? So I'm really sorry if I'm doing this to her work but let's just have some fun… Enough said!

Chapter 16

****

A Confession from Kyle 

****

It had been almost five days since Harry had been released from the hospital wing. Five days since he tried to kiss Ginny....

Harry sighed, trying to concentrate hard on the page of his book as Professor Flitwick tried and demonstrated the charm. 

"Okay, class. All you got to do is raise your wand and point it to the thing you want to change into gold and say _Mutotus aurum. _But this spell only works for non-living things and not to living things like your pets." said Professor Flitwick, balancing himself on a stack of books to be seen by everyone. "Who can tell me a certain situation where the Goldening Charm is used?" 

Immediately, Hermione's hand shot to the air. 

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick said.

Hermione stood up and said, "The Goldening Charm was used during the Quidditch World Cup last year. The leprechaun gold was an example of these things changed into gold. But the leprechaun gold was not a product by a single charm alone but by two charms, the first is the Goldening Charm and the second is the Disappearing Spell, which makes the object disappear after it returns to its original form. The Goldening Charm will wear off after an hour or two so its effect is only temporary." 

"Very good, Miss Granger. Very well said!" Professor Flitwick said, clapping his tiny hands together. "Ten points for Gryffindor!" 

"Okay, for further explanation. I'll give you an example." He pointed his wand to a silver ball on his table and said, "_Mutotus aurum!" _

Harry was amazed at how the ball suddenly changed from its silver color to a sparkling golden shade. Professor Flitwick let them copy some notes for the rest of the time. 

While copying, Harry thought about Ginny again and again. Then he remembered the incident in the hospital wing, he suddenly felt himself blushing. 

"What's with you, Harry?! Are you blushing?" Ron suddenly whispered to him.

Harry stopped blushing and said, "Blushing? Me? No way!" 

Ron still looked at him, looking puzzled, then went back in copying Hermione's notes. She was sitting on his other side, scolding Ron for not listening to what Professor Flitwick was dictating to them.

Harry smiled, returning to his thoughts. He was glad that Ginny wasn't mad at him about that _incident_. She didn't avoid him nor did she show any sign of awkwardness to Harry. Harry wasn't sure of anything already. He wasn't sure if he really liked Maya or was it just an excuse for something… He wasn't even sure about that something either. He didn't know either if he did really _love_ Ginny or was it just a sisterly love he felt for Ginny since he didn't have any sisters or brothers. But then he always felt at ease with Ginny and he enjoyed her company very much. And why was he always jealous of Kyle then? 

__

Maybe I'm just jealous because I'm afraid to lose her as my best friend…Harry thought, feeling more confused than before. 

After placing all his stuffs in his bag, Harry, together with Ron and Hermione, went out of the room to search for Ginny and Maya.

"Hi Maya!" The three greeted altogether when they saw her passing by. 

"Hi, guys!' said Maya with a smile.

"Where's Ginny? You're finished with your classes already, right?" Ron said, looking for any sign of his sister around the corridors.

"She's with Kyle right now. Kyle said he wanted to tell Ginny something." Maya said.

"Where are they now?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me." Maya replied.

"Ron, don't worry about Ginny. She's old enough to handle herself." Hermione assured, seeing Ron's worried face. 

"If Kyle tries to do something bad to my sister, Ill break his neck even if I get expelled." Ron said seriously.

"Don't worry, my cousin wouldn't do anything bad to Ginny. I know he wouldn't." Maya tried to assure Ron.

"Just trust the two, okay?" Hermione added.

Ron sighed and gave in. "All right, I'll give Kyle a chance. I hope he doesn't blow it." He said.

"He wouldn't, I promise," said Maya, her voice with certainty.

"Let's go to the Gryffindor tower first so we can fix ourselves then." Hermione suggested to the others.

Ron and Maya nodded. 

"You go ahead, I'll just see you at the Halloween feast later. Got to talk to Madam Hooch about our next match." Harry said.

"Okay." Ron said. And so he and the two girls went to the tower together.

Harry walked in the other direction but he didn't go to Madam Hooch's office but instead he went outside to look for Ginny and Kyle.

__

Where in the world could those two be?! Harry thought looking around at the darkening surroundings of the lake. 

Meanwhile, while Harry was going desperate searching the castle grounds for the two, Ginny and Kyle were just sitting by the bench outside the entrance hall, looking towards the sky as the stars began to appear.

The two were silent for a while, just looking at the multitude of stars in the sky.

"So what are you going to say?" asked Ginny.

"Gin, I know you love Harry very much," started Kyle, looking at Ginny with his gentle purple eyes.

"Kyle, I don't know what you're saying and—" 

"Even though you're not telling me anything about it, I know you love him." Kyle said. "I can see it in your actions." He smiled.

"…"

"But Gin, there's so many people around you who also cares about you. Harry's not the only guy around you." Kyle continued.

"I don't get you," said Ginny. And that was the truth. She couldn't understand what Kyle wanted to say.

Kyle smiled at her. His eyes just stayed connected with her eyes. "You pay much attention to Harry and that's why you can't see the others who care for you too."

"But I—" Ginny tried to deny it but Kyle's finger silenced her. He looked at Ginny's eyes more sincerely. 

"I like—no—I love you, Gin. That's the truth. But I know you won't notice me because you love Harry already. I know I don't have any right to tell you what to do but I still love you even though I'm hurt when you smile at Harry and not to me, although it hurts me to see that Harry's the one who makes you laugh…"

"Kyle, I don't know what to say," Ginny looked away from his eyes, feeling guilty that she caused pain to someone so dear to her. She blushed slightly when Kyle told her this but guilt still conquered inside her.

Kyle held Ginny's chin and gently turned her head to face him eye to eye. Ginny cast her eyes sideways, still avoiding his warm eyes.

"Ginny, come on, look at me." Kyle persuaded Ginny.

"No, I can't."

"Please…" Kyle softly pleaded.

Ginny slowly moved her eyes and looked into him.

Kyle was smiling at her. "That's better." He said. "You shouldn't feel guilty nor should you pity me. I'm not forcing you to love me but I just wanted you to know my feelings towards you. At least I won't regret it that I didn't tell you that I love you. It's all right if you don't love me _now_, it will only hurt both of us if you'll pretend to like me even though you like someone else. And, I'm willing to wait_—_even forever. If you feel you're all alone, just go to me. I'll be right here waiting for you. We're friends, remember that."

"Thank you, Kyle." Ginny smiled, holding Kyle's hand tightly. "You're so wonderful. I'm sorry if I had hurt you." 

"I know you didn't mean to. I just hope Harry won't hurt you." Kyle said, smiling. 

__

Harry will never notice me, thought Ginny but she didn't say anything to Kyle. _Kyle doesn't know that Harry likes another girl—Maya,_ she thought.

"Harry's so lucky. A girl like you is very rare to find. You're so pretty, sweet and very kind too. In fact, you're everything," said Kyle.

Ginny blushed furiously to Kyle's comment. 

"Harry will never notice me." Ginny said softly like a whisper more to herself than to Kyle.

"You think so?" Kyle asked.

"Mhm." Ginny nodded. "He likes another girl." She murmured.

"Don't worry about it so much." Kyle said, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm just right here, okay?"

Ginny appreciated Kyle's kindness to her so much. "Yeah, I know." She smiled.

Harry finally saw the two and he couldn't help but stop in his place in the scene he saw. 

Ginny was with Kyle and Kyle's hand was on Ginny's shoulder. They looked so cute together, they looked like they belonged to each other. Harry's heart began to ache terribly just like the pain he suffered when Voldemort was near him. 

Gathering what was left of him, he walked to them and tried to look casual. 

"I hope I'm not _disturbing_ the _two _of you," said Harry, looking at Kyle's hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Kyle immediately noticed this but he kept his hand there a little longer. "Hello, Harry." He greeted with a 'Are-You-Jealous-Harry?' smile. He was doing this for Ginny's sake_—_to have Ginny's revenge on Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled back, trying hard not to react at Kyle's smile. "Hi." He said, looking at Kyle with a 'Take-That-Hand- Off-Or-Else' look. 

Kyle got the message perfectly and took his hand off Ginny's shoulder slowly. 

Ginny saw the situation wasn't pleasant but she didn't know how to act upon it too. 

"Thank you for saving me, Kyle." Harry said courteously to Kyle. "I owe you my life."

"It's nothing." Kyle said. "Just did what I thought was right." 

"I still owe you one." Harry said.

Kyle stood up and said, "Forget it." He turned to Ginny, who was still sitting on the bench and said, "I'm happy we had _enough _time to talk, Gin. See you around." He turned his back and went to enter the entrance hall. 

Ginny and Harry both watched Kyle as he walked through the doors of the entrance hall. 

Harry wanted to talk to Ginny about Kyle that moment but he couldn't find the courage to say it right now. Instead he said, "The feast will start any minute. Let's go inside." 

Ginny nodded, smiling weakly. 

The two walked to the corridors silently. Harry wanted to start a conversation with her about Kyle but he was afraid to break the precious silence between them. 

As if Ginny had read Harry's mind, she said, "Harry, can I talk to you about something later after the Halloween feast? I really need your opinion about this." 

Harry was glad he could finally talk to Ginny later. "Sure." He said.

"So, meet you on the common room later about an hour before midnight?" 

"That will be great!" Harry said as they entered the Great Hall.

As usual, the Great Hall was truly fascinating and awesome. The night sky was like the sky outside, dark but without stars. Thousands of bats flew on the ceiling in different directions. About a hundred of candles floated in midair, flickering, and huge orange pumpkins were also levitated in the air together with the candles. 

Although it was normal during Halloween Feasts, Harry and Ginny were still dazzled by the decorations and charms on the Great Hall. The ghosts drifted in every direction, trying to play tricks on the First Years. Nearly Headless Nick was with Fred and George laughing, probably about a joke.

Harry and Ginny passed the sea of students seated in long tables and sat themselves on the chairs Hermione saved for them. 

The students of Hogwarts ate, drank and celebrated until dinner was finally over. One by one, the students went up to their dormitories to rest themselves.

The five also went upstairs together with the rest of the Gryffindors. Ron told Harry on the way about the joke he heard from Fred and George awhile ago. The two kept on laughing that they were the center of attraction until they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Why are the two of you smiling?!" The Fat Lady asked in an irritated voice to Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "Her date didn't show up that's why she's in a bad mood tonight." Ron whispered to Harry, trying to make it softer so the Fat Lady wouldn't hear it. 

"Nonsense!" The Fat Lady exclaimed; then she asked them the password.

"Crescent Beam," Hermione said with a yawn and she quickly slipped past the portrait and said good-bye to Ron and the others. Ginny and Maya followed Hermione after saying good-bye to the two boys.

Ginny went immediately to bed after changing to her sleeping dress. She looked around and waited for the others to fall asleep, especially Maya.

It didn't take long for the rest of her roommates to fall asleep. She immediately flew out of bed and grabbed her purple robe and went downstairs. 

The common room was silent but Ginny could see a person sitting on her favorite armchair by the fire. She sat on the armchair next to it and found herself face to face with Harry Potter.

Harry gave a soft smile and said, "I thought you wouldn't come."

"I'm sorry. I still had to wait for the others to fall asleep." Ginny apologized with a small smile.

"So what's your problem?" Harry asked.

"It's not really a problem but I need your advice about this." Ginny said in a soft voice, afraid that someone might hear them.

"About _what_?" Harry asked, even though he had an idea about the topic.

"Kyle." 

"What about him?" asked Harry.

"Well, as you know, we had a chat…and he…" 

"He what?" Harry said.

"He made a sort of confession…" Ginny mumbled.

"Okay, and what did you do?" Harry said. 

"Well, I still haven't decided clearly about it but I'm sure he's willing to wait and all." Ginny answered. "And, I really want to know your opinion, so what shall I do?"

"Why are you telling all of this to me?" Harry asked.

"Because I trust you and I know that anything you will advise me is for my own good." Ginny said with a smile, her eyes looking into his emerald green eyes. 

"I think you should give him a chance," said Harry after a minute of silence between them. "He loves you and he'll be perfect for you. The two of you look good together, you know." He added. 

"Really?" Ginny said. "You think so?"

Harry nodded slowly. _Why am I saying this to her? This is my chance but I'm letting it slip away… but it's for her own good…_Harry thought sadly.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes for a moment as if searching if he was telling the truth. 

But Harry's eyes stayed fixed on her and so she sighed. "I guess you're right." She said softly. _We'll never be able to start Harry—never, _she thought sadly.

Harry saw Ginny's face was pale. He thought about something to cheer her up. 

"Want to go outside? An evening stroll, perhaps? Or do you prefer a ride on my broomstick?" Harry offered, smiling at her.

"I like all the ideas, Harry." Ginny smiled. "But we can't go outside, Filch will see us and we'll get caught and we'll get detention or get expelled." She said.

"There's a way," said Harry with a mischievous grin. "You wait here. I'll go get something." Harry said as he went upstairs.

Ginny waited patiently, looking at the blazing fires. "I love you, Harry. How can I tell you that?" She whispered to the fires as if waiting for it to answer. Then she remembered what Kyle had told her. 

"_At least I won't regret that I_ _didn't tell you that I love you. It's all right if you don't love me now; it will only hurt both of us if you'll pretend to like me even though you like someone else."_

She was suddenly interrupted with her thoughts by the sound that connoted the approaching Harry.

"Harry, you scared me." Ginny said with a laugh. 

Harry was holding his broomstick on one hand and the other held a _cloak. _Ginny looked curiously at the cloak then at Harry. 

Harry smiled at her and said, "Miss Weasley, I present to you—the Invisibility cloak!" Harry gave the cloak to Ginny and Ginny looked at it closely.

"Harry, this is really an Invisibility cloak but how did you—"

"Tell you later. Let's go outside. I want to have some fresh air." Harry said. He took the cloak and pulled it over him and Ginny. "Let's go." He said.

The two sneaked out of the portrait hole and into the grounds just outside the entrance hall. The whole place was dark and silent when they arrived. The only light that could be seen was in the sky—the moon and the tiny stars. Harry took the cloak off and looked around. "It's too dark to fly, we might bump into the walls." Harry said.

Ginny took her wand and said, "_Illustro locus._" The tip of her wand sparked and then the whole place lit up. It was like a hundred of candles were floating in the whole place. "It's not dark anymore." She said to Harry.

"Wow," gasped Harry. "How did you do that?" 

"I read it. Brighter than _Lumos_. Very useful when I get afraid of the dark." Ginny explained. "So will you tell me where you got the cloak?"

"It's my father's. Dumbledore returned it to me when I was in first year," said Harry.

"So Hermione and Ron knows about it?" 

"Yes." Harry said. "I'm sorry I haven't told you about it until now." He added.

"I understand." Ginny smiled. "So can I have the ride you promised me a while ago?" 

Harry smiled. "Sure." He helped Ginny climb his Firebolt and he kicked hard on the ground.

Speeding upwards, Harry felt happy as the wind brushed through his face. He felt so relieved. He did not feel worried—not until, a burst of hot pain started to build in his forehead. Before the pain could kill his senses, he maneuvered his Firebolt into the ground smoothly. 

Clasping his scar with his hand, he went to sit on a nearby bench and Ginny immediately followed him. 

"Are you all right, Harry?" Harry heard Ginny's worried voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Harry said, trying hard not to let Ginny worry. "Here," said Harry, handing her his Firebolt. "You can ride it if you want, I'll just watch you here. Go on." He said, forcing a smile.

Ginny took the broomstick but she just held it. "Are you sure you're all right? We can go to Madame Pomfrey if you like." She said.

Harry held his scar tighter as the pain throbbed. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He said.

Ginny sat on the broomstick and floated in front of Harry. "You're not okay." She said, still afloat in front of Harry. 

"It's just my scar. It's no big deal, Gin." Harry said. 

Ginny went down from Harry's Firebolt, placing the broomstick on the floor, and sat beside Harry. She took Harry's hand from his forehead and placed her own hand on it. "You're hot." She said, taking her hand off his scar.

"It's nothing, I told you." Harry said.

"It's nothing?" Ginny repeated. "This pain will kill you!" Ginny said worriedly. "Let me see if I can think of a spell to remove it even just a little." Ginny bit her lips as she thought and thought about a spell. After a couple of minutes, Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at Harry's scar. "This might only lessen the pain and it wouldn't take all the pain." She smiled softly.

"It's all right, Gin. I'm already used to my scar pain." Harry said, gently pushing Ginny's wand away from him.

"No, Harry. I got to do this." Ginny said, pointing the wand back at Harry. "_Eximo dolor._" She mumbled.

Harry felt the pain slowly draining away but still a trace of pain was left. But then it was far better than awhile ago. Harry smiled at Ginny and said, "Thanks, Gin." 

Ginny smiled weakly at him. Her face was pale and exhausted. "It's nothing. Just did it for my best friend." She said.

Harry looked worriedly at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said feebly. "Just a little sleepy, I guess."

Harry's heart relaxed. 

"Harry, I want to tell you something…" Ginny said softly. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at her face. She still looked pale and weak. 

"Harry, I lo—" 

"I think you must take a rest already. Let's go back. I'll carry you." Harry said, his worry increasing.

"I can walk." She protested.

"It's just my way of saying thank you. So don't protest, okay?" Harry said, giving the broomstick to Ginny. 

Ginny took Harry's Firebolt and took her wand out again. "_Caligo locus." _The whole place darkened and it was back to normal. 

Harry carried Ginny in his arms and draped the cloak over them.

"We're here, Ginny." Harry's voice streamed into Ginny's ears, waking her up immediately. 

Ginny opened her eyes slowly and was staring at Harry's green eyes. She smiled softly. "I fell asleep." She said.

Harry put her down and Ginny handed him his Firebolt. 

"I hope I didn't bother you much with my scar pain." Harry said apologetically.

"No, not at all." Ginny replied. 

"Umm, Gin about the thing you were supposed to tell me, what is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed slightly when she remembered that she was about to tell Harry her feelings towards him. "Never mind." Ginny said with a smile. "I'll just tell you some other time." And she went to the staircase.

"Gin," Harry called out.

"What?" She looked back at Harry curiously.

"You ought to lose some weight. My arms are aching." Harry teased, smiling.

Ginny made a face. "Yeah right." She said. 

"I'm just joking." Harry said.

Ginny smiled at him. "I know, Harry. Sleep tight!"

And the two slept peacefully after a long tiring night.

A/N: Please review, okay? Those who reviewed Chapter 16 already, please review the other chapters instead like my FIRST NINE CHAPTERS!!!!!! Please do it for me….. Thank you. Reviews please!!!!


	17. To Sacrifice For the One You Love

A/N: Sorry for the delay again. I'm so happy you still stick with this story until now… I'm very busy this month because of my studies…lots of requirements and things to pass. 

Well, anyway, just want to tell my reviewers how flattered I am with your reviews. To some of my anonymous reviewers, please don't forget to put your name, okay? I want to know (at least) your name so I know what to call you… To all of you, thank you. Especially to Tsutsuji for reviewing my 3 first chapters. I'm touched because you still exerted effort for those reviews. Thank you so much. Love you very much! To danielle and D.G. Revlis, I love you both!!!!! Thank you for the inspiring words… Mandy, pretty and abigfan (I have a big fan!!! *jumps up and down*) thank you too. You got to stick around some more 'cause this fanfic is getting funnier and more romantic, I guess. 

Disclaimer: Okay, now, I know the characters aren't mine except for those you don't know… Well, the plot is mine as far as I'm concerned and I'm really sorry if this doesn't meet with your expectations… I'm just borrowing these folks to create some fun for my readers and myself! Enjoy reading!!! 

Chapter 17

****

To Sacrifice for the One You Love 

Harry woke up startled in the middle of the night, breathing hardly as he held his scar tightly. 

Harry's scar had been there—on his forehead—ever since he was a child. A lightning bolt shaped scar that served as a dreadful remembrance of his tragic past… the death of his parents and the defeat of Voldemort… the existence of _The Boy Who Lived._

He looked around but saw no one stirring around him. The whole room was dark but Neville's snoring could be heard from the other bed. Harry stood up and walked towards the window of the room. Outside, the moon shone a faint light that wasn't enough to see the grounds below the tower. 

Harry felt his scar with his finger. _Now that I have thought about it, why did my scar suddenly hurt? Does this mean Voldemort is lurking somewhere near Hogwarts getting ready to kill me? Or has he started killing innocent lives now that he's back in power?_

Worries began to arise in his mind. But he thanked Ginny that he didn't have to suffer so much scar pain like before. _But where did she get that spell?_ Harry wondered. He remembered that Hermione didn't find any spell to cure scar pains in her books but then Ginny appeared to have one. _How peculiar,_ Harry thought. _For the first time, Hermione didn't know a spell for a certain use. _Harry smiled at his thought. _Maybe I should write to Sirius and tell him about my scar pains, _Harry thought. _But then again, he has enough problems to face so why should I add one to his load. I think I'll just write to him when it gets serious, really serious. _After a few more minutes of thinking, Harry drifted back to his sleep.

On the girls' dormitory, Ginny still laid awake, thinking about Harry. 

__

I wonder if Harry's okay now. I hope he's sleeping peacefully now. She thought. _His scar pains have bothered him so much ever since he got here in Hogwarts. It's a good thing they will bother him less now. _

Remembering Harry, Ginny recalled what Harry had told her about Kyle. _I should give Kyle a chance and get over Harry. I must move on for the better, _Ginny sighed heavily. She looked at her hand—the hand, which held Harry's scar. _But I'll still help him with everything… because he's my best friend. _Ginny sighed again. She rolled over and closed her eyes, resting her worn-out body.

"Hey, pass me the toast Harry," said Ron while he began filling his glass with milk.

"Where in the world are Ginny and Maya?" said Hermione, peering from the book she was reading about Arithmancy.

Shortly, Maya came running towards them _alone._

"Hi guys! I hope I'm not too late for breakfast." She sat down beside Hermione, grabbing the plate of bacon. 

Ron grinned. "Nope. You're not _too_ late. Just late." He passed her the pitcher of milk. "So where's my little sister?" He said to Maya.

"She's still sleeping. She's not feeling well, she said her body's feeling weak." Maya said with a hint of worry in her voice. "I told her she must go to the hospital wing but she said she'll just stay for a while and rest in the tower."

"Is she sick?" Hermione asked.

"No, not that serious." Maya said. "She's just feeling weak, probably tired. It's a good thing Professor Binns forgot that we have classes with him. Probably crying about his death again." She shrugged while taking a sip on her glass. "She'll get down after having a nice rest." She reassured the three.

"I'll go up to her later if she still won't go down. But I think we must go now or we'll be late for Charms," said Ron, looking at his watch. 

The three stood up hurriedly and walked away after saying a short good-bye to Maya.

Professor Flitwick gave them a short quiz about the Goldening Charm they had discussed. Harry easily finished his essay surprisingly and he began to drift away, looking at his feather quill. He began to think about Ginny's condition. _That's weird, _he thought, _Ginny's not feeling well? I have never seen her like that before. Maybe I'll visit her later after our classes. _

The bell rang and he immediately passed his paper together with Ron and Hermione. They went to their next class, Herbology. But unfortunately (actually it's _luckily_), Professor Sprout was having an allergy because she pricked her finger on some kind of plant. She just made them go to the library. 

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione said, her hands on her waist.

"I got something to do." Harry said. "Umm—you go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later." And he ran towards the other corridor.

"But Harry! Professor Sprout told us to go to—" Too late. Harry was already far away. Hermione went off with Ron, mumbling about Harry's stubbornness when it came to his studies.

Harry slipped silently to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The common room was completely empty. All of the Gryffindors were outside in their classes. Harry looked around and with one last glance at the vacant common room, he climbed the stairs towards the _girls' dormitories. _

He found the room of the fourth years and knocked gently. 

A voice on the other side of the door answered. "Come in."

Harry slowly opened the door and entered the cozy room. 

"Harry?!" Ginny gasped, when she saw the person knocking on the door. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. 

Harry grinned at her. "Yep. So how are you?" He said.

"You know you shouldn't be here!" Ginny said worriedly. 

"Aren't you even going to say hi to me?" said Harry, pretending to be offended.

"Harry!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you skipped classes!"

Harry pretended to look innocent. "Me? Skipped classes? No way!" He said. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow, still not believing him.

"We don't have classes. Professor Sprout got this allergy so she told us to go to the library." Harry explained slowly.

"This isn't the library." Ginny said, looking at him suspiciously. Then she smiled. "But I'm so glad that you came here. I'm so _dead_ bored." She said.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry, looking at her face.

Ginny looked puzzled. "Of course I am!" She said.

Harry walked closer to her and sat beside her. "Maya said you're not feeling well." He said.

"Maya's just exaggerating things. I'm fine, I just needed a little more sleep, that's all." Ginny said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Harry said, placing his hand on her forehead to check if she had any fever. 

"I'm fine, really." Ginny replied, smiling brightly at him. 

Ginny wasn't hot all right but Harry could sense that something wasn't right with her. She wasn't sick actually but it wasn't the usual Ginny he knew. Something in Ginny's eyes told him there was something wrong. The glint in her eyes—they weren't the same cheerful and warm eyes he used to _love _to look at.

"By the way Harry, is your scar hurting again?" Ginny asked, changing the topic.

"Not since last eve—agh." Harry immediately placed his hand on his forehead, holding it tightly. Pain suddenly flooded his scar again like his blood was boiling him with hot blazing fire. He knew Ginny was worried so he tried to hide it. 

Too late though. Ginny could already sense the pain Harry was feeling. She stretched out her hand to reach out for her wand, saying, "Don't worry Harry. I'll just get my wand and I'll heal—" 

Harry placed his other hand on Ginny's arm to stop her from getting her wand. 

"It's all right, Gin. You don't have to worry." He said. But the pain was already fierce that he couldn't open his mouth anymore. The pain was stronger now. Probably because Voldemort was more powerful and Voldemort's blood was his _very own_ blood.

Ginny's eyes insisted and Harry knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. Ginny pulled her hand away from his grip gently and reached for her wand. Pointing her wand at him she whispered, "_Eximo dolor._" 

Like last evening, the pain left him quickly and he was thankful for that. "Thanks, Gin." He said gratefully. 

Ginny smiled and nodded; her face a little paler. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. 

"I just need to rest. I'm feeling dizzy again. I think you should go now, Harry. You'll be late for your next class. I'll just see you for lunch later, okay?" She said.

"Are you really sure you're fine?" Harry hesitated to leave her—not like that.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine," said Ginny. "I'll just sleep again." She laid herself on her bed and pulled the blanket to cover her body. 

"All right." Harry said. "I'll see you at lunch." 

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes to sleep.

Harry slipped silently through the door and headed to his next class, still worried about Ginny.

Lunch came immediately after having a written quiz at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry got a good mark on his quiz because he enjoyed the way Professor Langley taught them. Not the typical way that usually bored him. 

After sitting down on their usual spot on the long Gryffindor table, Harry looked around for any sign of Ginny. But she wasn't anywhere near the Great Hall and so was Maya. 

"I wonder why Ginny hasn't showed up yet." Ron said, looking really troubled.

"And Maya too." Hermione added.

"There she is!" Harry said, seeing Maya, running towards them. 

Maya was gasping when she reached the three.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Hos—pital wing. Ginny—she's in the—hospital wing." Maya said, still gasping for air.

"What?!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all exclaimed in unison.

"Let's go!" Maya said.

The four immediately raced out of the Great Hall and to the hospital wing. 

"I just went to check on her a while ago and I saw her lying on her bed. She didn't budge when I tried to wake her up." Maya said, she already stopped gasping but she was near to sobbing now.

The four arrived at the hospital wing and saw that Ginny was the only student around there. Professor Sprout was dismissed earlier after she drank the potion from Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey went out of her office together with Professor Dumbledore. 

"I see that Miss Weasley's friends have come to visit her." Professor Dumbledore greeted them warmly with the usual glint in his eyes. 

"Is she all right?" Ron asked worriedly.

"She's fine, Mr. Weasley. She just needs to rest, I think she pressured herself these past few days." Madam Pomfrey answered as she went to the side of Ginny's bed to check her.

"Did she wake up already?" asked Maya.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head from side to side. "I'm afraid the earliest time that she'll wake up is this evening." He said.

The four looked disappointed with this news. 

"Don't worry. You can visit her later after your classes. As for now, I think you should return to your respective classes." Madam Pomfrey commented.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," said Ron. "Please take care of her."

"I will." She replied.

Harry and the others returned to the Great Hall to finish their lunch. But the four didn't eat much of their lunch so they trudged into their next class. 

Harry thought for a moment about Ginny. _Why did she suddenly weaken like that? She's not pressuring herself that much. She knows how to balance her time. But she did look pale when I saw her last morning, _he thought. Then the thought struck him. Ginny started to feel weak when she started performing that curse for Harry. _Eximo dolor._ Harry thought of asking Hermione about that curse. He made a mental note about what he would ask to Hermione. The bell rang—only three more classes and they were finished. 

It was their last class already, Potions. Snape was giving them an essay test about some kind of potion, Harry forgot the name of it. 

He neared his chair to Hermione and whispered, "Hermione, I got a question for you."

Hermione looked at Harry and whispered back, "Not now, Harry. Snape will take points from Gryffindor if he sees us—" 

"A point from Gryffindor!" Snape barked, making the whole class jump. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, please no talking while taking the test—unless, of course, you'd rather prefer that I take a big chunk of points from Gryffindor." He flashed his menacing look at them.

Harry backed away his chair. He looked at Hermione to apologize and Hermione flashed him a 'See-What-Happened' look. But Hermione smiled at him later and mouthed the word '_later'._

The bell rang, ending the classes in the dungeons. Harry approached Hermione, who was stuffing her books back in her bag.

"So what is it Harry?" She asked.

"Umm… do you know any spell for my scar pains?" Harry asked.

"Why? Is your scar hurting?" Hermione flashed a worried look, Harry thought she'd go straight to Dumbledore any minute to report about it.

"N-no. It's not that. I just remembered there isn't a curse for scar pains, right?" He said.

"I never heard about any curse for scar pains…" Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. "There's no such spell that exist, as far as I can remember."

"You've read the books in the library and you haven't found any?" asked Harry.

"Nope." Hermione replied.

Harry gave up. "Okay. Thanks, Hermione." He went to go to Ron when he remembered another thing. "How about the curse, _Eximo dolor?_ Is it familiar?" Harry asked, hoping that he'd have the answer soon.

To his disappointment, Hermione shook her head. "Sounds new to me. Where did you get that?" She said.

"N-nothing." He answered. "Please don't tell anyone about this, okay? Just forget it."

"Even Ron?" She asked.

"Yeah, even Ron."

Hermione nodded.

The four went back to the hospital wing after having their dinner. Professor Dumbledore was already there when the four arrived and he was talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"At last, the four has arrived," said Professor Dumbledore. 

"Professor, did my sister wake up already?" said Ron.

"Not yet, Mr. Weasley, not yet. But she'll be fine after she gets her rest." Professor Dumbledore answered. "Mr. Potter, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Harry looked at Ginny lying on the bed. Her face was not that pale anymore but he would still love to see her smiling and laughing. He _missed_ Ginny a lot already. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore and nodded.

"Can we use your office, Poppy?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Sure, Professor. Go ahead," said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry followed Professor Dumbledore into the office. 

"I believe your scar has been hurting again, am I right, Harry?" said Dumbledore.

__

How did he know? Harry thought. "Yes." He said.

"That explains it all, then." Dumbledore murmured.

"Excuse me, Professor, but what do you mean?" Harry said, puzzled.

"That explains Miss Weasley's weakness." Dumbledore explained. "It's the curse that she used on you, Harry." 

"_Eximo dolor?_" asked Harry. 

"Yes, Harry. That curse is a very powerful one and I don't know how Miss Weasley got that spell. We only have that in the restriction area, but still very hidden there." He said. 

"Powerful curse?" Harry said. "You mean Ginny's in danger?" Harry's voice trembled when he said the word '_danger'_.

"Calm down, Harry," said Dumbledore. "The curse is the counter part of Cruciatus Curse. It is a curse used to take away the pain felt by the victim but not necessary from the Cruciatus Curse. It takes away an intense pain—but with a great price. That's why no one dares to use it much. It's very dangerous." 

"Is Ginny in danger, Professor?" Harry asked again.

"The one who casts the curse will drain his energy in performing the curse. A single curse can weaken him immediately. The more often the curse is done. The faster the curse will drain the energy of its user—until he _dies_." Dumbledore explained. "Now that I've thought about it, how often did she use the curse on you?" 

Harry felt guilty. Ginny was risking her life for him, just for his stupid scar pains. "She used it twice, last evening and this morning." He answered. "What will happen to her, Professor?"

"Actually, Harry, I don't know much of that curse. But she'll stay weak—or even _die_—if she will use the curse one more time this evening. You must convince her never to use that curse again." Dumbledore said. "Do you wish to let Miss Weasley's family know about this? I think your decision will be Miss Weasley's decision as well." 

"I think I'll stay here for the night to talk to her. Can I, Professor?" asked Harry. "Please don't inform them yet, not until I have spoken to Ginny."

"Very well, Harry. You may stay for the night," said Dumbledore.

Harry and Professor Dumbledore walked out of the office. 

"I think we should all go to bed now." Professor Dumbledore announced. "Mr. Weasley, do you mind if I'll let Harry stay here instead of you?" He asked. 

Ron looked at Harry, examining him by the eye. Just by the look, Ron knew Harry was very determined to stay. Even if he wouldn't permit him, he'd still find a way (like the Invisibility Cloak) to stay. Ron shrugged, "I guess I wouldn't mind. I still have to owl my parents about it, anyway. They've got to know about Ginny's condition." He said.

Harry approached Ron and whispered, "Thanks, Ron."

Ron nodded in return. "Guard him like a hawk, Harry. I'm counting on you." He said. 

"Don't exaggerate the letter, Ron. We might find Mrs. Weasley barging into Hogwarts because of worry." Harry smiled. 

"I won't," said Ron as he followed the others outside.

Harry had got to convince Ginny to stop helping him with his scar pains or she'd die. He didn't want that to happen to her. 

Madam Pomfrey left him and went to her office to fix some papers. She gave Harry the potion Ginny would drink as soon as she woke up. "Just let her drink that bottle and tell her not to spare any drop." Madam Pomfrey reminded him before disappearing through the door.

Harry pulled a chair and placed it near Ginny's bed, hoping she would wake up soon. Taking Ginny's hand in his, he waited patiently for Ginny's eyes to open.

Hours passed by but Ginny still didn't move. Harry looked at his watch; it was already 11 o'clock. He looked into Ginny's face and smiled. Even though she was sleeping, her face still looked lovely as the sun. The trace of her weakness was slowly fading away. Then, Ginny's brown eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the darkness of the room.

Harry smiled at her. "At last, Sleeping Beauty awakes." He said.

"Why, it's my prince charming." Ginny said as she smiled back at him.

"I'm so glad you finally woke up." Harry said. "I missed you, Gin." He still held Ginny's hand in his, then gently kissed it before letting it go. 

Ginny blushed a shade of pink. Her hand felt so warm, it felt so good.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"You fell asleep and wouldn't wake up." Harry said. 

"Okay." She said. "But why are you here, then?" 

"I'm just as stubborn as you are. So they let me stay here." Harry grinned.

Ginny smiled. 

"That's better. You ought to smile more often." Harry said. "It makes you look cuter." 

Blushing again, she tried to hide it by changing the topic. "So why did you stay here?" She said.

"Gin, why did you do it?" Harry asked. His face was already serious but still gentle. "The curse. Why did you want to help me when you know you'd suffer in return?"

A/N: Hahahaha!!!! A cliffhanger!!!! See what happens to me when I get no reviews for my first nine chapters?! Just kidding… Actually I intend to do that so you'll review this chapter. It will be fun next time. And please do review my first nine chapters as a favor for me, okay? Love you all!


	18. An Alternative Charm

A/N: Hello to everyone who's been patient to get the next upload of my story. I'm really grateful to everyone who still took time to review this simple fanfic of mine… I'm (again) so touched… To Danielle and D.G. Revlis, thanks a million for still being there even though I always update late and not to mention… I did a cliffhanger… Very bad, Miara! Bad, Miara! (slaps myself) Sorry for cutting the acknowledgements but—I have seen the movie of Harry Potter Book 2!!! Last week! Twice actually and I'm planning to buy a VCD too as soon as they have one. It's really great! Ron and Hermione didn't hug feeling awkward with each other… I wonder if that is a sign for a R/H pairing or (I wouldn't like this one!) HARRY/Hermione… Ginny was really cute and Harry touched her hand when they were in the chamber (although Harry also touched Hermione's hand when she got petrified)… Harry and Ginny together in the chamber was sweet. The only thing I want to react _violently _is the scene where Hermione hugged Harry!!! It better be just because they're friends or else… Anyway, let's continue. There was someone who reviewed but didn't put his/her name. I'm sorry I can't mention your name because of that. Whoever you are thank you very much and please put your name next time. Okay? To tsutsuji, hope you're not mad that it took me soooo long. I know you're the one who'll understand the most… 'cause of the tests, you know. To Casual Reader, thank you for the review. Sugie, cat, Marilyn and Ian, just want to say that I hope you're enjoying this fanfic! To A Confused Girl, thanks for the review. I just want to clear it for you (so you won't be confused anymore) that you're right. Ron isn't a Slytherin and I know that very well. I just put there that Hermione will keep taking off points from Slytherin to save Ron when he gets into trouble with Malfoy, that is the Slytherin I've mentioned. Hope you understand already. And last but definitely never the least, to my very new reviewer, Makoto! Yup, I'm a Filipino and I guess you are too. Anyway, thank you very, very, very much for reviewing ALL as in ALL my chapters!!!! That made me very, super duper happy and I hope that all my reviewers would do the same (smiles) (hint hint hint) And, Makoto, I'm sorry but I can't take Ron/Hermione scenes out of the story but okay, I'll lessen them. I'll add more H/G soon. Again, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger/s and not to mention the loads of technical errors. Hope you would still review this one. Another thing, Ginny knew the effect of the spell but she really loves Harry… that's why the title was "_To Sacrifice for the One You Love_."Let's begin then! 

Disclaimer: Again, this is just to take up space but well here it goes. I know you already know this but in case you don't know. Guess what? I'm not the author and creator of Harry Potter so I don't own them. Clear? So you can't sue me for stealing J.K.'s characters. I just borrowed them and I admit that I'm not as great as J.K. Rowling but at least I (and, I hope, my reviewers too feel the same) am having a great time. 

Chapter 18

****

An Alternative Charm 

Ginny searched Harry's eyes and knew at once that Harry was worried about her condition. She smiled at that thought.

"Don't tell me you didn't know the effect of that charm that's why you didn't hesitate to use it?!" Harry said.

Ginny looked around to see if anyone was there. No one. She and Harry were completely alone, except for Madam Pomfrey who was currently in her office. "Of course I know the effect but that didn't matter much to me." Ginny said simply.

"Didn't matter much?!" Harry burst out. "But that charm might have killed you!" 

Ginny smiled warmly. "Dying for a friend is better than dying uselessly. Just imagine if I died in the Chamber of Secrets, I could have brought Voldemort back again. At least it's not as horrible as when I was in that chamber."

"But I still can't understand you. Why did you use it?" Harry said.

__

Can't you see it, Harry. I care for you so much that I would sacrifice even my life just for you not to suffer, Ginny thought sadly. "Because I wanted to do something for you, Harry." She said. "Just by doing this, at least I could do something to help you. I'm just paying you for the favor you've done for me three years ago." 

Harry knew how Ginny felt during the time she was controlled by Voldemort. "Ginny, you don't have to pay me for that. I did that because I wanted to do that. I did that because—"

"Because I was your best friend's little sister." Ginny finished for Harry.

Harry wasn't exactly going to say that but now that he thought about it. He realized that what Ginny had said was true. He only thought of Ginny as Ron's little sister back at his second year… But now what? What was Ginny to him right now? The answer was just in his reach but he didn't want to know. _ She's my best friend. That's all and that will be all, _he kept reminding himself.

"How come you found this spell in the restricted section of the library?' Harry asked, changing the topic.

"I didn't find it there. I saw it in one of my father's books stored in the attic. And I thought it might come in handy for you sometime." Ginny explained to Harry.

"But you don't have to hurt yourself in order to help me Gin." Harry said. "I wouldn't want that."

"But if I wouldn't help you, you might die with those scar pains you're having," said Ginny.

"If you _would_ help me, you might die and it wouldn't do much. I will die sooner or later when Voldemort comes so I don't want anyone to die just for me not to die." Harry reasoned out.

"If Voldemort does come, Harry, I know you can fight him. I trust in you so don't say that you're going to die. You're just making you're life miserable. As long as Voldemort doesn't come near you, you're safe. And if ever that day comes that he'll attack Hogwarts, you'll never be alone 'cause we're here. So just enjoy life for now, all right?" Ginny said with a smile.

"You always have the same advice, Hermione and you." Harry smiled back. He took the bottle on the table and handed it to Ginny. "Madam Pomfrey told me to let you drink that."

Ginny looked at the bottle for a while then obediently drank its content.

"Harry, did you tell Ron and the others why I'm here? I mean the real reason," said Ginny worriedly.

"No," said Harry. "I thought I'll let you be the one to tell them."

"Thanks." Ginny sighed in relief. "I think I wouldn't tell them anymore, they'd just worry about me and I don't want to cause trouble to my parents." She said.

"They love you so much, Gin. That's why I don't want you to perform that spell on me anymore." Harry said. "I don't want to see your family and Hermione crying. And Maya will really miss you a lot. A-and Kyle too. You're very lucky to have them as your friends and family."

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "But I'm not as lucky as you. You got many people who loves you, Harry." Ginny said.

"They only love me because I'm Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. But if you'll take away my scar, I'm just going to be Harry Potter, a simple boy. They love me because they think they owe their lives to me. They never loved me for who I am," said Harry. "Can I ask you something Gin?"

"Okay."

"Are you doing all of this because you feel you're obliged to do so?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry." Ginny answered. "I'm not feeling obliged to do this. Not even a bit. But I admit that one of my reasons of doing this is because you saved me, I can't deny that fact. But my number one reason why I did this is because I wanted to help my best friend." She smiled.

"That's why I don't want you to do that spell again, Gin." Harry said.

"Huh?"

"Because you're one of those few people who loves me because I'm me. Not because I have this scar or because I defeated Voldemort," said Harry. "You're _very_ important to me—I mean—u-us." Harry faltered.

Ginny smiled softly. "And you're important to us too, Harry, so I need to do that spell if ever you'll need it again." She said.

"Please Ginny, don't do that spell anymore. I've had these scar pains before and I did well without that charm so I think I can do without it this time." Harry tried to convince Ginny.

"But Voldemort is more powerful now that's why you're scar is hurting worse now. You can't take that alone so I need to help you." Ginny argued.

Harry's scar suddenly felt hot again. He clenched his fists and tried to stay calm even though the pain was piercing him already. He kept his hands down and stopped them from flying to his scar.

"Harry?" Ginny looked at him worriedly.

"What?" Harry tried to say the word with ease but his voice was shaking.

Ginny reached for her wand on the table near her bed. 

Harry's hand was already holding his scar. He immediately reached for Ginny's hand to stop her.

"Ginny, please don't do it anymore." Harry held Ginny's hand.

Ginny still took her wand and looked at Harry. "I have to, Harry." She said.

"I won't let you!" Harry said. "If you'll do that curse one more time, you'll die!"

"Dying doesn't matter to me." She said boldly and pointed her wand at Harry's scar.

Madam Pomfrey immediately went to them and said, "What's happening here?! Miss Weasley, I think you need to rest already and keep that wand."

Harry sighed in relief. 

"One more noise from the two of you and I'll let you return to the Gryffindor tower, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, threatening the two.

"Sorry." Harry and Ginny murmured together.

Madam Pomfrey marched back to her office without further word.

After she was gone, Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. "It's okay Gin. My scar's not hurting anymore. You don't have to use your wand on me." He said.

"Are you sure?" said Ginny.

"The pain's gone."

"Okay then." Ginny returned her wand on the table.

"Ginny, please promise me that you'll never do that spell again, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay," Ginny said.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yup," said Ginny, smiling. 

"Is this a trick?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No," said Ginny.

"So you won't use the spell anymore?"

"Yes," said Ginny. 

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Thank you, Gin. I'm very happy to hear that. You're safe from danger now." He said.

"But there's a condition, Harry." Ginny smiled. 

"Anything." Harry said.

"You'll let me do another spell on you." Ginny said.

"As long as it won't endanger you again, okay?" said Harry.

Ginny looked down. "Well, at least, it's better than _Eximo dolor_."

"And what if I don't agree?" said Harry. 

"I'll still use the _Eximo dolor_ then." 

"Okay, okay." Harry said. "So what does this spell exactly do? I want the whole detail, okay? Including the effects on you." 

"The spell was given to me by Professor Dumbledore a while ago. She left this note to me and told me to use this one instead of _Eximo dolor _if I really wanted to help you." Ginny said, showing the note to Harry. "It is also a Protection Charm, like your mother's love for you, that creates a barrier for you so you wouldn't have that scar pains again. It's a barrier that will protect you from very harmful magic. It can't protect you from simple hexes because they're not very harmful. So it can only protect you from Voldemort. Voldemort can't hurt you unless he is very powerful that he can destroy even the barrier protecting you." Ginny explained.

"He is very powerful, you know." Harry remarked.

"At least, he'll still lose some of his powers if he tries to destroy the barrier by magic." Ginny smiled. "The strength of the barrier will come from the one who cast the spell."

"So that means, the barrier will get its strength from you," said Harry. He looked hesitant to continue already.

"Don't worry Harry it won't drain my energy or anything. The barrier's strength only depends on how much I care for you and it can only be broken if I will break it willingly or if the thing that connects us will be destroyed." She said.

Harry looked at Ginny with a questioning look.

"You don't get it?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean by 'if the thing that connects us will be destroyed'?" Harry said.

Ginny took out a silver bracelet from her pocket with a small red stone pendant shaped like a star. "Professor Dumbledore gave this to me. This is the thing I'm telling you. This bracelet will be the one that will serve as the object that controls the barrier. See the star-shaped pendant over there? That's the red stone. It is the only thing that can make this charm work. Dumbledore turned it into a pendant so it would be easier for me to wear it. If this gets destroyed or if I destroy it, the charm is broken. Of course, it can't be destroyed easily by stepping on it or pulling it apart. It's protected by magic but powerful spells can destroy it. Destroying this will be the easiest way for Voldemort to destroy the barrier. But don't worry 'cause he'll never know I'm keeping this thing." She told Harry, smiling. "So will we start the charm?"

"Wait," said Harry "and how do we do the charm exactly?"

"It's simple. First we'll write our names and create a bond between the two of us. Then I'll say the spell to create the barrier to protect you then tap the bracelet. As long as I wear the bracelet, you'll never have the scar pains again. As long as the bracelet is safe, you'll never have to worry. It's okay if I take the bracelet off for a while but it must be less than a day or else the barrier will weaken and the charm will be broken." She said to Harry.

"Can't we make a charm that is beneficial to both of us?" Harry asked.

"No, we can't because we'll need two red stones for that matter. And besides, I don't need it. You're the one who needs it very much." Ginny pointed out. 

"And if the charm is broken, can we make another one?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but we have to wait for two years before another red stone can be made. It's very hard to produce a red stone and the red stone in this bracelet is the only one there is right now so we must take care of this one." Ginny said. "I'm really thankful to Professor Dumbledore because he gave me this stone."

"I think he knew that you'll still insist on using that dangerous charm so he gave you that." Harry said, grinning.

"So can we start?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Is there no effect on you if we do this charm?" Harry asked to make sure. 

Ginny shook her head side to side. "No. If only I knew this at once, then we wouldn't get in this mess." She said.

"Okay, then. You can start." 

Ginny took her wand out again. She pointed her wand in the air and began spelling out her name. Harry stared on the writing floating in midair. It said, _Ginny Weasley_. 

Ginny sighed. "There. You next, Harry." She said. "Just take out your wand and write your name like I did."

Harry did what he was told. He began writing his name in the air and looked amazed as the end of his wand sparkled, writing down the letters of his name, _Harry Potter._

Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny nodded in return.

Ginny held out her hand where she was holding the bracelet. She pointed her wand in the two names floating in the air and said, "_Connexio._" The words sparkled for a moment then slowly floated towards the bracelet and into the red stone. The red stone glowed a shade of red then faded.

Ginny held out the bracelet in front of Harry and her. She pointed her wand at the bracelet. "_Defendo murus._" She said softly and gave a slight tap on the bracelet. The bracelet floated from her hand and began glittering brightly. 

Harry could feel warmth surround him. Perhaps that was the barrier Ginny told him. It felt good. 

The bracelet stopped glowing and fell down Ginny's hand again. Ginny took it and wore it around her right wrist. "See? I told you, it's simple." She smiled, looking at the bracelet around her wrist.

"Thank you, Gin." Harry smiled back. "I think Madam Pomfrey will let you return to your classes tomorrow if you get a good sleep." He looked at his watch. It was already 1 o'clock in the morning. "See you tomorrow, Ginny." Harry stood up and made his way to the exit.

"Bye, Harry. Thank you for visiting." She said, watching him leave. 

Harry walked happily through the corridors. Then, a boy with silvery blonde hair and a smirk painted on his face caught his attention.

Harry stopped in his position and looked irritated with the boy's presence. "What are you doing down here, Malfoy? Want to get detention?" Harry said to Malfoy, who was standing a couple of meters in front of Harry. 

"And what do you think are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy said.

"It's none of your business and don't worry 'cause I got permission to stay out of bed late tonight." Harry said, looking annoyed at Malfoy.

"So, Dumbledore gave you a permission to stay late so you can come and visit your girlfriend." Malfoy said coldly. "So how is she? I bet she's very sick and she's dying. Poor Harry Potter." He smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy! Just get lost, will you? And don't ever come near Ginny!" Harry said, his fists clenched on both sides. 

"You're getting over protective with your girlfriend, Potter. That's not good." Malfoy said, walking towards Harry.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she's not my girlfriend?!" Harry snapped. 

"Oh, really." Malfoy said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I'll just go to Ginny tonight to see how miserable she got." Malfoy looked at Harry's eyes, trying to annoy him even more.

"Don't go there. She's already sleeping!" Harry ordered, throwing sharp looks at Malfoy.

"And who are you to tell me that?" Malfoy said. "You're not her boyfriend, are you?"

"No." Harry said immediately. "But you still mustn't go because—"

"Then you have no right to tell me what to do. And even if you were her boyfriend, you can't stop me either, Potter." Malfoy said. "But then, why would I waste my time on your stupid girlfriend? I'll just see her around the school when she gets well—that is if she's not going to die yet." 

"Whatever, Malfoy." Harry said. "Just go back to your dormitory before I tell the professors that you're in here."

"Look who's talking," said Malfoy, walking away from Harry. "See you tomorrow, weakling."

Harry sighed. At last, Malfoy got tired of pestering him. He walked quickly into the Gryffindor tower, relieved that Malfoy wouldn't disturb Ginny back in the hospital wing.

Or would Malfoy disturb Ginny?

Malfoy stopped and looked for any sign of Harry. The corridors were vacant. Draco walked back and made his way to the hospital wing.

Ginny wasn't sleeping yet. She was still looking at the ceiling, thinking about Harry, when a sudden sound by the door startled her. She looked at the door and saw the least expected person that would come to visit her—_Draco Malfoy._

"You?!" Ginny said in a mixed tone of annoyance and disbelief.

A/N: Yup! It's Malfoy! Hahahahaha!!! This is a Harry and Ginny fanfic. Don't worry. I'm just playing with Malfoy and Kyle! Please review okay! Please do that for me.

Anyway, this is it!!! Next chapter (I promise this one) is the announcement of the Christmas ball!!!! But it will change if I can think of another chapter before that one… Bye-bye!!!


	19. Cinderella and her Prince Charming

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all those who reviewed. And to an anonymous reviewer who corrected me about Chapter 2, thank you. I haven't seen that one but I've changed it already so it will stop bugging you. ^ _ ^ Don't worry I'm not angry, in fact, I'm happy you told me. At least, I get to lessen the technical errors… Well, to Makoto, thank you again. Hope you'll review this one too.

Disclaimer: Just got four words to drop this time: HARRY POTTER isn't mine. Hope that explains everything else. 

Warning: The first scene of this chapter is really weird, I don't know why I've placed it here. But I found it funny. Malfoy's really funny. Don't worry I just like things to be more intriguing but this IS A HARRY AND GINNY FANFIC! Don't you worry about that.

Chapter 19

****

Cinderella and her Prince Charming 

"Aren't you even going to say hi to me?" Draco Malfoy said as he made his way towards Ginny's bed. 

"What are you doing here?!" Ginny hissed, trying to calm herself. If she made any noise and Madam Pomfrey saw that she was still not asleep, she'd spend another day stuck on this bed—and she'd die in boredom if that would ever happen. 

Draco smirked, seeing Ginny's annoyed face. "Expecting someone else?" He said suspiciously. It seemed that pestering Ginny was one of Malfoy's favorite past time lately. 

"It's past visiting hours, Malfoy. Could you go now? I'm tired and I want to sleep." Ginny said, hoping that Madam Pomfrey was sleeping already. 

"You don't look tired when it's Potter visiting you." Draco answered back.

"And what does Harry have to do in this?" Ginny asked, really getting pissed off.

"Nice bracelet," said Draco, looking at the jewelry on Ginny's wrist. "Potter does know how to please his girlfriend, all right." He said, standing beside Ginny's bed. 

Ginny immediately hid her wrist under the blankets. "This is none of your business!" She snapped.

"Why so touchy with your boyfriend?" asked Draco.

"Malfoy, just shut up, okay? Harry's not my boyfriend! How many times do I have to repeat that before your small brain gets it?!" Ginny said, emphasizing every word she said.

"You and Potter keep on saying that." Draco said coolly, brushing his blonde hair back. "Why do you two keep on denying it?"

"We're not denying it! We're not denying anything, okay!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, right." Draco said. "So how come a silly girl like you ended up in the hospital wing? Harry Potter didn't come to save you this time?" 

"I was just sick. That's all." Ginny said, praying that the conversation would end. As the talk went longer, Ginny's anger on Malfoy increased. 

"That's not what I heard," said Malfoy. "You were very weak they said. I wonder what's the cause…" Malfoy said, looking into Ginny's eyes to get the answer.

Ginny broke the eye contact. "I was just stressed." She said plainly.

"Tired? Probably because you did a complex charm…" said Malfoy, still looking at her.

__

Does he know anything? Ginny thought nervously. "A complex charm? What makes you think so?" She looked at him, trying to look calm under his searching eyes.

"Just a hunch." Malfoy smiled. "But then, I may be wrong. Only your brother's girlfriend can do complex charms because she's a brainy." He said. 

"But what if I tell you I'm a brainy too?" Ginny said, looking at him.

"You can be a brainy but you still can't do it," said Malfoy. "You're too weak." 

"Really?" Ginny said, exaggerating it to annoy Malfoy.

"Yup, really weak." Malfoy leered. He looked at the door and back to Ginny. "Well, my visit's over. Just wanted to see how miserable you looked." He said.

"At last, you're leaving!" Ginny said triumphantly. 

"You know what?" 

"What?!" Ginny demanded.

"You're more than a brainy girl," said Malfoy seriously. "You're a weirdo—"

"Yeah right. Just go, okay?" Ginny said, cutting in. "Good night and no thanks for visiting."

Malfoy smirked at her for the last time and turned for the exit. When he had reached the corridors, he glanced back at the hospital wing and smiled to himself. 

"_But I like you._" And he went walking to the cold corridors of the castle.

Ginny sighed in relief. At least, she knew Malfoy really didn't know anything about the charm. Harry was now safe and she was at last contented. And with that, she laid her tired body completely onto the hospital bed—with no worries at all.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly and saw a white figure just in front of her bed. 

"Hedwig!" She said in surprise. 

Hedwig gave a short hoot and flew closer to Ginny. She dropped a letter in front of Ginny together with a white rose. Ginny took the rose and smelled it. It smelled fresh and wonderful. She took the letter and opened it. She immediately recognized Harry's writing:

_Ginny,_

_It's Harry. Hope you're okay there. And I hope that Malfoy didn't disturb you. I met him in the corridors on my way back to the tower. He's a real git._

_Anyway, see you later at breakfast in the Great Hall. Can't wait._

_Thank you for everything._

Ginny smiled and looked at Hedwig. "Harry's so sweet." She said to Hedwig. Hedwig gave a sharp hoot as if to say that she agreed completely. Ginny placed her hand in Hedwig's soft feathers and began stroking it. 

"Miss Weasley, you can go now." Madam Pomfrey said, peering from her office. "Just don't do anything like that again, okay?"

Ginny smiled and nodded politely. She hopped down her bed and immediately headed to the Great Hall. Hedwig flew away, heading probably back to the owlery.

"Is she joining us for breakfast, Harry?" Maya said worriedly. "What if she's still not well?"

"Don't worry, Maya. She's perfectly fine already. Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion to make her feel better." Harry said, looking at the doors of the Great Hall to wait for Ginny.

"She's already here!" said Ron. 

The crowd continued into doing their usual business. Eating and talking to each other. Ginny entered the Great Hall unnoticed. 

There she was, walking slowly past the long tables. A not so pretty girl, in fact, just an ordinary face in the crowd but to a few who knew her by heart, they knew that she had her own charms to attract just the same number of guys any famous or pretty girl in Hogwarts could attract. She was just _Virginia Weasley_ to the crowd but to Ron, Hermione, Maya, Kyle (even Malfoy) and Harry; she was special.

Ron, Hermione, Maya and Harry all stood up and walked towards her. Ginny ran excitedly to the four and immediately hugged her brother.

"Ginny!" said Ron happily. 

"I'm so happy to be back in here." Ginny smiled.

She turned to give Hermione a hug. 

"You should start making up for those classes you've missed." Hermione said worriedly after their hug.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed.

"I missed you, Gin!" Maya said, hugging her best friend. 

"It's just been a day but it seemed like ages for me." Ginny said. "I missed you too."

After they broke their hug, Ginny caught Harry's eye and immediately turned pink. 

"Well, i-it's really nice that you're back." Harry said awkwardly. He stuck out his hand for Ginny to shake. (A/N: This scene sounds familiar…Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Know it already?)

Ginny smiled and shook hands with Harry using her right hand; her cheeks were still a little pink. "Thank you for the rose," said Ginny softly.

Harry's hand felt warm upon Ginny's touch. _It's the red stone,_ Harry noticed. The red stone seemed to glow but Harry thought he was just imagining it. 

"A get-well gift." Harry said, smiling. 

"Be sure it's just a get-well gift, Harry," said Ron. "And can you please break the handshake now?" He added, looking at both Harry and Ginny.

The two immediately broke the handshake. Ginny was blushing and Harry's cheeks were burning. 

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Don't act protective now!" She said, pinching Ron's ear playfully.

"Ouch!" Ron cried. 

And everyone laughed at him. All were laughing heartily that they didn't notice someone approach them. 

"Ginny," 

"Kyle!" Ginny said happily. 

Kyle smiled at her. "Nice to see you again." He said.

"You didn't show up in the hospital wing," said Ginny, looking rather disappointed.

"I'm really sorry about that." He said. He gave Ginny a bouquet of fresh, perfect, red roses. 

"Wow!" said Ginny. "Thanks." She said, taking them from him.

"I was planning to visit you in the afternoon after classes when Maya told me you were sick but our team captain immediately called for an urgent Quidditch practice until evening for our match this mid-December." Kyle explained. "It was already late when we finished and I didn't want to disturb you already."

"I wouldn't mind if you will visit me late in the evening." Ginny smiled. _It would be better than to have Malfoy visiting me late in the evening, _she thought. "But it's okay. I hope you practiced well for your next match."

"If we win this match against Slytherin, we'll be able to reach the finals." Kyle grinned.

"That would be great!" Ginny smiled.

"Well, I just gave you the flowers, got to go and catch up with my fellow Hufflepuffs." Kyle said, walking away.

"What a sweet guy!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're so lucky, Ginny."

"I guess so." Ginny said, looking at the bunch of flowers on her arm. She placed the rose Harry gave her together with the roses Kyle had given to her.

"Let's eat our breakfast. Classes will start soon!" Maya told everyone.

Harry glanced at the bouquet of flowers just beside Ginny after drinking from his pumpkin juice. All of them were scarlet in color and the only one that was different was a small white rose in the middle of the bouquet. Why couldn't he even get Ginny a more decent _get-well_ gift? He went to his classes, together with Ron and Hermione, thinking about how he could get Ginny a more decent gift.

"Hi Gin," 

Ginny looked up to see Harry Potter in front of her, smiling.

"Hi." Ginny said, then smiled at Harry. She immediately returned to her reading.

"Why are you here?" Harry said.

"Reading," She answered.

"Another Muggle book?" Harry asked.

"I finished the one you gave me. It's really fantastic." Ginny said. "I liked the story of Cinderella the most."

"Cinderella? The one with the glass slippers? And fairy godmother?" Harry said. He remembered that one because he found a book in the Dursleys' house with Muggle fairy tales in them.

"Yeah, that one." Ginny said. "Sometimes, I would wish I could be her, funny huh?" Ginny looked at Harry, expecting him to laugh at her.

"No, I thinks it's just normal." Harry smiled. "Who knows you might get your wish one of these days…"

Ginny shrugged. "Why are you here, anyway?" She asked.

"Came to return the book I've borrowed about Quidditch tactics. If Hufflepuff does win against Slytherin, which is the presumed opponent of Gryffindor for the finals, we'll battle against the Hufflepuff and that won't be easy so better prepare." Harry said.

"They're having their match this week, right?" Ginny said.

"Yup. I hope Malfoy would fall off his broom." Harry grinned. 

"You bet!" Ginny said, smiling. 

"Speaking of Malfoy, did he visit you last evening in the hospital wing?" Harry asked.

"He did." Ginny said, closing the book she was reading. "He's really annoying."

"What did he tell you?" asked Harry.

"Nothing much. Just came and tried to tease me and annoy me." Ginny said. "Then he asked why I was in there and I thought he knew that I performed the charm but…"

"But?"

"But it turned out that he didn't know anything about it." Ginny finished. "He's really annoying."

"Umm…Gin I got to go." Harry said suddenly. 

"Now?" 

"Yes. I still need to fix something." Harry said in a hurry. "See you later!"

"Okay." Ginny said, then she opened her book again and began reading.

Harry searched the corridors immediately for Malfoy.

Malfoy was easy enough to spot because he liked hanging around the corridors; flirting with girls or pulling pranks with Crabbe and Goyle.

This time, Harry found him flirting with Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl that always seemed to follow Malfoy's orders.

He walked towards him and said, "Malfoy, can we talk?" 

"About what?" Malfoy's face was serious. "Let me guess… your girlfriend?" He smirked.

"Oooh, Potter's got a girlfriend!" Pansy gasped in bewilderment.

"Can you please shut up?!" Harry snapped at Pansy. He turned back at Malfoy. "Why are you bugging Ginny lately?" He demanded.

"Why are you nosing around somebody else's business?" Malfoy said airily. 

"Ginny's doing nothing to you so leave her alone!" Harry said threateningly.

"You're just jealous, Potter." Malfoy said. "Too bad, you're not in any right position to be jealous." 

"Just answer me straight." Harry insisted. "Why are you disturbing her?"

"I find it an enjoying past time. She's really cute to annoy." Malfoy answered.

"Well, you better stop vexing her." Harry said. "She's too good just to be a toy for you!"

"As if you could stop me." Malfoy said, looking boldly at Harry.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy," said Harry, "hurt Ginny and you're dead."

"Why so defensive on her?" Malfoy asked. "You're not even his brother or boyfriend."

"Just don't get near her." Harry said, making every word he said clear to him.

Malfoy just gave him a smirk and walked off with his hands in his pockets. 

Harry returned to the common room, looking for Hermione.

Instead, he spotted Ron on the sofa, reading a book. 

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, gasping hard.

"She's here a while ago but she went to pass an essay to Professor McGonagall." Ron said. "Maybe you'll meet her there."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said, and ran immediately towards the portrait hole. 

"Hermione!" Harry called out.

Hermione stopped walking and waited for Harry. "So, what's up?" She said, smiling.

"Can you help me with something?" Harry asked. 

"Sure." Hermione replied. "What is it?"

"Do you think I can get a pair of glass slippers tonight from Hogsmeade if I order them this afternoon?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"I need your answer." Harry said, gasping. 

"Yes, if you'd include extra money for it to be delivered through the fastest owl. " She said. "Harry, what's this all about?" Hermione asked, her look was puzzled.

"Cinderella." Harry said. 

"What?"

"Ginny likes to be Cinderella." Harry said. "And I thought it would be great if I could give her a pair of glass slippers and dress her like Cinderella."

"You're crazy, Harry." Hermione said.

"No, I'm serious." Harry replied. "Now come on and let's get to the owlery. I got to make the order already!" He immediately pulled Hermione by the hand and dragged her into the owlery.

"So, is that all?" Hermione asked. They were heading to the Great Hall to have their dinner. 

"Yes." Harry said. "Thanks a million, Hermione." 

"Harry, why are you doing this for Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I want to thank her for everything she's done for me. For being there and for always cheering me up." Harry said.

"Is that all?" Hermione said, looking at him as if waiting for another answer.

"I guess so." Harry said, avoiding Hermione's prodding eyes.

"Come on, Harry. We're best friends, right? So you got to tell me the truth." Hermione said. "Are you falling for Ginny?" 

"Hermione! Ginny's just a… a sister to me." Harry answered, his cheeks burning.

"Are you sure?" Hermione repeated. "Make sure of your feelings, Harry. You might regret it if Ginny belonged to somebody else already, perhaps Kyle…"

"If only it could be easy for me to love, Hermione," Harry sighed. "I don't want to hurt Ginny, okay?"

__

If only you know Harry that ignoring her is hurting her even more, Hermione thought of Ginny sadly. _If only I could tell you that, but I think Ginny must be the one to tell you that._

"So can I tell this to Ron?" Hermione asked, changing the topic.

"I think you mustn't." Harry said. "He's very protective with Ginny and he might not agree with this. Can we just keep this between the two of us?" 

"Yeah, you're right about that." Hermione agreed. "Okay, just between you and me." 

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully.

Hermione shrugged. "That's nothing. Well, see you around. Make sure you get the glass slippers. I'll get some house elves in the kitchen to help us with the decorations and food." She said, walking away with her hair swaying side to side.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" Maya asked Ginny.

"I'll sleep after I finish writing to my diary." Ginny said, chewing her quill and thinking for anything else to write. She looked at her watch and said, "It's only quarter to nine, Maya." 

"Well, I want to sleep already. Need to have complete rest before tomorrow's activity in Transfiguration. McGonagall will take points from Gryffindor if I turn the mouse into a flytrap instead of a mousetrap again." Maya said in horror. 

"Well, okay then. Good night, Maya." Ginny smiled.

"Good night." 

The whole fourth year room was already silent and everyone was asleep except for Ginny.

She already finished her diary and went to look at the bouquet of flowers on her table. She had placed it earlier in a vase. They still looked fresh and lovely. 

Then, a sound from the window of their room startled her. A handsome brown owl was standing in front of the window. 

Ginny immediately opened the window and let the owl enter. The owl dropped a letter on her feet and quickly flew away again.

"Who would be sending an owl in the evening?" She bent down and examined the letter. It was addressed to _her_.

__

Miss Virginia Weasley,

You are cordially invited to a luxurious dinner with the Prince this evening. Please wait for your fairy best friend and she'll escort you to the Prince's palace. She'll be arriving at exactly nine in the evening.

There was no name given. Ginny looked for any signature but there was none. _I wonder who gave it to me,_ Ginny pondered. _Maybe just a prank from Fred and George, _Ginny smiled. 

She looked at her watch. It was five minutes before nine in the evening.

"Oh, well," Ginny yawned. "Got to sleep already." She slowly trudged into her four-poster bed and placed her purple robe on the side of her bed.

She was only half-asleep when the clock reached nine o'clock. "Who am I fooling?" Ginny said, still looking at the letter on her hand.

"Gin," A voice whispered.

_That's not Maya's voice, _Ginny stood up and returned her purple robe on. She lit a candle and saw Hermione in front of her.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Shhh!!" Hermione said. "Come on! Didn't you get the invitation?" 

"You're my fairy best friend?!" Ginny said in surprise.

"Unfortunately, I can't have wings but yes, that's me." Hermione smiled. "I guess so." She added.

Ginny laughed. "Don't tell me you're helping Fred and George with their prank on me?!" She said.

"This isn't their fault." Hermione said. "Come on, okay. I'll just escort you there so I can sleep already."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Dinner," Hermione said, yawning. "Actually, didn't you read the invitation?"

"I did." Ginny answered.

"So, let's go." Hermione said impatiently, pulling Ginny downstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, who's behind all this?" Ginny asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Can't tell you." Hermione grinned. "Now stand up, so you can dress."

"My dress is upstairs." Ginny complained.

"Am I a fairy or what?" Hermione said, waving her wand and pointed it at herself.

Hermione's wand emitted silvery glows and surrounded herself.

She changed her attire into a scarlet dress robe. 

"There!" Hermione said, looking at Ginny. "Now it's your turn to dress up!"

Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny and again her wand emitted silvery glitters that soon surrounded her. 

"You look like a princess." Hermione said, smiling at Ginny. 

Ginny looked at herself. She was wearing a very elegant, silk bluish white dress robe that was just the same as the gown that Cinderella wore. It was very lovely. She peered into her feet and found a lovely pair of white shoes—to her disappointment, they weren't glass slippers but they were also wonderful.

Hermione waved her wand again. "Need some finishing touches." She smiled.

Ginny's hair was tied into an elegant twist just like Cinderella's hairstyle. On her neck, she wore a black lace with a diamond pendant that matched her outfit.

"Okay, let's go. We're late already." Hermione said, leading Ginny out of the common room and into an empty classroom. 

"This is it, Ginny." Hermione breathed heavily. "That is the room where the _Prince _will meet you. But first, you got to close your eyes." 

"The Prince?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "And why do I have to close my eyes?!"

"Just do it!" Hermione snapped impatiently. 

"Okay, okay." Ginny said, then obediently closed her eyes.

"I'll be leaving you now." Hermione said with a soft smile. "Have a good night." She waved her wand that made Ginny walk into the room without bumping into the wall or the door.

"I thought Hermione didn't convince you to come down here." A voice spoke, giving Ginny a hint that she arrived at the room safely.

"You may open your eyes now." The voice said.

Ginny knew that voice perfectly. It was Harry's voice. She opened her eyes and looked not into a familiar cold classroom but into a large, warm room, just like in a _castle._

She looked around in amazement. The room was well lit with hundreds of fairy lights, which Hermione borrowed from Professor Flitwick, and there was a huge chandelier above her, which was full of glowing candles. Below the chandelier was a long table for two and two chairs were positioned on both ends. On the floor were petals of red and white roses that made the air around the room very fragrant. Music was being played somewhere in the room but Ginny couldn't see anyone or anything playing. The place was really enchanted. On the left, was a huge window with red drapes on each side. The moon outside was very lovely and very bright. A grandfather clock stood near the window. 

Ginny turned to her right and saw Harry looking at her, smiling. 

"Good evening, _Cinderella_." Harry greeted, walking to her. Harry gave Ginny a bunch of white lilies. 

"Harry?" Ginny said. "You're the _Prince?!_" She exclaimed, a little shocked.

"Hope you don't mind if I'll be your Prince Charming for tonight." Harry smiled modestly.

Harry looked handsome in his dark green dress robes. His eyes gleaming in a special way that made Ginny's heart leap. 

"No," Ginny said, smiling at Harry, "not at all."

"I hope you liked my surprise. A thank you dinner." Harry said.

"I sure do." Ginny said. "You really surprised me."

"Hermione helped me with the decorations." Harry explained. "She got some house elves from the kitchen." 

"Very great decorations." Ginny commented, looking around the room.

"She charmed the room so it would look like a palace. And charmed it also so the noise in here couldn't be heard outside. We don't want to get detentions, do we?" 

"It sure does look like a palace." Ginny smiled.

"Okay, I've got another surprise for you." Harry said. He took Ginny's hand and led her to a sofa near the window. 

Ginny sat down comfortably and looked at Harry. "Well?" She said.

Harry smiled. "You do look like a princess." He said, amazed that he managed to say that without faltering.

Ginny blushed furiously. "Thanks." She murmured. 

"But you wouldn't be Cinderella if you don't have…" Harry said, "these." He took out a pair of sparkling _glass slippers_.

Harry bent down in front of Ginny and took out his wand. "_Evanesco!_" He said and the shoes on Ginny's feet suddenly vanished. Harry helped Ginny place the glass slippers on her feet. 

Ginny stood up to take a better look on the glass slippers. "They're wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Wish granted, Ginny." Harry said. "You're _Cinderella_."

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny said. "But you didn't have to do this anymore."

"But I wanted to do it, anyway." He said. "Let's check out what the house elves have prepared." Harry offered his arm to Ginny and Ginny took it, a little shy but happy. Harry escorted Ginny to her seat and he walked down to his own seat.

The course was just a light one but it was very delicious. Ginny didn't dare look in front of her because Harry was the one sitting in front of her. She just looked at her plate and ate slowly.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't touching his food at all. He just looked in front of him—at Ginny. There she was in front of him; she was so lovely and charming just like a princess. 

"Harry, aren't you going to eat anything?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence between them. 

"I'm not hungry." Harry said, smiling.

"I won't eat anymore then." She said, pushing the plate away from her. "Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," said Harry. 

"Why did you do this for me?" 

"Actually, I don't know either." Harry shrugged. "But I really wanted to do something special for you, so I did this. I really owe you a lot of things." 

"I also owe a lot to you." Ginny said in return.

"I realized tonight, that it's so good to be a prince." Harry said, grinning at Ginny.

"Really?"

"Yup, especially if you get to meet a lovely princess like the one in front of me right now." He replied, beaming.

Ginny blushed. Her face must have been as red as her hair. "Stop kidding me, Harry." She said, trying to stop her heart from beating faster and faster. She even thought that Harry must have heard her heartbeat already. 

"I'm not joking you," said Harry. "Honestly, you look lovely tonight, Gin." 

"That's the effect when you don't eat." Ginny said, half-giggling. 

"Really, Ginny. It's the truth." Harry tried to argue.

"Yeah, right. Whatever." Ginny said, smiling. "The music's great. Let's dance."

"Umm... okay." Harry said, swallowing. 

Harry stood up and led Ginny to the center of the room.

The music was slow but it was not a boring one. It was one of the songs played during the Yule Ball last year by the Weird Sisters.

Harry uncomfortably placed his hand on Ginny's waist and held her hand with his other hand. Ginny laid her other hand awkwardly on Harry's shoulder.

__

It's just a dance with your best friend. It's just Ginny. Harry reminded himself. _It's not Cho Chang, so don't be nervous!_ He scolded himself. _But I think, I won't get nervous like this if it were Cho…_ A voice inside Harry said.

Ginny wasn't feeling good either. _Why did I have to say we have to dance?! Stupid me!_ She scolded herself. _But this is what you've dreamed of, right?_ A voice inside her spoke. _I know, but I just can't believe this is real. Maybe it's all a dream._ She thought, replying to the voice inside her head. 

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. "Harry?" 

"What?" Harry said, looking into her brown eyes as they danced with the music.

"Am I in a dream?"

"No, this is real."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Harry smiled.

And they danced and danced together. Harry and Ginny just smiled as they turned and turned, music by music, as the time slowly went by. The awkwardness between them was gone. They danced every music, feeling more at ease with each other and enjoying every turn they made.

"I forgot to tell you, Harry." Ginny said while they were still dancing.

"About what?"

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Ginny said, showing Harry the bracelet on her right wrist.

"Not yet." 

"Please don't tell anybody anymore," said Ginny. "Let's just keep it as a secret, okay?"

"Okay." Harry nodded.

The two got tired of dancing and decided to sit on the sofa.

"You're a good dancer." Ginny praised Harry.

"Maybe because I'm dancing with an expert." Harry said.

"I wish Hermione and Ron were here too." Ginny said.

"I couldn't invite Ron." Harry said. "He wouldn't agree with this. He'll think I'm—er—_courting_ you." Harry said the word '_courting'_ rather soft.

Ginny giggled. "He's very protective on me. Sometimes I love him for that but most of the time it gets annoying." She said. "He thinks I'm still too young to decide for myself." Ginny sighed.

"He just loves you so much. He's afraid that you'll get hurt." Harry tried to explain Ron's side.

"I know." Ginny said. "I really enjoyed this night, Harry. Thank you." 

"It's nothing." Harry said. "I also enjoyed it. Thanks for everything." He smiled.

"Do you think Dumbledore will give us another Christmas ball this year?" Ginny asked excitedly. "I want everything to be the same as this." She said, looking around the large room.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "At least, Ron will have a better dress robe and not to mention, he'll get a partner already." Harry smiled.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

"So how's Kyle and you doing?" Harry asked, not looking at Ginny.

"Nothing much." Ginny said, not looking at Harry either.

"If there would be a ball, I'm sure he'll ask you out." Harry said.

"You think so?" Ginny looked at Harry. "If there would be a ball, I'm sure you'll ask Maya out." Ginny said.

Harry looked at Ginny. "You think so?" 

Ginny looked at Harry, questioning him. "Why? You're asking someone else?!" She said.

"Maybe." Harry said, looking at her. "But… I guess I'll ask her out."

"That's great!" Ginny said, forcing a small smile. "I'm sure both of you will have fun."

"You and Kyle too." Harry said, smiling a little.

But like the story of Cinderella, the magic had to end. The grandfather clock stroke twelve and everything was back to normal. Ginny and Harry were no longer sitting on the sofa but on two small chairs. The room was no longer well lit or warm; it was already cold and dark. 

Ginny no longer wore a dress robe. She was back in wearing her purple robe and Harry back in his black pants and red sweater. 

"Well, that's how our night ends, Gin." Harry sighed. "_Lumos!_" A dim light from the tip of Harry's wand lit a portion of the room.

"Let's go back to the tower." Ginny said, standing up. "Oh!" She gasped.

"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at her feet and still saw the glass slippers. "How come they didn't disappear?" She asked Harry.

"They won't disappear." Harry said, smiling. "They're real. You keep them, Gin." 

"But—"

"As a remembrance, that once in your life you became Cinderella, okay?" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny said. "That's all I ever said this whole night!" She smiled apologetically at Harry.

"You can wear them if we'll have a Yule Ball this year." Harry suggested. "Come on."

The two walked slowly back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Good night, Cinderella." Harry said, before Ginny could climb the staircase.

"Good night, Prince Harry." Ginny giggled at the combination of Harry's name with the word '_prince'_. She climbed the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

Harry smiled as he watched Ginny climb the stairs. "See you tomorrow, my _once upon a time,_ fair princess…" 

A/N: I just had to do that story!!!! I love Walt Disney very much!!!! Okay, I know I broke my promise but I'll do the ball next chapter. Promise! Please review, okay? And well, got to go… I love you all!!!! Cinderella is one of my favorite Walt Disney princess… Can't do Beauty and the Beast. 'Cause Harry's not a beast!!!!! Hehehe! =)


	20. Ginny's Very Secret Diary

A/N: Thank you all for the pleasant and inspiring reviews you sent me… They make me go on… 

By the way, to Makoto, I just want to answer your question. Yep, Harry is not good at expressing things especially with girls but then, he has to grow up a little right? So, I made him say those to Ginny. Ginny would look stupid if Harry wouldn't comment on her look even just once right? Hope you understand my point. Don't worry I'm not mad. It's good that you say what you think about my fanfic. 

To everyone else, don't worry I'll mention your names next time but for now I'm sorry I can't because I'm in a hurry. But I appreciate all the things you've done for me, really, thank you!!! 

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfic are J.K. Rowling's and not mine… But I own the plot of the story, at least. 

Reminder: THIS IS A HARRY AND GINNY FANFIC! 

Another thing, please check on my Chapter 19 again. I changed something there. It's the part where Kyle told Ginny that if Hufflepuff will beat _Ravenclaw_ they will reach the finals. I changed Ravenclaw to _Slytherin_. The reason will be obvious on the succeeding chapters.

Chapter 20

****

Ginny's Very Secret Diary 

Ginny looked down on the floor to view the glass slippers on her feet. She ran her hand softly on one of them, making sure that it wasn't part of a dream she was having. 

__

If it is a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore, Ginny thought to herself.

She reached for her diary in her drawer and unlocked it. She was in a great mood to write a new entry on her diary. 

__

Dear Diary,

I had the most fantastic night of my life with Harry! It was so wonderful. The place, the lights, the food, the music, my dress and Harry… Everything was so nice. 

The night was very fun and Harry was very sweet. He gave me a pair of glass slippers just to fulfill my silly wish to become Cinderella. He's such a wonderful person. We danced together all night. Though I felt really awkward during our first dance. Everything went better after every music. 

I wish I could have him as my partner, if ever there would be a Yule Ball this year. Of course I know it's impossible because he'd be taking Maya if ever there would be a ball. That's the reason why I envy Maya so much this year. Not because she's prettier or because she's rich. But because she has Harry. 

I wonder if I can ever tell Harry that I love him very much… And if I tell him, what will he do? Laugh his head off, I guess.

I really had fun tonight I hope it never ended… But Cinderella has to leave when the clock strikes midnight…. If only I could live happily ever after like her in the end…

Ginny closed her diary and locked it. She took the shoes off her feet and placed them inside an empty box to keep them. She finally rested herself on her bed; her other roommates continued to sleep, clueless on what had happened to the girl with flaming red hair.

***M***

It was already the middle of the month of November. The whole school was starting to be covered with blankets of white freezing snow. 

"Ginny, I still can't understand why we're up in here. Ron and Hermione are back there in the tower, enjoying the warm couches near the fireplace, while we're in here, freezing in cold." Harry complained, shouting a bit to fight the loud cheering around them. 

"I promised Kyle that I'll be watching him play today." Ginny shouted back. She clapped her hands together when she saw that Hufflepuff scored another goal, leading with a score of 50-0. "Besides Harry, I didn't ask you to come with me. I just said that I'll be going here and if you could say that to Ron if ever he'll look for me." She added, not taking her eyes off the game.

It was true. Ginny didn't ask Harry to come with her. But Harry insisted to come with her because he wanted to watch over her. Harry didn't want Ginny to be the only Gryffindor in the stadium. To think that Malfoy, a bunch of Slytherins and Kyle were in the stadium too.

"But how can you stand this cold!" Harry shivered and hugged his coat tighter. "Even with this coat, I can still feel the coldness entering my body." He was trying to convince Ginny to go back to the tower as much as possible.

Ginny looked at Harry and giggled. "Don't you remember that this coldness, you keep on complaining about, is the same coldness you feel when you're playing in the Quidditch field for Gryffindor?" Ginny said. "And you don't mind the cold."

"Of course, I mustn't mind that. We got to win even if I get a broken arm or lose my bones." Harry replied. 

"Well, I don't mind the cold too." Ginny said. "If this cold is trying to stop me from watching the game today, too bad it won't succeed." She smiled at Harry; her cheeks were reddish due to the cold environment. 

Harry shrugged at Ginny and looked back at the game. Deep inside, Harry felt a tinge of jealousy. He felt jealous of Kyle. Ginny was withstanding the cold only to watch the game, because she promised it to Kyle.

"Kyle's very lucky. I think he'll win because you're here watching him." Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny just looked at Harry for a second and said, "I hope they'll win against Slytherin. That will teach Malfoy a lesson!"

Too bad Harry didn't know how luckier he was than Kyle. He didn't know that Ginny endured _the same cold_ the past _three years_ and until now just to watch _him_ play in the Quidditch field. She watched every game Harry had had in his whole life. Every win he gained and even the time when they lost for the first time. Harry didn't know that he was so lucky that Ginny was willing to sacrifice so much she even did that charm so he could be protected from his scar pains… 

"So," Harry tried to change the topic to push the feeling of jealousy aside. "Where's Maya?" He asked casually.

Ginny looked at Harry, startled.

"Huh?" She said.

That very instance, Harry was sure he saw through Ginny's eyes glint differently upon hearing Maya's name. It was like she was hurt suddenly by Harry's words.

But Harry's thought was changed when he saw Ginny smile.

"Oh! Maya?" She said. "She's in the tower asking Hermione's help. Snape has given her a punishment and she has to make a report about the Singing Potion, which she has to turn over before dinner tonight." She explained.

"Snape hates all Gryffindors." Harry said gloomily. "Poor Maya." He said sympathetically.

"You bet." She agreed.

Harry focused in the game. The scores were closing to a tie; Slytherin already scored sixty while Hufflepuff got seventy. Malfoy and Kyle were tailing each other for the Snitch.

Harry saw something gold glitter in the far end of the stadium. It was near the goal posts of Hufflepuff. Harry noticed that Kyle had seen it too but he wasn't giving out any action for Malfoy to notice the Snitch.

"MALFOY!" The Slytherin Keeper shouted at Malfoy and pointed on the Snitch near one of the goal posts he was guarding. 

The game began to speed up. Kyle and Malfoy started to race for the Snitch. Kyle was greatly on the lead but one of the Slytherin beaters whacked a Bludger at his direction to try and knock him off his broom. Kyle had to slow down or the Bludger would hit him right on the head. 

"So long, sucker!" Malfoy smirked at Kyle as he passed by him. 

Kyle tried to catch up with Malfoy but it was no use. Malfoy was inches away from the Snitch and—

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Slytherin wins!" She announced.

Malfoy circled the stadium, holding the small glittery Snitch on his hand. Malfoy saw Harry and Ginny and stopped in front of them. 

"I didn't notice you were here, Potter." Malfoy said. He looked at Harry then at Ginny. "You even brought your girlfriend with you." He smirked at them. "Too bad, you'll lose in the Quidditch Finals this year, Potter. That is if you'll beat Ravenclaw on your match. I bet you'll let the Ravenclaw win because of their seeker, Cho Chang." He said drolly.

"Don't brag too much, Malfoy." Harry said casually. "Just wait until you fight with us. I won't be needing Ron to look for the Snitch for me. I'm not as dumb as you." Harry smiled coolly. "We'll see who'll lose this year, Malfoy."

"The loser's obvious, Potter," said Malfoy and flew away towards his teammates.

"Yeah, pretty obvious, it's _you_." Harry said, looking at Malfoy.

"Let's go, Harry." Ginny said.

"Okay."

"Let's go to the Great Hall. It's nearly lunch." Ginny suggested as they walked back inside the castle.

"Ginny!" Someone called.

Ginny turned her back to see Kyle, running towards her.

"Hi, Kyle." Ginny greeted. "Hope you're not feeling bad back there in the stadium." Ginny said with a tender voice.

"It's all right." Kyle said. "Our team captain knows we did our best to win. We'll just have to practice harder for next year." 

"That's the spirit!" Ginny smiled at him.

"By the way, thanks for being there." He smiled gratefully.

"That's all right. I promised to you, remember?" Ginny replied.

Kyle nodded. "So, Harry, make sure you reach the finals, okay? Beat the Slytherin so they'll see who's the best." He said. 

"I'll do that, don't worry." Harry said, determined to beat those Slytherins—especially Malfoy.

The three made their way to the Great Hall to have their lunch. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were already decorating the hall. Hagrid was with them, placing the sixth Christmas tree in the corner. The walls were filled with garlands of holly and mistletoe. There were red and green ribbons hanging on the walls. The ceiling was the same as outside—gloomy, like snow would fall any minute. 

The best of the decorations were the tall Christmas trees, all decorated differently. One was decorated with silvery balls; the other was filled with glowing candles while another one was furnished with sparkling tiny icicles and snowballs. 

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry greeted with a smile. "Finished with the Christmas trees?"

"Harry!" Hagrid said, a little surprised. "So, how did the game wen', eh? I saw yeh an' Ginny goin' ter the Quidditch stadium this morning."

"We lost." Kyle said softly but forced a small smile.

"That's all righ'. Just got ter do better next time." Hagrid said, patting a huge hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Kyle smiled gratefully.

"I'll be goin' now. S'ill need ter get the other trees." He said, his bearded face looking jolly as ever.

Harry, Ginny and Kyle said farewell to Hagrid. The Great Hall was still vacant so Ginny and Harry decided to return to the Gryffindor tower to call the others. Kyle said good-bye to the two and headed to his own common room. 

Outside the castle, snow started to fall again. Ginny shivered and hugged her cloak tighter.

"It's a good thing the match finished before the snow fell." Ginny told Harry.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Imagine how cold it would have been out there." He gave a shudder

Harry and Ginny passed by a group of ghosts singing a Christmas carol. 

__

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening

In the lane, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight

We're happy tonight 

Walking in a winter wonderland!

"How time flies! It's already December! The next thing we'll know, the holidays has begun." Ginny said joyfully.

"Are you going to have your vacation in the Burrow?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. Mum said she'll just owl us if she and Dad has already planned about holidays. We didn't hear anything from them so far." She replied.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked them with a beaming smile.

"Crescent Beam!" Ginny recited heartily. 

"Very well." The Fat Lady said with a smile. "Happy Christmas!" She added.

"Same to you." Ginny and Harry said together as they passed through the portrait hole.

Ginny and Harry saw Ron, Hermione and Maya immediately, sitting comfortably on the armchairs near the fireplace.

As usual, Ron and Hermione are on their usual hobby of fighting. Even though they loved each other very much, they had a very queer way of showing it. Maya, on the other hand, was busy writing things down.

"Why would you like to put this on Maya's report?!" Ron said, pointing at the parchment he was reading. "It's dull!"

"Don't listen to him, Maya." Hermione said. "You just don't understand what you're reading!" She said to Ron.

"Hermione! Ron! Quit the fight, will you?!" Harry said, looking at them. "You both act like kids!"

Ginny and Maya giggled together as they watched the scene.

Hermione made a face at Ron. "Ron's the only one who's acting like a kid." She protested.

Ron also made a face at Hermione. "Oh, yeah?" 

"_Both_ of you are acting like kids." Harry said, grinning at the two.

"By the way, what happened to the Hufflepuff and Slytherin match?" asked Ron excitedly, looking at Harry then at Ginny.

"Hufflepuff lost." Harry said sadly. "I would have wanted them to win instead of Slytherin."

"Too bad." Ron said, looking disappointed as well. "Well, let's go down. I'm all famished up." He said, patting his stomach lightly.

The four agreed and they all went to the Great Hall to have their lunch. 

When they had arrived, the hall was completely decorated. All twelve Christmas trees stood on their respective places, each with a different color and style.

"Enchanting." Hermione commented, looking around the Great Hall. 

"Enchanting." Ron copied Hermione, then beamed at her. Immediately, Ron received a terrific nudge at the side from Hermione, nearly breaking his ribs.

Another great work done by the house elves in the kitchen, everything that was on the table looked and tasted delicious; Harry and Ron couldn't stop themselves from taking third helpings.

After lunch, the five returned to the common room to spend the rest of the day. Harry and Ron decided to play wizard's chess while Hermione, Maya and Ginny watched them. 

After Harry's third loss, Ginny got tired of watching and decided to read a book near the fireplace. She sat herself comfortably on an armchair and opened her book.

Hermione, noticing Ginny was sitting alone, decided to join her by the fireplace. 

"Can I join you?" She smiled at Ginny.

"Sure." Ginny said, smiling back, then returned to her reading. 

Ginny couldn't finish reading a page because Hermione kept on clearing her throat or sighing. Every time Hermione did that, she would look at Hermione, but Hermione would just tell her not to mind her.

"So what's up?" Ginny asked, giving up on the book. She closed it gently and placed it on her lap.

"Well," Hermione started, "I was supposed to tell you this a long time ago but… I just can't find the right time and the right words to start with." She explained.

"What's it all about?" Ginny asked. "Let me guess… Ron?" She said hopefully.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron and I are fine. It's not about Ron." She said then paused. "It's about Harry." 

"Harry?" Ginny repeated, looking at Harry's direction. He was now playing with Maya; Ron was coaching Maya so she could win. "What about him?" She asked Hermione.

"Remember the night when you became Cinderella because of him?" Hermione said.

"How could I forget that?!" Ginny said, smiling as she remembered Harry that night.

"Well, do you know why he did that?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry's direction.

"He said he just owes a lot to me and that he wants to do something special." Ginny said, recalling what Harry had told her.

"That's what his _mouth_ said." Hermione pointed out. "But I think, he did that because of something else." She said.

"Something else?" Ginny said. "Like what?"

"Like something more…" Hermione replied. "Perhaps he likes you…_but_ he keeps on denying it to himself." 

"If he _does_ like me—which is_ impossible_—why does he have to deny it?" Ginny asked, confused.

"It's hard to be Harry Potter. He thinks that if he gives his attention to you, he'll just hurt you. You-Know-Who is still out there and after Cedric's death… Harry… well, he's scared to make the same event again." Hermione told Ginny. "Maybe you should be the one to tell him about how you feel towards him." 

"And watch him laugh his head off, when I do tell him?" Ginny said, looking at Hermione in terror. "No way!" 

Hermione tried to open her mouth to speak but Ginny talked again.

"Worse, what if he doesn't talk to me anymore. We'll lose our friendship." Ginny said in horror.

"At least, you won't regret anything." Hermione tried to convince her. "Look. What if Harry likes you too and he's also having the same trouble like yours. He's afraid of losing the friendship you've gained that's why he doesn't want to take the risk. Why not be the one to take the risk? He wouldn't dump your friendship just because he knew that you like him. He _owes_ a lot to you."

"But—"

"No more buts." Hermione intruded her. "You must tell him. I'll give you until Tuesday to tell him. If you won't, then I will." She said seriously.

"Hermione, you can't do this to me!" Ginny complained. "You only gave me three days!" 

"It's only going to hurt both of you if you'll keep it longer." Hermione defended. "This is for the best. I swear." 

Ginny sighed in submission. "Okay, you win." She said. She looked at Harry and a hard lump formed in her throat. Could she do it? Tell Harry how she really felt?

At dinner, Ginny was still having a problem on how she would approach Harry. She lost her appetite for eating that she never finished her pudding. 

__

Maybe I'll just tell him tomorrow, Ginny thought, looking at Harry, who was eating his pasta slowly.

When everyone had been filled up, Albus Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent; all eyes were looking at him. 

"As we all know, Christmas is approaching fast. And I have a few announcements to make about that." He started, his eyes twinkling merrily. "All students who will not go to their homes for Christmas will stay here at Hogwarts and they need to sign in on the list found in front of the staff room." 

"Are you signing in?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. I'll still have to wait for Mum's owl." He replied. 

"How 'bout you, Hermione?" Harry said.

"I'll be staying here. My parents need to go to China but they can't bring me with them." She explained. 

"That's great." Harry grinned at her. "Are you staying here too?" Harry turned to Maya.

"No, I'm going home. My parents are expecting me there." Maya said apologetically.

Harry was about to say something but Professor Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Well, before the holidays begin, we'll have a _ball _to celebrate Christmas all together." Dumbledore said. "This time, every year is allowed." 

A loud cheer was heard from the first, second and third years. Harry could see a lot of girls giggling especially Lavender and Parvati. 

"The ball will be held in the Great Hall on Wednesday, starting from seven o'clock until midnight. I'm afraid you aren't going to be excused from your morning classes but afternoon classes will be canceled to give you time to prepare. Everyone is required to wear _dress robes_." He continued.

"What?!" Ron gasped in alarm. "I haven't got any dress robes in my trunk. They didn't put it in the list!"

Ron wasn't the only one having that problem. _Everyone_ didn't bring any dress robes. The ball was very sudden. The crowd began to complain why they weren't informed earlier so they could have prepared.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them. "Yes, yes. I know that all of you weren't able to prepare for this and I am truly sorry." He said. ("He'll cancel the whole thing!" Lavender said dreadfully.) "But we will still continue the ball. As a treat to all of you, I have arranged a special meeting with the people from Madam Malkin's and they will come here tomorrow to measure each of you. Then you can tell them what color and style of dress robes would you prefer to wear for the ball. Don't worry because I have arranged the payment already. Let's just say, that will be Hogwarts gift to all of you. They'll deliver the dress robes here on Tuesday afternoon to be given to all of you." He said thoroughly. "You can start looking for a partner for the ball tomorrow. For now, let's just take a good night rest so we'll have strength for tomorrow. Good night!" He beamed at them and sat down.

Everyone stood up from their seats and walked to their dormitories. Everyone kept on chatting about the ball on Wednesday. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't care much about the ball like the others. She was still busy thinking about her problem with Harry. She only got until Tuesday night to tell Harry…

Ginny immediately lied down on her bed the moment she and Maya entered their room. 

"So, excited about the ball?" asked Maya, sitting on Ginny's bed.

"Not really." Ginny answered, sitting up.

"Me too." Maya agreed. "Well, I'll just wait and see what happens." She ran a hand through her black hair.

"Don't worry, Harry will ask you sooner or later." Ginny said, smiling. 

"And Kyle will be asking you too," said Maya in return.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "If ever I'll be lucky to get a partner—"

"I'm sure you'll get one." Maya told her certainly.

"I hope he's a better dancer than Neville." Ginny continued, smiling.

And the two burst into fits of laughter.

"Are you still awake, Harry?" Ron asked. Everyone in the dormitory was already asleep. Neville's snores were very audible. 

"Yeah," said Harry. He was already resting on his bed but he couldn't fall asleep. Many things were inside his head. 

"So, you're going to ask Maya?" Ron asked Harry,

"You're taking Hermione," said Harry as a statement. 

"Yes, I've already asked her and she said yes." Ron said, for the first time happy to be attending the ball. 

"Good." Harry said, happy for his friend. "I thought you're going to make the same mistake you did last year. Imagine, you asked Hermione as a last resort!" 

"I know it's my fault last year. But I won't do that again. She's special to me." Ron answered, feeling guilty.

"At last, you've finally admitted it's your fault!" Harry said, half-laughing at his friend.

"Hey! You've changed the topic already!" Ron said. "So you're going to ask Maya?" He repeated the question.

Harry just continued to stare at the ceiling. He didn't know what to answer. 

"Harry, you still awake?" Ron asked.

"…" 

"What a sleepyhead! He fell asleep!" Harry heard Ron say, then silence followed. Ron must have gone to sleep already.

Harry sighed. He didn't have any idea if he really wanted to ask Maya to the ball. Maya was great almost perfect but he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. _Maybe I should ask Ginny instead of Maya_, Harry thought. _But of course, Kyle's going to ask Ginny too. And what would Ron think if I would ask his sister?_ Harry thought.

Harry didn't know what time he finally drifted away. The only thing he knew, he wanted to ask Ginny out to ball. The reason? He didn't know that too.

__

The next day, Madam Malkin's group came to Hogwarts just after breakfast. 

"Ginny!" 

"Oh, Maya. Hi!" Ginny gave a small wave at her.

"I just finished my dress robes. So, finished with yours?" said Maya. 

"Yes." Ginny replied.

"And what color did you choose?" Maya asked excitedly.

"I won't tell you." Ginny said, smiling. "You just have to wait till the ball to see it." 

"Okay then," said Maya. "Let's go check out, Hermione. I saw her earlier, and I think she's already finished." 

"Okay." Ginny said, following Maya through the large buzzing crowd of students in the Great Hall. 

Ginny and Maya found Hermione together with Harry and Ron. 

"Maya, I'll just go to the tower to get something, okay? I'll just see you later," said Ginny, hurrying off.

"Umm… I'll just go to the library to check out a book for my homework. See you guys later," said Harry, scurrying away like Ginny.

"Library? Since when did Harry love to go there?" Ron said, rather puzzled by Harry's behavior.

"I think he's not going to the library," said Hermione, a smile on her lips.

"Maybe he's going somewhere he doesn't want us to know…" Maya said, wearing an identical smile as Hermione's.

Harry ran through the stairs and the corridors to catch up with Ginny. He was going to ask her already to go with him to the ball. If Ginny wouldn't go with him, he'd ask Maya. Maya had been his friend too so it wouldn't be that bad. At least, he would be going with his friend and not some third or sixth year student he didn't even know or a girl who kept on giggling and giggling. Early this morning, when Harry was walking in the corridors to go down for breakfast, a Ravenclaw third year student approached him. Blushing furiously—and to Harry's fright—she asked Harry if he could go with her to the ball. Of course, Harry said no immediately. Another girl approached Harry and asked him the same question. This time, it was a sixth year Hufflepuff who kept on scratching her head like she had lice ever since she was a kid. Harry also said no. Harry even met Parvati Patil before breakfast and she flashed Harry a weird look as if she was trying to flirt with him or something. Parvati approached Harry then giggled. Harry began to regret his decision of taking Parvati last year as his partner. Guess he was _ too_ _desperate_.

Harry saw Ginny standing on the corridor beside a statue of a tall wizard. Harry walked faster towards her, making a mental note on how to ask her. But he stopped immediately and hid beside a statue when he saw that she wasn't alone. She was talking to Kyle. 

"Sure, I'll go with you." Harry heard Ginny say.

Harry felt his heart crumble into thousand pieces. It was like standing next to a dementor; all his happiness had vanished. Ginny was already going with Kyle.

He clenched his fists. "I'll just have to go and ask Maya." He told himself. He looked at Ginny and Kyle for the last time and walked away, feeling deeply unhappy.

"Harry!" 

Harry jumped in surprise. He turned back and saw Ginny running towards him.

"Hi!" Harry greeted in a friendly manner.

"So, who are you taking to the ball?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I don't know yet."

"Did you ask Maya already?" 

"Haven't asked her yet," said Harry, walking to the tower. "I wanted to ask someone else but I can't anymore." He said casually.

"Really?" said Ginny. "I wonder who she is." She didn't have any idea that Harry was talking about her. 

"Someone asked her already and she said yes." Harry said.

"How did you know?" asked Ginny.

"I heard them." Harry said, looking at her. _Sometimes, she can get so clueless about things, _Harry thought.

"That's all right," Ginny tried to comfort Harry. "The girl doesn't know what she's missing." 

"You better not say that." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Never mind." Harry said as they entered the portrait hole. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry. 

"Umm…Harry?" said Ginny hesitantly. She had to tell Harry now.

"Huh?" said Harry.

"…" 

Ginny opened her mouth then closed it again. She couldn't say it—not now. 

"So?" Harry looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

Ginny flashed a smile. "Nothing." She said and walked to the girls' dormitories.

"Ginny?" A girl's voice called out from behind the door of Ginny's room. 

"You can come in. I'm alone." She called back.

It was Hermione. 

"So did you tell him already?" She asked, sitting on Ginny's bed.

"Not yet." 

"Better tell him soon." Hermione reminded her. 

"Okay, on Tuesday night, then, I'll tell him—everything." Ginny said.

"Harry's still not asking Maya." Hermione told Ginny.

"I know." 

"Do you think he'll ask you?" Hermione said hopefully.

"He won't." Ginny said, feeling a bitter pain inside her.

"Don't be so sure, dear." Hermione said, her eyes glinting in a special way. 

It was already Tuesday evening. This was the evening when Ginny would finally tell Harry everything. This was also Harry's last chance of securing a partner for the ball. He wasn't asking Maya yet. The evening was still young. Some of the Gryffindors stayed in the common room for a while before going to bed. All of them were talking about the ball tomorrow evening. Harry and Maya were playing wizard chess on the corner. Ron and Hermione were seated near the fireplace, having their usual habit of fighting about something that was sure to be nonsense. Ginny perched herself on a seat also near the fireplace, she was writing down something on a notebook. 

As the night grew deeper, one by one the Gryffindors went upstairs to take a rest. Ron and Hermione already went up and the only ones left were Harry, Maya and Ginny. Harry and Maya were still playing while Ginny was just sitting on the armchair, thinking.

__

How will I tell Harry? He's still with Maya, Ginny thought. _Maybe I should go up and go down here a little later, if Harry's still here. Or I'll just tell Hermione that I'll tell Harry early in the morning tomorrow._

Ginny stood up. "I'll go up already, Maya." She said and climbed the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her. 

Silence filled the common room. Only the sound of the fire crackling softly could be heard. 

"Maya?" Harry started.

"Mhm?" said Maya, looking towards Harry.

"I know this is already late and I should have asked you sooner but… can you go with me to the ball?" Harry had finally said it. That went well. At least it was better than when he asked Cho to the ball last year.

Maya looked at his eyes and smiled. "I thought you wouldn't ask me anymore." She said.

"I'm sorry it came too late," said Harry apologetically.

"It's all right." Maya smiled.

"So will you come with me?" Harry asked.

"Sorry," said Maya. "But I can't. I'm already going with Jeff. We sort of finally fixed everything up and we're starting all over again." She looked at Harry, feeling sorry for him.

"It's all right." Harry smiled. "I'm happy for you." It was weird but he didn't feel that disappointed. He felt more disappointed when he saw Ginny saying yes to Kyle.

"So you're not going to the ball anymore?" said Maya.

"I guess so." Harry shrugged. "I'm not that important there, anyway."

"I think you just don't want to go because you're going to see something you don't like." Maya concluded.

"Huh?" 

"Like perhaps, seeing Ginny with Kyle?" said Maya simply.

"…"

"I'm not the one you really want to go with, am I right?" Maya said.

"…"

"It's Ginny." Maya said certainly.

"You told so yourself. She's already going with Kyle." Harry said gloomily.

"Did you even try to ask her?" said Maya.

"I already saw her saying yes to Kyle," said Harry.

"I still think you better tell her." 

"Tell her what?" asked Harry.

"That you _love_ her." 

"But—"

"Trust me, Harry. Tell her tomorrow. Going to the ball with Kyle doesn't mean Ginny already loves Kyle. Who knows? Maybe she just said yes to Kyle because she got tired of waiting for you to ask her." Maya told Harry.

"Why are you helping me with Ginny. You should be helping Kyle not me," said Harry.

"I'm not helping any of you. I'm doing this to end up Ginny's suffering." Maya said. "If you think that stopping yourself from falling in love with Ginny will prevent her from getting hurt, you're wrong. Dead wrong." She looked into Harry seriously. "You're hurting her even more if you won't tell her how you feel about her." Maya smiled at Harry then stood up. "I'll go upstairs now. Good night." She said.

"You're a real friend, Maya." Harry smiled at her gratefully.

Maya smiled back. "Think about it, Harry." She said and walked away.

Harry was left there all alone with his thoughts. He stood up and sat on one of the chairs near the fireplace. 

__

Is it true that I love Ginny Weasley? Harry closed his eyes to think and leaned his back on the soft armchair. He felt something hard touching his back. He took it and saw—a _purple _notebook. It was not just a notebook, it was a _diary. _It was unlocked so Harry opened it for some identification. The moment he opened it, something fell from it. Harry bent done and got it. It was a flower; the pink cosmos he had given _Ginny_ back at the Burrow. _She still kept it, _Harry thought, smiling to himself. _ So this is Ginny's diary? _He thought. He flipped on the first page and saw Ginny's name. Now he was sure, it was Ginny's. 

Harry closed the diary. He was about to go to bed but… Out of curiosity, he opened the diary again. He started to read the diary entries, starting from vacation. Now, he knew that Ginny planned very hard on what gift to give him last vacation. He knew that Ginny was so happy when she became his best friend.... He finally knew that _ Ginny loved him._

Harry looked at the diary and smiled. _It's true, I love her very much And all those times I tried to protect her from getting hurt.... _Harry closed his eyes for a while. _I was the one hurting her. I'll tell her everything tomorrow. Whatever Ron says, I don't care._ He thought determinedly. 

Harry continued to read Ginny's diary entries that he didn't notice (or hear) that someone was climbing down the stairs of the girls' dormitories. It was Ginny.

"I wonder where I left my dia—" Ginny froze at the foot of the staircase. Of all the people who could find her diary, it was Harry Potter who found it—the very subject of her diary. And to her horror, he was _reading _it!

A/N: Okay folks! We're getting close to the ball. It's already on the next chapter so keep tune okay? By the way, please review this and tell me something. 

Since Christmas is near and I don't have classes anymore. I can post the next chapter faster. But you must first give me ten or MORE reviews for this chapter before I post it. If you give me ten reviews within two days you'll have the next chapter within two days so please keep the reviews coming. 

By the way, if you want to receive email when I update, give me your email address. Thank you and Merry Christmas to all!


	21. Finally

A/N: YIKESSSS!!!!!!! Sorry!!!! I'm really sorry I was so busy with the parties and Christmas shoppings so I didn't find time to open my computer. Stupid me! (hits my head with the keyboard ouch!)Anyway, I just wanna say… WoW!!! I'm so surprised that so many people liked my fanfic. Gosh! To think that this is my first fanfic, I can't believe all of you liked it! Thank you so much for that!!! Anyway, I hope you'll like this one as much as I do. By the way, can I ask you a favor? Could you please review the other chapters for me? 'Cause the past chapters got only a few reviews and I wanted to get reviews from those chapters too so I know what you think about them. But of course, you must also review this one. Pretty please… Okay I'll be mentioning my reviewers and I hope you'll repay me by reviewing the other chapters, thanks!

Midnight Black, thank you so much for the praise! : P

Reader, thanks. Maybe you should review my story more often…please?

JenzB, I'm so flattered, thank you so much.

Meemee, hi there! Thanks for your review and well here you are in the author's notes. Your name is the same as my sister's nick, you know ^_^' sorry it took me so long… I hope I haven't killed you yet… hehehe 

Aowin, Hermionehp110 and Rebecca this chapter will surely make you smile (I hope so…)

Liz, I hope you received my email.

POuchie, don't worry Ginny won't kill Harry 

luza, you're already going to read the next chap! YAY!

More more, here's more of Best Friends!!!

Kawaii Yoshi, Are you a fan of Samurai X? I am a fan. : )

Cat, Thanks for reviewing again. Hope you're not mad at me…

Bonnie, just read the chapter to see what's next.

Olivier, Ginny is pissed off (why wouldn't she?) but not for long… Go Harry!

Abigfan, yes very long indeed! Anyway, let's see how Harry will tell Ginny…

Makoto, I thought you already forgot me but hey you're still there! : )

Amanda, where are you?

Bottledinsideme, one of the best reviews I ever had, you made me cry when I read your review. Thanks…

Danielle, Welcome back! I missed your reviews! (and also Bucky, where is she? And D.G. Revlis too!)

Frax, You'll love this chapter! 

Angel-eyes, when can I see your next review????

Marilyn, hope to see your review for this chapter… It's a good thing you're still reading my fanfic!

Well, I'm not mentioning those recent reviews cause they didn't show up anymore… (huhuhu… I lost some reviewers because it took me so long to update…huhuhu)

Hope I wouldn't lose you guyz! 

This chapter is my favorite and this one has songs in it. I hope you don't mind that 'coz I'm really a music lover. I love to relate songs to fanfics. Enjoy everyone! 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine but I borrowed them so this fanfic became possible. It is legal so don't sue me. Thanks J.K. 

Chapter 21

****

Finally...

Ginny's heart pounded harder and harder inside her chest. She couldn't believe it! Her diary was in the hands of Harry Potter. She tried to calm her shaking body and blinked hard. No, it wasn't a dream. Harry was really reading her diary.

Tears began to trickle slowly from the sides of her brown eyes. She was planning to tell Harry everything tonight when she came down but not this way. Not by letting Harry read her _private_ diary. That very moment, Ginny would do anything just to see that Harry wasn't reading her diary. _Anything_. She felt so depressed that she wished to die that very instant.

Harry didn't notice Ginny's presence in the room. He thought he was all alone. Then, he heard small sobs and saw _Ginny_—crying.

"Gin? Why are you down here?" Harry said and noticed the glistening tears on her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, completely forgetting that he was holding Ginny's diary. He stood up and walked towards her but stopped.

Ginny brushed her tears. "What's wrong?!" She said, raising her voice a little. "_Nothing_ is wrong! Believe me! It's just that _you_ are _reading_ my _diary_. Except for that, nothing's wrong!" She said, emphasizing every word she said to Harry. She was fighting back both her tears and her temper.

Harry looked at the diary on his hand and felt a twinge of pain stab his heart. He looked up at Ginny and tried to find the right words to tell her. "Gin, I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry?" Ginny repeated. "Yes, that's all you could do, Harry. Be sorry for me 'cause I'm so pathetic! Now you know everything! You could do whatever you want now. Laugh your head off!" Ginny was so pissed off that she couldn't control the words coming out from her mouth. They just spilled out continuously. "It's all over. Our friendship's over, Harry. Good-bye." Ginny's tears began to flow freely and she didn't stop them. It would help her lessen the pain she was feeling that very moment. She turned away from Harry and walked away to her room. The pain didn't leave her until she fell asleep in her bed, still sobbing. The moment she walked away from Harry, she knew it was the end. She walked away from Harry's life—from her best friend's life.

Harry was lying on his bed, his head resting on his hands. He took Ginny's diary from his drawer and sat up. He looked at the diary for a while and sighed. "Great. Just great. When I finally became sure of my feelings and myself, she became mad at me." He said sadly. "I can't just let her end our friendship this way." He remembered the bracelet Ginny was wearing for him. He completely understood now why Ginny had done it for him. "But it's too late. She already hates me and she will be taking it off soon. That means the charm will be broken." Harry said, feeling regretful. But Harry didn't care about the charm. He only cared about Ginny. Only her. If breaking the charm would bring Ginny back to him, he'd do it without any hesitation. Even if Ginny wouldn't love him anymore, he would be contented if Ginny would just accept him again as her best friend. Maybe he could work things out starting there. But of course, they had to talk first. "I have to go to the ball tomorrow night. I must find a way to talk to her." With those final words looming in his mind, he finally slept, wishing a better day ahead for Ginny and him.

"Good morning, Harry!" Ron greeted, followed by a pillow rushing towards Harry's head.

"Ouch!" Harry said. "Ron! This moment is not the right time to pull a prank on me, okay?! I'm in a bad mood." He stood up and looked at the window. It was still early; the sun was still on its process of rising from the horizon.

"Oh, touchy." Ron said. "I guess you woke up on the wrong side of the bed huh?" 

"If only you knew better." Harry sighed. "Could you leave me for a while? I need to be alone."

Ron saw Harry was depressed about something and he knew he better not talk about it today. "Okay." He shrugged and left Harry, deep in thinking.

Harry dressed up and went directly to the owlery. He was planning to send Ginny a letter so he could ask an appointment with her—to explain everything to her.

Harry folded the parchment and began tying it around Hedwig's leg. "Hedwig, make sure she reads the letter, okay?" Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers slowly. Hedwig gave an assuring hoot and flew away.

"Ginny, aren't you going down for breakfast?"

"You go ahead, Maya. I'll just catch up with you later." Ginny said, smiling at Maya. 

Maya nodded and disappeared behind the door. 

Ginny heard a soft clicking sound by the window. It was Hedwig. Ginny rushed towards the window and opened it for Hedwig. The snowy white owl entered and showed Ginny the parchment tied on her leg. 

Ginny untied the parchment and unfolded it. It was Harry's handwriting:

__

Dear Ginny,

I'm really sorry for what I did last night. I want to talk to you today. Please say yes. I have many things to discuss with you. How 'bout we meet at lunch after your classes. See you in the Great Hall? I'll be waiting for your reply. 

Harry

Ginny's heart gave a sudden leap. Harry wanted to see her—but why? What would Harry tell her? She had no idea what to say to Harry. Now that Harry had read her diary, she didn't have any guts left to face Harry. She just couldn't do it. She was so embarrassed she didn't know if she would still manage to go to the ball tonight.

She took her quill and wrote her reply in the parchment.

__

Sorry but I can't come. I'm still upset about the incident. It's better if I don't see you for now. Pleasant day to you.

She sighed as she watched Hedwig flew away—back to Harry. _It's better to avoid you, Harry. It will lessen the pain I'm feeling right now—I guess, _Ginny thought as Hedwig disappeared. She dragged herself towards the door and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry crossed his fingers as he unfolded the parchment containing Ginny's reply. 

Harry's heart began to crumble as he read Ginny's reply. _She's still upset about the incident… _Harry thought gloomily. _If only she would give me a chance to talk to her… A chance to tell her what I feel._

Harry threw the parchment in the trashcan and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. All that thinking he did about Ginny made him so hungry he could eat up to four helpings.

Ginny sat on the empty chair beside Maya. The chair in front of her was still vacant. Harry was nowhere around the Great Hall. 

"I wonder where Harry is?" Ginny heard Maya say.

"He's probably still in the tower." Ron said, taking the platter of toast and passing it to Hermione. "He seems to be in a bad mood today." Ron told Maya.

"Really?" Maya said, looking sideways at Ginny. 

Ginny avoided Maya's look.

"Oh, there he is!" Hermione cried, seeing Harry enter the Great Hall.

"So where did you come from?" Maya asked.

"I-I was in my room fixing my things," said Harry, avoiding Ginny as much as possible as he sank into his chair in front of Ginny. 

The five ate their breakfast silently. Ron seemed to know nothing about the situation and even Hermione was clueless. Maya was the only one sensing the fight between Harry and Ginny. The breakfast ended and the five hurried to their respective classes.

"Harry?" Maya called out.

"Huh?"

Maya came close to Harry and whispered, "Talk to you in the afternoon after classes. At the common room, see you there." She smiled and followed Ginny to their first class that morning, leaving Harry with a new hope to get Ginny to talk to him again.

"I hope Maya would be able to help me with Ginny…" He said softly as he followed Ron and Hermione to their _own_ first class.

The end of classes seemed ages for Harry. He was really anxious to talk to Maya already that he couldn't wait any longer for classes to end. It was like he was carrying a bomb that would explode any minute. 

At last, the classes ended. Harry excused himself from Hermione and Ron and ran immediately to the Gryffindor tower.

He arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, gasping for air. 

"Are you planning to join a race or what?" The Fat Lady said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Never mind. Crescent Beam!" Harry cried excitedly and went through the portrait hole.

"Maya?" He looked around the common room and saw Maya sitting in the sofa—alone. 

Maya smiled and motioned Harry to sit on the couch opposite hers.

"So what happened?" Maya asked. "Ginny and you haven't spoken a single word to each other since breakfast." 

"Where is she?" asked Harry.

"She's upstairs with the other fourth years, preparing for the ball." Maya answered. 

"Maya, you got to help me." Harry said. "Ginny and I fought last night because she saw me reading her diary—but of course I didn't mean to read it but—"

"You what?!" Maya interrupted Harry. "Harry! Don't you know that of all the things you are prohibited to read, a person's diary is the number one on the list?!" 

"I know that but—I can't help myself. I got too curious and…" Harry sighed. "I read it."

"She has the right to get mad at you, you know." Maya looked at Harry pitifully.

"I know," said Harry. "That's why you got to help me." 

"I'll see what I can do…" Maya shrugged and stood up. "You go to the ball later, okay?" 

"Yeah. I got to talk to her." Harry said.

"Okay, you prepare yourself. This ain't easy." Maya warned Harry with a serious tone.

"I'll do anything it takes." Harry said, determined to talk to Ginny.

Maya smiled. "Good. I'll see you later then." And she walked upstairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Harry!" Ron said immediately upon entering the common room. Hermione was behind him, looking excited about something.

"So, who's your partner for the ball?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… I don't have any partner." Harry said.

"I thought you already asked Maya to be your partner?!" said Hermione in shock.

"Yeah, but she's going with Jeff." Harry replied.

"Jeff who?" Ron said.

"Her ex-boyfriend." Harry answered casually.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Ron said, looking sorry for his friend.

"It's okay. I'm still going anyway." Harry said.

"That's good. You can stay with Hermione and me, if you want." Ron offered.

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"I think we better go upstairs and change into dress robes. Professor McGonagall said the dress robes from Madam Malkin's have already been delivered." Hermione said, then smiled at Ron. "You'll wait for me here?" 

"Okay." Ron answered. He turned to Harry and said, "Why don't you come with us and we'll go to the ball together?" 

"Sure." Harry agreed. Then, both Harry and Ron went upstairs to change into their dress robes. 

"Harry, let's go down. Hermione might be waiting for us downstairs already." Ron said, walking back and forth. 

Harry smiled at his friend. Ron was nervous, Harry could see that clearly. 

"Do I look all right?" Ron asked nervously at Harry. He stood straight so Harry could look at him carefully. 

He wore a sapphire blue dress robe that was very elegant. It didn't have the ruffles and laces like the dress robes he had last year. In short, it looked perfect for Ron. 

"You look fine. Hermione will like it." Harry said, reassuring Ron.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked Harry.

"You know what, Ron?" Harry said. "I think you better go down already and check Hermione. You just wait for me downstairs. I'll be down in a couple of minutes. Just got to fix my hair." He sighed helplessly, looking at his usual untidy jet-black hair.

"Okay." Ron said and walked away.

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wore dark emerald green dress robes that emphasized the color of his eyes. He looked very handsome and young. Even though his hair was messy, it was messed up in a stylish way that made him look more appealing. 

Harry sighed, giving up already. "I guess I have no choice but to go with my hair like this." He smiled and went downstairs to Hermione and Ron.

"Too bad, you didn't see Maya and Ginny." Ron said when he saw Harry descend the staircase. "They look gorgeous!" He grinned.

Hermione jabbed Ron hard on the side. 

"But of course, Hermione still looks better." Ron said, placing an arm around Hermione and winked at her. 

Hermione blushed slightly and said, "Okay, Ron, stop joking me already." She looked at Harry and smiled. "But the two really looked great! I wish you have seen them come down the stairs." 

Harry smiled at Hermione. She did look wonderful. Hermione was wearing robes in crimson red satin. Her hair was not bushy anymore but rather smooth and styled elegantly into a bun tied with a matching red ribbon. She wore a silver-chained necklace with a diamond pendant that could catch someone's attention easily. Harry saw Ron looking admirably at his girlfriend. Ron simply adored Hermione. He smiled at the two.

Harry looked around the common room and was surprised by the number of people walking around the room, wearing different colors and styles of dress robes. 

"Let's go?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Hermione and Ron said together. Ron offered his hand to Hermione and Hermione took it gracefully. 

It was already exactly 7 o'clock in the evening. The moment Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, the surroundings around them had changed. The whole room was filled with young wizards and witches dressed in colorful, elegant dress robes. The hall was ready for the affair. It was decorated with mistletoes and wreaths of holly. Like last year, hundreds of small tables, which were lantern-lit, replaced the long house tables. The only change about the tables was that from twelve seats it became six seats each table. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to take their seats and waited for Dumbledore to open the ball. 

Harry was expecting to see Ginny and Kyle in the entrance hall a while ago but they weren't there. He stood up again from his seat and examined the crowd for any sight of Ginny or Kyle. Unfortunately, he didn't saw even a slight trace of the two. 

Harry took his seat again and sighed. 

"There's Maya!" Hermione said, pointing her hand at a girl wearing silvery white dress robes that glittered fashionably while she walked towards them.

"Hi guys!" said Maya, beaming at them. She was escorted by an attractive young man that was probably Jeff. "This is Jeff. He's in Ravenclaw, fourth year student." Maya introduced.

"Hi." Jeff said politely to them.

Harry and Ron nodded while Hermione smiled at him courteously 

"Why not stay here with us?" Ron offered in a friendly manner.

"Thanks!" Maya said and sat beside Harry. Jeff took a seat beside Maya and started talking to Ron about Quidditch.

"So where's the two?" Maya whispered to Harry.

"I didn't see them yet." Harry said.

"You will see them now," Harry heard Maya say and looked at the direction Maya was looking at. 

It was Ginny all right—_with Kyle._ Her hand rested comfortably on Kyle's arm. She looked so pretty and stunning that Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing elegant flowing robes of rose pink velvet that made her look like a princess. Her hair, that Harry always loved, looked more wonderful tonight. She had it tied in an excellent knot with the use of a shiny pink ribbon while several locks of her red hair stayed in the corner of her ears in a very stylish way. She also wore a silver necklace with a heart shaped sapphire pendant. Harry wanted to go to her and take her away forever. There was something in her that made her stand out among the rest of the crowd. Harry didn't hear any noise from the crowd the moment he laid his eyes on Ginny's beauty. Her beauty was more than just her face or the dress robes she wore—her beauty was found deep inside her soul and only a few could notice her _true_ beauty. They only judged her by the way she looked or by her family. Harry knew better than they did. And he _loved_ her.

Ginny was unaware of Harry's stare at her. She was busy looking at all the people in the room. She noticed a lot of girls that she wasn't familiar with throwing looks of deep envy at her. She looked at Kyle and thought, _A lot of girls are wanting to be in my place because I have Kyle as my partner. I'm very lucky that Kyle chose me._ She smiled at her luck and felt a tinge of happiness lit her up.

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked Ginny. "You seem to be quite happy about something." 

"I just feel lucky because of all the girls here in Hogwarts, you chose me to be your partner." Ginny smiled at him. She just avoided the looks of the crowd as much as possible as they continued to walk, looking for a table.

"I'm lucky too, a lot of guys are staring at you now but I'm the only one who gets to talk to you." He said, looking at Ginny with his adorable purple eyes.

"I guess we're both lucky then." Ginny said, smiling.

"Yeah." Kyle agreed. "Look! Let's just sit there." Kyle pointed to the table where Maya was sitting—that meant, where _Harry_ was sitting.

Ginny immediately met Harry's eyes as they went near their table. She looked at him for a while but then she shifted her eyes and looked on the other direction. "I think we should find another table." Ginny whispered to Kyle.

"But Maya's there." Kyle reasoned out.

__

And Harry's there too! She wanted to tell Kyle but then she didn't. "Okay." She sighed. "We'll sit there." 

"Hi Ginny, hi Kyle!" said Maya cheerfully when the lovely couple stopped by their table. "Want to join us?" She smiled at them.

"Yes, thanks." Kyle said, pulling out a chair for Ginny. 

Ginny sat down smoothly and found herself in front of _Harry._ Ginny immediately looked away and saw Jeff.

"Jeff?" She said, rather confused of the boy's presence.

"Hi, Gin." Jeff greeted, smiling.

"I forgot to tell you Gin," said Maya, "Jeff and I got along again and here we are—_partners in the ball._" Maya smiled at Ginny then at Jeff.

__

You mean Harry didn't take Maya to the ball?! Ginny wanted to say. She looked at Harry and caught Harry's eye. She blushed slightly and looked away. _Harry didn't have any partner for the ball_, Ginny thought.

Ginny was disturbed from her thoughts when Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet to call their attention. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat, wearing bright turquoise dress robes with his usual pointed hat. He beamed at the crowd and the crowd suddenly fell silent. 

"A pleasant evening to everyone. I hope everything's going out fine and that everyone liked the outcome of his or her dress robes. We shall now start the ball and I hope all of you would enjoy! Merry Christmas to all!" Professor Dumbledore said. "Now let us get our menus and make our orders!" He added and then took his seat again. He reached for his menu and began saying his order.

All of them did the same and in a few minutes, all of them were already eating delicious dishes from the simple potatoes to the lamb chops. Ginny didn't seem to be enjoying her dinner much because she kept on seeing Harry, who was just in front of her. Harry, on the other hand, didn't really care what he was eating that very moment. He just wanted to put as much distance from Kyle and Ginny as possible. He just couldn't stand the way Kyle could talk and sit beside Ginny while on the other hand, he couldn't do either of the two.

To Harry's relief, dinner ended already. He looked into the top table and saw Professor Dumbledore stand up. He requested all the students to do the same and with a quick whirl from his wand, the tables and chairs moved towards the walls, leaving the floor tidy. 

In the right corner he materialized an elevated platform and immediately a set of musical instruments began to pop out of the platform. There were a set of drums, a lyre, bagpipes, a flute and an electric guitar. 

"After being filled up, let's do a little music!" Dumbledore said. "Let me introduce the newest band today, Witches Five!" Dumbledore pointed into the platform but no one was there except for the instruments.

Harry focused his eyes on the platform but there wasn't any person visible in the platform. 

Then, a sudden burst of smoke covered the whole stage. When the smoke had cleared off, five young and beautiful witches were already standing on the stage. All of them were dressed in yellow robes with black stripes on it. They looked like lady tigers standing on two feet. Not to mention that, they had tails on their backs. Rumors said that they were the number one rivals of the Weird Sisters. 

The Witches Five began playing with a slow but pretty song. Many pairs started to go to the floor to start dancing. Harry saw Malfoy, wearing the same black velvet but without the high collar, leading Pansy Parkinson to the dance floor. Pansy seemed to be absorbed in Malfoy's eyes that she didn't notice how often Malfoy was stepping on her bright yellow robes as they danced. Crabbe and Goyle were lucky to get two Slytherin girls as partners and they were dancing rather clumsily to the slow tune. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, were dancing gracefully. Harry didn't know Ron could dance well because he didn't see Ron dance last year. The couple just smiled at each other, feeling comfortable as they wound placidly through the music. His eyes looked around, trying to catch Ginny and Kyle. There they were, in the left corner, smiling at each other. Harry's heart felt like it was being stabbed continuously as he watched Ginny and Kyle dancing. It was already the fifth song being played and it seemed to Harry that the two didn't have any plans of taking a seat anymore. If Harry could say something, he'd say Kyle and Ginny were already glued to each other. Harry could feel his blood boiling in jealousy. Why was Ginny making him suffer like this?

Maya and Jeff returned when the fifth song had finished. 

"Hi, Harry!" Maya said, taking a seat beside him. "What's up?"

"_Nothing_ much." Harry said glumly, still eyeing Kyle and Ginny. "I thought you were _ supposed _ to help me." 

"I will be helping you in a minute." Maya replied then turned to Jeff. "Mind if I dance with Harry for a while. I just got to help him with something." She looked at Jeff with assurance. 

Jeff was about to say something but then Maya interrupted him. "You promised me you'll never get jealous and you'll _trust _me." She reminded him.

Jeff smiled. "I was going to say yes all along." He kissed Maya's hand and looked at Harry. "You can dance with her, Harry. Don't mind me." He said and went away to talk to his fellow Ravenclaws on the other table. 

"Let's dance?" Maya said.

"Okay." Harry said, not having any idea how dancing could help him with Ginny. 

Maya was the one steering Harry. Harry only followed her without any objection. Soon, he found himself dancing with Maya and beside them were _Kyle and Ginny_. The music ended in a few seconds.

Maya inched closer to Ginny and Kyle. "Mind if we change partners?" She said, pulling away from Harry and offering her hand to Kyle. 

Kyle looked at his cousin and smiled. "Where's Jeff?" He asked curiously.

"Well, he got tired so I asked Harry to dance with me." She replied casually. "But I feel like dancing with my cousin right now…" She gave her cousin an irresistible look.

Ginny knew what Maya was up to. Maya would dance with Kyle and she would be left to dance with _Harry_. She looked at Maya in horror as if to say 'Why are you trying to do this to me?!' 

Maya just smiled at her and even said to Kyle, "I think Ginny wants you to say _yes_." 

Kyle looked at Ginny and smiled. "Okay then." He said and took Maya's hand in his. 

__

I'm doomed, Ginny thought horribly as she saw Maya and Kyle walk away to the other corner. She bowed her head avoiding Harry's eyes.

"So, umm… can I have this dance with my _best friend?_" Harry said and smiled at Ginny softly. He gave out his hand to Ginny.

Ginny raised her head and met Harry's eyes. She sighed. She didn't have any choice left but to— She placed her hand nervously on Harry's hand. Harry placed his hand awkwardly on Ginny's waist while Ginny placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. And the music began to play…

__

Been running from these feelings for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't mean it   
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside  


Ginny avoided Harry's eyes as much as possible while they were dancing. She caught sight of a pack of girls looking at her full of spite in their eyes. _What's wrong with these girls?_ She thought. 

"What a bitch! She was dancing with Kyle and then now she's dancing with Harry!" Ginny heard one of them talk. It was the same girl she saw once that was angry at her because she was with Harry. It was Hailey.

Ginny moved her gaze and landed on Harry's emerald green eyes. 

Harry smiled at her softly. She was about to look away but there was something in Harry's gaze that made her eyes stay connected with his eyes. 

"Are you still mad at me?" Harry tried to start the conversation. He was really happy Ginny danced with him but still she wasn't talking to him. It was like dancing with a doll. A beautiful but_ gloomy_ doll.

Ginny didn't answer. She just stared at him like she was going to burst into tears any minute.

__

But I need to be next to you  
(Need to be next to you)  
oh I oh I   
I need to share every breath with you  
(Share every breath with you)  
oh I oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you near with you oh I  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you

"I know I've hurt you many times already and… I'm really sorry I did those things to you." Harry said with sincerity in his voice. 

But Ginny wasn't going to fall that easily for Harry. "At last, you know everything Harry! Congratulations! You've finally known what everyone knows for how long already? Almost four years?!" Ginny said, her voice was not quivering yet. 

__

Right here with you is right where I belong  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there's nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore  


Harry didn't know what to say anymore. He didn't want to hurt Ginny any longer and he knew that every word he said now was making her suffer more and more.

"Since you already know everything, might as well say everything." Ginny sighed. "See those girls looking at me right now?"

Harry looked around and saw the girls Ginny was telling him. _So what about them? They're just staring at you with that weird look on their faces._ Harry wanted to tell Ginny but he didn't.

"Those girls would do anything just to be in my place right now. I'm your best friend so I can talk to you all the time. They always wanted that. And now, I'm dancing with you. Those girls would also want to dance with Harry Potter." Ginny said. "But I don't know why they want you so much. They just see your scar and they suddenly fall in love with you. But guess what? I'm really happy I became your best friend but I also hate it. Why? Because everyone thinks I'm so lucky because you pay attention to me but the truth is—it hurts. You just pay attention to me because we're best friends. But nothing more. It's like a wall is stopping us to go on another level. And you've fall for my best friend. It's just so unfair." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She smiled to hold back her tears. "But that's how life goes. I'm just so stupid that of all the people I can love I chose you." 

__

Cause I need to be next to you  
(Need to be next to you)  
oh I oh I  
I need to share every breath with you  
(Share every breath with you)  
oh I oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you near with you oh I  
I need to be next to you  


I need to have you right next to mine  
For all time  
Hold you for all my life  


I need to be next to you  
I need to be next to you  
Oh I Oh I  
Need to be, need to be next to you  
Share every breath with you  
I need to feel you in my arms babe  
In my arms babe  
I need to be next to you  


The song finally ended. Harry got his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Ginny's tears. "You're not stupid. You just followed what your heart said, that's all. I'm the one who's stupid. I didn't follow what my heart kept on saying to me." Harry said, smiling at her and hoping that it could somehow lessen her pain.

Ginny looked at Harry, feeling perplexed about what he had just said. But the moment Harry said those words, Ginny's heart seemed to lighten and she could feel her heart beating faster. Harry always knew how to cheer up Ginny. But the wound in Ginny's heart was still hurting.

"I know you can't understand me yet but," Harry smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. "If you'll let me explain, I know you'll understand me. Please can I talk to you?" He said, his eyes pleading deeply.

Ginny didn't have any strength left to put up a fight with Harry. His eyes were so convincing that she didn't know any other answer but yes_._ _I think it wouldn't hurt me anymore if I would listen to him just for once,_ She thought and smiled at Harry. "Okay." She said in a whisper.

Harry's heart leaped in joy. "Thank you, Ginny. You just don't know how much that means to me." He said, wiping the remaining tears on Ginny's face, then took her away from the dance floor.

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her away from the Great Hall. They went through the entrance hall and into the front lawn of the castle.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny said in bewilderment. Thousands of fairy lights were all over the rosebushes in the lawn. It was very bright indeed. The roses glittered as the light from the fairies reflected on them. The statues of Father Christmas and his reindeers were still there with a few fairies wiggling around them.

"You liked it? I saw it last year and I wanted to come here but I couldn't because we've got to dance and Ron and Hermione were fighting." Harry smiled. "But I'm glad, I've got a chance to see it this Christmas." He said.

"So what are you going to tell me?" Ginny said, facing Harry, waiting for him to speak.

"Actually, I have lots to tell you." Harry said. "But let's just start with an easy one."

"Okay." Ginny said.

"Are you—I mean—is Kyle already your… boyfriend?" Harry asked. He crossed his fingers inside his pockets as he waited for Ginny's reply.

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Harry. "No. I just went to the ball with him because… well, because you didn't ask me and that you're taking Maya." She said.

"I was supposed to ask you but I saw you already saying yes to him." Harry said.

"When was that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Last Monday." He answered. 

"And you said, I already said yes to Kyle?" 

"Yes."

"That's impossible!" Ginny said in disbelief. "Kyle only asked me Tuesday in the morning when he heard that I didn't have any partner yet." 

"But I heard you say you'd love to go with him." Harry said, unable to understand.

"Oh, that one?" said Ginny, looking enlightened. "He invited me to go to the library and I said yes."

"Library?!" Harry said, feeling entirely stupid. "Guess I jumped into conclusion too early." He whispered.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. _Harry was supposed to ask me to the ball?_ Her mind was thinking about what Harry had said.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said.

"Sure." 

"Are you still mad at me about your diary?" asked Harry. 

Ginny laughed at him softly. "I wouldn't be here if I was still mad at you, would I?" She said.

"So, you forgive me already?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, I guess so." Ginny said. "But you have to make up with what you did to me." She added, adjusting the bracelet on her right wrist. It was the very bracelet that connected Harry and Ginny together.

"I thought you'll destroy that already because you're mad at me." Harry said, looking at the bracelet.

"Even if you'd kill me, I wouldn't destroy it." Ginny said, smiling. "This bracelet has nothing to do with our quarrel."

"I thought you will never be able to forgive me anymore." Harry said truthfully.

"I'm sorry if I said that our friendship's over... and," Ginny said, smiling at Harry, "I'm taking it back. We're friends again." 

Harry could have jumped up into the moon in joy. He hugged Ginny tightly and said, "You just don't know how happy I am to hear that from you!" He felt so happy that he didn't know that he was actually hugging Ginny—until now.

Ginny's body felt like it was going to melt any moment. She felt her heart beating fast and her breath was caught in her lungs. "Harry—I can't breathe." She managed to say. 

Harry broke the hug and whispered his apology. "I thought I wouldn't be able talk to you again. And that you'll stay with Kyle forever. I just couldn't take it when I saw you dancing with him and the way he could talk to you easily," Harry said. "I felt like I wanted to burst out of the Great Hall a while ago." He added, smiling softly.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Kyle," said Ginny jokingly. _Of course, he'll say he's not jealous_, Ginny thought to herself.

But Ginny was wrong. "Yeah, I guess I was jealous of him…" Harry said. "because he was taking away my best friend and..." Harry paused.

"And?" Ginny said, asking Harry to continue.

__

You're going to tell her now. Stop denying it anymore! Harry's heart scolded him. "And my very precious love." He said, smiling at her. "I _ love_ you, _Ginny_."

Ginny couldn't believe what she had just heard from Harry. Harry had just told her that he loved her. Was it just her imagination? "Huh?" She said, making sure she heard right.

"I said that I love you, Ginny Weasley, and I'm really blind that I only noticed you this year. Even stupid because I kept on denying it to myself." He said, his heart finally getting lighter. At last, he had finally admitted his feelings for Ginny. It felt so good to be able to tell your true feelings.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk? Or maybe you haven't eaten much lately?" Ginny said. It was just so _unbelievable._

"Ginny, I know it's kind of sudden but it's true, okay? I love you with all my heart." Harry said, trying to make Ginny believe him.

"That diary has hypnotized you." Ginny said, laughing a little and avoiding Harry's eyes. "You don't have to pity me because you finally knew that I loved you." She said, still not daring to look at Harry's eyes. "I'm not forcing you to return what I feel for you. I already know that you can _never_ fall in love with your best friend—which is also you're best friend's _ little sister._" 

"But I already love you—ever since vacation. The way you always make things light for me. I love everything about you. The way you laugh, your eyes when they look at me, everything you did for me. It's really stupid of me to deny it anymore." Harry said, trying to convince Ginny. He took a step closer to Ginny. 

"I hope this isn't any prank or any dare of yours Harry Potter." Ginny said, stepping away from him and looking fearfully in his eyes.

"No," said Harry, looking intently into her eyes. "You just don't know how much I want to say these things to you long ago but…" Harry looked away from her. 

Ginny stepped closer to Harry and placed her hand on his cheek. She gently turned Harry's head so it would face her. "But what?" She said.

"But I was afraid of what might happen if I will love you." Harry said. "I was scared that Voldemort might try to get on me by using you. I didn't want you to get hurt… but then I knew that I was only hurting you more if I didn't tell you how I feel. I thought you already liked Kyle and that you didn't love me but…" 

"You always love to jump into stupid conclusions," said Ginny, tears flowing continuously from her eyes. "And why do you keep on fearing what will happen on the future. Why not just be contented with the present and do not worry the future yet until it finally comes." She said, her tears glistening as they fell.

"Gin, please don't cry." Harry said.

"But I want to." Ginny said, more tears began to flow. "You just don't know how long I've waited for this to happen. It took you so long and I even thought it would never come." She smiled at him softly, her tears still trickling down.

Harry placed a hand on Ginny's cheek and wiped the beads of tears. "Do you still love me?" He asked gently.

"I will always love you deep in my heart." Ginny said, smiling.

"Me too." Harry said then he leaned forward and kissed Ginny softly in the lips. 

Magic seemed to fill the two and their surroundings. Ginny's heart was thudding faster and louder. Everything was so great. She wished it could go on like this forever. Warmth filled her whole body and she knew now that Harry would never leave her. She felt so happy. The fairies fluttering around them were the only ones who saw the confessions made by the two.

Harry was also feeling the same. He felt so good and now he knew that he'd always love this girl no matter what happened. Nothing else mattered to him already—as long as Ginny was with him, he would surely live 

After their first kiss, the two smiled at each other. 

"I hope you're not mad at me again for kissing you." Harry said, still smiling at her.

"Not really." Ginny smiled and kissed Harry quickly in the cheek. "Let's go back to the ball. I think they'll be wondering where we are soon." She said. 

"But I don't want you to go back to Kyle anymore." Harry complained, holding Ginny's hand tightly.

"I won't." Ginny said, squeezing Harry's hand. "I know he'll understand me if I wanted to dance with you the whole night." Ginny giggled.

"Do you think we should tell them about us?" Harry said uncertainly .

Ginny looked at him in shock. "No, I think we shouldn't tell them…" She paused, seeing the sadness in Harry's eyes. "for now. You know Ron. He'll go wild, being my protective brother. But we'll tell them when we find the right time, okay?" 

Harry nodded but he felt really disappointed though. He couldn't tell everyone how much he loved Ginny.

"I know it's hard for us. But we have to do this. It will come quite a shock to them if we tell them." Ginny said, squeezing Harry's hand and flashing a smile at him.

"So you mean you'll still hang around with Kyle?" Harry asked, the thought made him feel jealous again.

"Of course, I will—but just as friends." Ginny said to Harry.

"Okay, but don't let me see you kissing Kyle, okay?" said Harry in a teasing manner.

"Harry!" Ginny scolded him.

"I was just kidding. I trust you and I know you wouldn't do that to me." Harry said.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you for trusting me. I just hope you don't go flirting with other girls anymore." She said, giving a threatening look at him, although she was still smiling.

"I only have eyes for you." He said as he smiled back.

"I think we have to go back now." Ginny said, blushing slightly.

"I'll never forget this evening." Harry told Ginny.

"Neither will I." Ginny said, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. She sighed contentedly, a smile on her lips. 

And the two returned to the Great Hall with an understanding only the two would share. No one would ever know what had happened in that very lawn where the fairies stayed and the others were unaware of. 

The Witches Five had stopped playing music and everyone seemed to be sitting in their respective tables when Harry and Ginny had returned to the Great Hall. 

"What's happening?" Harry asked Ron as he and Ginny slipped into their seats.

"Dumbledore's going to say something," said Ron, looking at the teachers' table.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and looked around the crowd. "Our ball will soon end," he started. Many sighs and comments of disappointment were heard from the crowd. "But before we end, we'll have the coronation." Dumbledore continued when the racket was over. 

"What coronation?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We'll be crowning the King and Queen of tonight's ball." Professor Dumbledore explained. "It doesn't need to come from exactly one pair only. The Queen can be from another pair while the King can also be from another pair. It will be chosen by this two magical spotlights," Dumbledore waved his wand and two spotlights shown from nowhere and began circling the whole room slowly. "The spotlight will stop only when it focuses its light to the King or the Queen. The choosing is based on what was observed tonight by—shall we say what the Muggles call—secret _cameras_. So everyone, good luck!" Dumbledore ended his statement with a smile then waved his wand again and all the lights went out. Only the two spotlights that hovered the whole room served as their light.

They circled slowly around the room. One of them suddenly stopped at Parvati and Parvati screamed in delight but then the spotlight moved again. ("What?! You mean it was just a false alarm?!" Parvati freaked out.) Then one of the spotlights stopped right over Ginny. A lot of girls shrieked and complained. ("What?!" Pansy Parkinson yelled.)

She didn't feel very excited about being chosen so she expected it to move again like Parvati's. But it didn't move again, it just stayed over her. Who would be her King?

The other spotlight searched continuously. Then it stopped over—_Draco Malfoy._

__

No! Ginny's head shouted mentally. 

Draco smirked at Ginny as if he already expected it to happen. He was about to stand but the spotlight moved again and stopped on… Harry Potter. 

Harry looked at Ginny, his eyes looked so warm and full of life. He shrugged at Ginny and smiled softly as if to say 'Well, well, well. What great luck we have, huh, Gin.'

Ginny smiled back. She simply loved Harry—and that smile he had given to her. It was really heartwarming.

"Well, the King and Queen have been chosen," said Dumbledore. "May we request Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley to go in front of the Top table, please."

Harry stood slowly and went to Ginny.

"Well, let's go?" Harry said, offering his hand to her.

Ginny nodded and took his hand.

The two walked slowly towards the Top table; the spotlights following them closely. The whole crowd was staring at them.

Dumbledore beamed at them. "Congratulations to both of you!" He said then waved his hand. Crowns appeared magically on their heads and capes were hung over their shoulders. "Shall you start the last dance?" Dumbledore told Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. "Shall we dance, my Queen?" He said softly.

"Surely, my King." Ginny said, smiling back.

Harry and Ginny stood in the middle of the dance floor. Immediately the whole place lit up again. Harry took Ginny's hand in his. Then, Witches Five began to play the last music and the couple danced. 

__

Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

  
The other couples started to come forward and dance. Harry and Ginny didn't mind them at all. They were too occupied with each other to be bothered by the people around them. 

"You know what?" Harry said to Ginny. 

"What?" Ginny asked. 

"I feel comfortable dancing with you." Harry said, smiling. 

"Me too." Ginny whispered back. 

"I just don't feel nervous anymore about dancing. If you'll be my partner, I could dance forever." Harry told her, feeling perfectly comfortable with Ginny.

"If you'll be my partner forever, I don't have to worry about my feet anymore." Ginny said, giggling. __

So let me come to you  
Close as I want to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then I will know  
that you are no dreamer  


The song ended after a short instrumental. It was already exactly midnight. Students started to come back to their dormitories to rest and prepare for their holiday vacation. 

Ginny and Harry sat by the fireplace of the common room. No one else was there. All the Gryffindors were already upstairs, resting on their comfy beds.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Nothing," Harry murmured. " I always love to look in your eyes. They make my worries vanish." He said, making Ginny blush once more. 

Ginny smiled at Harry, her blush still visible. "It's already past midnight. But the magic doesn't end yet, you're still here with me. I hope it will never end," Ginny sighed and touched the shoes she was wearing. 

Harry looked down and saw that Ginny was wearing the glass slippers he had given to her. "It wouldn't end, my Queen." Harry said, smiling at her.

Ginny sighed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm so sleepy." She yawned softly.

"Gin, do you think it's okay that we stay like this?" Harry asked, brushing Ginny's hair slowly. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair as it filled his nose. 

Ginny raised her head from Harry's shoulder and looked at Harry. "Of course, it's okay. I know you're afraid of what may happen to us in the future but… I know we can get through anything. If we face it together, I'm sure we'll defeat even the most perfect plans of Voldemort to kill you." Ginny said, making Harry admire her even more.

"I can't afford to lose you Gin. I promise I won't let you get hurt even if I have to face Voldemort many times, I'll do it for you. I'll sacrifice my life just to save yours," said Harry. "And this time, I mean it very much. I love you so much."

Ginny smiled. "I love you too and I know you mean your promise to me. _I trust you._" Ginny said.

Harry took out something. It was Ginny's diary. "Here, I'm returning this to you." He said, handing Ginny the purple notebook. 

"Thanks," murmured Ginny as she got it from Harry.

"I think you should get a new diary." Harry said to Ginny. "The things written there aren't true anymore." He added.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"That we're best friends." Harry told her. 

"Aren't we best friends anymore?" Ginny asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"No," said Harry, then smiled. "We're _ more than_ best friends." He said and leaned forward to kiss Ginny.

Ginny's heart felt so happy. In spite of everything, she finally got to live happily ever after—just like Cinderella. Now she was wondering… What would happen if that very moment Harry was kissing her, Ron was there in the common room—seeing everything between Harry and her? Would her story still have a happy ending? 

A/N: YIIIIIKKKKEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! It's not yet finished. The love story has just begun! We still have Voldemort and Ron to worry about. Will these two or the others stop the two from being together…. We'll see.

Wait, how about the holiday vacation? So where do you think will the two be… In Hogwarts or in the Burrow? Tell me.


	22. Obstacle of Being Hidden Lovers

A/N: Yep! You're not dreaming! I'm back from the torture chamber! Okay, let's start with my author's notes. First, I'm really very, very sorry that it took me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO as in SOOOOOOO long to update. Sorry! My explanation? The same as those other authors here in Fanfiction.net My school is killing me. It's a good thing I escaped them. Hah! They were too weak to defeat me! And so here's the next chapter. Hope everyone's not mad at me and that you're still there… Don't worry I'll make the chapters great so it will be worth reading. Please continue reading my fanfic and of course reviewing. I'm really touched by the reviews! Imagine, I already got more than 200!!! I wasn't expecting that much… Hehehe… Let's just get on with the chapter. REVIEW afterwards! 

Tsutsuji, I'm really sorry I updated sooooooo late. Sorry ha.

Disclaimer: Don't you just love it that I'm already writing again?! Harry Potter and company aren't mine so don't sue me or anything. I love these guys though.

Chapter 22

****

Obstacle of Being Hidden Lovers 

Ginny looked at the diary on her hand and looked at Harry. The Christmas ball had just finished a couple of hours ago. And now, she was with Harry and all her dreams had finally come true. She was now Harry's girlfriend. After having a fight just last night, Harry talked to her and she found out that Harry also loved her ever since vacation. Things happened too fast after such a long time of waiting. She looked into Harry's green eyes and was contented that he was there with her. She wanted them to stay like this forever but she knew deep inside her heart that many things would come their way to break them apart. But she knew they'd make it through… because they loved each other and they perfectly belonged to each other. Ginny sighed at her thoughts dreamily. 

Harry looked at her and placed an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "What's the matter?" He asked Ginny.

"Harry, am I dreaming?" She asked, still unable to believe that she was finally together with Harry.

"No," Harry said, smiling at Ginny. "I'm sure you're not dreaming." 

"This is the happiest day of my life," said Ginny, smiling back at Harry. The common room was completely silent except for the crackling fire in the hearthstone. Harry and Ginny were the only Gryffindors left in the common room. Everyone was upstairs on their beds, dreaming of a perfect vacation ahead of them. 

"I guess the lucky charm you gave me worked after all!" Harry said, smiling.

"Huh?" Ginny said, looking at Harry questioningly. "What lucky charm?"

Harry took out his pocket watch and handed it to Ginny. "Open it." He said softly.

Ginny opened it and found a green four-leafed clover inside it together with the picture of Harry's parents. "You still kept this?" Ginny asked Harry, looking at the still green clover. "How come it doesn't wither?" She looked amazed to see the clover still green and full of life.

Harry smiled. "I kept it just like you kept the pink flower I gave you." He said. "I placed a charm on it with the help of Hermione so it won't wilt." He added.

"Thanks, Harry," said Ginny, closing the pocket watch and handing it back to Harry.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For always making things happy around me." Ginny replied.

"That's all I could do to atone for the pain I've caused you all these years," said Harry, looking down.

Ginny lifted Harry's head with her hand and shook her head. "It's okay." She said, smiling at him. "You didn't know that so it's not your fault." 

Harry smiled at Ginny. "You're so wonderful, Ginny Weasley." He said, looking at her warm chestnut eyes.

"You too, Harry." Ginny said, smiling back. 

"Do you think we can tell Maya?" Harry said, slightly blushing. "About us, I mean."

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. "Of course we should!" She said. "She's the one who helped us, right?" 

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"I'll tell her tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Ginny said to Harry.

"Umm… so where will you spend your vacation?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Mum sent an owl to Ron yesterday afternoon and she said we will all be going home to the Burrow for Christmas." Ginny replied.

"That's great," Harry said but his voice didn't sound happy at all.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking at him.

"Nothing much," said Harry. "I'm just upset because you're going to have to leave me. I thought we could spend Christmas together." He explained.

"We could," said Ginny, smiling. "Mum said Hermione and you can come and spend your Christmas with us if you want. Ron already asked Hermione and Hermione was already allowed by her parents since her parents are going to China to have a seminar or something." Ginny continued.

"I would surely love to go too but Professor Dumbledore might not permit me." Harry said, looking sad.

"Mum already sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore to ask his permission." Ginny said, cheering up Harry. "You just have to go to him tomorrow to know if he'll allow you." Ginny said. 

"You think he'll allow me?" Harry asked worriedly.

"He must." Ginny said. "Or you're going to miss me so much!" Ginny said, smiling at Harry.

"You're the one who's going to miss me!" Harry said to Ginny. 

"I wouldn't," Ginny said, "because I'll be sending you owls every day!" She poked Harry's cheek and smiled.

"I'm going to send lots of owls too." Harry said, grinning.

"And I'll be waiting for them…" Ginny said, smiling softly. "You know something," said Ginny. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"I forgot to return to Kyle at the ending of the ball." Ginny said.

"And you regret it?" Harry asked.

"Not at all." Ginny said, beaming. "But I just feel sorry for him… maybe I'll just talk to him tomorrow…" She said, yawning softly.

"You're already sleepy?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, her eyes were already half-closed. "Let's go to sleep…" She said sleepily.

Harry smiled. "Okay, sleepyhead." Harry said. "Do I need to carry you to your room?" He asked.

"No need." Ginny answered. "I can walk." Ginny said, slowly standing up, and began walking to the staircase.

"Night, Gin." Harry said, watching Ginny climb the stairs.

Ginny smiled. "Good night, my beloved king…" She said and was gone.

Harry sighed. "Pleasant dreams, my dear queen…" He said softly and went to his own room, wishing that he and Ginny wouldn't need to be sending owls everyday anymore. He wished to go with Ginny and spend his Christmas vacation at the Burrow…

Ginny opened the door gently so she wouldn't wake anybody up. She slowly crept to her closet to change into her sleeping gown. She pulled the blanket of her bed and sat down, looking at the diary on her hand.

"How did everything go?" A voice softly spoke.

Ginny took her wand from her drawer and muttered a single word. The tip of her wand lit up instantly. "Maya?" Ginny said, looking at her best friend, who was sitting on her own bed wearing a blue sleeping gown. "Why are you still awake?" Ginny asked.

Maya grinned at her. "I can't wait to hear your story so I waited for you!" She explained to her best friend. "So you got to tell me already!" 

Ginny sighed. "You can't wait for tomorrow, can you?" She asked.

"No." Maya replied. "Suspense would have killed me already." She said.

"Okay then," Ginny said, "even though I'm really very sleepy already…" She placed the diary back to its proper place—her drawer.

"Harry returned it already?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "We've finally worked out things and I just can't believe it… he said he loved me all along!" Ginny said dreamily.

Maya smiled. "That's great! I knew he loved you but he's stopping himself to," said Maya. "I don't know his reasons but I'm glad he finally told you!" She added.

Ginny smiled back. "We're grateful to you, Maya. Thank you very much!" She went to Maya and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm just doing what a best friend should do." She said to Ginny with a smile.

"I'm also glad for you and Jeff." Ginny said. 

"Well, we worked things out too and here we are together again." Maya said happily.

"That's good." Ginny said, returning to her own bed. "I've told you already so can I sleep already?" Ginny asked then yawned. "I can't keep my eyes open anymore… I'm too tired…" She said, lying down her bed.

"Sure." Maya said, lying down on her own bed. 

"Thanks, Maya." Ginny said and let her eyes close completely, hoping to dream about Harry.

"Umm… Gin?" Ginny heard Maya say.

"Mhm?" Ginny said, not opening her eyes anymore. 

"Are you planning to tell everyone about you and Harry? Maybe Ron or Hermione?" Maya asked.

Ginny immediately sat up and looked at Maya in horror. "No!" She said, trying to lower her voice. "Especially Ron! We can't tell them yet." Ginny said.

"So you haven't told anyone yet?" Maya said.

Ginny softly nodded and said, "Except you of course."

"But why?" asked Maya.

"Because it will come as a shock to everyone so Harry and I agreed that we would tell them when time comes…" Ginny answered.

"So when is that time?" She said, looking at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know actually," said Ginny. "But now is definitely not the time…"

"I understand." Maya said, smiling. "Just imagine the look on Ron's face when he knows about you and Harry… he'll be spitting out fire!" Maya joked.

"Maya!" Ginny scolded. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Just kidding." Maya said, grinning at Ginny. "You go to sleep already."

"Okay," said Ginny. "You too. You go to sleep already." She said and finally she fell into the arms of deep slumber.

Ginny woke up early the next morning to fix up her things. 

The door suddenly opened and revealed Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "What's up?" She asked.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "I'm just so excited about going back to the Burrow! I love that place so much!" Hermione said, her eyes filled with thrill.

"Me too." Ginny agreed, finally closing her trunk. "All set!" She announced happily.

"Good! Let's go downstairs! The others are waiting for us already." Hermione said, waving her wand at Ginny's luggage. "I'll help you with your things then." She smiled helpfully and muttered a charm that sent Ginny's luggage floating.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said.

Ginny and Hermione went down to the common room and saw Ron and Maya, waiting for them. 

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Upstairs." Ron said, grinning. "Already fixing his things. Dumbledore allowed him." 

Ginny's heart leaped in joy. "That's wonderful!" She exclaimed happily.

Maya looked at her best friend and whispered to her, "I guess you'll be having another happy vacation, right Gin?" 

"You bet I will!" Ginny whispered back, trying to control her emotions or else Ron and Hermione might get a clue about Harry and her.

Harry came down shortly together with his trunk and other stuffs. "At last, I've finished packing!" He announced to everyone. He gave a small smile at Ginny in the corner of his eye. 

Ginny smiled back. "Glad you could come, Harry." She said, her eyes told Harry that she was very glad.

"I'm also glad I could." Harry said, his heart doing another flip.

The five went downstairs already to wait for the horseless carriages that would bring them to Hogsmeade station.

At the entrance hall, the whole place was crowded with all the students waiting for the carriages. 

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Ginny turned around and saw Kyle.

"Umm…" She said, looking sideways at Harry. 

Harry gave her a small nod, telling her that it was okay. 

"Sure." She finally answered and followed Kyle towards a less crowded place.

"I just wanted to say happy vacation to you." Kyle said, smiling at Ginny.

"Kyle," said Ginny. "I'm sorry if I left you last night…I—"

"I understand you." Kyle interrupted, forcing a smile. "I know how you feel and… I know you have already decided." 

Ginny looked into Kyle's eyes, it was filled with sadness. "I'm sorry…" Ginny whispered, feeling deeply sorry for him.

"Don't worry Gin," said Kyle. "I won't bother you anymore… because I know you love someone else." 

"Thank you, Kyle." Ginny said, a relieved smile on her lips. "You're a real friend."

"I hope we're still friends, though," said Kyle, reaching out his hand to Ginny.

Ginny shook his hand gently and smiled warmly. "Of course. We're still friends."

Kyle smiled back. "I'm glad to hear that." Kyle said. "Good-bye, Ginny." He said, turning his back at Ginny.

"Good-bye." Ginny said as she watched Kyle disappear in the crowd. 

Ginny returned to Harry and the others afterwards.

"So?" Harry asked Ginny.

"He already knew that I have decided…" said Ginny.

"And?"

"He understood me that's why he said it's better if we just stayed friends," said Ginny.

"I see." Harry said, looking down. _Thank you Kyle for giving me Ginny, _Harry thought. _Don't worry, I'll take good care of her…_

"Harry? What are you thinking?" Ginny asked, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Nothing, Gin." Harry said, smiling. "I'm just happy." 

Ginny smiled. "I'm happy too." She said.

"We're already going to arrive at King's Cross Station after an hour!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"You sound too excited about it." Ron said, looking at Hermione. 

"I _am_ excited about it!" Hermione said. "Imagine, it will be my first Christmas at the Burrow!" She smiled at Ron. "I can't wait any longer!" She exclaimed.

Harry sighed as he continued to look at Ron and Hermione talk. He looked at the vacant seat beside him and sighed again. _If only Ginny were here… _Harry thought sadly, remembering what Ginny told him back at Hogsmeade station.

__

"Harry, you'd understand if I sit at the other compartment with Maya and my other classmates, wouldn't you?" Ginny told Harry. _"I don't want Ron to be suspicious about me sitting with you guys." _

Harry sighed as she remembered Ginny's words. Why did he have to suffer like this? Ginny was already his girlfriend but they couldn't even sit together. Of course, Harry understood Ginny's point but he wished he could already talk to Ron about his relationship with Ginny. He looked at the window, still depressed. The whole place was already dark and the sky was filled with stars. He stood up suddenly, a new idea brightening his mind. _If Ginny can't come here, I'll be the one to go to her, _Harry thought, opening the compartment door.

"I'll just go get something to eat," said Harry, excusing himself to Ron and Hermione.

"Don't forget to get us something to eat too!" Ron called out after Harry closed the compartment door.

Harry walked down the corridor and looked for Ginny. Finally, he found her compartment and knocked gently. 

The compartment door opened revealing Ginny, Maya and two other girls Harry hadn't seen before. The two girls looked surprised to see Harry standing in front of their very compartment.

"Umm… can I talk to Ginny for a while?" Harry asked, feeling awkward under the gaze of the two girls.

Ginny looked at Harry sharply as if to say 'I told you that you mustn't come here!' 

"Ginny, Harry _wants_ to talk to you." Maya repeated to her friend.

Ginny slowly stood up and sighed. "Okay." She said and went outside.

Harry thanked Maya and followed Ginny into an empty compartment.

Ginny closed the compartment door after Harry entered. "So what are you going to tell me?" Ginny asked curiously, looking at Harry with a smile. "I told you that you mustn't come to me while were aboard the train." She reminded but she didn't sound angry at all. 

"I can't help it." Harry said. "Seeing Ron and Hermione together is a torture for me. I wish I could also be with you." He said, looking at Ginny with a trace of longing.

Ginny wanted to scold Harry but she just couldn't resist his eyes—those very eyes that made her weak. "You know I should be scolding you for coming to see me but," Ginny paused and smiled at Harry. "I'm really glad you came to see me…" She said softly.

"Me too." Harry said, kissing her softly on her forehead. "I'm glad that I saw you already…"

Ginny smiled at Harry. "I guess I won't be returning to my compartment anymore." She said.

"Good," said Harry. "I'm staying here with you then." 

Ginny sighed in surrender. "Guess I can't do anything to stop you from staying, can I?" She said, smiling at Harry.

"Nope. You can't make me go away." Harry said, grinning at Ginny. "So you're stuck with me for the rest of our trip!" He said happily, sitting down.

Ginny sat on the seat in front of Harry and looked at him. "And what if Ron and Hermione go looking for you?" Ginny asked.

"They wouldn't 'cause they're _too _busy with each other…" Harry said with a grin. "And if they find us, well… I'll be telling them already about us!" Harry said, looking pleased at the horror in Ginny's face.

"You wouldn't!" Ginny said.

"I'm serious," said Harry, grinning at Ginny. He loved the way Ginny's eyes went big with panic.

"You're serious?!" Ginny gasped, looking at Harry.

Harry's grin grew wider. "Okay, I was just joking!" Harry said, afraid that Ginny would burst into tears any minute. 

Ginny sighed in relief. "You just scared the life out of me Harry Potter!" She said, trying to relax herself.

Harry sat beside Ginny and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry Gin." Harry said. "But when will we tell them then?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I know you can't wait to tell them—I mean, me too. I want them to know about us already but," Ginny paused and looked into Harry's eyes. "Ron will surely be paranoid about it. He'll be worried about Voldemort and he'll say that I'm too young and everything… You know how he acts as a big brother towards me," said Ginny, looking apologetically at Harry. "We have to wait…"

Harry sighed. He knew Ron all right. And Ginny was right. Ron would surely worry if he would know that her sister was having a relationship with his best friend—Harry Potter. To think that they even kept it from him. And he couldn't afford to lose Ron's friendship. But he also couldn't afford to lose the girl he loved the most… Harry felt confusion looming over his mind. He looked at Ginny and finally said, "I guess you're right." 

"Thank you for understanding, Harry." Ginny said with a small smile then looked outside the window. "Oh look! We've arrived!" She announced as the train began to slow down and finally halted.

Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione as they walked through the corridors.

"Harry!" Ron said. "At last we found you! So where's the food?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. 

"Umm… the food?" Harry said looking guiltily, trying to look away from Ron.

"Don't tell me you forgot it?!" Ron said, looking a bit horrified.

"Sort of." Harry said with an apologetic smile on his lips. He looked sideways at Ginny and smiled.

"I think we should be getting off the train already," said Ginny, changing the subject.

"Come on, Ron. Gin's right." Hermione said, pulling her boyfriend by the wrist.

"Hermione—you don't need to—pull me!!!" Ron's voice filled the corridors.

After Ron and Hermione disappeared, Ginny looked at Harry's eyes suspiciously. "Food?" She said.

"I used that as an excuse to see you." Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

"Very clever, Harry." Ginny said, smiling back then walked off to follow Ron and Hermione. "And next time, try to get food, okay?" Ginny added, half-giggling.

"At last! We're finally home!" Ginny said, looking out of the window of the Ministry car as the view of the Burrow became visible.

The car finally pulled into a stop and the Weasleys together with Harry and Hermione went down. Everyone was busy unloading their respective bags and other stuffs.

"Now, now." Mrs. Weasley said. "You go up to your rooms and I'll call you up for dinner." She smiled at Hermione and Harry. "I think you already know where you're going to sleep, right?" She said to them.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Harry and Hermione answered together.

Harry and Ron went upstairs to Ron's room while the two girls hurried to Ginny's room. 

As soon as everyone had finished unpacking their stuffs, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went downstairs to help prepare dinner. 

"Hi Mum!" Ron greeted his mother as they stepped into the kitchen. "Need any help?" He asked.

"You can start setting the table, dear." Mrs. Weasley replied, mixing the soup. "We'll just wait for your father and brother to arrive so we can eat dinner." She added, looking at the clock which pointed to the word '_traveling'._

Ron nodded and the four started setting the table. 

"Molly, I'm home!" Mr. Weasley said, opening the door. Percy was beside his father, looking the same as always.

"How's the work in the Ministry, Dad?" Ginny asked, giving his father a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, same as always. We got ten raids today but it's not that complicated." He answered, patting Ginny's head gently. "And how was school?" He asked the four teenagers.

"We have lots of homeworks even though we're on vacation!" Ron complained.

"But we had fun most of the time." Ginny answered with a smile.

"I'm glad the two of you could stay here," said Mr. Weasley, smiling at Hermione and Harry.

"We're glad too, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley called out for the twins, who were still up in their room. "Will you stop those noises already and come down here! We're going to have dinner already!" She shouted.

Shortly, the whole Weasley family, Harry and Hermione started having their dinner. Harry was _again _trapped with thousands of questions from Mr. Weasley. ("Arthur! Harry's eating!" Mrs. Weasley would scold him. Then she would turn to Harry and say, "Go on Harry. Finish your dinner.") 

After dinner (Mrs. Weasley insisted that they should rest instead of help her with the dishes), the four went outside of the house to have a little stargazing before sleeping. The four sat down on the front bench, looking up at the black sky.

"So, do you think we could go to the village tomorrow morning to have a look at the shops there?" Ron asked them as he continued to look up at the star-filled sky.

"That's a great idea!" Ginny said brightly. "I always loved to go see the Muggle shops there. We can buy our Christmas presents there!" She added, smiling.

"That will be fun!" Harry agreed. "I can get your dad a Muggle stuff he'll surely like." 

Hermione smiled. "So we'll be getting Muggle stuffs for everyone?" She asked, looking a little disappointed with the idea.

"Maybe we can also go to Diagon Alley the next day after tomorrow to get magical presents," suggested Ron. "I'm sure you want to give your parents something from _our_ world." He smiled.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and I would also like to check out a book Professor McGonagall advised me to read." She said.

"Hermione!" Ron grumbled. "Can't you even stop thinking about school?!" 

Hermione grinned. "Sorry, I can't." She said, patting Ron's cheek. "So what will you get me for Christmas?" She asked Ron excitedly.

"And why do you want to know?" Ron said, looking at her.

"Just curious…" Hermione said, smiling like a kid playing innocent.

Ginny tapped Harry's shoulder and leaned forward to his ear. "Let's walk around. I want to leave the two alone." Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded and stood up silently. He followed Ginny, who was walking towards the riverbank.

"Hey Gin!" Ron called out. "Where are you going?" 

"We're going to have a stroll!" Ginny replied and she disappeared in the dark. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon!" She added.

Ron looked back at Hermione and grinned. "As I was saying, I won't tell you because it's a surprise!" He said.

"Come on Ron!" Hermione insisted. "You're so childish! You can tell me already!" She said, pouting.

"Ah, stop bothering me!" Ron said, still wearing a smile on his lips. "Let's go to sleep." He said, standing up.

"I won't go to sleep until you tell me!" Hermione said, also standing up. Her face was really determined to know but she was also smiling.

"Then… okay." Ron finally said.

"You'll tell me already?!" Hermione said, her voice was hopeful and excited. 

Ron smiled at her. "No." Ron said. 

"Then I wouldn't move from this spot until you tell me." Hermione said, smirking at Ron.

Ron smirked back and suddenly scooped Hermione from the ground she was standing on. 

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Put me down this very instant!" She said but her face said the opposite. She looked pretty happy.

Ron continued to walk back to the Burrow, Hermione still in his arms. "If you won't move from that spot then I'll just have to carry you to your room." Ron said, smiling at Hermione.

"You're so stubborn, Ronald Weasley." Hermione said, her arms wrapping around Ron's neck.

"Same to you," said Ron, looking down at Hermione. "And that's why I love you so much." He added as they entered the Burrow.

While Ron and Hermione were teasing each other back there, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the swings by the riverbank. Both of them were looking up at the sky above them.

"You know I'm jealous of Ron and Hermione." Harry told Ginny, not taking his eyes off the starry sky.

"Harry… I'm sorry." Ginny said softly, looking down at the ground.

"It's okay, Gin." Harry said, looking at Ginny. "I just wish our relationship could be as easy and carefree as theirs." 

"I know." Ginny said. "I also wish we could have that kind of relationship…"

"But I'm still happy because we're together." Harry said, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry if I keep on repeating the same thing since yesterday…"

Ginny smiled and shook her head softly. "Never mind. Let's just hope we have a great day tomorrow." She said. 

Harry smiled and stood up. "I think we should go to sleep already then." Harry said. "We don't want to go to the village with swollen eyes, do we?" He said, offering his hand to Ginny. 

Ginny smiled and took Harry's hand. "Let's go then." She said and together they walked back to the Burrow, hand in hand.

"Mum," Ron said to Mrs. Weasley. "We'll be going now. We're going to check out the village. We'll be back for lunch." 

"Okay, Ron." Mrs. Weasley said. "Just be careful." She reminded them and they were off.

The four arrived at the village after a short walk.

"Let's check out the bookstore here!" Ginny said excitedly. "I heard they have new books for sale." She told them. 

"Okay," said Hermione. And so the four headed to the shop on the far end of the village.

Ginny began scanning through the rows of books piled on the shelves. She took out a thick red book out of the lower shelf and went to the counter to pay for it. 

"Hey Gin!" Harry said, standing next to her. "What did you buy?" He asked curiously, looking at the bag Ginny was holding.

"Another Muggle book," answered Ginny, smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled at Ginny. "You just can't get enough of them, can you?" He said.

"I'm addicted to them!" Ginny said merrily. She noticed that Ron and Hermione weren't around the bookstore anymore. "Where did they go?" She asked.

"Ron went with Hermione to check out the other shops." Harry said. "They said they'll just meet us back at the ice cream parlor after two hours."

"You mean the ice cream parlor Ron pointed a while ago?" asked Ginny as they went out of the bookstore.

"Yeah, that one." Harry said. "Want me to carry that for you?" Harry asked, looking at the bag on Ginny's hand.

Ginny smiled. "No, thanks. I can carry it." She said then began looking around at the shops. "I don't usually come here so I'm not familiar around here…" Ginny said, looking amazed at the different shops. She suddenly saw a weird shop with lots of weird stuffs. "What's that store selling?" Ginny asked, pointing the weird-looking store to Harry. 

Harry looked at the direction Ginny was pointing. "That's a sports shop." He answered. "It's like a Quidditch shop in Hogsmeade." Harry explained further. 

Ginny's eyes sparkled. "Really?!" She said excitedly. "Let's try out that store, Harry!" She said, running towards it. She didn't notice a boy walking nearby that she crashed straight into him. Ginny fell on top of the boy. 

Harry immediately rushed to Ginny. "Gin, are you all right?" Harry asked worriedly, taking Ginny's bag, which was lying on the floor.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "I think so." She said, sitting up and rubbing her head. 

"Do you mind getting off me?" The boy under Ginny said, smiling softly at her.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" Ginny said, immediately standing up as she felt herself blushing furiously. She held out her hand to the boy to help him get up.

The boy took Ginny's hand and stood up slowly. 

Ginny looked at the boy and examined his face. He looked the same age as Harry and he was smart-looking. He had dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes. He was wearing a very friendly smile that made him look more attractive. "You've got blood on your forehead!" Ginny said, taking out her handkerchief and handing it to him.

The boy took it gratefully and wiped the blood. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't looking to where I was going." The boy said to Ginny, smiling apologetically.

Ginny shook her head, looking guilty. "No, it's my fault." She said. "I shouldn't be running around here like that… I'm pretty sorry." 

"That's all right." He answered, giving an assuring smile. "But next time you must be more careful, you might hurt yourself next time." 

"Thanks. Don't worry I'll be more careful from now on." Ginny said, smiling.

"May I know your name?" He asked Ginny. 

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny told him. 

"Your name's very pretty." He said, smiling. "Just like _you_." He added.

Ginny slightly blushed at his compliment. 

"Is he your _friend_?" The boy asked, looking at Harry.

Harry looked at the boy. Somehow, he didn't feel comfortable with the boy's presence. 

"He's my…" Ginny paused. What would she say? 

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, offering his hand to the boy.

"I'm Tommy Fisher." The boy said, shaking Harry's hand for a while. "That's a nice bracelet you have there," He turned to talk to Ginny again, looking at the silver bracelet around Ginny's right wrist.

Harry immediately felt a sort of electricity run through his body the moment he touched Tommy. _What's with this boy?_ Harry asked in his mind curiously.

"I guess it's a very special bracelet…" Tommy said, looking into Ginny's eyes. 

"It is," said Ginny, smiling warmly.

"Take care of it, Ginny… take care of it very well…" Tommy said, smiling back kindly. 

Ginny looked at him, a little puzzled. "I will." She said, looking into his eyes curiously. 

"You from here?" He asked, looking away from Ginny.

"No," said Ginny quickly, forgetting the puzzlement she had a while ago. "We're living on the other village." She added.

"I see," said Tommy. "I'm not from here either." He smiled. "Well, I must be going. See you around." He said and turned around. 

"See you around." Ginny said, smiling as she waved her hand. 

"By the way," Tommy turned again and looked at Ginny, a smile on his lips. "You should smile often. You look cuter when you smile." And he was gone. 

A/N: Hahahaha!!!! At last! Well, I'm finished so it's your turn! Please review!!!! Another threat to their love life? Who is this guy? Actually, I don't know myself who he is… hehehe just joking. Of course I know but I won't tell you… Just review okay?


	23. Problem Still Unsettled

A/N: Okay, I'm late again! Sorry but I'm really busy with my school requirements! Imagine I'm still going to school these days! I must be having vacation already but NO! I'm still going to school! I hate it! Oh well, let's just get on with these author's notes… 

You know what? I'm really disappointed with the reviews… I only got 13?! Last time I got like 20 reviews and now it's just down to more than half… : ( I'm depressed about it until now… Maybe that's another reason that I can't write the next chapter…) Lol! Hehehe… If you promise me I'll get 20 reviews again for this chapter… Maybe I'll have the story updated again after a week which is the maximum (so actually you can already get my update in 5 days I guess). If I don't get the reviews, I'm not threatening you or anything, but I'm kind of busy with my other fanfic too so I might end this story already… But of course you wouldn't want that because Harry and Voldemort didn't meet yet! The story mustn't end without a fight, right? So I suggest to all of you that you submit a simple review to me… It wouldn't take you long… So don't you hesitate anymore! : ) 

To all those who reviewed previously, I'm so grateful to them! They were the reviewers that really took their time waiting for me and sending me a little note of appreciation. I love you all! Hope that I'll hear more of you soon. By the way, I need a beta reader because I'm really having problems with my chapters! They always tend to have errors! I don't want my reviewers to be bothered by them anymore so do you know anyone who might be interested? Please do mail me. Thanks.

By the way, another reason why it took me so long again is that I've been re-reading my previous chapters and I found soooo many (as in!) errors in them like misspelled words and grammatical errors so I corrected them all and re-posted them so you could read them properly now… If you want to check them out, you could. And tell me if I missed some errors so I can change them again…. As far as I can remember…. My fanfic is now REALLY lessened of errors—even error-free (I guess). Hope you're happy with that… because I am happy about that! Ū Ū Ū Another thing, I'm just curious about your answer here: is the lay-out of my story clear? I mean the paragraphs and the division of words… Just tell me in your review okay? You better take a look at the previous chapters before answering this question. Then see if your complaints before were fixed. So you really got to review! On with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I can't believe I'm typing this statement again! The gang of Harry Potter isn't mine because they're J.K.'s. So I really don't own them, but I own the storyline and the swings at the Burrow! Lol!

Chapter 23

** Problem Still Unsettled **

**G**inny continued to stare at the place where she saw Tommy last. _I wonder where he's from,_ thought Ginny, feeling something strange in her heart.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to catch Ginny's attention. 

"He seems to like you. What do you think, Gin?" Harry said, also looking at the direction Ginny was looking at. 

Ginny turned her gaze at Harry and smiled playfully at him. "I can see someone jealous here…" She said softly, looking into Harry's guilty eyes.

Harry shifted his eyes to avoid Ginny's accusing eyes. "Hey! I'm not jealous!" He said defensively, slightly turning red.

"Really?" Ginny said in a teasing manner as she smiled at Harry. "Then what's with the red shade of your face?" She asked, giggling at Harry.

"Stop teasing me, Ginny!" Harry said as he grew redder. 

Ginny laughed even more at Harry. "I love it when you act jealous but then deny it," said Ginny.

"But I told you, I'm _not_ jealous!" Harry insisted, looking at Ginny.

"See what I mean?" Ginny said, patting Harry's cheek lightly. "You're so cute." She said as she beamed at Harry.

"Whatever." Harry said, giving up on Ginny. He really couldn't convince Ginny that he wasn't jealous. Besides, he was really jealous anyway so why say he wasn't; might as well let the truth conquer. 

Ginny took Harry's wrist and looked at his watch. "Oh no!" She gasped, seeing the time. "We just have an hour left to finish our shopping before we go to the ice cream parlor!" 

"That's what you get for teasing me," said Harry, grinning at his girlfriend.

"We got to hurry!" Ginny said, pulling Harry's hand instantly and dragging him to the sports shop they ought to visit a while ago. 

"I'm very sorry we're late." Ginny said as she placed the shopping bags she was carrying on an empty chair. She immediately took a seat beside Hermione, looking deadbeat from all the shopping she had done.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around for Harry.

"There," answered Ginny, pointing to the counter of the ice cream parlor. "Ordering some ice cream."

Harry approached them shortly, carrying two ice cream cones. 

"Here, Gin." Harry said, handing Ginny an ice cream cone filled with strawberry ice cream. 

"Thanks," Ginny said gratefully as she took the ice cream from Harry.

"Ginny's very astonished with the Muggle shops here that we had to visit all of them." Harry said, sitting beside Ron. "She also bought all sorts of things that I didn't have enough time to finish buying things for myself." Harry added, looking at Ginny with a smile on his lips.

"You mean all of _those_ are Ginny's?!" Ron said, looking quite shocked.

"Well, majority of _those_ are hers," replied Harry. "I only managed to buy gifts for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." He added with a chuckle.

"How did you manage to get that _much_ money to spend for those?!" Ron asked his sister in disbelief. 

Ginny laughed at her brother's reaction. "I didn't need that _much_ money for all of those. The stores here are on sale so they're not really expensive…" Ginny said, still smiling. "And I still haven't finished my shopping. I still haven't bought any gifts for the two of you, Maya and Harry." Ginny added while she checked something on one of the shopping bags.

"You mean you're still going to shop for _more_?!" Hermione said, looking surprised by Ginny's words. 

"Yes," said Ginny. "I'm planning to buy your gifts at Diagon Alley and then when I have some more money left, I'll go back here to shop again. I really love the shops here." Ginny told Hermione as she took out something from the bag. "Look, I got Dad some more batteries for his collection—and not to mention—for his flashlight." Ginny said, showing them the batteries she had purchased earlier. 

"Guess what I got Dad. He's been fascinated with it since he found a broken one on one of his raids. Too bad he wasn't able to fix it." Ron said, grinning wide at Ginny. "The Muggles put it on sale so I bought one. Hermione even picked the kind that gives a cute clicking sound when you push the buttons." Ron explained, looking very happy. 

Harry looked at Hermione with bewildered eyes. 

Hermione gave Harry a shrug and a 'Just-Wait-And-See' smile.

"Really?" Ginny squeaked in excitement. "So what gift did you get for Dad?" She asked, looking at Ron keenly.

Ron lifted a small bag to the table and pushed it towards Ginny. "We got that from—what did you call that store Hermione?" He turned to look at Hermione for help.

"Appliance center." Hermione answered immediately.

"Yeah, that one." Ron said then turned back to Ginny. "You can take a look at it if you want," said Ron, beaming at his sister. "It's what Muggles call _callutator_ used to compute numbers and other weird stuffs." He told Ginny.

Hermione winced when she heard what Ron called the calculator. "Ron, it's not _callutator_," said Hermione with an annoyed expression on her face. "How many times do I need to tell you that it's not _callutator_? It's cal-CU-la-tor. Get it?" She said.

"Okay, okay." Ron said smiling. "Cal-CU-la-tor." He repeated to Hermione.

"You _really_ should have taken up Muggle Studies this year," said Hermione as she pushed a loose tendril of hair at the back of her ear. 

Ron looked at Hermione with a disgusted look on his face and said, "Forget it." 

On the other hand, Ginny was very happy as she pushed the buttons, making it give out a cute clicking sound every time she pushed the buttons, and Harry couldn't help but smile at Ginny. She really looked cute when she was fascinated about something.

"It's really amazing how Muggles can live without a single magic," said Ginny. "I've seen one of this on one of my Muggle Studies classes. We really had fun playing with it." 

"Usually, the calculator makes use of batteries as a source of its power." Harry explained to Ginny. "It's a good thing you bought some." He added with a smile.

"I'm sure Dad will have fun placing the batteries in them," said Ginny, smiling back at Harry. "Here Ron, you can have it back already." Ginny handed the calculator back to Ron.

"So when will we go to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked curiously as he returned the calculator back in its bag.

"I've already talked to Mum and she said she'll be going there the day after tomorrow. Maybe we can go with her," said Ginny. "She's also going to do some shopping there." 

"That will be great!" said Hermione excitedly. "I think we should go back to the Burrow. I'm already hungry." 

"Yeah, we should go back already." Ron agreed. "I think the snow will fall any minute now." He said, looking up at the heavy dim clouds above them. 

"Let's go then," said Ginny with a shiver as a cold wind blew by. "It will be awfully cold if the snow will fall and we might get colds. I don't want Mum to worry about us." She added.

"You worry too much, Gin." Ron told his sister. 

"Better worry than sorry." Ginny said as she stood up to pick up her shopping bags. 

"Where did you get that?" Ron asked, also standing up to help Ginny with her stuffs.

Harry also took some of Ginny's purchases, leaving Ginny with a small bag to carry. 

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny said thankfully. Then she turned to Ron and said, "Get what?"

"That 'Better worry than sorry' line." Ron replied.

"Just created it. It came out of my mouth unknowingly." Ginny said with a smile. "I know it sounds really _stupid_." She added frankly.

"Yeah, it's so lousy." Ron said exagerratedly. 

"Oh well," Ginny sighed. "At least the words rhyme." She said, smiling adorably. 

The four left the village in a jiffy and headed back to the Burrow.

The snow finally fell down late in the afternoon. Harry and Ron were upstairs in their room, playing another game of wizard chess. The two girls, on the other hand, were also in their room, wrapping up the presents they had bought. 

"I still don't know what present I will buy for Ron." Hermione said, keeping her already wrapped presents inside her trunk. "How about you Ginny? Do you know what present you'll give to Harry already?" Hermione turned to Ginny excitedly, waiting for her answer.

Ginny immediately blushed. "Well, I already have an idea but I'm not yet sure too." Ginny said as she finished covering the last present with a shiny red wrapping. She slowly stood up and began placing her presents inside her closet. "Don't you have any idea yet of what you'll give Ron?" Ginny asked, closing the door of her closet.

Hermione sighed. "I already have an idea but I'm not sure if Ron will like it." Hermione said, looking down.

Ginny approached her friend and held her hands with her hands.

"Whatever you'll give Ron I'm sure he'll like it." Ginny assured Hermione. "Ron loves you very much. Anything from you will surely make him happy." She added.

"Thanks Gin," said Hermione, smiling softly. "I'm sure Harry will also like your present for him. So how's Harry doing?" Hermione said.

"Huh?" Ginny said uncertainly. "Why are you asking me?" She asked, her heart speeding up.

"You and Harry seem to get along pretty well. Even though the two of you are not yet a couple, the two of you look as if you _are_ a couple already." Hermione laughed. "In fact, if I can say so, I would say that the two of you are _already_ a couple!" Hermione looked at Ginny for a while.

Ginny looked back at Hermione, looking into her chestnut brown eyes to see if she knew something. But it turned out that she was just trying to catch Ginny's reaction. She flashed a look of disbelief and luckily, Hermione bought it. "You're just exaggerating things." Ginny said then gave out a small smile. 

Hermione smiled back. "You always say that." She said to Ginny.

"Because you always say that Harry likes me." Ginny replied, mentally sighing in relief because Hermione didn't find out. "I don't know why you keep on saying that."

"I don't know." Hermione said, shrugging. "Maybe because you're not telling me _something._" She looked at Ginny with suspicious eyes, trying to catch something from Ginny again. 

Ginny really felt uncomfortable under Hermione's probing stare. But she was able to maintain her calm face, she really should consider being an actress someday. 

"Huh?" Ginny said, trying to act innocent. She was successful because Hermione turned her look on somewhere else. _If only I could tell you, Hermione… but that will be like telling my brother as well. Sorry, _Ginny thought, looking at the window of their room.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I know you really want to get together with Harry but I mustn't push you like this. I'm sorry again." Hermione said. She suddenly stood up and went for the door. "Maybe I'll just go outside to give you some time alone." Without any further words, she disappeared behind the door. 

Back on Ginny's mind, relief flooded her. "Thanks Hermione. You really know what I need in times like this." Ginny murmured. She walked towards the window and looked around on the once green lively fields in front of the Burrow. The whole place was now covered with snow. Everything was glistening white and not a trace of green grass could be seen. Even the weeping willow Ginny loved so much was covered with cold snow that made her tree very glittery. Her swings were still there, tied on the branches of her favorite tree—awaiting their riders with eternal patience. Beside her weeping willow, the river was also frozen hard but still it glistened like the way it did during summer. How she wished she could freeze time and make the scene last forever. It was so perfect for her; all her worries were dissolved and her heart felt like it found its sanctuary. To top it all, Ginny could see the sun half on its way in sinking down the horizon to make way for the moon. The sky was painted with red, orange, yellow and even purplish shades that made it look so warm and cozy. Even though the snow filled the whole place, the sun was still there making its splendid display like during the summer afternoons. Ginny focused her gaze on the layers of white snow; it was so inviting that Ginny wanted to lie down and sleep on those thick white blankets just to relax and let go (_That will be really cold! _Ginny giggled at the thought). 

Her mind suddenly returned to its former subject—Harry. _ Maybe I'll invite Harry for a stroll on the snow outside early in the morning, _thought Ginny. _Maybe we'll have some time alone and I can talk to him so we can figure out the easiest way to tell Ron about us. I hope we can figure out a way to tell him soon…_ Ginny turned her back against the window and walked towards the door. It was time to help her mother to prepare the dinner. 

Harry couldn't help but smile every time he ate his meals. The reason was a certain red-haired girl sitting in front of him that very instant. _Ginny Weasley_. The way her lips curled into small wonderful smiles, trying to hide the joy she felt every time she found herself under Harry's gaze. Harry simply loved the way she laughed at the twins' jokes and funny tricks, wishing he could lock her in his arms forever. It was simply torture to him. The way Ginny would try to avoid staring at Harry too much… how he loved to get lost in Ginny's warm chocolate brown eyes. She kept on avoiding eye contact with Harry because she kept on saying that they would be _too obvious_. Harry understood but still Harry couldn't stand it any longer. 

Harry looked at Ron. He was happily eating his dinner, smiling at Hermione from time to time. How Harry wished he could do the same towards Ginny. If only they could tell Ron, it would be easier for them… much easier. 

"Harry," It was Mr. Weasley's voice. Harry knew what was about to come. Mr. Weasley was going to start the 'Answer-My-Muggle-Questions-Harry' game. He wasn't in the right mood for that now. All he wanted was to have some time alone with Ginny. A walk perhaps or maybe a late evening or an early morning chat like the way they did back during the summer. He missed those times already… Even though Ginny was already his girlfriend, he couldn't even have some time alone with her anymore. Not like when they were just best friends… 

_Maybe we should have stayed best friends forever, _Harry thought. _Then I could talk to Ginny whenever I want and we wouldn't have a hard time like this. _He looked at Ginny and to his luck, Ginny was also looking at him. She flashed a smile at him that made Harry's heart skip a beat. Harry felt his heart warming in joy. _No,_ Harry thought to himself, _that wouldn't do us any good. It will only hurt us more if we stayed as best friends. This is for the better…_

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to Mr. Weasley as he continued slicing his food. 

"Are you all right? You seem to be deep in your thoughts that you don't seem to hear me calling your name." Harry heard Mr. Weasley say. He was looking at Harry with deep concern and Harry felt guilt inside of him. _ Must pay attention Harry! _He scolded himself. _You're going to get Mr. Weasley worry about you! _Harry managed to put a smile and said, "Sorry, Mr. Weasley. I'm okay. Just thinking about my homework in Divination." 

Mr. Weasley nodded. "So can you tell me the purpose of—er—what do they call them, Percy?" Mr. Weasley turned to his son for help. 

"Blinds, Dad." Percy answered as he took another spoonful of his food.

"Oh, yeah right." Mr. Weasley said, nodding. "So what's their purpose Harry?"

"Umm…" Harry tried to think of simple words to string together to come out with an understandable answer. Unfortunately, he didn't find any words at all. 

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "You shouldn't bother Harry with those questions again!" She said to her husband. "He's got enough homework to deal with and I think he doesn't need another on his load." She finally turned to Harry and smiled sweetly. "It's all right Harry. Just finish your dinner so you can start with your homeworks, dear." She said.

Harry smiled back. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "I'll think about it before I sleep, Mr. Weasley." Harry said to Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, his eyes beaming with excitement.

"You don't have to Harry," interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sure Arthur _wouldn't_ mind." Mrs. Weasley gave a warning look at her husband. Mr. Weasley looked disappointed about it, though.

"It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I wanted to do it anyway." Harry said to Mrs. Weasley, trying to cheer up Mr. Weasley. 

"But—" Mrs. Weasley tried to argue but Harry flashed an assuring smile at her. "Okay, dear, if that's what you really like…" She said, finally giving in. 

Mr. Weasley looked happy again as he finished the rest of his dinner. 

After the dinner, the four headed for their rooms to prepare for bed. Ron and Hermione were very much ahead from Harry and Ginny, arguing with each other although their lips were curled in wide smiles. Harry and Ginny made their walk slower so they could increase the distance between them and the other couple ahead of them. 

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. "Did you enjoy your morning in the village?" Harry asked, trying to start the conversation between them.

Ginny smiled back and nodded. "Yes." She replied. 

Harry smiled again. "That's good." He said. _I should ask her if I can talk to her tonight, I really need to talk to her already or I'm going to go crazy already! _Harry thought desperately. 

"I missed you already. We haven't seen each other for the whole afternoon. The two of us locked ourselves in our rooms." She said with a grin. Ron and Hermione were already laughing about something; their fight had finally ended. 

"I missed you too," said Harry. If only he could kiss Ginny that very moment… "Umm… Gin, can I t—" Harry's words were cut when he saw they had finally reached the girls' room. 

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "So until here Harry." She extended her hand to Harry for him to shake.

Harry looked at Ginny with a confused expression on his face. _What are you doing Ginny?_ Harry's mind wanted to speak out. Harry looked down at Ginny's hand still puzzled why Ginny wanted to shake hands with him. Then, he noticed a folded paper hidden between Ginny's fingers. Harry finally took Ginny's hand and shook it. While shaking it, he took the paper and Ginny winked at him.

Hermione entered their room a long time ago and Ron was waiting for Harry to finish talking with Ginny.

"Hey! What's taking the two of you so long?!" Ron complained. "And what's with the handshake?!" He added, looking suspiciously at the two.

Ginny looked at her brother and smiled innocently like an angel. "I was just saying good night to Harry." Ginny said; she really sounded innocent. 

_Good acting, Gin,_ Harry thought, struggling hard not to laugh. He immediately placed the paper inside his pocket. 

"And what does a handshake got to do with saying good night?" Ron asked, still suspicious. 

"Fred and George said it's the newest way to say good night." Ginny said, still wearing her innocent smile. "Unless you prefer that I kiss Harry good night…" Ginny said, leaning forward to Harry. 

Ginny enjoyed the horror on her brother's face. "Virginia Weasley! I order you to stop right NOW!" Ron yelled. 

Ginny stopped inching forward to Harry and shrugged at Ron. "Okay, so you'll just have to do with the handshake then." Ginny said, smiling at her brother then at Harry. 

Harry sighed in disappointment. _Why did Ron have to stop Ginny?! _Harry asked his mind over and over again. 

Ron's face returned to normal; his face was filled with relief. "Don't ever do that again Ginny! You scared me!" Ron said. 

"I scared you _just_ by doing that?!" Ginny asked in an exaggerated manner. 

"Yeah, so don't do it again." Ron said seriously and immediately continued climbing the stairs. "Harry, let's go." He added, before disappearing to the next floor. 

Ginny turned to look at Harry and grinned playfully. "Didn't know Ron was so scared 'bout that." Ginny said. 

Harry smiled. "You know, you're very wicked." Harry said, still smiling.

"I know," said Ginny, looking quite pleased with herself. "Good night, Harry." She added.

"Good night, Ginny." Harry replied and turned his back to Ginny.

"Umm… Harry?" Harry heard Ginny call. 

Harry turned around to face Ginny and was surprised when Ginny quickly kissed him on his cheek. 

"See you tomorrow." Harry heard Ginny say before she disappeared behind the door.

"You are _really_ wicked, Ginny Weasley." Harry said to himself, remembering the way Ginny kissed him without any warning. "Not to mention, full of surprises too." He added, smiling broadly as he went upstairs. 

"Why was Ron shouting?" Hermione asked the moment Ginny appeared in their room.

Ginny shrugged. "Nothing." She said. "Just a handshake." Ginny added with a grin.

"I think it's much more than just a handshake." Hermione said, eyeing Ginny carefully. 

"No it isn't." She answered plainly. "Let's just go to sleep." Ginny said then yawned.

"Are you trying to escape?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"No," said Ginny as she rested her body on her bed. "I'm just trying to have a good sleep so I can wake up early tomorrow." _Very early, _ Ginny thought. "Good night, Hermione." She said before closing her eyes and finally letting sleep take her away. 

Harry, on the other hand, was standing near the window of their room, watching the bright moon above him. 

"Hey! Aren't you sleeping yet?" Harry heard Ron say. He was already sitting on his bed, wearing his pajamas. 

"You go ahead. I'll just think for a while before sleeping." Harry answered, turning his gaze back at the window.

"Thinking about what?" Ron asked. 

"Nothing very important." He heard Harry reply. 

"Sure?" Ron said. "So what is it then? Is it possible that it's… my _sister_?"

Harry's heart immediately began beating faster. He turned around to face Ron. Ron looked really serious while waiting for Harry's answer. "Ginny?" Harry said, thanking that he didn't falter saying _her_ name. "Why would I think about her?" Harry managed to say that coolly and he added—as a bonus—a confused look on his face. 

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because you've been _ really good_ friends lately and you even danced with her during the ball—even though she's not your partner." Ron said, not taking his look away from Harry. 

"Is there anything wrong in dancing with my best friend?" Harry asked, praying that Ron would sleep already.

"Well, no." Ron answered. "But you might keep her hopes high, Harry. I don't know if she still got that silly crush on you but if she does, she might fall deeper for you and—" Ron paused and sighed. "She'll just get hurt." Ron's eyes told Harry that he was very concerned about his sister. 

"Don't worry Ron, I won't hurt her." Harry said, trying to assure Ron. "Just go to sleep." Harry added. 

"I _trust_ you, Harry." Ron said and finally went to sleep. 

Harry turned his back and looked again at the moon.

If only Ron knew better. That Ginny could not fall for Harry anymore because—she already did and so did Harry… 

Harry took out the folded piece of paper Ginny had given to him a while ago and opened it. He immediately recognized Ginny's handwriting and began reading the letter silently… 

_Harry._

_I was just wondering if we could have a talk. I know it's hard for us to find time (and place) where we can be alone but maybe tomorrow morning will be okay. How about I meet you in the kitchen tomorrow morning around 6:30 in the morning? I'm sure the sun will be already up by then so we can enjoy the view while we talk. We really need to figure out a way to tell Ron about us. So can you come? If you can't, I understand. I'll just have an early stroll outside alone. _

_Love lots,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Burn this letter after reading. Ron might get a hold of this and—I don't want to think about it anymore. Hope you could really come… _

Harry placed Ginny's letter into the small flame of the candle near the window. He watched the letter crumble and turn into ashes. After that, he blew the light of the candle and walked towards his bed, wearing a smile. He couldn't wait for the morning to come. He would surely come to see Ginny tomorrow—he wouldn't let that chance slip away! 

"I thought you wouldn't show up already!" Harry said, smiling when he finally saw Ginny in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I still had to make sure Hermione was still sleeping or she might know that I sneaked out of our room." Ginny said in a low voice. "You didn't have any problem with Ron?" 

"No," replied Harry. "He's too busy with his dreams." 

Ginny smiled. "So where shall we talk then?" She asked.

Harry paused for a moment to think. "How about in the riverbank? I always liked it there. Just make sure you've got your cloak." Harry said. "It might be nasty freezing out there." He added. 

"Got my cloak right here!" Ginny chimed in excitement.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Ginny. She was really funny especially when she beamed at him like that. So carefree. 

"So where's Mum?" Ginny asked, noticing the absence of her mother in the room. "Usually, she'll be here already, doing something… Oh well! That's better so we don't have to explain ourselves." Ginny said. 

"I guess she overslept," said Harry, placing one hand inside his pocket. He offered his arm to Ginny and said, "Shall we go?" 

Ginny giggled merrily as she slid her hand through Harry's extended arm. She replied, "Let's go then!" 

Harry and Ginny slipped noiselessly out of the house and into the wide snow-covered fields. 

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed. "It's so lovely out here!" Ginny said while she and Harry continued to walk their way to the riverbank. Ginny kept on looking around her. The snowy white grass fields, the white trees, everything was white around her. The sun was already up and she felt warmth enter her body as the sunlight touched her face. It was so relieving. She wouldn't want to go walking around here without the sun up above her—it would be really cold. She glanced up at Harry and felt her lips curling into a smile. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and tightened her grip on Harry's arm. She was at peace whenever Harry was near her. If only they could stay like this forever—but they couldn't… nothing could last forever. That was the painful truth. But Ginny promised that she would hold on until the very end… until she arrived at death's gate.

Harry and Ginny had finally reached their destination. Harry led Ginny near the swings tied on the weeping willow. Neither of the two made any move to sit on the swings. Harry gently took Ginny's hand from his arm and held it for a while as he stared into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes. 

Harry smiled at her. Ginny was simply wonderful. Her cheeks were flushed because of the cold air (_Or maybe she's blushing again, _ Harry grinned at the thought), her fiery red hair was flowing freely past her shoulders; her eyes glimmered in a special way that could make Harry forget everything. Before he knew it, he was deeply entranced in Ginny's eyes and he was slowly leaning forward towards her, wanting so much to kiss Ginny. 

Ginny didn't argue with Harry. She just stood there with him, waiting for him to kiss her. Her heart was beating so hard inside her chest. 

Harry's lips fit perfectly on Ginny's lips. Cold left their bodies the moment their lips met and a spark of warmth filled both of them. Harry kissed Ginny with all the love that he had for her and Ginny did the same. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny while Ginny placed her arms around Harry's neck. They kissed like they hadn't seen each other for a whole year. 

Finally, Ginny slowly broke the kiss. 

"Anything wrong, Gin?" Harry asked worriedly. 

"I just forgot to breathe already," said Ginny, grinning.

Harry grinned back. "Me too. It's so amazing how kissing you makes me forget to breathe!" Harry said, still grinning.

Ginny giggled while she slightly blushed. "But you have to admit that was really… how will I describe it?" She said, looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged then smiled at Ginny. "Too wonderful to describe, right Gin?" Harry said. 

"Yeah," said Ginny, smiling back. "So will we start our business?" She asked formally as she sat down on the swing.

Harry sat on the swing beside Ginny and said, "Actually I can't figure out a way to tell Ron. He's been more overprotective on you now… He's always suspecting us, didn't you notice it?" 

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I know he's really overprotective specially this vacation." Ginny said, looking worried. "I also can't think of a way to tell Ron without shocking him. He'll really explode." 

"Are you giving up already?" Harry said, looking down.

"Me?" Ginny said. "No way! I won't give up! Never!" 

Harry smiled. "Me too." He said. "We've come this far and I can't afford to lose this relationship." He added, looking at Ginny.

"Let's just think," said Ginny. "I'm sure we'll come out with a bright idea after some deep thinking…" She gave out an assuring smile at Harry.

"Okay." Harry said, patting Ginny's head lightly, more like a kid. 

"Hey!" Ginny complained with a smile. "Will you stop patting my head like I'm a dog?!" 

Harry laughed. "You're too cute for a dog!" Harry said, still laughing.

Ginny giggled. "Why thank you, Harry!" Ginny said sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind, I think we need to go back on our business." Ginny said, sounding much like a bossy Hermione.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sorry I bothered you, Miss Weasley." Harry said, going along Ginny's game of 'Let's-Be-Serious-For-A-While'. 

Ginny smiled. "Apology accepted." She said.

Time slipped by quickly and half an hour more and the whole Weasley household would be wide awake, wondering where the two went. Harry and Ginny still hadn't figured out a way but they were both very happy as they walked back to the Burrow. 

"You know I really should be disappointed because we still haven't thought of a way to tell Ron but instead I'm very happy. Thank you for a wonderful morning, Ginny." Harry said as they neared the Burrow.

"Same here," said Ginny with a small smile. "We'll solve this problem somehow… one way or another." She told Harry.

"I know," replied Harry. And they entered the Burrow.

The air was filled by the scent of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. 

"Good morning Mum!" Ginny greeted as she kissed her mother on the cheek. "What's cooking?" She asked.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said then gave out a warm smile. 

"Good morning, dears." Mrs. Weasley replied. "I'm almost done with breakfast." She told the two.

"Smells good." Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "It's too early for jokes, Ginny." She told her daughter. 

"I'm not joking!" Ginny protested to her mother. "It really smells good." She repeated and headed for her room. 

Before she could leave the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley called out her name. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a while?" Ginny heard her mother say.

Ginny stopped and looked at her mother. She looked back at Ginny seriously. "Yes, Mum." Ginny answered, walking back towards her mother. 

Harry knew exactly that he shouldn't be in the kitchen because the two needed some time alone. "Mrs. Weasley, I'll just go upstairs and check on Ron." Harry said, excusing himself. "See you later, Gin." He added before completely leaving the room.

"Okay," replied Ginny to Harry then turned to her mother. "So, you're going to tell me something?" Ginny asked in her ever cheerful manner.

Her mother smiled. "I know everything that happens inside this house, Miss Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said softly. "And you know very well that I know you too well…" Her mother continued. "So you can't _hide_ anything from me." 

A/N: Yup! I'm having another cliffhanger for all of you! Hehehe! Problem still unsettled but… what will happen next! Yes you guessed it! I guess. Next chapter will be Christmas and I think little by little they will know about Harry and Ginny. So just review this one for me and say something. Did you check the previous chapters? They're error-free now (I guess). By the way I'm on vacation this week. We're going to the province and they don't have computers there so… I'm disappointed to say this but… I can't post the next chapter yet. But it will come, I promise! Just be patient. So you have time to re-read the whole story and review the previous chapters you haven't reviewed. Pretty please, I need more as in more reviews…. I'll be missing you all so I need to find lots of reviews when I open my computer. I'll be gone for two weeks (that's the maximum). Ciao! Thanks to everyone and if you want to get email when I update… you know what to do! LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW MY CHAPTER! THANKS A LOT. I'm signing off!!!!


End file.
